


Obedience to a king

by lovinghimonly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 163,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinghimonly/pseuds/lovinghimonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She willingly grants him his every desire, but is their illicit relationship doomed to end in love or hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The king and his servant

Her nimble fingers slowly unbuttoned his tunic, while his breath left his lips in short gasps of anticipation. She slid the black tunic over his broad shoulders, letting it slip over his muscled back, down onto the floor, where it now lay along with his crimson robe. Opening his belt buckle, she clearly saw the large bulge, still covered by the black leggings, which awaited her attention. She pulled his leggings down, and kneeled in front of him, wrapping her fingers around his erect shaft.Thranduil moaned and brought his hands down on her head, moving her face closer to his erection. She understood the king´s desire, and slowly enveloped his shaft with her soft lips, letting the warmth of her inner mouth surround its tip. Thranduil hissed in pleasure and closed his eyes, surrendering to her attention. Baineth slowly began to bob her head up and down his shaft, while she massaged his balls with one of her small hands. The king growled at the sensation which she caused him, and began to control her pace with his hands, which were tightly holding her head, pushing her lips faster over his throbbing shaft. Baineth opened her eyes wide, as the tip of his shaft repeatedly hit the back of her throat. As he controlled the pace, she concentrated on his balls as he pushed her ever deeper onto his shaft. With a loud groan he spilled his seed into her mouth and when his orgasm subsided, he ever so slowly pushed her off his shaft, smirking at her with satisfaction.

"This will be all for now. I will call you again when I need you".

Baineth got up, and bowed to her king before leaving his chamber. Thranduil dressed himself and walked over to his desk, where he poured himself some wine. Nipping at it from time to time he sat in his chair, and thought about the duties which he had to perform today. The council meeting would be easier to endure, after he found his satisfaction by the aid of Baineth. He moaned softly, as he remembered the service, which she had rendered to him only a few minutes past. Thranduil felt his arousal return, and played with the thought of calling her back to his chamber. A knock on his door disrupted his thoughts. A council member entered

"My king, we are ready".

Thranduil send him away, and emptied his goblet of wine, before her got up and left his chamber, heading for the council chamber. 

Baineth had returned to the healers ward. Her mother smiled at her happily

"Is the king alright"?

Baineth nodded and busied herself with the herbs, which she had picked in the healers garden before the king had called for her. He requested her presence often these days, asking her to ease the pressure of his loins, or to simply help him to relax, by satisfying his sexual desires. He was very well endowed and Baineth bit her lower lip when she remembered his manhood, standing strong and erect in front of her face. Licking her lips, her memories brought her back to the day, when he first called upon her. She had gone to his chamber, and the king had requested her to massage his tired shoulders and back, after he had trained a long time in the practice grounds. She had poured sesame oil in her palm, warming it first, before she began to spread it gently over his back and shoulder. He wore only his boots and black leggings, standing strong and proud before her. She began to massage him, her fingers moving with experience, pressing not too hard into his skin. She had massaged many elleth before, but never an ellon. The king´s request had been a surprise to her. Obeying his commands, she did her best to satisfy him. She admired his strength. Her hands slid over his muscles, massaging them, at times pressing into them when she felt small lumps of tensions under her experienced fingers. A deep chuckle form the king made her stop and she quickly removed her hands from his back, furrowing her eyebrows in uncertainty. Why did he laugh?  
Thranduil slowly turned around and looked at her mockingly

"What are you doing"?

Baneth looked at him in surprise and swallowed hard, and decided to answer his intense glance with hers, which showed fear and hesitation, while she stepped back in fear.

"Your touch does not suit me".

Her lips parted in shock as he continued to speak

"Touch me, by using your strength, be firm. I am not an elling. I am your king. I want to feel you".

He turned his back to her once again and she stepped up to him, placing her hands on his back and massaging him, making her hands and fingers reddened by their strong and tensed movements. To her relief the king did not complain again. When he signaled her to stop, she bowed to him and quickly left his chamber.  
Baineth was brought back to reality by her mother, who stood next to her, awaiting her daughter´s reply.

"Where have you been"?

"Ahem, I was thinking....."

"Mhm, about what, or shall I say about whom"?

Baineth kept her eyes on the herbs which she was grinding in a stone mortar

"I have met an ellon in the garden today, and we spoke together".

Úllothel nodded and gave her daughter a stern look

"Please stay away from ellon´s as long as possible. You have not yet reach adulthood. Even that you are almost grown up, your father would be terribly angered, if he would find out that you had spoken to someone".

Baineth nodded and filled the grinded herbs into a glas container, sealing it tightly with its lid. She sighed and tried to relax her tensed body. If they were to know what the king requested her to do, and what she readily agreed, they would be furious beyond measure. Baineth washed her hands and left the healers ward, heading back to her chamber. She used to stay in her parents chamber until about two years ago. After the king had begun to take interest in her, he was given her own chamber, far away from her parents. They had told the family at that time, that there was no other chamber available. 

She believed that he had found a liking in her, when he had been injured while fighting a large number of orcs in the forest. Baineth had been trained to become a healer by her mother starting from the age of fifty. The king was one of her first elves whose wound she cleaned and bandaged. Before she had learned for over forty year about herbology and a lot of theoretical knowledge. When the king walked into the healers ward that night, she was instructed to take clean and bandage of his wounds.  
She had been careful and gentle, paying close attention to remove the last bits of soil and wooden splinters from his bleeding wound. He lay on the bed and watched her, as she did her best to serve him. When the wound had been cleaned, she had requested him to sit up. Her warm and bloody hands touched his arm gently, helping him to sit at the edge of the bed. Baineth wiped some blood of his torso and bandaged his wound. The main healer has congratulated her for doing everything expertly and had left them alone.  
Baineth washed the bloody cloth in a basin filled with warm water, colouring it light red with her king´s blood. She wrung it out, before wiping more blood off his chest and lower abdomen. Baineth repeated her task until all blood had been wiped off, she finally looked up at him and noticed his strange glance. His eyes looked different, somewhat darker and his pupils were slightly dilated. Back then she did not understand the meaning of it, but later she would know what that meant. He would approach her with his desire to find satisfaction by her attention and she gradually began to grant him his wishes.

 

Thranduil sat in the council meeting, rolling his eyes in annoyance. They had discussed the same topic on the last meeting. He shifted in his chair, and drained his goblet of wine in a few gulps. Refilling it once again, he continued to drink one goblet after another, waiting when the ordeal would finally be over. Tonight he would request Baineth to ease his tense nerves. The thought of her soft lips on his erect length made him suddenly wide awake. He sat up and raised his strong voice. He wanted to finish the meeting, and meet Baineth in his chamber.

Baineth was on her way to her chamber that night when a guard came running towards her direction

"The king requests your presence. He command you to bring the oil with you".

She nodded and began to walk to the healers ward. The king did not like to wait. He would sometimes punish her for being late. Taking the oil and a small towel off the shelf, she walked towards the king´s corridor. Her heartbeat quickened within her chest, making small droplets of sweat appear on her brow.

Thranduil sat on his chair behind his desk, when she entered 

"My king, I am at your service".

He chuckled at her words

"Yes. Come here to me".

Baineth walked over to him and placed the oil and towel on the side of his desk. 

"Will you stand or lie my king"?

He looked at her amused

"I will sit here."

Baineth was confused

"You... will... sit...? My king, how can I to massage you, while you sit down in this chair?

Her innocent question made him even more lustful, he held out his hand to her. His commanding glance made her place her hand in his, and he pulled her gently closer until she stood next to him. Thranduil eyed her lips and lowered his glance to her breasts. 

"Please me".

Baineth understood the real reason why he had called her and her eyes reflected uncertainty. Understanding her concern he said

"Climb under the desk and satisfy me from there".

She gently pushed his legs aside and crawled backwards under his desk, getting into an more or less comfortable position. Her hands moved to his belt, which she had quickly opened. His manhood was still soft, when she freed it. Baineth looked up at the king

"Do you have a particular desire, your highness"?

He slowly shook his head.

"No, if I change my mind, you will know".

She closed the distance between her face and his crotch and began to lick his shaft. Thranduil leaned back against the backrest and sat closer to the edge of the chair, making his manhood more accessible to her. She always managed to satisfy him like no other elleth ever did.  
Of cause, he had taught her, how to do his bidding, satisfy his desires, but there was something about her that raised his deepest desires. It brought out his raw lust. It was her purity. The other elleth which had served him thus, had been experienced in pleasing an ellons desire. But Baineth had to be taught everything.  
Ever since she had touched him in the healers ward two years ago, had he desired her hands on his body, and his body only. No one had ever touched her womanhood, no one would ever do so, but him. He would claim her, sooner or later. Sooner he thought, as his breath began to tremble with lust. Baineth bobbed her head up and down his shaft, taking his shaft in as much as she felt comfortable with. Sucking him and occasionally caressing the hole in his tip of his shaft with her hot tongue, making the king moan out aloud. His hands grabbed on to the armrest while his face contorted in pleasure. He was almost there.  
A sudden knock on the door made him look up murderously, and her, stop any movement entirely. Not knowing what to do, she slowly slid off his shaft, only to be pushed back on, by the king´s demanding hand. He growled quietly at her disobedience, while he watched a council member enter the chamber. Baineth eyes widened in shock that the king accepted a visitor in this situation. Feeling his throbbing member in her mouth, she closed her eyes and waited patiently.  
Thranduil listened to the council member and pulled a open scroll towards him, covering her head with it, as the ellon approached his desk dangerously close

"What is of such importance, that you disturb me at night? Speak"!

"My king, we have an urgent matter, which needs to be discussed instantly"

Baineth listened to their conversation, which lasted only for a few minutes. She occasionally swallowed her salvia, which began to accumulate in her mouth, and Thranduil´s body tensed each time, feeling how her tongue press against his erect shaft in her hot mouth.  
She heared the door close, and the king leaned back in his chair, removing the scroll from above her head, and placing it back onto the desk.

He eyed her with great lust

"Finish your service"

Baineth began to suck his shaft, while the king watched on, as his length slid in and out of her mouth. He imagined the sight of his shaft moving in and out of her womanhood, and his senses got out of control. He came in an intense organsm.  
She swallowed his seed and slowly, let go of his shaft. Thranduil sat motionless and stared down at her with an unreadable expression. Not knowing what to do she tried to move his legs aside to leave the uncomfortable narrowness under his desk. The king held his leg against her hand, forbidding her to leave her place. He leaned down to her, making her move slowly backwards from his approaching face

"One day, very soon, I will take all of you. I will bury myself deep within you, and you will accept me".

His eyes were now mad with lust and his words caused her fear. Her lower lip trembled at the thought of her strict father. He would be unstoppable if he found out that she had slept with the king. Thranduil read her physical reaction to his words, and smirked at her

"Do not worry, for he will never find out. I know how to conceal this kind of deeds. Your parents will never find out, unless you would tell them".

Thranduil liked his lips and moved his legs aside, making space for her to leave. Baineth had crawled half way out from under the desk, when he suddenly pinned her with his leg to the desk. She felt his hand slide over her back, moving towards her butt. Baineth swallowed, as the king´s hand moved further down, cupping her sex with his hand through her soft velvet dress. Her body stiffened as she felt him touch her private parts. Thranduil smirked in satisfaction at her reaction, ran a finger along her folds, making her shiver.

"It will not be long, before you will be mine. Go away quickly, before I change my mind, and take you here and now".

Baineth quickly left his chamber, hearing his chuckle as she closed his doors, leaving the king alone with his lustful desires.


	2. On new territory - lust and control

When Baineth walked into her chamber, she saw that her father and mother were waiting for her. 

"Have you had a nice day my daughter"?

Baineth nodded, and tried to avoid her father´s gaze. Malfinnor approached his daughter, and lifted up her chin, eyeing her face closely

"You look excited and somewhat nervous. Tell me where are you coming from, and what have you been doing"?

Baineth knew that she could not hide her emotions from her father. Her nervousness and fear were clearly visible. 

"I massaged the king, and hurried to my chamber because it was getting late. I feared that you would notice my absence, and that you might punish me".

His daughter´s honest words convinced him

"You are right, I would indeed punish you, if you had been elsewhere. To serve our king is honorable. Your absence from your chamber in such a case is accepted by me".

Malfinnor let go of her chin, and walked over to her small table, where his wife was sitting. 

The expression on her mother´s face told Baineth, that she had expected her daughter to meet with some ellon in secret. She did in fact meet with one, but not in secret. Everything was happening openly, to everyones knowledge. But what they did behind the king´s door, was unknown. Baineth hoped that it would remain their secret. She sat down with her parents, who had brought fruits and salad with them, and together they enjoyed their evening meal. Normally they ate with all other elves in the dining hall, but tonight was one of those nights when her parents wished to spend the evening together as family. Baineth was their only child, which they had begotten, after they had given up hope, to ever be blessed by a small elling. Malfinnor guarded her as his treasure and due to fear of Baineth father, most ellon´s dared not to approach her. Her father was a council member, who was highly respected in the kingdom, and her mother was a healer. Baineth tried to follow in her mother´s footsteps, but the king´s constant requests to see her, made it hard for her to continue learning. To her horror her father had noticed it.

"I see that the king requests your presence often these days. In fact, he has been doing that a lot over the last few months".

Baineth nodded

"Yes, he is always tense. No matter how often I try to ease his tension by massaging him, he calls me back again and again".

"I have noticed this already. I guess that the darkness in his forest, and the situation with the dwarfs takes its toll on him. It disturbes many of us in the council".

"What about the dwarfs"? Baineth was not aware, that there were problems with the dwarfs of Erebor.

"It is not your position to ask such questions". Her father´s reply silenced Baineth instantly.

"But it is very good, that you personally serve out king. I am happy that your time is spend in his service, instead of hunting for ellons, as most elleth in your age do".

She simply nodded and ate her meal, trying not to blush from her father´s words. After her parents had left, a maid came to her chamber and removed the plates from the table, and wished her a good night. Baineth locked her door and bathed before she dressed for the night. She felt slightly nervous about the king´s words. She knew that he meant them. In the beginning she had been curious about him. She wondered how his touch would feel like, or how he would look like without his clothes. Natural thoughts for an elleth of her age. But her father forbade such thoughts strictly. It had the opposite effect than he had hoped for. When Thranduil had first touched intentionally , she felt a shiver run through her entire body, making her tremble. But he had not stopped there, placing her hands on his bare chest the king had said "Feel me".  
Her fingers had touched his warm and smooth skin, travelling up, gently brushing over his nipples, before they travelled down to his navel, feeling and experiencing as they moved up and down his chest. Thranduil had watched her attentively, and knew that her father had restricted her too much. Her natural needs could not be buried by her father´s command. Thranduil understood then, that she would probably obey him willingly due to her natural curiosity. 

 

The next day was different for her. The king rode out into the forest, after two reports had reached the king, that orcs had been seen near his borders. Baineth spend the whole at the healers ward, learning new things, and when it was getting late, she returned to her chamber, and prepared herself for the night. The knock on her door came in the middle of the night. A guard stood in the corridor, breathless and his voice full of urgency. The king had commanded her presence in his chamber. She was requested to massage him. She picked up the oil and towel and headed towards the king´s corridor, thinking about the guard, who had come running to her door. The king knew how to chase his subjects around. And she was one of them. 

His servant awaited her at the door, and walked with her into the king´s chamber

"Our king is taking a bath". He pointed his finger over to another door. "Do not let him wait".

Baineth stood in the king´s large chamber and hesitated. She had never been inside of the king´s bathroom. Her gaze wandered through his chamber and finally returned to the bathroom door. She took a deep breath and approached the door quickly. It was never a good idea, to let him wait. She knocked on the door, and when there was no reply, she opened it slowly and peeked inside. Her eyes widened at the size of his bathroom. It was huge. She spotted the king in a pool at the very end of the room. He smirked at her and waved her over to him. Baineth approached him slowly, and felt insecure in this new surrounding. She placed the oil and towel upon a chair and looked down to the king, who was naked in the pool. His deep and commanding voice gave her goosebumps 

"Undress yourself and join me".

His words made her blush. No one ellon had ever seen her naked. Thranduil´s expression darkened at her hesitation, and she quickly began to undress, fearing the king´s wrath. She looked down at him, wearing no more then her thin underdress, and waited for further instructions. Thranduil bore an incredulous expression on his face

"Have you not heard my command? I told you to undress yourself. That means everything, including that" he nodded his head towards her, his expression clearly displeased

She obeyed him and removed her underdress, frowning as she pulled it off over her head. Baineth had hoped that he might tolerate the dress. At least she had tried it.  
The king swam over to Baineth, and held his hand out to her, lowering her into the water. Baineth gasped as the water was quite hot and she bend her knees, pulling her legs closer to her body, but to no avail. He plunged her into the hot water, and pulled her up to its surface. She looked up at him and saw his lust filled gaze. There were no more words spoken between them. He swam with her over to the other side and sat himself at the edge of the pool, spreading his legs, his eyes commanding her to satisfy his lust. Baineth stood between his legs and touched his erect shaft. She kissed the tip of his length and began to circle it slowly with her tongue. Thranduil leaned back against the stone wall and watched her. The hot water began to turn her skin red, and the sight of her plump breasts and her nipples aroused him even more. He leaned his head back, and enjoyed her attention. Baineth licked along his length, pushing it gently against his trained belly, she licked his balls, taking them into her mouth, while her hand pumped his shaft. Thranduil let out a groan and placed his hands onto her shoulders, holding them tightly. She licked the underside of his shaft, making him hiss as her tongue played with the hole on the tip of his shaft. Pressing it gently, before her lips glided over his shaft, taking him in deeply. A shiver ran through his body as she sucked him hard. Placing his hands on her head he caressed it with his thumbs, while he edged closer to his peak. She took him firmly in her mouth, and bobbed her head up and down ,while humming as she enjoyed to feel his arousal. His shaft throbbed wildly and she knew he was close. Playing with his tip once again, she took him in as far as she could, hearing him moan out loud as his seed spilled down her throat. She continued to suck on his length, bobbing her head slowly up and down, causing him another erection before his shaft had softened. Thranduil growled out and grabbed her hair, pulling her mouth off of his shaft

"You are very naughty tonight". 

With a swift move, he had entered the pool, and had lifted her out onto the edge where he had sat before 

"Tonight I will make you feel the same pleasure, which you are giving to me. You will experience, what it means if you satisfy me".

Baineth furrowed her eyebrows and yelped when he suddenly grabbed her butt and moved her over the edge of the pool. He rested her legs on his shoulders and she stared at him in shock as he grinned evil at her, before he lowered his face to her folds. Baineth moaned out aloud, and her hands tried to grasp onto the stone floor, as his tongue licked through her folds repeatedly, making sure to tease her pearl before it descendet down to her entrance. She tried to escape his grip, but was instead pulled closer to his face by his strong arms. Thranduil circled her entrance with his tongue, and enjoyed her moans of pleasure which were often disrupted by a long hiss. This was new to her. She was never before been touched like this. Her lust flowed through her body, in short but demanding waves. He enjoyed her moans and the way her body twitched when his tongue licked her sensitive parts. It aroused him greatly. She grabbed hold of his hair, and he witnessed how she was torn between a pleasure, which she had never experienced before, and her conscience. Her body fought a battle between them, making her hands trying to push his head away, before pulling him closer to her womanhood. Her repeated pulling and pushing encouraged him to help her, to finally reach a decision. His tongue travelled up between her folds to her pearl, which he enveloped gently with his lips, sucking it demandingly. Baineth groaned out aloud as her will began to weaken, and the drive for the unknown pleasure took hold of her. Her hands grabbed his hair, while she flung her head back. Thranduil knew that he had her at his mercy. Exactly where he wanted her "mmmmhhhh my king.... ahh.... "  
There was nothing more what escaped her lips than a loud and deep moan, when he had driven her over the edge. Strong waves of pleasure flooded her body, which the king lengthened, by continually stimulating her pearl. Her tensed muscles relaxed and her grip on his hair loosened. Her arms hang loose beside her body, and she leaned back against the stone wall. Baineth closed her eyes, and her body adjusted to the new sensation.

Thranduil released her swollen pearl, and looked up, marvelling at her beauty. Her cheeks were blushed heavily and her chest rose and fell quickly. The light which fell onto her breasts, made the water droplets on her skin glitter. He licked his lips and leaned over, taking one nipple into his mouth, making her to moan out loud. Thranduil sucked on her nipple and circled it with his tongue before he raised his head and looked up at her face.

"Its your turn".

Without warning he pulled her back into the pool, and sat up on its edge, spreading his legs once more. Baineth reaches the surface of the water and looked up at him through her lust filled eyes. She touched his erect shaft with her hands, pumping it hard, before she lowered her head. He felt her soft lips on the tip of his shaft and he moaned out. He leaned back, watching her play with his shaft before her mouth sucked greedily on it and her tongue battled with its soft skin. Her attention to his needs was fierce. Thranduil closed his eyes and enjoyed her somewhat aggressive treatment. It did not take long until he reached his peak for a second time.  
A victorious smirk spread over his face. He knew now that he had her exactly where he wanted her. He got her on his hooks. The king got back into the water, and took hold of her hips, lifting her out again and her on the edge of the pool once more. The king placed his large hands on the sides of her head and while looking into her eyes he began to speak ancient elvish words. He did the same by laying his hand above her heart, and in the end he cupped her sex, concealing their forbidden activity.  
Baineth stared at him, her eyes now calm and deep, the lust had completely vanished. Thranduil eyed her naked body and swallowed hard as he felt a lustful sensation travel down to his loins. 

"You may leave now".

Baineth removed her legs from the water, and got up, walking over to the chair where the towels lay. She quickly rubbed the soft towel over her reddened skin and bowed down to retrieve her dress. She let out a yelp when the king suddenly grabbed her from behind. He pushed his hardened shaft firmly between her thighs and brought her down to her knees. Thranduil held her body close to his, while he slowly moved his shaft back and forth between her thighs. She felt his hot breath on her ear and neck and his deep and sensual moans contributed to her own arousal, which was quickly intensified as his strong shaft began to move faster between her thighs, sometimes brushing over her pearl.  
His thrusts became urgent, and she suddenly felt his hot seed spill down on her thigh, as his movements gradually cease. He stopped to move entirely, and held her in place, letting his breath calm down, before he sat up straight, pulling her along with him. He sat on the floor and turned her around to face him.  
He saw the arousal in her eyes and smirked at her, eyeing her body with lust. He leaned forward and let his index and middle fingers run from her knee up to her thigh, stopping where his seed had been spilled. He drew small circles in the white substance with his fingers. He looked into her eyes and lifted his fingers to her mouth, making her lick his seed off his fingers. He repeated the same thing until all his seed had found its way into her mouth.

"You have no idea, how much I want you. I wished I could sink into your depths right now, and feel the tightness and heat of your inner sex. But unfortunately I have to wait".

He gritted his teeth and growled out, while he clenched his hands to fists. Baineth noticed his now erect shaft and slowly leaned forward, never breaking their eye contact. The king nodded slowly and his hand grabbed her neck gently, bringing her mouth down upon his erect shaft. He held her head firmly with is hands, and pushed her mouth steadily and fast over his shaft, feeling the heat of her mouth around his erection. When he had almost reached his peak, he slid her off of his shaft and stood up, towering over her. He pushed his shaft back into her mouth, and thrusts into her with urgency. With a loud growl he climaxed and pushed himself for a last time deep inside of her, making her nose touch his belly. Now he was finally satisfied.

Baineth dressed herself, straightening her hair and made last adjustments on her dress. He sat on a chair and watched her every move. This was far better then anything he ever had. When she was ready to go, she knelt in front of him and he once again spoke elvish words, concealing their lustful deeds of this night. He placed his hands on her head, and held it gently, while he slowly closed the distance between them. Baineth closed her eyes and held her breath in excitement. She felt his breath on her face, on her lips, and was waiting for the kiss, which never came. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes. Baineth saw his smug face. He was smirking down at her.

"Return to your chamber now. Otherwise your father will miss you when he makes his early morning visit. Or shall I call it his early morning control"? 

He arched an eyebrow at her, and she rose up quickly. Baineth was angered by his behaviour, turning around to leave him. To her surprise he spanked her butt very hard. She turned around to face him with an outraged expression on her face, when he suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist, and pulled her down, close to his face. His hot breath touched her cheek, while her eyes never left his

"I decide which kind of attention you receive from me. I decide how much you will enjoy our meetings, and it is I, who will decide how often you will climax by my hand, tongue or manhood".

His gaze suddenly turned cold and murderous, making her tremble. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her close, making his lips brush over the sensitive skin on her elven ear while he spoke his next words slow and threatening

"If you should try to find such pleasures with someone else, I will kill him. And it will be done in front of your eyes. You are mine, and mine alone. You belong to Me. Do you understand that"?

Baineth nooded obediently and he let go of her neck and wrist. She grabbed the oil bottle and towel and left his bathroom in a hurry. Once she had left his chamber, and stepped out into the corridor and breathed the cool air, trying to ease her excited mind. This visit to the king´s chamber had been different then she had expected. This was dark. The king's possessiveness made her fearful. Would he kill an elf? This question became entirely irrelevant, when she arrived at the corridor which led to her chamber. A loud bang startled her. Her father had left her chamber and walked now towards her with long, agitated steps, his face furious

"Where have you been? And why is your hair wet"?

Baineth swallowed hard and stood frozen. This did not look good.


	3. A king always gets what he wants

Malfinnor stopped when he was only inches away from his daughter, staring into her eyes with a fierce expression, his voice was dark and threatening "I have asked you a question. Where have you been? Answer me"!

Baineth tried to hide her fear from him, but could not stop to tremble at the sight of her father´s fury. With a weak voice she replied "I was in the king´s chamber".  
She felt her father´s hot breath coming down to her face, as she gazed up into his eyes, which were filled with anger. His glance cut her soul to pieces, bit by bit and she began to feel faint under his demanding and searching glance.

"Is that so"? Her father´s expression was suspicious now "Why does he call you at night"? Malfinnor´s gaze burned into her soul, and searched for the truth.  
With a sudden move he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her after himself, back into the direction Baineth had come from. He dragged her back to the king´s chamber. She winced a few times in pain as they walked up the long corridors. Her father´s tight grip on her wrist hurt her. As they reached the king´s chamber, Malfinnor knocked with confidence on the large doors and waited.

Thranduil had just closed the last button of his tunic, and took a look into the mirror, adjusting his cloth a last time when the knock distracted his thoughts. He gazed over to the door, slightly angered by the early disturbance "Enter" his voice was annoyed and cold.  
The door opened and to his surprise he saw Malfinnor walking into his chamber, holding Baineth by her wrist, whom he pulled into the chamber after him in a rather rude manner. The elleth looked very scared and pleading at the same time. Their eyes met for a second before the king gazed at Malfinnor. In his mind Thranduil combined Malfinnor´s anger and Baineth fear with the possibility, that she had told her father about their illicit relationship. Thranduil´s eyes traveled from his council member back to Baineth, while his expression was peaceful. Baineth however saw wrath and a dark threatening warning deep within his eyes while he tried to read her mind. Had she spoken to her father? Did the threads he had spoken to her this night, scare her so deeply that she had taken shelter in her father by confessing to him? Malfinnor´s voice broke the king´s train of thoughts, bringing him back to the moment

The king´s council member bowed low "Has my daughter been in your service this night, my king"?

Thranduil´s posture stiffened and he eyed Malfinnor with an indefinable expression. He was not yet entirely sure where this was going "Yes. She was with me" his voice was smooth but had a small touch of anger in it.  
Malfinnor was not entirely satisfied with the king´s reply "Could you please tell me when did she arrive here and when did she leave your chamber again"?

Thranduil furrowed his brows and leaned his head slightly to the side, eyeing Baineth father with anger "What is the matter? Why does her service for me arouses your anger that much, that you are coming to me in the early morning hours, disturbing me"? 

Malfinnor looked down at Baineth, who stood now slightly behind him and let go of her wrist "Leave us"!  
Baineth gently rubbed her violated wrist, relieved that she was released from her father´s merciless grip and turned to leave, when the king stopped her  
"No"!  
Baineth turned around and she and her father looked at the king with surprise. Thranduil stepped closer to them, his facial expression questioningly and angered at the same time

"Why are you sending her away? Is there something special what you wish to discuss with my in private? Then why did you bring her here in the first place? Or is this about her duty she has to her king"? This is my private chamber! No place where you can just walk in, and ask any mindless questions, bringing anyone you like along". He finished to speak and arched a brow at Malfinnor, and Baineth could swear that the king´s eyebrow was twitching with wrath.

Malfinnor parted his lips slightly and stared at the king, letting an uncomfortable silence spread through the large chamber. "Ahm....it´s actually...... only...... about m..my... daughter......"  
Baineth had never before seen her father hesitate, or being at a loss of words. He always knew what to say and when. The king´s apparent anger must have made him nervous. 

Thranduil lost his patience with his council member "I am satisfied with her service, as I have told you before. If there is something disturbing you, then you would have you tell me now". 

Malfinnor´s face looked very pale by now 

"No, I did not mean to ....... it seemed inappropriate to me that...." 

Baineth did not hear what her father said. She looked at the king with expectation. When her father had said the word inappropriate to the king, Thranduil´s eyes had changed. They turned cold as ice. Her father was still explaining himself, when the king suddenly lifted up his hand, silencing him. His voice was cold as ice while his expression was full of wrath

"Inappropriate? What does that mean? I am the king! This is not only my duty in the morning, or afternoon. No, I am the king all day long and even at night, when elves like yourself enjoy the luxury to rest their minds amidst the stars. I am the king, but such comforts as you enjoy in your daily life, are not granted to me. I have been the king for thousands of years, always available when you or the other council members disturbed my peace, at any time of day or night, with all kind of nonsense. Do I not have the right to call upon my subjects when I consider that I need them"?

The council member looked shocked and ashamed at the same time, lowering his head in shame. Baineth eyed the king closely and saw the change in his eyes, he knew that he would get what he wanted. He always did. Thranduil risked a short glance at Baineth before he said  
"Now go away. I will find another elf to relief me of my stress, someone who is willing to serve me, when I ask for it. There are plenty elves, who are qualified to do so, and probably most of them will be glad to serve to their king personally".

Malfinnor looked up at his king and shook his head, regretting his words greatly  
"No my king, please keep my daughter in your service. You know that she is our only daughter, our pride, and very dear to us. Please let her remain in your service. I promise that I will never again question the timing of her service to you. Please understand that as her father my only aim is to see for her wellbeing. I must watch out for her, as she has almost reached adulthood. I am sure you will understand that".

Thranduil looked over at Baineth as if the news of her coming of age had surprised him. After a moment of silence he nodded  
"Alright. I understand your reasoning. It´s best to keep her away from the common places and duties. I will see if I can need her services as my attendant as well. I will send Galion to inform you about your daughter´s new duties as soon as I have decided upon them". 

Baineth´s father bowed lowly in gratitude and together with his daughter, left the king´s chamber. When the doors had closed, Malfinnor sighed deeply and leaned against the cold stone wall. He looked down at his daughter  
"I am sorry my dear. You see, even your father can make a mistake from time to time. I have angered the king greatly today. Let us be grateful that he has agreed to keep you in his service". He laid his arm around Baineth shoulder and walked her back to her chamber  
Thranduil stood in from of the mirror again and fastened the robe around his neck. He smiled in utter self satisfaction. That had been the perfect timing. Her father had catched her, when she returned to her chamber, and as a result of this she would be around him all day long. Thranduil moaned softly as he thought about her bare breasts, her nipples standing erect from the arousal which he had caused her. He left his chamber and headed towards the healers garden, hoping that no one would be there. He had to retrieve something of great importance.

Baineth fell onto her bed, speading her limbs from her body. She was physically and emotionally exhausted after her early morning ordeal. A teardrop escaped her eye and she wiped it off with her trembling finger. More teardrops rolled down her cheeks and she covered her face with her lower arm, letting the sleeve of her dress absorb the wetness which her sorrow brought forward. It has been long that she last cried. Elves do cry sometimes, but it is very rare. She sniffed and decided to bath, washing off the sweat which her body had produced from the moment on when she had seen her father heading towards her. She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom which was attached to her chamber. It was very small but much better, than having to walk to one of the common bathrooms.  
After taking breakfast Baineth walked to the healers ward to perform her daily duties. To her surprise she was asked to leave again. Galion had already informed the main healer, that Baineth would not serve there any longer. Baineth shrug her shoulders and walked back to her chamber. The king was very clever. He had used this unfortunate morning very intelligent, and now her presence in his chamber would be natural, causing no one to be suspicious. Apart of that he had pointed out to her father, that the constant visits of the council members did in fact annoy him greatly. Knowing her father well Baineth knew that he would speak to his fellow council members, demanding them to disturb the king less often. She marveled at the king´s cunningness, but it also brought concern to her mind. This was no game for him, in which she played a part and could leave when she wished to. She was bound to him, and there was no end to it. Baineth swallowed hard, as realization hit her with great force. She had gotten herself in a situation, from where there was no escape. After she entered her chamber again, she stood on the open window, remembering the king´s expression this morning, his eyes speaking a warning to her which gave her shivers.

 

It was not before late night that a guard knocked on Baineth´s door, informing her that the king requested her presence. He was requesting a massage. Baineth picked up the oil and a towel from the healers ward and walked to the king´s chamber. To her surprise he had already undressed himself and was wearing only a towel around his waist. She stepped further into his chamber and the doors closed behind her. Baineth placed the oil and towel on the king´s desk. Before she could speak, the king walked up to her and his nimble fingers opened the ribbons of her dress skillfully, before he pulled the dress over her shoulders, baring her breasts, then her lower abdomen, before he let the dress slide down over her thighs, until she stood naked in front of him, wearing nothing but her slip, her dress pooling at her feets.  
Thranduil gazed at her body in satisfaction and began to circle her slowly, eyeing her hungrily while taking in every inch of her pale and firm body. He finally stopped, standing now behind her, he took her long braid and twisted it into a bun before he fastened it on the back of her head. Baineth shivered as his fingertips occasionally brushed over her skin as he did so. Her elven ears picked up a familiar sound and to her surprise she felt the king´s hands on her back as he began to spread the oil over her shoulders and upper back, while moving his hands slowly in circles. His large, strong hands began to massage her shoulders and neck firmly, making her wince at times in pain as he went on. Baineth breath quickened as he embraced her suddenly from behind, wrapping his muscled arms around her smaller frame, cupping her breasts with his hands. The pleasant feeling of his warm chest on her back, made her relaxed and she slowly leaned her head back against his chest as he began to fondled her breasts, kneading them gently as he played from time to time with her hardening nipples, rolling them between his fingertips, or squeezing them gently. Baineth brought her hands down and grabbed onto his thighs, holding on to them firmly as her knees weakened by the steadily growing arousal in her loins.  
Thranduil enjoyed the steady flow of arousal from her body and lowered his head, kissing her shoulder softly before he nibbled on her neck. Baineth moaned out and craned her neck to the side, giving him better access. He licked along her earlobe and took the tip of her ear into his hot mouth, sucking it gently. Baineth moved her hips slightly from side to side, rubbing her butt against his growing arousal which he pressed firmly against her butt, making both of them groan out. Thranduil lowered his hands, placing one above her lower abdomen, pulling her closer against his arousal, while the other hand descended lower, finding her folds which he stroke gently. Baineth moaned out as his fingers ran up and down between her folds, brushing her pearl ever so slightly, before he began to circle it passionately. Baineth moaned constantly, having difficulties standing on her shaking knees. Pleasure build up in her loins fast, driving her need for release to unknown proportions. Thranduil felt her need and surprised her, by turning her around in a fast motion, looking into her lust filled eyes he picked her up and sat her down on his desk.  
Baineth had no time to think as he pulled her to the edge of the desk while he pushed her down on the desks surface, making her lie down, her silver blond hair was splayed across the desk top and she looked up at him, her chest heaving fast from her quickened breathing. Thranduil knelt down and placed her legs on his shoulders, kissing her lower thigh teasingly, before he trailed kisses further up, reaching her folds quickly. He ran his tongue up and down between her folds, slashing it over her clit, making Baineth moan out loud while she arched her back off the desk. Thranduil entered a finger into her center, slowly and carefully, not wanting to damagethe untouched shield of her virginity. Her inner heat and tightness around his finger, drove his own arousal to higher dimensions, and he groaned out before his lips pursed her pearl, sucking it demandingly, while his finger massaged her soft spot. Her constant moans made his erect shaft twitch constantly, wishing to he released of its own pressure. But Thranduil had other things in mind. He licked her pearl with vigor, making her moans increase, until he felt the muscles of her thighs tightening, pressing against his head, foreboding her release. He sucked her pearl greedily, feeling her inner walls clenching around his finger, her hips bucked up, as she groaned out loudly, as the orgasm spread through her body violently, making her whole body shiver in ecstasy. He let go of her pearl, grinning into her folds before he rose his head, taking in the beauty of her sweaty face, filled with lust and desire.  
Thranduil stood up and watched as her body still quivered from her orgasm, which still surged through her body. When the shivering subsided he grabbed her hands and made her sit up, stepping close to her she felt his arousal pressing to her belly. Thranduil held her head up and looked deep into her eyes. He lifted her up and carried her over to his sofa on which he sat down, while he placed her on her feet. Baineth understood his desire and knelt down in front of him. While she looked into his eyes she touched his knees gently and spread them wide. She moved her body between them and lowered her head, opening the towel slowly, teasing him a bit. Thranduil watched on as she licked over the head of his shaft slowly, tasting his pre-cum, while never breaking eye contact with him. He growled out aloud and grabbed her hand with both of his hands roughly "Are you teasing me"? Baineth heard the warning in his voice, and shook her head innocently, trying to hide her grin. She lowered her head again, this time taking his shaft firmly into her mouth, sucking it eagerly. Thranduil groaned out and leaned his back against the backrest of the sofa, watching her, as she bobbed her head up and down his thick length. Baineth held his shaft a couple of inches in her mouth and her tongue licked across the head a few times before she took his entire length into her hot mouth. He came right then with a loud growl. Thranduil held her head down, pressed into his crotch and spilled his seed down her throat.  
When the flow of his seed had stopped he released her head from his tight grip, and Baineth sat up straight looking into his strong and gorgeous face, which was now contorted in pleasure, and licked her lips. The sight if her, doing so drove him mad with lust and he pulled her up onto the sofa, making her straddle his lap. "You have to be careful. I will not tolerate any more of your teasing. Next time I will punish you". His expression was stern now, controlling and threatening. Baineth nodded and looked down at his now soft shaft. She took it into her hand and pressed it firmly, risking a quick look up at the king´s eyes, she saw that she had his approval. She began to slowly massage his shaft, pumping it slightly as a new arousal filled its limits once again, making it strong and erect. Baineth got up and sat down on the floor once again. She took his shaft into her mouth and grabbed his balls, gently rubbing them while she bobbed her head up and down. Thranduil let his head fall back against the backrest and moaned out, before he closed his eyes and enjoyed her attention. She licked around the tip of his shaft, while she pumped it with one hand near its base. His groans and panting breath filled the room as Baineth went on to please him to the best of her ability. She pumped his length faster while he moaned out as his shaft glided back and forth between her pinkish lips. Thranduil felt his balls begin to tighten and he groaned out and clenched his teeth as he watched her lips being locked tightly around his shaft. Baineth pumped with her hand at the base of his shaft and felt that his length twitched with need. She circled the pulsing head with her hot tongue before she pushed her head down its full length, making her lips touch its base. Thranduil came again in an intense orgasm. Baineth slowly drew her head back until only the tip of his shaft was in her mouth and gently glided her tongue over it, before she released his shaft from her mouth. She looked up at the king who still leaned back, having his eyes closed while breathing heavily. 

She got up and walked over to his desk, poured wine into the king´s goblet and returned to the sofa, noticing that he was watching her, his eyes filled with lust. He took the goblet form her hand and drained it quickly, asking her to refill it. While he drank his second goblet of wine slowly, she dressed herself again, and he watched her every move. When she was dressed and he had drank up the wine, he stood up and Baineth wrapped the towel around his waist. When she was done, he took hold of her lower arm and inspected the large bruise on her wrist. Her father had left a large mark on her body. Thranduil looked into her eyes, his expression stern and cold  
"Tonight I have given you a small reward for your secrecy, but be assured that it will not happen often". He let go of her arm and walked around his desk, opening a drawer. Baineth saw that he held some herbs in his hands, which he rolled between his fingertips before he approached her "Eat this" his demanding glance fell upon her face and she opened her mouth obediently, letting him place the herbs onto her tongue "chew these for a few minutes and swallow them when I tell you to. Baineth did as she was told, hating the bitter taste of the leaves. When the king gave her permission she swallowed them and he gave her a cup of water. Baineth drained it greedily, and when she set the cup upon his desk he explained "These are special herbs. I am sure you do not know them yet. Do you"?

Baineth shook her head and Thranduil grinned at her "Those herbs prevent pregnancies. I am very much looking forward to take you fully, but before that I must be assured that you will not be impregnated with my child". Baineth stared at him, being silenced be the authority with which he spoke. Thranduil circled her and stopped when he stood in front of her. His gaze was cold and distant, penetrated her soul, searching for her hidden feelings and thoughts. "As I have told you before, do not think that this is a game. You are mine, and mine alone. If I catch you with another ellon, or if you begin to desire another ellon, I will kill him". Baineth´s expression became fearful and he stepped up to her, placing his hands on her head, beginning to speak, concealing their forbidden activity once again. Her eyes were closed and her breath even when he finished. His hand still cupping her womanhood, while his other hand rested on the small of her back, keeping her steady. He studied her face. Her name truly matched her looks, Baineth - beautiful one.... he drew air through his gritted teeth, as he thought about the many ellons which he had noticed turning their heads after her. They did not understand the grave danger they were in. He would not tolerate it much longer. She was his and his alone. No one would take her away from him. Baineth opened her eyes and looked up at him, furrowing her brows she tried to take a step back, but was stopped by the king´s hand, which still rested on her back. She felt intimidated by his wrathful stare. "Do not worry my little elleth, no harm will come to you, if you will behave".

Thranduil let go of her and stepped backwards, eyeing her from head to toe. "A few more days and you will be mine, fully and forever". The king´s expression was slightly mad and his voice dripped with possessiveness. Baineth said nothing but nodded her head. "You can leave now. I feel satisfied for tonight". Baineth took the oil bottle and the towel, readying herself to leave when his arms wrapped around her once again, pulling her into his body. His hot breath flowed down her neck and touched her sensitive ear. She felt his tongue on her earlobe, licking it before he took her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it carefully. A shiver ran down her spine as he did so, but was quickly replaced by a jolt of pain, as the king suddenly bit down on it hard. Baineth yelped and freed herself from his grasp, staring at him in shock as she walked backwards, approaching his doors, which opened at his command. She turned around and left his chamber in a haste. Baineth walked straight towards her chamber, taking the oil and towel with her. This insufferable elf! She felt somewhat desperate. Even that he gave her those incredible feelings, she could not help but had to admit that she felt guilty after visiting him. But what could she do? Was there a way to escape him? Fear enveloped her young heart, as she knew the answer was no.


	4. Lust and temptation

Thranduil leaned back in his oaken chair, and sipped on his wine, deeply in thought. He reflected on his relationship with Baineth as he did often these days. The elleth had been obedient - so far. But what would he do, if she would begin to think freely, disobey his commands or even threaten him, as Bereneth had done? His facial expression darkened and he drained the goblet in one large gulp. Bereneth... Thranduil had begun to see similarities between her and Baineth. Not only that they had similar names, both of them were very beautiful elleth. Baineth had moments in which she did not fear her king, daring even to tease him momentarily. Moments which Thranduil knew, Bereneth had had in her time on his side too. She had begun to feel too safe in their secret relationship, and her apparent new position, demanding too much, until she utterly crossed the border, beginning to threaten him. She had desired to marry him, giving him no choice but to get rid off her when her demands had become too fierce. Bereneth had demanded to become the queen, or she would make their relationship public. A threat which brought Thranduil to the point to do the unthinkable. The king poured himself another goblet of wine, while his memories wandered momentarily back to the day when Bereneth suddenly `disappeared´. His mimic was tense and his eyes cold as ice. 

He had given her almost everything she had desired, but still it had increased her greed steadily, letting her lust for precious items and his attention become boundless. Thranduil found himself granting her her wishes constantly, but failed to satisfy her ever growing demands. With each gift that he gave her, she would ask for more. The more he gave her, the more she craved. To fulfill her every desire had been a grave mistake, what Thranduil only realized, when it was already too late. She had become spoiled by his gifts. It was a mistake which he would never again commit. Bereneth had served him under conditions, while Baineth rendered her service to him unconditionally. Baineth had served to his needs for several month now, and he had not even once given anything for her service. He did not plan to do so. She was of course very different from Bereneth, but position and power was something, that could twist even a strong elves mind, what to speak of an elleth, who had a soft spot for security and a powerful partner. It was something that Thranduil would never again underestimate. He refilled his goblet again and drained it quickly, before he filling it once again. 

It would not be a good idea if he would allow Baineth to be in the position, which she factually held already. She might not be aware of it, but he had become dependent on her. She controlled him in a way, which even Bereneth had not done. This was dangerous. He sipped on his wine and placed one if his legs over the armrest, letting it dangle freely. Perhaps it was because she was pure. He moaned quietly as he felt his body react to the thoughts of her. As a moth is attracted to the light at night, in the same way his body was attracted to hers. But his yearning was not only present during the night time, it was an ever-present longing, which at times seemed to drive him insane. It might be possible that the urgent desire which he felt for her, would reduce after he had taken her to bed. But what would he do, if that would not be the case? What if his cravings for her would persist? He drained the goblet again and poured himself more wine. He would decide this, when need be. In any case, he should try to be less dependent on her. But not a single day passed by, when he did not call her to relieve him of his lusting pressure. The bulge in his leggings was obvious and he tapped his fingers on the stem of his goblet, waiting for her arrival. She was late and his mood darkened. Was she trying to influence him, as Bereneth had done? A question which would be answered soon. Another half an hour passed until he heard a soft knock on his doors. "Enter"! He was greatly angered from the long wait.

Baineth opened the door, her facial expression was tense, but her eyes revealed her fear to the king´s penetrating gaze. She swallowed hard, upon seeing the displeasure upon his face and carefully walked over to the king´s desk, and placed the oil and towel down on it. Baineth saw the wrath written all over the king´s face, but stood straight, her eyes never leaving his. "Why are you late"? The king´s angered voice caused her body to stiffen, and her heartbeat quicken, while her hands became wet with sweat. She replied with a almost inaudible voice "I was with my parents in the large garden. The guards did not find me until recently".  
Thranduil saw no lie in her eyes and was pleased that she feared him greatly. There was no sign of her, that she wanted to control him. He placed the goblet on the desk and with a movement of his hand he indicated her to come closer to him. She walked around his desk and with an unexpected motion he grabbed her by her upper arm, and pulled her roughly towards him. Their noses almost touched each others, and he stared at her with a murderous gaze "I thought that you might have been treated too well last night". He arched a eyebrow at her, and awaited her reply. His words made her shake her head quickly "My king, I was in the garden, and the guards...." Thranduil grabbed her chin rudely, his fingers digging into her flesh his painful grip immediately silenced her. "You don´t have to repeat what you had said already. I am not so dumb that you have to explain me something twice". The change in his mood frightened Baineth greatly ,and a tear escaped her eye and fell onto the king´s silver tunic. His eyes followed it and he saw how the soft fabric of his tunic absorbed her tear entirely. His gaze wandered back to her eyes and softened slightly.

He let go of her face and pulled her into his lap making her feel his erection. "I need to find release now". She simply nodded and he pushed her up, helping her to stand up again. He himself got up and walked over to his sofa, where he sat down. Baineth followed him and knelt in front of him. She opened his belt buckle and freed his erection, which stood erect and proudly for her to behold. Baineth looked up at the king, who eyed her with an indefinable expression, before she lowered her head. Thranduil placed his fingers below her chin and shook his head. Her facial expression showed confusion and she furrowed her brows, biting nervously on her bottom lip. A growl escaped his lips as her reaction aroused him greatly. "Not like this. I want you to use your hands today". Her lips parted and she stared at him in surprise. He had not requested her to do this since he had taught her to use her mouth.  
Baineth licked her lips and got up. She walked over to a shelf and picked up a tin, coming with it to the waiting king. She opened the lid and placed the tin onto the sofa, next to his thigh and positioned herself between his legs. She pushed him gently back, making him lean against the backrest, and took a generous amount of lube into her hand. With the other hand she held his shaft, pointing it at the ceiling while she brought the lube down on the head, spreading it down the entire length of his shaft. She massaged some of it onto his balls with one hand, while she drew her other hand slowly up, reaching the top, she tightened her grip and and gave it a gentle squeeze before her hand descended down to the base of his shaft. She continued this motion a couple of times while she massaged his balls with her other hand. Baineth risked a look at the king,  
who had sat in silence so far, uncertain if her deed was to his liking. Thranduil watched her through hooded eyes, his expression was relaxed and calm now. He nodded at her with approval. Baineth continued stroking his shaft, keeping a steady rhythm, bringing out the first reactions of her king "Mmmm... yesss... " she looked up at him, seeing that he had closed his eyes and was biting down on his bottom lip. As her left hand stroke him downwards, reaching the base of his shaft, her right hand stroke him upwards, creating a continues motion, making his breathing become heavy after a few minutes. Baineth grabbed his shaft firmly with one hand and sped up her strokes, pumping him hard, while her other hand rubbed his balls. Thranduil panted and his muscles began to tighten, as she worked him toward his climax. A loud groan left his mouth and his body shook, releasing his semen which shot into the air. Baineth covered the tip of his shaft with her hand, while her other hand gently stroke his length. After all his seed was spilled, his body relaxed and his breath calmed down. Baineth got up and brought the towel from the desk, wiping his semen gently off his thighs, while she watched his face carefully. Thranduil eyed her closely, and licked his lips as she closed his belt buckle. 

The king got up from the sofa and walked over to his desk, opening the drawer. Baineth face fell as she saw him approaching her with the same disgusting herbs, which he had given her the day before. Stepping over her shadow she obediently opened her mouth, and chewed them while Thranduil was busy hiding the evidence of their deed, touching her head first, followed be her heart and womanhood. Long overdue he gave her permission to swallow the herbs and handed her a cup of water. Baineth drank it all and the king nodded slowly "You have my permission to leave now". She bowed to him and left his chamber.  
Thranduil sat down behind his desk and drank more wine. His facial expression was dissatisfied and slightly angered. This would not work. He thought that he could keep her at a distance. But he felt greatly dissatisfied by doing so. Baineth had released the pressure in his loins, but the way he had asked her to do it, did not satisfy his need. He felt utterly dissatisfied. 

Baineth had left the king´s chamber and visited her mother on the healers ward before she retired to her room. When she walked past the common places, she was watched by a pair of eyes, which held no favor for her. Lhinniel´s eyes followed her with envy. If her glance could kill, she would have burned Baineth to ashes countless times, using her fiery glance. The elleth was a beautiful daughter of the Noldor, and very skilled in the art of weaving. Many of her works were in fact given to the king´s weaver, used for the king´s fine tunics and sometimes robes. The long absence of a queen in the woodland realm, had the natural side effect of an absence of an elleth by the king´s side. This had given Lhinniel hope, that she might find her rightful place in his heart and on the throne. She was very ambitious when it came to realizing her dreams. The past few months she had spend weaving a very fine silver lace, which she hoped would be used once again for the king´s clothing. She hoped that he would appreciate it enough to grant her his personal audience, as it had become a true masterpiece. She had woven all her skill into it. She planned to present her work to the king´s main weaver tommorrow, hoping to gain his favor. As she was a beautiful elleth, she was convinced that not more than that was needed to attract the king´s attention. But alas, Malfinnor´s daughter Baineth was often seen leaving the king´s chamber, even at night. Too often to Lhinniel´s taste. Suspicion had begun to grow in her mind, that the king might be fond of Baineth. A deep and dark hatred for the young elleth festered in Lhinniel´s heart, and she could do nothing else, but watch Baineth visit the king´s chambers, sometimes a couple of times a day. Often carrying oil and a towel with her to massage him. Lhinniel had practiced different techniques of massages in the past years, hoping that one day she might get a chance to impress the king with her skills. If she would be allowed touch him, she might be able seduce him. Her eyes shone with lust for a few seconds. Baineth had disappeared into a corridor and Lhinniel leaned against the stone wall and sighed, before she left to continue her work on her loom. She had to finish her work today. 

Baineth blew out the last candle in her room and lay on her bed, rolling over to her side and looking out of the open window, into the night sky, marveling at the beauty of the stars. It was difficult to find rest for her mind tonight. Still she tried by fixing her eyes on the stars, breathing in the fresh night air deeply. Her meditation was disrupted by a quiet sliding sound. If her elven ears could twitch upon hearing sounds, they definitely would have done so. She knew that she was not alone. Baineth was about to turn around when she felt a strong hand grab her hip, pulling her over onto her back. Before a yelp could escape her throat, her mouth had been covered by another large hand, muffling her scream. Baineth eyes had widened in shock, but now her body relaxed visibly as she saw the king´s face hovering above hers. His hot breath touched her face and she could tell by the look in his eyes, that he had not been entirely satisfied with her service today. How had he entered her chamber? 

Thranduil had not been able to control his urges. His body literally screamed for her attention. Being overcome by lust he was impatient, and decided not to waste time in sending a guard to fetch her. He went to her chamber by himself. Thranduil removed his hand from her mouth, being assured that she would not scream. Baineth sat up as he moved back, to give her space to do so. Without saying another word she gently pushed him back on her bed, laying him down, before she opened his belt buckle. She pulled his leggings down, removing it entirely before she touched his throbbing length with her hands. Baineth took his entire length into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. With one hand she began to fondle his balls, but was surprised when he removed her hand, holding it tightly within his. His moans traveled through her dark room, filling it with sound as she licked over the head of his shaft before taking his length into her mouth again, closing her lips firmly around it.  
She sucked him hard, feeling that his release was close. Thranduil squeezed her hand tightly as he felt his body prepare for the release for which he had hankered for for so long. Baineth´s lips covered the head of his shaft, and with her tongue she applied firm pressure onto the slit in his shaft, making him groan out while he moved his hips up commanding her silently to take him in deeper. She obeyed his desire and with a loud moan be spilled his seed into her mouth as she lowered her lips down his length, his hands shaking, and his face contorting in pleasure. She swallowed his seed while her lips were still around his shaft and sat up, eyeing the king.  
Thranduil lay breathless, with his eyes closed, feeling the aftershocks of his much desired orgasm slowly ebb away. He let out a sigh through his slightly parted lips and moaned out, when he felt her hand upon his shaft again. Baineth carefully freed her other hand from his grip and began to press and massage his shaft, desiring to give him another climax. The king did not mind and let her do as she pleased. Once again her lips enveloped his length, making his erect shaft glide into her wet heat, making him moan out in pleasure. Baineth bobbed her head up and down slowly, while massaging his balls gently. As the king´s pressure had been released once, she took her time now, trying to relax him, letting the urge to find his release build up slowly. Thranduil watched her as she concentrated on her movements and his expression darkened. If he would not take her soon, he would definately go insane. He covered his eyes with one arm and tried to concentrate on the incredible feeling which she gave him. It was not very difficult to do so, as she had plenty of experience in pleasing him thus. It did not take long until Thranduil felt the urge to release his seed into her mouth once more. But this time he would not let it come that far. He waited for the opportune moment which came soon.  
Baineth let his shaft glide out of her mouth and grabbed his length with her hands firmly, licking over its head. Before she could lift up her head to react to the king´s sudden movement, he had grabbed her already, pushing her down onto the bed. While he held her down with his left hand, he had ripped her night gown off her body, grinding his loins greedily into hers, making his twitching shaft rub against her folds, which were still covered by her slip. Baineth had trouble to adjust to what was happening, and tried to push him off of her. But it was to no avail. He only pushed himself further onto her body, letting his weight keep her in place. He held her hands above her head to immobilized her entirely. Baineth surrendered to his will and felt his hips grind ever more aggressively into hers. His hot breath touched her ear from time to time as he moaned out repeatedly, his movements becoming more urgent with every second that went by. The young elleth realized that she would soon have to deal with her king in a different manner. He would seemingly be an aggressive lover. This thought made her cheeks blush heavily. Thranduil kept her hands in place with one hand only, and used his other hand to rip off her slip, releasing a loud grunt from his throat, as he removed the silk barrier between their sexes.  
Baineth moaned out as she felt his hot and slick shaft sliding up and down her folds, touching her pearl in the process. He let his shaft travel deeper down, nestling its head into her entrance, feeling her inner heat on its tip. He let out a loud groan, his body shaking uncontrolled as she felt his teeth biting down into her shoulder. Baineth lay completely still, her eyes widened in fear, awaiting what was to happen next.  
Thranduil´s body shook from desire, the untamable urge to unite with her instantly invaded his entire body. He was consumed by the desire to feel her inner depth and warmth around his shaft, her tight walls enveloping his throbbing length, to hear her cry of pain as he ripped apart the shield of her virginity, pumping into her wildly, as he had so often fantasized of. The animal within himself was ready to take its prey, slaying it mercilessly in this moment of raw and wild lust. The king within him was frozen in place, shocked by the uncontrolled desire within himself, which she had awoken in him. A raw and natural need which had laid asleep within himself for so long. Being awakened by her touch, it had become untamable. Who would win this battle of control? The animal and the king inside of him fought a battle, which was eventually won by one of them. In a sudden motion he left her heat and rubbed his shaft in pure urgency between her folds, until his hot seed spilled onto her soft skin. He groaned out wildly as his body shook from his orgasm. Thranduil lay on top of her, trying to calm his breathing down, gaining slowly control over his shivering body.

He tasted blood on his lips and understood that he had bitten into her shoulder. Thranduil had not been aware of such deed, so urgent had his need for his release been. Slowly he raised his body from hers, sweat made their skin stick together. The cold air that floated in from the open window was a welcome relieve to her hot skin and squeezed body, giving her goosebumps all over her body. Baineth just lay there and watched as the king dressed his morning robe again. When he was ready he walked closer to the bed, looking down at her, his eyes showed an unknown expression. Baineth furrowed her brows. This was not good. He placed his hands on her head and began to speak, removing the obvious traces of lust from her mind and body. When he was done, he leaned his head slightly to the side, his facial expression turning cold "Tomorrow night I will return. I will complete what I have begun tonight". He turned around and walked over to the wall. Baineth sat up slightly and leaned back on her elbows, watching with interest as he opened a hidden door in the wall before he disappeared into the darkness, closing the door after him. She stared at the wall and blinked a few times before she rolled out of her bed, and walked up to the wall, running her fingers over the stone wall where there had been a door just seconds ago. There was no sign of it. She dropped her hands and stepped backwards. Baineth sighed deeply and stood on the open window for the rest of the night. This had indeed been an truly unexpected visit. Her eyes widened as she thought about the upcoming night. There was no doubt in her mind that she would loose her virginity to him. 

The next day Baineth waited that the king would request her presence, which never happened. She had hoped that he would request her to relieve him of his pressure, before they would meet that night. She worried about his demanding behavior, the memory of his body on hers still fresh in her mind. But apparently the king wished to keep his passion for their night together. 

In the morning, Lhinniel approached the king´s main weaver, Camaenor, who was a Sindar of great skill in his field of work. He stood outside his work chamber, conversing with a maid, who assisted him. Lhinniel stood at a distance, waiting patiently that he would notice her. To her satisfaction the elf noticed her quickly ,and began to study her work from afar, which she held in her hands, while he continued to speak to the elleth. When they ended their conversation he approached Lhinniel with a smile upon his face "I remember you". Lhinniel smiled broadly and bowed slightly to him, before her eyes returned to his face, seeing his excitement "May I"? Camaenor held out his hand, pointing at the lace she had weaved. She handed it to him and he inspected it carefully, nodding with approval "You are highly skilled and I wonder, why you are not in the king´s direct service". While Camaenor continued to check the detail of her word, Lhinniel could not hide her grin as she heard his words. Maybe fate would be on her side. "For whom do you work"? Camaenor´s eyes met hers with a questioning expression. "I work for Lord Conor and his family". The weaver nodded, eyeing her work once again. "I am on my way to majesty, and I wish to take you along. Come with me, and who knows, maybe you can help me to work on the king´s new winter robe". He nodded his head, inviting her to follow him. He entered the weaving chamber and took samples of his work with him, handing a few to Lhinniel to carry, before they headed straight for the king´s chamber. Lhinniel had great difficulties to hide her excitement. This was far more than she had expected. They approached the king´s chamber and Camaenor knocked on the massive doors, waiting for permission to enter. To Lhinniel´s surprise the king opened the doors by himself and walked back into his chamber, letting them in. Her heart was taken by awe as she saw him so close. She had merely watched him from afar, dreaming of the day when she would meet him in person. Doing so was quite different from what she had expected. He looked stunning to say the least. His masculine scent lingered in the air and made her senses weaker with every breath which she took. Camaenor hinted her to follow him, and they placed the different samples of fabrics onto a large table in the king´s chamber. 

A knock on the door interrupted them. A guard entered the king´s chamber and bowed low "My king, the council members await your decision regarding the meeting this afternoon". Thranduil looked annoyed and rolled his eyes "Tell them that I will attend the meeting, and call Baineth to me, I feel tense. I wish a massage". The guard walked out and Thranduil returned his attention to his weaver. Lhinniel felt jealousy rise within her, making her blood boil. Baineth..... Lhinniel knew that she had to act fast and professional, to achieve her much desired goal. "My king, I will make your new winter robe, and have brought samples along". Thranduil stood kingly and proud, arching an eyebrow at the weavers words "Am I in need for a new robe"? Silence fell and lingered on as Camaenor searched for the right words to say. "You have made me a new robe last winter. Does this here" he pointed over to the samples on the table "mean that last years robe looks inadequate to be worn by me"? Camaenor shook his head "No my king, all your clothes and robes are made and taken care of, with utter care and attention, being all in perfect condition. But you are our king, and as such we desire to serve you". He bowed low and Thranduil walked over to the table with grace and eyed the samples "Very well then, what are your suggestions"? Camaenor joined the king at the table and Lhinniel was taken aback by the king´s authority. She had to be very careful not to reveal her intentions to others. She quietly neared them and listening to their conversation. "This my king are the samples which I have made so far, I would suggest that we could use midnight blue this year, with silver lace and embroider". He picked up the lace which Lhinniel had made, and showed it to the king. "Lady Lhinniel has weaved this lace, to be used for your new clothing, and with your permission I would use it for your new robe". Thranduil eyed the lace, and his fingers ran over it, as Camaenor still held it in his hands. "Who us Lady Lhinniel"? The king´s question made Lhinniel straighten her posture, and she looked nervously over to Camaenor. "She is right here, my king". Thranduil eyed her intently, making her feel as if his gaze tried to penetrate through her entire being, searching for her secrets and desires. He broke their eye contact and returned his attention to his weaver "Carry on. What are your suggestions"? Camaenor went on explaining his ideas to the king, who nodded occasionally with approval. "Very well, make me another robe". Camaenor bowed to him "My king, I thought I might ask for Lady Lhinniel´s assistance with making this robe". Thranduil raised his eyebrows in expectation "And"?  
Camaenor cleared his throat "She is presently in the service of Lord Conor and his family. To get her assistance, I would need your command". The king looked over at Lhinniel whose heart beat quickened considerably, awaiting his answer impatiently. "Tell Lord Conor, that I require her service for this one robe of mine, once it is done, she will return to her usual duties again". With that he turned away from them and poured wine into his goblet, draining it quickly. He really looked tensed, Lhinniel thought. 

The guard returned to the king´s chamber and to Thranduil´s displeasure he informed him, that Baineth was nowhere to be found. "My king, we can not find Baineth". Thranduil´s face darkened "Then find somebody else, and do it quickly". His voice was full of anger as was his face. Lhinniel had the insane idea, to offer her service to the king. "My king, I am skilled in the art of massage as well. If you desire so, I can offer this service to you too". She looked at him through innocent eyes, awaiting his reply. Thranduil was highly angered by Baineth´s absence, and nodded in agreement. Camaenor had been busy collecting his samples, and left the king´s chamber along with the guard. Silence spread and Lhinniel returned her attention to the king, who watched her with impatience "How long will you keep me wait, elleth"? His voice was intimidating. "How skilled are you"? He eyed her closely while he began to slowly unbutton his tunic, watching her reaction intently, while he slowly bared his muscled chest. Lhinniel stared at him and turned her eyes away from him reluctantly, pretending shyness. Thranduil smirked at her, enjoying the moment "How will you massage me, when you can not look at me"? His voice now was seductive to say the least, and Lhinniel looked back at him. "Take the oil over there and begin your service"!

She spotted a oil bottle in a shelf and walked over to take it. When she returned to the king he stood bare chested, awaiting her service. She moved his hair to the side, making sure she would brush his skin tenderly with her fingertips while doing so. Lhinniel poured oil into her palm, warming it briefly before she began to spread it over his shoulders. She began to massage him, and was amazed by his stature and strength. His muscles were toned and tensed wherever she touched them. Thranduil enjoyed her massage and thought about the fact, that Baineth could once again not be found. It was time that he would give her officially a place in his direct service. In this way he could control her every step, without raising suspicion. He bit on his lips to prevent a moan to escape his mouth. The memory of last night made his senses run wild, and he craved greatly for her body. Tonight he would make her his. He felt his shaft grow at the mere thought of her, lying under him naked, trembling from his touch, as her body winced, his strong shaft deeply embedded in her tightness. Thranduil sighed inaudible and forced his thoughts back to the present moment. The way how Lhinniel´s fingers worked on his back and shoulders, was skilled and trained. Very different from Baineth, who massaged him by using her intuition, feeling into his body, relaxing him by knowing exactly what he needed. But this new elleth did her job very well. She worked with professionalism, what was a welcome change. When Lhinniel thought that she was done, she dared to speak "My king, may I stop now"? His voice was unusually low and calm "Yes. You can stop". She closed the oil bottle and placed it back into the shelf before she walked back towards the king, who had turned around to face her, watching her intently. Lhinniel stopped midway when she noticed the large bulge in his leggings.  
She spoke to him without even considering, that her words might have an ambiguous meaning to him "Is there anything else I can do for you my king"? Thranduil looked at her, his expression heated and lustful "What would you say"? He approached her slowly, never breaking eye contact with her "Is there..... something else what you can do for me"?


	5. Surrendering her purity to the king

Thranduil´s nose almost touched hers, and his hot and moist breath touched her face, which bore a tense and slightly frightened expression. "Is there anything else that you can do for me"? Lhinniel´s eyes widened even more as she began to lean backwards, trying to create a space between them. The king lost his patience with the elleth, answering his question by himself. "I do not think so. And now get out of here"! His voice was full of wrath and disgust, causing her to leave his chamber as quickly as possible. 

This had gone terribly wrong. Lhinniel could kick herself, for her stupidity. Surely the king would not require her services ever again. He was as unpredictable as Mirkwoods weather in the month of April, as was his mood. There was no possibility to predict what we was going to do in the next second. But..... Lhinniel had seen the deep lust, burning deep down inside of him, reflecting in his eyes. The king was in fact ready for an elleth. Perhaps he was so insufferable because his deep lust slowly burned him up from inside, beginning to take its toll on him? Lhinniel fear and uneasiness slowly faded away, as she felt strangely encouraged while she reflected upon her moment with the king. Even that his glance had been unbearable, almost torturing her, she secretly hoped that she would get another chance, to be that near to him again. Her first meeting with the king had been different than she could have ever expected, but it had confirmed her long suspicion, that he needed an elleth on his side to relief his pressure. And she hoped, that this elleth, would be herself. Lhinniel arrived at Calaenor´s door and knocked, ready to begin her service to the king. 

Thranduil chuckled darkly after his doors had closed. Naive and insolent elleth! Is there anything else I can do for you? Hah! His smirked vanished as he looked down at the bulge in his leggings, which was bereft of its rightful attention, due to the absence of Baineth. He picked up his tunic from the floor, and dressed it, closing its buttons as he approached his desk. He sat down behind it, and poured himself a goblet of wine, drinking slowly, reflecting on what was going to happen in the coming night. He moaned out and closed his eyes, remembering the previous night, when he had visited Baineth in her chamber. It had been the right choice to give her this accommodation. He had the possibility to visit her whenever he wanted. Not all chambers in the palace were accessible by the secret passages. As much as he enjoyed her service, and longed for her presence in his bed, he was deeply concerned about the power she held over him. As unknowingly as she might seemed, the power which she held over him, could be turned into a weapon, in the hands on a vengeful elleth. He had been able to control himself last night, but it had been hard. He had felt like a puppet in the hands of an experienced warrior. Weak and vulnerable. Two unacceptable qualities for a king. Thranduil opened his eyes and drank up the wine, eyeing the empty goblet wearily. Perhaps he should seek the company of a second elleth? It might end his strong dependency on Baineth. He pondered deeply over this thought and wondered, what Lhinniel would have done, if he would have asked her to kneel for him. Would she have obeyed him? Would she have been able to please him as Baineth did? A curious expression crossed his face as he wondered over the possible outcome, their meeting this morning could have had, if he had demanded her to satisfy his lust. But then his expression sobered quickly and he shook his head. Thranduil knew that this would cause him only greater dissatisfaction. When he had asked Baineth yesterday to please him, by using her hands, it had not satisfied his need at all. He felt worse than he had felt before. Another elleth was definitely out of question. So, his problem still remained. Perhaps he would feel better after the following night. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered Baineth soft body under his, her smooth skin and hot breath which touched his skin. Her inner heat in which he wanted to plunge himself into with such urgency. A moan left his lips and his eyes opened, as his body began to react to his thoughts and lust. Thranduil left his chamber to attend the unnecessary meeting which his council had requested,and sat annoyed at the head of the long table, listening to their complains and suggestions. The king watched Malfinnor and the thought, that Baineth´s father was unaware about their illicit relationship, amused him somewhat. If the elf knew, what the king planned to do with his beloved Baineth tonight, surely he would not sit as peaceful as he did. Thranduil smirked at him and drank a good amount of wine before he returned his attention to the meeting. He would wait for the cover of the night, then he would pick her up from her chamber. 

The sun had set long ago, and Baineth had bathed and dressed, waiting for the king. She was nervous and had paced up and down in her chamber for hours, trying to calm her nervous by different means, but whatever she had tried, nothing had eased her nervousness. She sighed deeply and stood now at the open window. Her hair had dried long ago and it was getting very late, when she heard the sliding sound behind her again. She abruptly turned around and saw that the king entered her chamber through the hidden door. He looked stunning. Thranduil eyed her from head to toe as he slowly approached her "I see you have prepared yourself for me". His expression smug and satisfied, while his eyes shone with lust. He took her by her hand and lead her towards the hidden door, pushing her into the dark passage, before he followed her. When the door closed, he grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her behind him as they walked steadily upwards. The air was surprisingly fresh and clean, and Baineth suspected that there would be exits somewhere near, which led out into the forest, or elsewhere. His low voice disrupted her thoughts "I will take you to a special chamber tonight, because I do not want anyone to hear or see us". His voice echoed through the dark passage and she followed him silently. Her heart pounded fast in her chest, making it audible to his sensitive ears, causing his to grin in satisfaction. After some time the king suddenly stopped. He opened a door before he pushed her through the doorway, closing the door behind them. Baineth stood still and her eyes wandered through the chamber with admiration. It was relatively small, but very beautifully decorated. She turned around and saw the king leaning against the wall, smirking down at her, his voice filled with lust "I will take something of you now, that belongs to me". Baineth knew what he was talking about, and a tremor ran through her body, caused by her excitement. She stepped quickly backwards, when he began to step towards her, his eyes suddenly demanding and greedy. They moved through the small chamber until Thranduil stopped "Are you playing with me"? There was a small threat in his deep voice. Baineth stopped too, and eyed him with concern, while she shook her head slowly "No. But I am afraid". Thranduil smirked at her, and with one large stride he stood in front of her, grabbing her by her arms, while his breath had quickened "There is no need to fear me, or that, what is about to happen tonight. There is no difference, if it will happen tonight, or tomorrow, or in a hundred years. It will certainly caused you pain. But once this has been done, it will begin to give you pleasure. Trust me". While he spoke the last words, Baineth saw that his eyes glazed over with lust, his grip on her arms tightened and he turned her slightly, before he began to push her backwards, until her legs touched the cold bedframe. 

His voice was demanding and filled with lust "Undress me"! Thranduil let go of her arms and Baineth opened the clasp on his neck and removed his robe, before she began to unbutton his tunic. Her hands shook slightly with fear of the unknown and through her great excitement. Thranduil watched her closely and became rather impatient. She slid his tunic over his shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor, and opened his belt buckle. She knelt down and removed his boots before she pulled his leggings down. She stood up again and looked up into his eyes. "You could have done this faster" was all what he said with a blank voice. "How"? Her innocent question was answered instantly by the king. He ripped her dress off of her body with one fast move, making her gasp. Before she could take another breath, he had pushed her backwards, making her fall onto the soft mattress. Thranduil eyed her lustfully as he slowly crawled onto the bed, like a predator, approaching its prey. Baineth opened her mouth to speak but nothing but her excited breath left it. This was it, she could see it in his eyes, nothing would hold him back tonight. "You need to relieve me of the pressure at least once before we unite". She looked at him in surprise and Thranduil´s expression became serious "Unless you wish to be consumed by my lust entirely". He arched an eyebrow at her and began to move towards her again, but Baineth quickly sat up and pushed him down onto the mattress, positioning herself between his legs. She grabbed his shaft which twitched at her touch. Baineth licked over its tip once, before she moved her lips up and down his length, finding a fast rhythm which appealed to him. Goosebumps spread over his body as her hot tongue touched his shaft. He closed his eyes and a hiss escaped his mouth through his gritted teeth, when the heat of her mouth surrounded his shaft, her lips pressing tightly around it while she bobbed her head up and down his length. Thranduil groaned out and grabbed onto clenched his hands to fists, enjoying her attention. His moans revealed his satisfaction, encouraging her to pleasure him more. With one of her hands she began to play with his balls, as the other began to pump his shaft near its base. She sucked his length while her tongue played with its head, licking over it, then pressing the slit on its tip. Baineth began to bob her head up and down faster, listening to his pleasure filled moans, which aroused her own body. He was close to his climax. She once again gave attention to the head of his shaft, circling her hot tongue around it, sucking it eagerly, and applying pressure to its hole. Thranduil grunted out and reached down to grab her beautiful hair with his hands. He began to thrust up his hips, controlling the rhythm and depths, while he kept her head in place. Baineth lips gripped tightly around his length, and she felt that its head grew bigger. Thranduil climaxed, and his deep voice filled the chamber as a loud moan escaped his trembling lips. Baineth accepted his seed in her mouth, swallowing it willingly, waiting for him to release her. As his breathing had calmed down, he let go of her hair and his arms fell limp onto the bed. She relaxed her mouth slightly, freeing his soft shaft. Baineth looked down at him and noticed that his eyes shone with lust, eyeing her greedily.  
"My king, do you wish me to repeat this"? Thranduil arched a brow at her and shook his head slowly, yes, he was pursuing his own pleasure, but he had decided beforehand that he did not want to hurt her unnecessarily. He slowly sat up and pushed her down onto the bed. Baineth swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly as his body hovered over hers. Thranduil smiled at her reaction, and surprised Baineth as he began to kiss down her cleavage, lingering at her breasts. He grabbed one with his hand, fondling it gently, while he licked over her other breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Baineth opened her eyes and moaned as she watched him busying himself with her breasts. His rather gentle behavior surprised her greatly, but she did not mind it. She had feared that he would be too straight forward in his desire to unite with her. Thranduil trailed kisses down her stomach and sat back, spreading her legs he slowly opened the cleft of her womanhood with his fingers, revealing her pearl. He looking at her briefly, before he lowered his face into her folds. Thranduil licked her pearl and grabbed on to her thighs tightly, as she had begun to move. He kept her in place as he savored her pearl and the wetness around it. Baineth moaned out and arched her back off of the bed as he took his time to prepare her body for the upcoming penetration. Baineth panted and raised her upper body off of the bed, supporting its weight with her elbows. She watched as his face was buried in her folds, his tongue licking,  
and his lips sucking her pearl slowly. Thranduil was aware of her glance and looked up at her, while the tip of his tongue teased her pearl. He smirked at her and enjoyed the sight of her lust filled eyes, which were moist from her bodies need for release. He let his tongue travel down to her entrance, circling it a few times, before he returned his attention to her swollen pearl. His hot tongue moved around her pearl skillfully, and he began to press down on it repeatedly, making her body twitch from pleasure. Baineth rolled her eyes back and fell onto the bed, loosing the strength to support her weight, as her body drew all its reserves to tense its muscles, preparing itself for her release. Thranduil felt her readiness to erupt and claimed her pearl with his lips once more, sucking it with vigor. Her hips bucked up, and a loud moan escaped her lips, which she muffled by placing her lower arm over her mouth, as her orgasm flooded her body, shaking it in violently. 

The king sat up and watched how waves of pleasure made her body shiver and tense at the same time. It was a beautiful sight to behold. When her body finally began to relax and her breath had become steady again, he crawled up to Baineth and removed her arm from her face, revealing her sweaty face and a biting mark on her lower arm. He smirked at her "That was not necessary. I told you, when we are in here, no one can hear us". His expression became serious before lust clouded his eyes once again. Baineth sat up and looked at him questioningly. His face tensed with pleasure, and his pupils dilated as he licked his lips, looking into her innocent eyes with great lust. Thranduil took a deep breath and straightened his spine once, before he pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her, covering her body entirely with his own. Baineth felt his hardening shaft rub against her thigh and tried to relax herself, what was not easy for her, as her body did not obey her command. He bend her knees and spread her legs wider, making himself comfortable in the position, before he began to rub his hardening length through her wet folds, stroking her still sensitive pearl while doing so. Baineth breath hitched and she opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes, which were dark, filled with unbound lust for her. Slowly his shaft moved down and he nestled its head in her entrance, making her close her eyes tightly again. He let out a low growl "I want to see in your eyes when I penetrate you. Open them"! Baineth swallowed hard and obediently opened her eyes, looking up into his. Thranduil began to slowly push little by little inside of her, stretching her tight walls in the process, until he felt the shield of her maidenhood on his shafts tip. Baineth eyes widened as he pushed carefully against it, testing her reaction and causing her pain. He felt her body twitch and tense, the pain clearly visible in her eyes, which looked up for him desperately, while fear began to spread over her beautiful face. Knowing that he was getting nowhere with this kind of gentleness, he lifted his hips slightly before he pushed his length fully inside of her, ripping away the subtle skin of her maidenhood, taking her virginity, making her finally his. His face contorted in pleasure, while hers contorted in pain. Her body tensed, making her already thight walls squeeze even firmer around his throbbing shaft, causing him to groan out in pleasure loudly, while she muffled a cry with her hand. He pushed himself further inside of her, going as deep as he could, causing a teardrop to escape her now tightly shut eyes. For a moment his senses were absolutely dazed by the ecstatic feeling which their unity gave him. Then they began to run wild with lust, urging him on to find his release. Thranduil began to move within her, enjoying her inner heat and tightness, which stimulated his shaft immensely. 

He felt her breath on his neck. It was a breath that was released in pain. Thranduil slowed down his thrusts to give her a moment to adjust to his size. He looked down at her, and saw that many tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting her hair and the bed sheet under her head. Thranduil sighed and slowly withdrew his shaft from her inner sex, giving her a moment to let the first pain ebb away. Baineth kept her eyes closed tightly, feeling ashamed of her tears and obvious weakness. The king just sat there and watched her silently, waiting rather impatiently for her body relax again. Then he once again climbed on top of her. It was not possible to avoid the pain which she felt, but he had prepared her as much as possible. More he could not do for her. He entered her again, slowly at first, giving her body a moment to adjust to his size. He grabbed her hands and held them down on the bed, next to her head while his hips moved eagerly up and down, pushing his shaft into her heat repeatedly. His moans grew louder as his thrusts became deeper.  
Baineth still felt pain as he moved within her, but it had lessened considerably when he had given her a moment to relax, making is now possible for her to tolerate the stinging sensation in her inner sex. It was painful but also an incredible experience, making her feel very vulnerable. He was controlling her. His body reigned over hers. Thranduil thrusts into her fast, his senses wild and untamed, his mind numb from the amount of pleasure he felt. Her hot and tight walls stimulated his shaft and every move he made, caused his body to want hers more. She looked up at his face, which was contorted with lust, his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted, letting his hot, panting breath escape his mouth, touching her wet face. His long silver blond hair fell down onto her, tickling her skin at times. Sweat began to appear on his brow and Beneath was momentarily fascinated by his looks. This was not the king which she knew. She winced as the head of his shaft began to hit her inner limits, causing her pain. She felt how his grip on her hands tightened, and it appeared to her that his hands were shaking slightly. He lowered his head next to hers, burying his face into the bed sheet and she heard an  
animalistic growl leave his throat, as he thrust into her deeply, repeatedly hitting her limits while spilling his seed inside of her womb. His body became limp and Baineth felt her body being crushed as he burdened her with his entire weight. 

For some time she lay motionless under him, waiting for him to move or get up. But nothing like that happened. To her surprise she felt how his shaft hardened inside of her again. Thranduil moaned out and he began to move his hips slightly, creating more friction between his shaft and her walls, which now accepted his size. When his shaft had grown to its full glory again, he lifted his body slightly off of hers, supporting it by leaning on his forearms, and began to thrusts into of her fast. He looked straight into her eyes and the pace of his thrusts almost made her dizzy. This was truly out of this world. He slowed down and slightly adjusted his position, before smirking down at her. Thranduil continued to thrust into her. The new angle of his shaft, stimulated her soft spot, stroking it firmly, and at his first thrust her eyes widened and she groaned out. He pumped into her hard, making her moan out repeatedly. His face contorted in pleasure and concentration, while she had closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling he gave her. Out of her natural reflex she began to move along with him, raising her hips in rhythm with his, and began to meet his hard thrusts midway, again and again, making both of them moan out. Small droplets of his sweat fell down on her sweaty face as he thrusts into her with urgency, rapidly approaching his climax.  
Baineth wiped his sweat gently off of his face with her hands and placed them on his butt, pulling him down with each of his powerful thrusts, deeper an deeper inside of her. He had felt her hands on his face, but was too concentrated to react. He wanted his release and he wanted it now. Too long had he waited for this. As she began to pull him harder down on her, his loins exploded and he climaxed along with her, spilling his seed once again inside of her. Thranduil immediately moved backwards, and left the shelter of her inner heat. He rolled over onto his back, lied down with his eyes closed, feeling the fresh night air on his still throbbing length. Baineth turned her head to the side, watching him. Not knowing what to do, she just lay there and waited for his next command. After a long time she stirred and pulled a blanket over her body, covering herself from the chilly night air. She drew a sharp breath through her gritted teeth as she felt an uncomfortable pain inside of her inner sex, as soon as she had moved. Baineth made herself comfortable on the bed, and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

Thranduil had watched her, and got up from the bed once she had closed her eyes. He took a small flask from the table and climbed back onto the bed. Baineth opened her eyes when she felt him approach her. He removed the blanket from her, baring her naked body before he spread her legs apart. Thranduil looked into her eyes and shook the flask before he opened it. He poured a thick yellow liquid onto his finger and inserted it carefully into her inner sex, while he kept her legs in place by his free hand and on of his knees. Baineth bucked her hips, and tried to close her legs, as a gasp left her lips, as a stinging pain tortured her. The king kept her legs spread wide apart and eyed her sternly, while he massaged her inner walls with his finger throughout. When he was done he let go of her legs and wiped her blood off of his finger and knuckles. Baineth inner sex was on fire and she looked up at him with a grim expression. "This will ensure that the small wound and your soreness will heal quickly. Tomorrow I will not give you a special treatment before I take you". He left the bed again and walked back to the table, placing the flask on it and returned with a plate full of fruits and two goblets, one with water, the other with wine. He sat near her on the bed and with a nod of his head he commanded her to eat and drink.  
Baineth sat up and winced, the pain inside of her was almost intolerable. She pulled at the bed sheet and covered her body partially with it before she reached out for the goblet which held water. She drained it quickly, licking her lips when she placed the empty goblet back on the tray. "The pain will lessen soon". Baineth looked up at the king, who had an unreadable expression on his face. It seemed normal, but she believed that behind it she saw great satisfaction lingering. She nodded and took a few grapes from the plate, eating them slowly as he watched her intently. Her mouth opened and her soft pink lips closed firmly around the grape before she bit it in half, chewing one half, while keeping the remaining half in her hand. Her lips moved as she chewed the grape, and a drop of the grapes juice remained on her lips, threatening to fall, but she catched it quickly with her tongue, before it could roll down her chin. Thranduil swallowed hard and laid his hand on his hard erection, which throbbed wildly against the skin of his palm. He closed his eyes and commanded his senses to calm down, but they did not heed his command. Before he knew it, he was once again on top of her, penetrating her inner heat with great need. Baineth almost suffocated on the grape she had been eating, feeling his shaft inside of her, made her cry out once before she bit down on her lips. Thranduil stilled his moves and eyed her lustfully, seeing her reddened cheeks made him even more aroused. He grinned down at her and began to move slowly in and out of her, watching her facial expression carefully. Baineth returned his look and began to move in rhythm with him, not wanting to anger him. He held her hands pinned onto the bed and began to thrusts into her faster, beginning to moan quietly. Baineth closed her eyes and was torn between pain and pleasure. 

After their third round the king seemed finally satisfied and sat on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. He sipped on his wine and watched Baineth, who was lying down on the other end of the bed. She had closed her eyes and wondered deeply if she had done a great sin or not. What if her father would find out? She would never dare tell him, but what if she found a kind ellon and got married? He would certainly notice that she was not untouched anymore, and her father would eventually hear of it. Baineth sighed deeply. Alas, she would never marry because the king would certainly forbid it. She recalled his words, which he had spoken a few days ago. He would kill any ellon who would come close to her. That was truly sick. But whatever had made him say those words back then, now it would be worse. He would probably be more possessive over her than ever before. Baineth opened her eyes and turned her head to take a look at the king. She noticed that he was staring at her. His facial expression was stern and his eyes slightly narrowed. Thranduil shook his head slowly, knowing her thoughts all too well. No one would ever take his place. Only over his dead body. And even if that should be the case, he would return to middle earth to reclaim her. Baineth quickly turned her gaze away, swallowing hard. Could he read her mind? This thought scared her greatly, and she closed her eyes again not knowing what to do, she just lay there and waited. After some time she heard him speak. "Come over to me". She rolled to her side and got on her knees, crawling to him. Thranduil gave her the herbs to eat and watched her intently as she chewed them with a disgusted expression. He smirked at her and awaited for her reaction, as he did not give her permission to swallow them. To his surprise she endured the bitter taste and chewed obediently, waiting for his permission. This was unexpected but it satisfied him greatly. He filled her empty goblet with water and handed it to her, permitting her to drink and swallow the herbs. Baineth drained the goblet greedily and awaited his next command.  
"The sun will rise soon, and you must return to your chamber". He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, before he began to remove the obvious traces of their lust and his touch from her. Chanting quietly he eyed her continuously until he had finished. "Take the robe from the chair over there and cover yourself. I will bring you back to your chamber and show you how to open the hidden door". Baineth did as she was told, and together they walked back through the dark passages. When they reached the door leading to her chamber he instructed her on how to open it. Her expression was slightly concerned "What if my father is inside my chamber, waiting for me"? Thranduil grinned down at her, being amused "He is not". The door opened and Baineth peeked into her chamber, before she entered it. She turned around to him "My king, how do I open the door from inside"? He arched a brow at her and smirked "You do not need to know this". Baineth was surprised "But if I have to..." he cut her off rather rudely "I will give you no such knowledge! Do you think I am a fool and give you the possibility to run away"? His glance was furious and dark as he closed the door abruptly, leaving a startled elleth behind. Baineth breathed in deeply, trying to calm down her agitated nerves. She had been right. Those secret passages must lead outside of the palace as well. She wondered if she would ever want to use them. She could not know the king´s mind and ideas, but he seemed to fear that she would try to escape from him. Dread claimed her body and heart, making her shiver. She feared what might happen between them, that would make her want to flee. Baineth walked into her bathroom to wash herself. 

Thranduil entered his chamber through the secret door and found Galion standing in the middle of his chamber, his expression utterly surprised when the king appeared from the secret door. He lowered his head quickly, bowing to his king "Your highness, I have been looking for you".  
"Have you"? The king approached the ellon slowly, reading his face and thoughts. Galion suspected where the king had been, and Thranduil knew that his attendant was right with his assumptions. "What is of such urgency that you have to come to me that early in the morning, disturbing me"? Galion turned around slowly , as his eyes followed the king who walked towards his bathroom. "The council members are requesting a meeting". Thranduil rolled his eyes unseen to Galion and turned around to face him, his voice annoyed  
"What do they want"? Galion cleared his throat "They wish to call in a meeting regarding the situation with Erebor. Thranduil looked at him greatly annoyed "Have any news reached us, of which I have not been informed yet"?  
"Yes my king". The king rolled his eyes again and walked into his bathroom "Then tell them that I will attend as soon as I am ready" He slammed the door shut and Galion´s body winced at the sound. He shook his head as he stared at the bathroom door. Galion had feared it before, but now he was absolutely sure. The king had begun an affair with an elleth. The urgency of the situation made him nervous. Galion had no idea, who the elleth could be. He left the king´s chamber and headed towards the council chamber, where the council members awaited their king. Galion would have to be quick in discovering the elleth, before it would be too late. The dreadful memories of the day when Thranduil let Bereneth disappear still haunted his memories. He had been present on that day, and bore witness to the king´s deed. No elleth should ever again suffer such a fate. He made it his mission to investigate into the matter.


	6. A king should never have to wait

His doors slammed shut with a bang, and Thranduil walked over to his desk. This council meetings unnerved him. Midday had long passed and again they had come to no conclusion. It proved once again to be an utter waste of time. Thranduil sank into his chair with a loud grunt and poured himself some wine. He wanted to call for Baineth, but could not do so, because surely Galion would watch every of his steps. Thranduil would have to accept Baineth officially in his personal service. It would make everything easier on the external. But internally it would create larger problems. He leaned back against the backrest and rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. Why had it always be so difficult?  
A soft knock on his doors let his angered gaze wander through his chamber, and his doors opened at his command. Malfinnor stepped inside and bowed low, before he approached the king with hesitation. Thranduil straightened his posture and hinted him to sit down on a chair near his desk. When he had sat down, Malfinnor looked at Thranduil, and searched for the right words to say. "My king, I have a personal question, which I did not want to ask in the council meeting". Thranduil felt greatly annoyed, but did not show it. "And what is the nature of your question"? Malfinnor sighed "It is about my daughter Baineth".  
Thranduil leaned forward, his annoyance was replaced by great interest and curiosity "What about her? What is the matter"? Malfinnor looked down at his hands "You had said that you would assign another service to her, but did not do so. I know that not much time has passed since you said that, but I wish to see her occupied properly. I do not want that my daughter has too much spare time, which she could use for activities, which I don´t wish her to pursue". Thranduil smiled at him and nodded in agreement, he also did not want that. "I understand your concern". He leaned back in his chair and eyed Malfinnor attentively, while he pondered over the different possibilities which he had. He decided that he would use her as his personal servant, which would give him the full privilege over her. He nodded slightly "I have come to a decision. She will resume her service on the healers ward from now on". Malfinnnor stared at the king in shock, who in his turn, bit down on his tongue, while he stared back at Malfinnor, being flabbergasted by his own words. What had he said? This was not what he had intended to say. His body longed for her presence at all times. But now his heart had spoken for the first time, and had commanded his tongue to say something completely different than he had planned. Both elves stared at each other for a moment until Malfinnor cleared his throat "My king, if I have displeased you the other day, I ..." Thranduil raised his hand and Malfinnor immediately fell silent. Thranduil´s voice was smug as his expression "This is not about what you had said the other day. It is my decision, and I don´t need to explain my motives to you. But be assured, that I am greatly pleased with her service. She has a talent as a healer, and I wish it to flourish further. It will be of great use for the kingdom. If that was all what you wanted to discuss, you can leave now". Malfinnor got up from the chair and bowed to his king again, still shocked by the change of events. When he neared the doors Thranduil said "Go and inform your daughter about the changes. She does not know yet". Malfinnor nodded and left the king´s chamber, his heart sorrowful.

 

Thranduil refilled his goblet and sipped the wine slowly, thinking about what he had just said, and about Baineth, who would now return to her service on the healers ward. His shaft stirred in his leggings as he remembered how he had taken her virginity last night. How her inner walls had embraced his shaft tightly, making his senses go wild. He moaned out as he laid his hand upon his growing shaft, feeling its size increase under his palm. He gritted his teeth and cursed the day he had taken Galion into his service. It was too late now to dismiss him, as the elf was had already grown suspicious. What was he going to do now? His body screamed for hers, making it not easier, as he had hoped. He had in fact become even more dependent on her. His lust for her had deepened considerably since he had lain with her. Everything turned out different than he wanted. Baineth reminded him too much of Bereneth, an comparison which made him restless. But while Bereneth´s control over him had been forced, and Baineth´s had naturally developed. He shook his head in denial, not wanting to accept that he had gotten himself into trouble yet again. But this time it was different. This facts made him dislike his relationship with Baineth. But then his deeds were driven by his bodies urges, and his body lusted only for one thing, and that was her. He put down his goblet and ran his hand over his hair, straightening it, as he sighed deeply. His thought traveled back to the previous day and to Lhinniel. He pondered once again over the question, if he should accept her services again. She could serve as a diversion, which might direct Galion´s watchful eyes to the wrong elleth. It might serve him even in another aspect, of which he had not yet thought about. He grinned evilly and sipped on his wine. 

\------

Malfinnor reached his daughter´s door and knocked, before he entered her chamber. He saw her lying in her bed, reading a book. He smiled gently at her as he closed the door. "My dear Baineth". He opened his arms and embraced his daughter, who had gotten up from her bed, and had approached him smiling warmly. Together they sat down on her bed and spoke for a long time. She felt somewhat different to him, but he could not make out, what was the cause of it. Her eyes spoke of a change which he could not fit into any category, that he could think of. He sighed deeply and smiled at her weakly. "I am coming from the king. And he sends you back to the healers ward, to serve there". Baineth was greatly surprised, and her eyed widened. But then, she did not mind at all. There was no more need for her to worry, that someone could walk into the king´s chamber, and see them doing something forbidden. She smiled sincerely at her father and placed her hand on his cheek "Please do not worry about that. I am fine. I always felt that the healers ward was my true place in this kingdom". He smiled back at her, laying his arm around her shoulder, he hugged her tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head. Baineth´s words comforted his heart. "I am so proud of you". Baineth´s smile fade away, and guilt began to wrap its cold fingers around her soft heart, tightening its grip, beginning to slow down its rhythm. She swallowed hard, and closed her eyes tightly, burying her face in her father´s chest. Malfinnor stroke her back gently "Let us go to your mother, and convey the news". They left her chamber and walked towards the healers ward. Úllothel did not worry about the king´s unexpected decision. She was glad to have her daughter back, and hugged her tightly. "That means from tomorrow on you will continue to study, and serve with me. It is indeed a welcome news for me".

\------

Camaenor and Lhinniel were discussing about the king´s robe, which they had begun to weave this morning. They eyed the samples which the king had chosen, and compared it with the work they had begun. Everything looked good so far. A guard entered the chamber and approached them. He looked straight at Lhinniel and said "The king requests your presence". Her heart missed a beat, before it began to beat fast with excitement. Camaenor turned to her "You better hurry. Our king has no patience if you let him wait". She followed the guard quickly, and found herself standing in front of the large doors, through which she had stepped through only yesterday. But this time she was alone and prepared. She knocked on the door and waited for his permission to come inside. The doors opened, and she stepped into the chamber, looking around for the king. He stood near his book shelf, and she saw him leaf through a book, paying no attention to her. Lhinniel understood his game. She could wait. Patiently she stood in his chamber and looked out through his balcony over the large forest. He smirked and watched her for a moment, before he placed the book back into the shelf. "Do you know what is asked of you, when you serve your king personally"? She looked directly at him and rose her eyebrows in surprise, shaking her head. He approached her slowly, and carefully observed her every reaction "Anyone who serves me directly is automatically sworn into secrecy". He eyed her from head to toe, awaiting her reply. Lhinniel simply nodded. "Disobedience is punished severely, as well as treachery. No word of what is happening here within my chamber, as a service to me, should ever leave your mouth". He rose his eyebrows and smirked at her "If you should speak to somebody about it, I will cut out your tongue". Her face fell and she gaped at him in shock, as his voice was serious and cold. "And this would be only the beginning of the ordeal you would face, if you should speak about your service to me to others. Do you understand the conditions"?  
Lhinniel reflected upon his words and nodded slowly. He stepped closer to her, his expression impatient and angered "I can not hear you"! His voice was impatient. "Yes my king". Lhinniel nodded eagerly, having understood him fully. Thranduil straightened his posture and slowly stepped backwards, creating more distance between them. "I want you to massage me". Lhinniel nodded and walked over to the shelf, being stopped by the king´s words "No, not this oil. Go to the healers ward and ask Baineth to give you the oil, which is used for my massage. She knows which one it is, and she will give it to you". Lhinniel left his chamber, heading quickly for the healers ward. Thranduil chuckled darkly when she had gone. This would be fun. He wished he could see how Baineth would react on Lhinniel´s request. The elleth hurried along the corridors, trying to make haste, while she thought about the king´s words. What did he mean? What could happen in his chamber what demanded her secrecy? Her eyes widened as she felt a slight tingling in her loins. Her expectations rose to new heights, when she finally arrived at the healers ward. "Baineth". Úllothel´s voice called out into the healers garden, making Baineth look up in surprise. She got up and wiped the soil off of her dress before she walked inside of the ward. Lhinniel approached her with a sickening smile on her face "The king has send me here, to pick up the oil which is used for his massage. He said you would give it to me". Baineth was very surprised and stared at her for a moment. This elleth was supposed to massage the king? Lhinniel urged her to make haste "My king does not like to wait.  
Now hurry up"! Lhinniel´s voice was proud and dripped of arrogance. Her new service had already gone to her head. Baineth´s train of thoughts broke, and she showed Lhinniel where the oil for the king usually stood, and pointed at the towels which she was allowed to use in the king´s service.  
Lhinniel took the oil bottle and carefully choose a towel before heading back to the king´s chamber, full of expectations. Her face fell when she saw that his doors stood wide open, and she heard his deep voice as he spoke to someone. Lhinniel stood in the doorframe and knocked on the open door, waiting for permission to enter. Thranduil did not even look up at her, instead he waved her in by a flick of his hand. Galion was with the king, and they discussed about some council topics, which seemed to rise the king´s temper greatly. Thranduil undressed his tunic, and gave her permission to begin the massage. Lhinniel felt greatly frustrated that Galion was with them, and hoped that he would leave soon. But her disappointment knew no bounds, when the discussion between the king and his attendant dragged on. Thranduil suddenly turned around to her "This is enough. I will call you back, when I need your service again". She bowed and left his chamber in utter frustration. Thranduil expression was amused when he saw how Galion´s eyes followed Lhinniel. His plan was working. 

\------

Baineth had spent the whole afternoon and evening thinking about Lhinniel, and about the fact, that the elleth had apparently taken her place. She wondered if the king had used her, loosing interest in her after he had taken her to bed. Those thoughts remained in her head, making her mood gloomy. When it was time for her to finish her service for the day, she returned to her chamber. To her surprise her parents already awaited her, and together they had their evening meal, speaking about the news in the kingdom, which her father had brought, and enjoyed each others presence. Baineth felt much better, and she momentarily forgot her sorrows. Later that night she bathed and walked back into her chamber.  
A well known scent entered her nostrils, and she turned around and saw the king waiting for her. He stood near the hidden door, which was open, wearing only his silk morning robe. His gaze was heated and he approached her fast, grabbing her by her hand, he yanked her into the darkness of the secret passage. Thranduil pushed her against the wall, and pressed his body firmly against hers, making her feel his throbbing arousal on her flat belly, letting his body tell her loud and clearly what he wanted. Baineth gasped as she felt his hands fumbling her dress up, baring her thighs and sex. When his throbbing shaft, touched the tender skin of her womanhood, Thranduil moaned out loud, and his moan echoed through the dark passageway. He suddenly held in, and listened up, before he let go of her, and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. They reached the small chamber quickly and he closed the door in a rush. Thranduil turned around to her, and grabbed her by her arms, pulling her body against his. The king´s breath was excited, and left his lips in short breaths. Thranduil could not wait any longer, and Baineth felt that she was being pulled down onto the floor. Thranduil began to rub his hard length between her thighs, as his hands moved her dress up hastily. He sat up briefly and pulled it over her butt and then over her torso and head, revealing her naked body to him. Thranduil groaned out aloud at the sight. His eyes were heated with lust, and he covered her body with his, spreading her legs wide in the process. His shaft found its way to her entrance immediately, and he penetrated her instantly, his body shaking with lust. She moaned as his thick shaft stretched her inner walls, making them clasp around his length tightly. Thranduil grabbed onto her arms, to keep them in place. Baineth breath caught in her throat, as she felt a short pain when he pushed himself deeper inside of her, making her bite onto her lower lips. He began to thrust into her with great need, his erection throbbing within her, stretching her now pleasantly. The cold floor under her naked body and his hot flesh on top of hers made her body shiver. His deep and dark lust began to invade her body, because her fäe had opened up to his fäe last night, taking her now to a unknown lustful territory. Baineth closed her eyes, and would have arched her back off of the floor, if his strong body would not have burdened hers. His deep and powerful thrusts invaded her, making her moan out repeatedly, feeling lustful waves swirling through her entire body, paralyzing her mind and will. Thranduil felt her pleasure and he placed his chin onto her forehead, and pumped even faster into her, feeling how the muscles of her inner sex tightened around his shaft, making it even more pleasurable to pump into her. He gritted his teeth and began to grunt each time he penetrated her. Baineth freed her arms from his grip and embraced his torso, resting her hands on his sweaty back, feeling his muscles flex as he moved fast. She held on to him tightly, and begun to move in rhythm with him. Thranduil´s grunts became louder and suddenly his body tensed momentarily, before he climaxed, pumping into her with urgency for a few more times, before he collapsed on top of her. Baineth felt his breath on her forehead as he heavily panted, trying to relax his body after his release. She sighed and felt his heartbeat pulsate on her cleavage, beating strong and fast. Her vaginal muscles clamped tightly around his shaft, as the pressure in her loins still longed desperately to be released.  
The king pulled his shaft out of her inner sex and got up. In a fast motion he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. Baineth felt how the soft mattress replace the cold stone floor and she looked up at him. His erect shaft told her, that he was ready to take her again, and she began to move backwards, further onto the bed, just to be pulled back by the king towards its edge. He knelt down onto the floor and lifted her legs up, resting them on his shoulders, positioning his shaft at her entrance. Thranduil grabbed her hips and pulled her slightly over the edge while he entered her heat. He leaned slightly forward, and both of them moaned out, while he began to move inside of her slowly, while he watched her face closely. A grin spread over his sweaty face when he saw the deep lust that lingered in her eyes, longing to be released. One of his fingers trailed over her skin up her thigh, slowly approaching her folds. He spread them apart, and rubbed her pearl slowly, enjoying the lust mirrored in her eyes, rolling back and forth like the waves of the untamed sea. Baineth closed her eyes, only to suddenly rip them open again, as a yelp escaped her lips. He had spanked her butt hard "Keep your eyes open"! The king´s expression was stern and commanding, making her obey. Her butt hurt from his unexpected stroke. She rolled her hips along, meeting his slow strokes, causing him to moan out. He smirked down at her "You are desperate for your release, are you not"? Baineth nodded truthfully and he began to rub her pearl faster, while he began to sped up his thrusts. She groaned out and grabbed onto the bedsheets, as she felt her climax approaching. Baineth wanted to close her eyes, and enjoy the feeling, but the pain on her butt reminded her of the king´s command, which she followed obediently. Thranduil watched her intently and when she was about to erupt he pinched her pearl rather rudely, making her body rise from the bed, as she cried out in pain. He smirked down at at her shocked face, and pushed her body back onto the bed "I had said that I decide when you climax, and your time has not come yet". He grabbed her leg again and sped up his thrusts, closing his eyes. He enjoyed her heat and tightness, while the only thing which Baineth could feel, was her tormented pearl, which was still recovering from his rude attack. She looking up into his face, which was contorted in pleasure and concentration. His thrusts became urgent and his lips parted, letting his quick and hot breath escape his mouth. He climaxed and all she could feel was her bodies memory of his pinch. He slowed down his thrusts, after he had spilled all his seed inside of her. Thranduil opened his eyes and met with hers, which were still upset from his rude attack. He slid out of her and crawled up onto the bed, smirking at her, and pulling her along with him. 

She lied down on her back, while he lay on his side, watching how her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took. He sensed her anger "You should never forget that I am the king.... your king". Baineth turned her head to him and nodded, biting on her lower lip. His lips parted slightly and he slowly leaned in to her, closing the distance between them. Baineth eyes widened as she saw him getting closer, his lips parted, and she closed her eyes, awaiting his kiss. The king smirked at her, and waited for her reaction, as he leaned slowly back again, eyeing her with amusement. Baineth understood what he had done, and she blushed when she realized, that she had once again fallen for his dirty trick. She turned her face towards the ceiling again and felt like a fool. His deep, velvet voice gave her goosebumps "You should not let me wait again". Baineth turned her head to the side, opening her eyes "My king, I thought you would not need me". He arched a brow "And what makes you think that"? She blushed slightly, and the sight of her flushed cheeks, began to harden his shaft, making him feel a faint throb within his length, which became rapidly stronger, demanding the heat and tightness of her body. Her words momentarily stopped the flow of lust within his body "You have another elleth in your service". Thranduil´s eyes shone with amusement and a grin appeared on his lips "And"? She lowered her gaze to his chiseled chest "I just thought that because you have her now, to ...... well..... and that I..... that you would not need my service any longer". Thranduil pulled her close to him, his hot breath touching her face, while his arousal pressed firmly against her hip, causing her to shiver "You were wrong". He turned her on her side, and rubbed his shaft between her thighs, while he looked at her with lust filled eyes. "Do you still think like the same"? His voice was rough and filled with lust. Baineth eyes were filled with doubts, and he pushed her over, making her lie on her back. He was on top of her within a blink of an eye. His body hovered over hers, making his erect shaft stroke over her abdomen, moving slowly lower, down to her folds. Baineth body trembled at the sensation, and her eyes grew moist, as her body was filled by unrestrained lust and desire for him. Thranduil fought back the urge to plunge into her, wanting to make up with her for his evil deed. He lowered himself between her legs, and began to rub his shaft between her folds, sometimes lingering at her pearl, before he began to approach her entrance watching in wonder how her face contorted even more, as he began to push against her opening without entering her inner sex. He felt her arms embrace his torso, she palced her soft and warm hands on his back, before she lowered them to his butt. Baineth tried to push him down, wanting him to penetrate her. He was lost in the moment of beauty, and was brought back, when she grabbed his butt rather rudely, desiring to feel all of him.  
She opened her eyes and bit on her lips, and he saw her raw need for him, making him feel powerful and desired. He granted her desire and entered her with a swift move. Her lips parted, and a moan escaped them, as she arched her head, her eyes flooded with lust. Thranduil´s senses were overpowered by the pleasure, which their union brought along, and be began to thrust into her with powerful and deep strokes, making her groan out. She moved along with him, and their loins met midway, uniting them in their lust. Her grip on him tightened, and he felt how her inner walls clenched tightly around his throbbing shaft, her body long overdue for its release. He pumped harder into her, watching her face contort, as her breath quickened and her nails digged into his flesh, what increase his lust for her immensely. With two deep thrusts he brought her over her edge and he continued to plunge into her fast, dragging her orgasm to a new length. Baineth moaned out, feeling her body convulse in pleasure, her limbs trembling while he continued to penetrate her, his thrusts now urgent. Thranduil closed his eyes, and the memory of her face at the time of her climax, made him find his release. He moaned out once before he bit down on his lips, feeling how his hot seed spilled into her narrowness. A smile appeared on his sweaty face and he opened his eyes, looking down at her, as his thrushes ceased. Baineth eyed him in wonder, never before had she seen the king smile. She removed her hands from his back and gently wiped away the sweat from his face. Thranduil´s smile vanished instantly and he rolled over, lying on his back, panting heavily.

Baineth wiped his sweat into the bed sheet, and relaxed her body, which was warm and soft after her release. "Bring me wine". His voice sounded distant and somewhat cold. She left the bed, and picked up the tray from the table. Baineth placed it onto the bed near the king, before she handed him the goblet with wine. Thranduil sat up, and leaned onto the headboard, sipping on his wine and watching her as she covered her body with a robe. She returned to the bed, and he made her eat the herbs again, before he allowed her to drink. Baineth made herself comfortable, awaiting his command. The king sat relaxed, holding his wine goblet in his hand and thought about them. He had to find a way, to keep their relationship a secret. He did not doubt her secrecy, but Galion was on his tail. His face darkened as he thought about the fact. It was only a matter of time, until Galion would find out, who the elleth was, which he was secretly meeting. What was he going to do, when that would happen? He looked over to Baineth, who had closed her eyes, and sighed deeply. He would make the decision when it would be necessary. Now all he wanted was to enjoy with her.


	7. Realization and confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I am truly sorry that it took me so long to write it.  
> I wish to improve this story, and I am looking for a beta reader, who would be so kind, to correct the previous chapters, as well as the future chapters. If any one of you would like to help me, I would greatly appreciate it. My desire is to deliver a better quality for all of you.
> 
>  As I had mentioned in the beginning of this story, I am not sure how many chapters I will write. Basically I know the direction the story will take. But if you have some suggestions or ideas what you would really like to read, please feel free to let me know. I will see what I can do.  
> 

Baineth sat on her window sill and looked up into the night sky, enjoying the silver rays of the starlight, which touched the landscape, illuminating it beautifully. Soon the first light of dawn would dim the light of the stars, making them slowly vanish from the sky. She sighed deeply and lowered her gaze to the forest, which was dark and silent, the noises of the night animals had almost stopped, and would be soon replaced by the birds, chirping joyfully as they welcomed the arrival of each new day in the woodland realm. Baineth did not feel very glad about this new day. It was another day in the service to a king, which she had once feared. That was before her curiosity had made her overstep certain boundaries, which had eventually pulled her into a kind of servitude, which she had not known existed. A very confidential service for her king, who seemed to be insatiable. Beginning to fulfill his sexual desires made her break all the rules, and had eventually led to the union of their bodies. Now she was deeply entangled in the king´s web of pleasure and lust. She blamed her father for her situation, who had kept every ellon away from her, giving her no chance to come into contact with them, and getting to know them in a natural way. They had always been mysterious creatures to her, as she had known only her father closely. Her curiosity had grown to immeasurable proportions, and today she believed that the king had been aware of it, and that he had used her natural curiosity to his advantage. He had used her to find his sexual fulfillment. This thought made her feel sad and hollow. She did not understand his motives, but had begun to believe that he used her for his pleasure only. Her eyebrows furrowed and a hot tear escaped her eye. It rolled down her cheek to her jawline where it lingered, having reduced its size to a tiny droplet by drawing a thin watery line on her pale cheek, it was not heavy enough to detach itself from her smooth and cold skin. She wiped it away with her finger and let out a sigh. The situation seemed hopeless to her. Before she had begun her confidential service to the king, she had never thought about her future, nor about the consequences of her obedience. While she had satisfied him innocently with her hands and later with her mouth, she had thought it was an interesting and very exciting experience. But now she had begun to feel different about it, sleeping with him had brought a change, which became more an more prominent each time their bodies united. She did not understand what was happening to her, and that´s why she feared the change. It made her feel insecure. Baineth closed her eyes and leaned her head wearily against the windows frame, loosing herself to her thoughts. She enjoyed the pleasure which the king gave her, but his dominance and desire to rule over her, scared her at times. She still felt her aching pearl at every step she made, making her remember his sick deed. Baineth knew that her body wanted to be with him for the aim to find her release and pleasure, but she had felt panicked only hours ago, when she had returned to her chamber, and had become aware of the fact that her heart and fäe had begun to play a part in the king´s game. This realization terrified her the most, and she did not understand how it was possible, neither did she know how to stop it. Feeling utterly miserable she decided to bath and go to the healers ward early that morning, hoping she could find something to do, to distract her mind.

To her dismay she found herself very soon too busy, as a group of guards returned from their duty at the border, being severely injured. Baineth cared for them together with the other healers. She was now busy cleaning a nasty wound, caused by an orcs blade. The guards had encountered orcs near the border. While sneaking into the king´s forest, the foul creatures had attacked the guards which had been outnumbered. Fortunately none of them had been killed, but their injuries were deep and serious. The ellon winced and grabbed onto the bed sheet as she began to apply a dark yellow liquid on his wound, spreading it carefully. She recognized it immediately, it was the same liquid, which the king had used after he had taken her virginity. Baineth remembered the stinging pain in her inner sex vividly, and felt great compassion for the ellon, who lay sweaty and dirty in front of her, his eyes barely open, his breath shallow, sometimes barely noticeable. She touched his face before she cupped his cheek gently with her hand, speaking calming words to him, before she wiped away the sweat from his brow with her other hand. The ellon closed his eyes and visibly relaxed under her touch, making her smile down at him. Baineth was startled when a strong hand grabbed her wrist rudely "Keep your hand off him". The king´s voice was as terrifying as was his expression. He eyed her with great intensity, and his murderous gaze caused her shivers. Thranduil pushed her hand away in disgust, and raised his voice, making everyone in the healers ward hear him speak "Get a qualified healer to this ellon at once! And remove this elleth from my sight immediately! She is not qualified to serve here"! Baineth gaped at him in shock, and tears welled up in her eyes. The king stared down at her, madness in his eyes, his body visibly shaking with anger. She felt two gentle hands on her shoulders, and was lead away from the king, and out of the ward into the still dark hallway. Baineth turned around and saw her mother, which looked at her with great compassion "Please do not worry. The king seems to be in a very foul mood this morning. Many of his guards have been badly injured. Go now to your chamber, and I will visit you later. Then we will speak. Go now and rest". Úllothel gently stroked with the back of her hand over her daughter´s cheek, and Baineth closed her eyes. She enjoyed her mother´s affectionate touch, her body literally screamed for love and affection, something the king did not give her. She sighed deeply and turned around, walking back towards her chamber. Úllothel watched her daughter walk away, and shook her head. The king´s outburst had been unexpected and extremely rude. But she would not allow her mind to stray there too much. No one questioned the king and his deeds. 

Thranduil watched as Úllothel cared for the ellon. He had been called by Galion in the early morning, who had informed him about the incident at the border. The king had immediately left his chamber, to check on the condition of his guards. When he had walked into the ward, he saw how Baineth had cleaned the ellon´s wound with care, applying a tincture on it afterwards. Seeing how she touched him, made his heart mad with jealously, which quickly spread throughout his body and mind, poisoning him within seconds.  
When she had touched his face gently, wiping away the ellons sweat from his brow, he had remember how she had wiped his brow, after they had united last night. It had been the same touch, filled with care and affection. She should not touch anyone like that again. No one except him! How could he let her serve here? Being in contact with other ellons on a daily basis, and touching them...... this was unacceptable for him. His heart was tortured by jealousy and possessiveness, poisoned by greed for her. The king left the ward and returned to his chamber. 

Baineth had cried a long time and lay now motionless on her bed, staring at the canopy above it. She felt nauseous, which had been caused by the king´s sudden rudeness. A knock on her door distracted her thoughts, and she turned her head and looked at the opening door. Galion stepped inside her chamber, his face concerned and sorrowful "The king demands your immediate presence". Baineth furrowed her brows and got up from her bed, following him, as he lead her towards the king´s chamber. Galion looked over his shoulder at the elleth and felt pity for her "I have heard that the king was not satisfied with your service this morning. Please do not worry, you are still young, and you will learn with time. But be careful that you will not raise his temper any further. That would be a foolish and dangerous deed". Baineth nodded and knocked on the king´s door. They opened and she walked into his chamber, seeing the king stand on his balcony, his back facing towards her. She walked up to him, and stopped when she was only a few meters away from him. Baineth waited quietly, while her eyes rested on his broad back. Her heart raced with fear, her hands were sweaty, and her breath fast and short. Thranduil felt her anxiety and heard her fast heartbeat clearly. He drained his goblet by taking a large gulp of wine, and turned around to her "How dare you to touch him"? His glance was furious, his face contorted with wrath. "Are you not heeding my warning"? Baineth eyes widened as she heard his words, and she answered him with a desperate voice. To her own understanding, she had done nothing wrong "He had been injured". The king leaned his head slightly to the side, and Baineth saw that his hands trembled in fury "You will not touch anyone else ever again! No one except me! He pointed his clenched fist towards his chest, making his point clear while taking an intimidating step closer to her. "Did I make myself clear"? Baineth nodded, but failed to understand him "My king, it was you who had sent me back to the healers ward to serve there. If I am there, working with the healers, I can not avoid to touch other ellons. This is my service. Please do not punish the ellon I was aiding this morning. It is not his fault". The king´s voice was filled with rage, his face was contorted from anger and almost ugly to behold, causing her to step back in fear "Your service is mine alone"! She felt desperate, not knowing what she should do "Then please give me another duty in your realm". Thranduil eyed her with fury, but pondered over her words. What else could she do, which would exclude the possibility of her coming into contact with other ellons? Nothing in fact. He mustered her and saw that she must have cried recently. As much as her behavior had angered him, his furious heart softened by the sight of her, standing frightened and desperate in front of him. He sighed and raised his hand, motioning her to come to him. Baineth stepped closer to him. His voice was very low now, and his face looked tired "Get down on you knees".  
Thranduil stepped backwards, until he felt the railing of the balcony on his back, and she followed him obediently and knelt down in front of him. Baineth removed his belt and unfastened his leggings, before she freeing his shaft. Her questioning eyes met his, which were now calmer, but lust stirred deeply in them. He just nodded, not giving her any verbal command. Baineth cupped his limp shaft with her hands, and brought it up to her mouth, licking over its tip carefully. She ran her tongue along the side of his length a few times, and began to trail kisses down to its base and returned to its head by flicking her tongue on its underside. He felt her breath as she kisses her way down his shaft, to his balls, before her tongue ran over his sensitive vein, repeating it a few times, making his length hard and pulsing with need. He moved his hips forward and Baneth lips closed around his length, enveloping its head with her lips, taking him into the heat of her mouth, causing Thranduil to moan deeply. The king grabbed onto the railing and supported himself as she began to bob her head up and down his shaft, causing his knees to weaken with every move of hers. Her hot mouth and slick tongue worked expertly, and his breath quickened while his hips moved rhythmically. His body demanded to feel her entirely, but the king just stood there, enjoying the sensation which she gave him.  
But his mind was troubled. Everything seemed as usual, but the king had noticed her hesitation and reluctance. It was almost impossible to notice, but she could not hide it from him. Something was not right. He watched her constantly, the sight of his length diving into her hot mouth, made him want to take her now, rough and hard but now was not the right time. His breath quickened and he placed his hands firmly on her head, pushing her lips over his shaft, while his hips pushed aggressively forward, filling her mouth to its limits. Thranduil reached his peak with a loud groan and kept his length inside of her until it began to soften. He pulled his shaft out of her mouth, and Baineth closed his leggings and adjusted his tunic, remaining where she was, right at his feet, on her knees, she awaited his next command. Thranduil´s mood was foul, she had served him, and obediently fulfilled his command, but this time it had not satisfied him. She had done the deed, but her mind had been elsewhere. This was the first time that something like this had happened. He was suspicious.

Thranduil looked down at her, his eyes filled with suspicion, anger lurking in its depths "What is on your mind? Is there something that you are withholding from me"? Baineth shrugged her shoulders while kneeling on the floor, her eyes fixed at the ground. The king placed two fingers under her chin, making her look up at him. His gaze intensified, while he searching her eyes, as if he was trying to see into the deepest parts of her fäe. He saw uncertainty and fear. His stern voice commanded her "Tell me what is it that disturbs your mind"! Baineth eyes mirrored fear "I don´t know". His eyes widened from intense anger, which flashed through his body and mind, hearing her speak a lie to him. His voice trembled from anger "You lie"! Within the blink of an eye he was down on his knees, his face level with hers, making his hot breath touch her face "Don´t you dare lie to me"! His brows furrowed and he eyed her with suspicion, his eyes digged holes into her soul, making her feel weak. His voice was low, vibrating with a dark threat when he spoke "Have you found a liking in an ellon"? Baineth swallowed hard, burning in his intense gaze. She tried to lower her head, but he took hold of her chin in a rather unkind manner, forcing her to look at him. "Answer me"! Baineth sighed, knowing that lying would get her nowhere "Yes".  
Thranduil´s body stiffened, his muscles tensed, and his voice gave away his hot anger "Who is it"? Baineth could not move her head, being in his fierce grip, instead she turned her eyes away from him, before she closed them "It is you". Thranduil´s heart stopped momentarily, and his face relaxed for the fraction of a second, before his expression turned stern and his voice was cold and distant "That was to be expected". Baineth opened her eyes and looked at him "Wh...w..what"? His voice was now as smug as his face, looking at her, somewhat humiliating "That was to be expected". Baineth knit her brows "I don´t understand". Thranduil smirked at her "Little do you know of your own life, and about the ways of our people. You were inexperienced and untouched, you were not only innocent by your body, but by your mind too. Your father has kept you safe all those long years. But no more. He can not safe you from me". His eyes became filled with lust and he eyed her with desire. He stood up again, still keeping her chin in his firm grip. "When an ellon and elleth unite, it binds them together for eternity, a bond is formed between their fäes. What you feel is normal, but be assured, that those feelings are not reciprocated by me. Nor will they ever be". He smirked down at her, and she looked back at him in total shock, while tears welled up in her eyes, which looked up at him with desperation and anger. She took a deep breath, feeling utterly disgusted by him "If that is the case, I do not want to bond with you! And I will not serve you anymore in ...THIS way"! She pointed at his crotch, her voice was desperate and angered at the same time. To his surprise she freed her face from his grip, and ran over to his large doors, trying to open them in vain. Thranduil watched her with surprise, his eyes dark, but a small light flickering in them. A light which he would not be able to deny forever. Thranduil sighed and walked over to her. Baineth tried to open doors desperately, until his hot breath touched her ear while he spoke, making her body stiffen, stopping any of her movements out of fear. 

"You can not get out of my chamber without my permission. And you can not get away from me. I have told you this before. There is no way that you will ever leave me. Not even death can separate us. I will come back to you, or follow you, if you should try to escape from me to Mando´s halls". Her body trembled and tears rolled down over her flushed face. He placed both hands on her hips, and pulled her body backwards against his. Baineth´s body trembled from fear and desperation. She had gotten herself into deep trouble, and there was no way she could think of, how she could escape. It was too late. Her thoughts ran wild, and the king grinned, being amused by the ideas which invaded her mind. Thranduil placed his chin upon her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her slender body, holding her close. He felt greatly entertained by the different escape ideas, which raced through her mind. He began to push his manhood into her backside and stimulated it by a slow grinding motion. Baineth lips parted and her excited breath escaped her mouth, when she felt his shaft harden. How could he hold such power over her body? She placed her palms flat against the doors and whimpered "This will only make it worse". Thranduil smirked, feeling greatly amusement by her words "Surely it does, but I will not refrain from uniting with you, only because you are afraid of the bond which this creates between us". He began to push his hips back and forth, exciting her by his every movement, while his nose rubbed against her ear, and his hot breath touched her cheek. When his shaft was hard and rigid, he turned her around and pinned her against the doors, slowly fumbling her dress up, baring her lower body. No words were spoken, but his eyes commanded her to remove his leggings. Her shaking fingers opened his belt buckle and she pushed his leggings as far down as possible in the position he kept her. Thranduil held her by her upper arms, watching her every move, feeling his lust increase by every touch of hers. Baineth began to pump his shaft with her hands, causing a hiss to escape his mouth. Thranduil smirked at her "This will not satisfy my hunger for you. Not now, nor at any time in the future". He let go of her arms and ripped her panties off, then he lifted her off the floor, and pushed his shaft between her thighs, making her entire body shake with excitement. Baineth yelped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, when she was suddenly being pulled away from the doors, and carried through the chamber. The king placed her onto a soft fur, which was lying in front of his fire place, and pushed her down onto her knees. Thranduil slid the dress over her head, baring her body, before he commanded her to undress him.  
Baineth hand´s trembled, as her body did, and her fingers worked unintentionally slow, unbuttoning his tunic. Thranduil watched her attentively, beginning to open the lowest buttons by himself in anticipation. She slid the tunic over his strong shoulders, letting her fingertips brush over his hot skin, causing him to arch an eyebrow at her. He knew what she was aiming for, but it was a useless endeavour. Baineth pushed him gently back, and removed his boots and leggings, before she sat back on her legs, watching him. Thranduil was ready for her, his shaft hard and rigid, he sat up and approached her, lust flaming in his ice blue eyes, making them look bright and almost afire. Baineth felt how the soft fur embraced the skin of her back, as he pushed her down on it. Her lips trembled and a small sigh escaped them when the king lowered his body onto hers, his hot skin covered hers like a blanket, causing her breath to shake with excitement. Thranduil almost smiled when he saw the fear in her eyes being replaced by the first signs of lust. A lust she felt for him, and him alone. A lust which he would increase, using it to make her dependent on him, making her want him alone. Baineth moaned and Thranduil felt her slender and firm belly press against his, as she attempted to arch her back off the floor. He moved his hips slowly, letting the tip of his pulsing shaft glide through her wet folds, lingering at her pearl, onto which he pressed slightly, causing her to moan out before he ran his shaft down her folds again, teasing her entrance. Baineth wrapped her arms around his torso, holding on to him, while her eyes made contact with his. Deep and dark lust shone in his eyes and she noticed that his lips seemed to tremble. Thranduil stroke his shaft through her folds again and again, while her words echoed through his lust twisted mind. It was him, whom she was bonding with, him...... He placed his hands above her head, making his fingertips touch each other at the crown of her head, and watched her face which began to contort slowly, lust spread over it, causing her to blush deeper, while on her forehead small pearls of sweat appeared which her body released in its need. He positioned his shaft at her entrance and penetrated her. Baineth body shook uncontrolled from excitement, while lust spread through her lower body, racing fast and untamed. Thranduil felt as if he was being consumed by lust, as her warmth and heat began to surround his almost painfully hard length. He let out a long and deep moan while his eyes closed automatically, pushing his shaft into her, he obeyed his body who wanted to feel her depth. Her inner heat and tightness caused his shaft to throb wildly, commanding his body to move to its will. He began to thrust into her deep and rhythmically, feeling her fingernails dig into his back, he became encouraged and began to circle his hips against her pelvis, making her groan out in pleasure. They stayed like this for as long as he could tolerate, his hard and thick length, pulsed with arousal. His eyes were closed, his neck arched back, and the veins on his strong neck were clearly visible, by his endeavor to maintain control over his body. But is body betrayed him, letting untamed lust pulsate through his groin area, forcing him to obey its command. The need for his release had grow to uncontrolled proportions, almost torturing his body and mind, and he pumped into her madly, pushing her body inch by inch over the fur with each of his powerful thrusts.  
Baineth felt how his shaft filled her inner sex, at times hitting her limits, but she was too absorbed in the feeling. The lust which he had created within her earlier was too strong to make her feel the pain which he occasionally caused to her by his passionate thrusts. She felt his body and she recognized his fäe´s command to surrender to it, to let her fäe be controlled by his. Letting go of all of her sorrows and worries she finally gave in, and let herself be carried away by the king´s silent command. Thranduil was very well aware of her surrender and relished it deeply, pumping into her with even more greed. She was his, and if she wanted it or not, she would remain with him. He would always dominate her, and make her fulfill his every wish. Thranduil lifted his body slightly off of hers, resting on his lower arms and thrusts into her with urgency, feeling his own climax approach. His hot breath touched her sweaty face in short and ragged breaths. Baineth felt all her lust for him accumulate in her loins, his deep and fast thrusts shot deep lust filled waves into her inner sex, making her raise her hips up, to meet his thrusts hard. Thranduil moaned out in ecstasy, as her walls grabbed around his shaft with desire. He felt his scrotum tighten, and he climaxed with a loud groan. He lowered his chest onto her breasts, stopping their movement, and began to circle his hips against her pelvis once again. Thranduil released her orgasm fiercely, while his seed spilled into her. Baineth nails cut deeply into his flesh, her hands and body trembled as the unbound lust stormed through her entire being. Thranduil watched her face which was contorted in pleasure, enjoying the way she wiggled under him, trying to make him move within her. But he had stopped any movement, keeping her firmly in place. He had given her what she had deserved. More she would not get. When she finally gave up and lay motionless underneath him, he slid his soft length out of her, leaving her inner heat and wetness. He raised his body off of hers and got up, taking his clothes with him. 

Baineth slowly began to return to reality and felt cold. Her sweaty body was no longer covered by his, and she noticed the cold and hard floor underneath her back. She opened her eyes in confusion, realizing that she was no longer laying on the fur, but on the bare and cold floor. Confused she turned her head to the side, and looked up at the king, who stood fully dressed not too far away, smirking down at her. He knew her mind "I am afraid I was a bit too hard with you today". He turned away and walked over to his desk, were he poured himself some wine. Baineth blinked her eyes and sat up. She had not noticed that he had pushed her off the fur with his thrusts. She stood up and picked up her dress from the floor. Her mother would surely be looking for her soon, and she did not want her to see her like this, sweaty and obviously carrying the king´s scent. Baineth liked his masculine scent, it was one thing what had attracted her to him. It was a mind clouding scent. She adjusted her dress and waited for his command, which came all too soon "Come to me". Baineth walked over to him. Thranduil turned to her and began to remove any visible sign of their activity, before he handed her the herbs. Baineth chewed them obediently while the king eyed her attentively. He tilted her chin up "I do not ever again want to see you with another ellon on the ward. Next time, the consequences will be severe". She nodded and drank the water, which he had handed to her. "Leave me now. Someone is looking for you".  
She left his chamber quickly, wondering how he could know about that. Worry spread through her heart, fearing that her father was the one, who was searching for her. By now he must have heard about the incident in the ward this morning. To her relieve she met her mother near her chamber "I had a walk". Úllothel nodded in understanding "Please come with me". Baineth was let be her mother into one of the common gardens of the palace. Úllothel showed her a very rare plant, which they had discovered just recently near the farthest wall of the garden. She instructed Baineth on how to uproot them carefully, so that they could plant them into the healers garden. While Baineth was busily following her mothers instructions, another healer approached them, and requested Úllothel to follow him back to the healers ward. Baineth was left alone, but was glad about it. She had to think about what had happened today. In all her euphoria of sleeping with the king, she had forgotten his cold words. >>What you feel is normal, but know, that this feeling is not reciprocated by me. Nor will it ever be. 

Thranduil stood on his balcony, and gazed into the distance, his expression angered and stiff. His body had taken control over him today, in its strong need for her. That was something what was utterly unacceptable for the king. He was the one in control. A dark anger raised within him, and his eyes darkened. He drank two large gulps of wine and sighed as he had begun to reflect on Baineth´s affection, which he had witnessed that night. Thranduil remembered how Baineth had wiped off the sweat from his brow. Her touch had been loving and caring, stirring something deeply inside of him. And he had liked it. Even if he would not admit it openly. He should have suspected by then that she was bonding with him, that her fäe had begun to connect to his. But instead he had seen it as weakness of hers, a typical gesture of a sentimental elleth, displaying her weakness. He had been wrong. Thranduil had tried to ignore it last night, but this afternoon she had voiced out the state of her heart. He looked into his goblet, swirling the wine around, and reflected on their love making. All this tenderness, affection, all those weaknesses were nothing for him. He did not approve of them. But those qualities were present within Baineth, waiting to be accepted by someone, ready to be released in all their beauty and color. Thranduil had noticed that she had begun to bring out a different side in him, which resembled exactly those weaknesses which he hated. It would be only a matter of time until she would long for affection from his side. Maybe she did already? But would he give it to her? Thranduil´s body tensed and he furrowed his brows and walked back into his chamber, placing the goblet onto his desk he approached the secret door with large strides. Something was going on, and it concerned her.

Baineth had placed the fifth plant carefully into the basket which her mother had given to her, and began to dig up the next one, when a voice startled her "This is no suitable work for a beautiful elleth like yourself". The deep and soft voice reminded her of the king´s. But she knew it was not him, who had spoken to her thus. She got up and looked at a young ellon, who eyed her with interest, his face kind and friendly. Baineth smiled at him "I do any service which is given to me, and I do not distinguish between them". The ellon took a step closer to her, making the distance between them be no less than his armlength. "I have been in the healers ward this morning and have listened to the king´s outburst. It was my brother who you were healing. I am very sorry for the mistreatment which you had to experience". Baineth shook her head "Do not feel sorry for me, I believe that we get what we deserve". The ellon knit his eyebrows and took another step towards her, standing directly in front of her, he cupped her cheek with one hand "This is not what you deserve". His loving touch and kind words made her head spin. Baineth wanted to take a step backwards, but her deep longing for affection and tenderness overpowered her will, causing her to stand still. A need the king did not fulfill. It clouded her judgement, making her forget everything around her, she lost herself in the moment. Baineth stood silently, her body awaiting his next move. The ellon looked into her eyes and saw a deep loneliness, which flooded them. He wanted to embrace her, and hold her close, giving her the comfort which she deserved. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, when he suddenly heard loud steps from behind approaching them. 

Thranduil had no problem to find her whereabouts, being guided to her by his fäe, he entered the garden, and spotted them standing only inches apart, the ellons large hand covered her cheek, making it not possible for him to see which expression her face held. But she did not move away from the ellons touch, and Thranduil sensed her feelings. The desire for tenderness had been unleashed within her, and demanded its fulfillment. His feet began to move towards them without his command, carrying him swiftly to the intruder, who had dared to approach and touch his possession. His servant. His elleth.


	8. Where there is darkness there is light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a difficult chapter for some - Thranduil is a pain in the a_ _ - not very pleasurable to read. As the title says, where there is darkness there is light. He is going through a dark moment. BUT he will come to a turning point, and with him their relationship. I think that the next chapter will be some kind of POV from the king - a little window into his mind, showing his change. And of course the continuation from where this chapter ends.

Baineth was ripped out from her trance like stage when the ellon was being pulled away from her rudely. The king eyed her fiercely, his gaze literally burned her, while his voice was murderous "Go into your chamber! You have no permission to leave it, unless I say otherwise"! Baineth body swayed back and forth as dizziness overcame her, the sudden shock taking its toll on her fragile body. The king took a step towards her, but she turned around and entered the palace as quickly as possible. She found support on the smooth stone walls, which lined the hallways of the king's palace. Baineth breathed deeply, trying to calm down her shaking body. Only now did she notice the tears which streamed down her face and she slowly began to made her way towards her chamber. When she arrived, she closed her door and did not bother locking it. The king would get into her chamber anyway. By this door, or the hidden door, it did not matter. How much she wished in this moment that she would be able to open it, to escape from his halls. She would try to find her way through the forest, fleeing towards Imladris or Lothlorien. But it was no more than the wishful thinking of a young elleth, who lacked experience and the necessary courage. She had never seen any other place than the woodland realm. There was no point in trying to escape now. She dropped onto her bed and cried, her sobs were the only sound which could be heard in her small chamber. When she had calmed down Baineth was shocked and frightened when she realized what had just happened. The king had caught her in a situation, which would surely have severe consequences. Not only for herself, but also for the poor ellon, who had approached her. He had been so sincere and caring. Thinking about him she began to cry again. The king had just warned her less than an hour before, and then she had go herself into serious trouble. And not only herself, but the poor ellon as well. How could she allow him to touch her? How could she put him in such peril? Baineth cursed the king, who had accepted her body in his service, without reciprocating the feelings which had naturally began to develop within her. There was no affection in his touch. This situation had been caused because of him. She got up and grabbed her pillow and threw it against the wall, screaming out in anger before she sobbed loudly, falling onto her knees. It was not the king's fault, but entirely her own. She was the reason for all the misery she experienced now, and she would be the cause for the ellon's fate. There was no point in denying it. If she had been chaste, non of this would have ever happened. Baineth cried harder and fell flat on her face, wetting her bed sheet with her hot tears.  
A long time past when she heard a knock on her door. She had sat on her window sill for hours and had simply looked out over the forest, gazing into the distance wondering about the lands which lay beyond the king's borders. Her body had calmed down and her anguish and desperation had been replaced by a coldness which at times gave her shivers. She sighed and looked over her shoulder, seeing Galion standing in her chamber. His expression was serious "Are you alright"? His question surprised her. She nodded and jumped down onto the floor, straightening her body "Thank you. Yes, I am fine". The king's attendant eyed her with worry "The king requests your presents. The other elleth, Lhinniel, is nowhere to be found and our king is in need for a massage". Baineth felt the lump in her throat and swallowed hard. The time had come to face the king. She slowly nodded her head "If my mother should be looking for me, please tell her that I was called to serve the king. She was going to speak to me today about the incident on the healers ward". Galion nodded and they left her chamber. Baineth heart raced within her chest, making it audible to Galion, who looked over to her. His expression compassionate when he spoke to her "Please do not worry. Everything will be alright. You do not have to fear your king this much". Baineth looked back at him. If he knew what was going on, he would surely think otherwise. She gave him a weak smile and continued to walk towards the king's chamber. The way seemed endless today, dragging on, and on. Cold sweat appeared on her brow and she felt out of breath when they finally stood in front of the king's doors. Galion opened them and she stepped inside. She heard the doors close behind her and felt trapped. Baineth looked around cautiously. The king was apparently not there. First she felt relieved, but then she heard water running and she saw that the king's bathroom door stood slightly open. Her heart sank in her chest and began to race anew with fear. There was no way out of this situation and she had no choice but to go to him now.  
Baineth took a deep breath and mustered her courage before she stepped inside the bathroom. To her dismay she saw the king standing near the pool, dressed in his morning robe. His expression was hard and his eyes cold and calculating. The king waved her over and Baineth approached him slowly. She stopped at a distance, waiting with a fearful heart for what was going to happen next. His voice was heated with anger "Despite all my warnings you allowed an ellon to touch you"! His face began to contort with fury, and his eyes looked at her murderous "You two will never be together! NEVER! I have made sure of this". Her eyes widened in shock and she noticed that his body trembled from restrain. "What did you do to him"? Thranduil arched an eyebrow at her, looking at her somewhat amused, but his voice remained threatening "You know exactly what his fate would be the moment you allowed him to touch you. Do not pretend that you did not know. I had warned you before! The question is, what did YOU do to him? You sealed his fate"!

Baineth shook her head slowly and turned ghostly pale. Tears flowed from her eyes and her lips trembled "What happened to him"? Thranduil glance was serious "What does it matter now? He will not come in between us ever again. No one will". Baineth voice was but a whisper "You killed him". She began to step backwards, shaking her head in disbelieve. With two large strides Thranduil had reached her and began to circle her, while eyeing her intently. Baineth turned around and began to walk backwards, further into the king's bathroom as he followed her like a predator, eyeing her with anger, lust and greed. Baineth had enough of him. She did not want to live like this. She had no more desire to be on his side "I will not serve you anymore. You are a monster. I will not please you in any way ever again. And you will let me leave this kingdom with my parents. And we will do so alive"! Thranduil's eyes narrowed and his voice was dangerously low as he spoke through gritted teeth "You will not leave my kingdom"! He suddenly stopped, looking at her with an indefinable expression "If you do not fulfill my needs, someone else will do so". Baineth was utterly shocked by the king's words. He was insufferable, and his words despicable, matching his dark character and his cold heart. Insanity must have claimed her mind, as she spoke the following words to him "If you do that, I will marry the first ellon my father suggests. And I know that he is looking for a suitable ellon for me". Her words had left her mouth without much consideration, causing Thranduil's expression to darken even further. Her assumptions to marry someone else made him mad, dangerously mad. This would never happen, he would never see her with someone else. Rather she died. He stepped closer to her, leaning down towards her frightened face "Are you trying to blackmail me? Do you think that you can control me with your miserable threat? Make me do what you want me to do? His gaze was intense and hard as jealousy spread like poison through his veins, invading every part of his body, increasing the blazing fire of possessiveness which burned within him. "You will always be mine, no matter what. Do you understand that"? He stood in front of her, his stare burned deep into her fäe "You will never marry anyone. I rather kill you"! Baineth began to step backwards in fear. She noticed how his body tensed, his eyes seemed so dark that they appeared black. His gaze tortured her with malice, and madness stirred deeply in his eyes. Thranduil lost control, as his mind was poisoned by his intense jealousy, and his body corrupted by unfulfilled lust. He approached her slowly, like a wolf who has cornered a rabbit, approaching it for the last deadly strike. His eyes burned with anger and desire and his hands were clenched to fist, as jealousy ripped through his heart like a tornado, set in motion by her unacceptable words about marrying another ellon.  
Baineth stepped back faster in fear of him. Seeing the king's hot wrath was a horrific sight. She suddenly lost her balance as she had stepped with one foot into the pool behind her. She yelped and fell into its hot waters. Thranduil could have reached out and catched hold of her easily, preventing her to stumble into the water. But he preferred to let her fall. In the water she could not escape him. When she hit the waters surface, he opened his robe and ripped it off of his body, joining her in the pool. Baineth was surrounded by the water which was shockingly hot. When her feet touched the ground she pushed herself up. Her head appeared above the waters surface and Baineth opened her mouth to gasp for air. Her mouth was instantly covered by the king's lips, pressing hard onto hers, ravishing her mouth greedily. Baineth opened her eyes wide, seeing his dark and fierce eyes looking right back at her with a mix of greed and lust. She struggled in his embrace, trying to break free, but failed as his muscular arms had snaked around her body, holding her tightly pressed against him. Her head began to spin as she could not breath sufficiently. When Thranduil finally let go of her Baineth gasped for air in panic and tried to swim to the edge of the pool. The king grabbed her ankle and did not let go of it. She gave in and turned around to him. His commanding gaze burned into her and she slowly neared him, her eyes filled with fear and anger. Thranduil saw her coming closer to him and the sight of her wet and trembling aroused him. He could see her nipples through the soaked dress, which were pinkish and still soft. He grabbed her dress and ripped it open with one sudden move, baring her breasts. Baineth's eyes widened as he ripped the dress from her body with a second move. His lusty gaze, grazed over her breasts and lower. The sight of her vulnerability and nakedness sent jolts of lust through his body. Thranduil grabbed her, and pulled her body to his, holding her tightly. Baineth felt his erect shaft pressing against her inner thigh and her breath trembled from both, fear of his wrath and excitement from his apparent lust for her. He kept her close and brought her to the edge of the pool, where he pinned her against the pools wall, spreading her legs wide apart, and wrapping them around his waist. He entered her womanhood with great demand and she gasped before she wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders, holding on to him, as if she was holding on to her dear life. Baineth was feeling his deep and intense thrusts, entering her inner sex in a rather wild manner. They were urgent and without feeling. He pushed himself deeper and faster into her as the need to feel her had tortured his body and mind for too long. The intensity of his thrusts made her back hit against the pools edge repeatedly, hurting her back. She bit onto her lips and tried to tolerated it. Baineth felt his hot breath on her neck, where he had buried his face. Thranduil noticed her winces and placed his hands behind her back, protecting it from the pools edge. He was mad with desire and the feeling of her tight inner walls around his shaft made him quicken his thrusts, groaning louder as the pressure in his loins build up, being almost intolerable at this point. Baineth felt as his shaft hit her inner limits and was taken aback by his rough treatment. This was angry sex. It was different from anything they had ever done before. She suddenly felt the king's teeth on her shoulder who bit her as he muffled his loud moan into her flesh. His whole body convulsed violently as he continued to thrust into her until all his seed had been spilled and his orgasm ebbed away. His face remained for a moment buried in her shoulder before he left her warmth and let go of her. He turned around and left the pool. Baineth felt hollow, she turned her head, seeing that the king dried his body and dressed in his robe again. He left the bathroom without another word. Baineth turned her attention to her dress, which swam on the waters surface. Her brows furrowed as she realized that she had nothing to wear. How would she return to her chamber? 

She grabbed the edge of the pool and lifted herself out of its waters and dried herself, before wrapping the towel around her body. Her legs felt jelly like, her body was still dazed from the king's unexpected rough invasion. Baineth sat down on a chair, breathing deeply as she tried to regain control of her mind and senses. When she felt more or less stable she got up and approached the door which led to the king's chamber. She knocked softly and waited patiently for his permission to open it. Several minutes past before he opened the door. Thranduil eyed her from head to toe with an expression of disgust. He placed his hands on her body and murmured elvish words, what he always did to conceal their secret. After that he walked back into his chamber and opened the hidden door. By a flick of his hand he commanded her to leave. She stepped into the cold and dark tunnel, her expression worried and scared "What if my father is waiting in my chamber for me? I am not dressed appropriately". With an expression of complete disinterest and a voice cold as ice he said "Think of something". With those words he closed the door and Baineth saw his cold stare until the door had closed completely and darkness surrounded her. She sighed heavily and began to walk downwards. The king's behavior today had scared her greatly. She began to chew on her lower lip and remembered the words spoken. Her own words had surprised her. She would marry the first ellon her father would suggest. How did she expect the king to react? The cool night breeze in the passage touched her skin and made her shiver. Yes, she had hoped that he would be jealous. But why? What would she gain from it? He did not love her. Baineth stopped in her steps momentarily, her eyed widened and she touched her lips with her trembling fingers. He had kissed her today. It was rude and aggressive, but it had been a kiss. She let out a sigh and her expression was desperate. There would be no other kind of kisses from the king.  
She felt hopelessly lost. The king always got what he wanted. The same goes for her father. In a certain aspect her father and the king had similarities. Perhaps that's why she was able to tolerate the king's rough and cold treatment. But today he had been extremely rude. It had been terrible. Her senses disrupted her train of thoughts, making her aware of the fresh breeze that touched her skin repeatedly. She decided to venture further downwards, trying to spot an exit of the passage. Her shoulder hurt and she felt blood running down her cleavage. He had bitten her deeply. Baineth wiped the blood off with the towel. Her curiosity had always been a problem. That was one reason, why she had begun to obey to the king's commands to satisfy his lust. But what kind of relationship was that? Master and servant? Or king and subject? There was a difference between them. If you had a master, you might be able to buy your freedom, or someone else might do so. But if you are a subject of a king, you would always be bound to him in servitude. That seemed to be her fate. She shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts. She leaned her head to the side and slowed down her steps when she thought that she had seen light ahead, moonlight to be precise. She straightened her posture and hesitated a moment before she began to walk towards it.  
A hand grabbed her shoulder tightly, while another hand covered her mouth rudely, muffling her scream. Thranduil pulled her around, and pushed her against cold stone wall. His scent invaded her senses, his murderous glare paralyzed her body. He pinned her rudely against the wall, and his hand fisted her hair, pulling it back with force, making the breath of her muffled scream, moisten his palm, which was still firmly pressed over her mouth. With her face upwards, he stared daggers into her eyes. His eyes searched her fäe for answers which he so desperately wanted. He removed his hand from her mouth "Why are you down here"? She whimpered from the pain he inflicted to her scalp, and he pulled her hair even firmer when she did not reply to his question "What are you doing down here"? Her failure to reply confirmed his suspicion. She was looking for an exit. His gaze was mad and threatening "Do you think that you can escape from me? I will never let you go. And if you should succeed, I would hunt you down even if I had to follow you into the dark land"! She trembled in fear as his words were spoken with threat and wrath. He would be true to his word. His agitated breath quickened considerably and he suddenly ripped off the towel and grabbed her by her butt. Thranduil pushed her up the wall, before he lowered her slowly. Baineth felt his shaft, hot and hard at her entrance, pulsing with need. She wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned out, when he entered her with one hard thrust. Thranduil pounded her hard, his ragged breath touched her neck. Her inner muscles squeezed around his throbbing shaft, making him growl out dangerously, causing her body to wince. He thrust his hips into hers madly, filling her with his length, causing her to moan. Baineth wrapped her slender arms around him, holding him tightly, her fingers clawing into his morning robe. Thranduil began to thrust harder and faster inside her, approaching his release. He took her hard and Baineth thought that possessively was a better word describing his sexual behavior an this day. He bit her once again into her bleeding shoulder when he climaxed inside of her. His knees shook from the violent orgasm which momentarily controlled his strong body. He pulled his shaft out of her and lowered her onto her feet.  
Baineth picked up the towel from the ground and covered her body, before he grabbed her by her wrist, walking upwards with her, pulling her towards her chamber. No words were spoken by them. Baineth was too concerned by the king's behavior, and Thranduil's mind was completely blank. He opened her door and pushed her into her chamber, causing her to stumble and fall onto the hard floor. The hidden door closed and Baineth gaped at the wall in utter shock. This was so rude. She was not entirely sure how much of this she would be able to tolerate. She laid down on the cold floor and tried to sort out her thoughts which raced wild through her aching head. This was madness. THIS, she would not tolerate for long. How could an elf be so rude and cold? Egoistic and mean? Baineth had seen a side of the king which she did not know existed. Yes, he had his reputation which everyone knew. But such behavior was truly unheard of. Perhaps he killed those who witnessed it? Her eyes opened abruptly and a feeling of great uneasiness claimed her heart and mind. Who knew whom the king had killed in the past? Had there been other elleth like her, which had served him confidentially? If so, where were they today? The different possibilities to answer her question which invaded her head made her shudder and she decided to bath and dress before anyone would see her in this state. Her mother might still visit her today. After all she disappeared from her service, leaving the basket and plants behind. How was she going to explain that? 

Baineth lay on her bed. It was in the middle of the night, and no one had come to see her. She reflected on her earlier thoughts about hers and the king's relationship. Of master and servant, and king and subject, the later did definitely apply to them. She sighed deeply and breathed in the night breeze. She opened her eyes, recognizing a well known scent. Baineth turned her head to the side and saw the king standing at her bedside, looking down at her. She had not heard him enter her chamber. A rush of fear flashed through her body, making her wince. She looked up at him and noticed that his expression was different. Before it had been fierce, filled with anger, hate, and at times even disgust. Now it was calm and she might even call it kind. Baineth furrowed her brows, feeling greatly suspicious by the king's unexpected visit and his even more unexpected expression and vibes. Thranduil walked around the bed and kneeled down on the floor. He looked down into her beautiful face, which showed fear and concern. Thranduil took her hand into his and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, giving Baineth unknown feelings. His kiss made her heart flutter with affection for him. He kept holding her hand within his and used his other hand to cup her cheek gently. Thranduil looked straight into her eyes and began to close the distance between them. Baineth's eyes fluttered before they closed. Her heart raced. This time not from fear but form excitement. She was awaiting his kiss. Thranduil paused for a moment, and looked at her beautiful face. The absence of his kiss, made her furrow her brows. She was about to open her eyes, when she felt his warm breath on her face, and his lips claimed hers while he pulled her closer to him with his hand, which rested now on the back of her head. Baineth moaned as she felt his soft lips move against hers. First very subtle and gentle, then with a hint of passion. Thranduil broke their kiss and his hot breath escaped his lips, mingling with hers, which was excited and fast. He furrowed his brows and shook his head slightly as he thought about her thoughts and fears. His words tugged on her heartstrings, as he spoke them with sincerity "Our relationship is no such thing. It is lover and beloved".


	9. Thranduil's confession - a milestone is overcome

Thranduil walked into his chamber, and the bathroom door close loudly behind him. He headed straight for his desk and drained his wine goblet. He poured himself more wine, drained his goblet again and refilled it again. It was not enough. He poured himself more wine and more and more..... until no wine was left. To his dismay it had not helped him. He felt awful, hollow and desperate. Dissatisfaction ruled his body and Fäe and he felt like a mere shadow of his former self. Thranduil sighed deeply. He had actually but one choice, and that was to accept the facts, no matter if he liked them or not. Every moment that went by which he spend in denial of his feelings for Baineth was proving increasingly dangerous to her. His poisoned mind could have caused her death today. His madness had become so strong that it had clouded his judgment, causing him to become dangerously mad at her. His meeting with her had ended different than he had expected...... 

After he had returned from the garden Thranduil had bathed and had sent Galion to fetch Lhinniel. The king knew that she would not come. He had arranged that she was engaged elsewhere today. Galion would go and fetch Baineth in Lhinniel's stead and that was exactly what he had wanted. Thranduil wanted to see her. Jealousy still flamed within his hearts core, making his desire to see her urgent beyond limits. It did not take long until she arrived. Baineth had walked into the bathroom and he had seen her anxious face. Thranduil had requested her to come closer to him. She had obeyed him, but had stood at a distance, keeping a protective space between them. Foolish elleth was all that had came to his mind. Did she seriously believe that this small space could offer her any kind protection from him? Nothing would. During their conversation which followed she had refused to continue her service to him. A decision from her side which was for him absolutely unacceptable. And she wanted to leave his kingdom along with her parents. He would have no problem in finding another elleth to fulfill his needs. But he was faced with the problem that he wanted her, and only her. They stepped onto new ground when he told her that he would simply find another elleth to take her place. This was negatively received by Baineth who retorted that she would marry the first ellon her father would suggest. She claimed that her father was already looking for a suitable ellon. What if that was indeed the truth? Thranduil's expression darkened. This threat of hers had almost led to the escalation of the situation. Her words had hit him hard and had driven his patience over the edge. Thranduil had been seething with anger already, but her threat to marry someone had deepened his anger considerably, so that he almost lost his mind. With gritted teeth and clenched fists he had stood perfectly still and pictures had begun to flash through his mind. He saw Baineth in the arms of another ellon. It was the same ellon with whom he had caught her in the garden. Thranduil wanted to strangle him. He wished he could crush his throat with his bare hands and squeeze the life from his body. His jealousy had been set afire "You will always be mine, no matter what. Do you understand that? You will never marry another. I would rather kill you"! He shuddered at the memory of his cruel words. Because he had meant what he had said and he had been aware of it. He had been deeply shocked by his own words and his readiness to end her life instantly. It had shocked him as much, as it had shocked her. Her anxious face expressed every detail of her feelings.  
Thranduil looked up when he heard a soft knock and stared at the bathroom door with an confused expression. Baineth was still in there, waiting for his permission to leave. His expression were mad again and he adjusted his feelings before he walked over and opened the door. She looked beautiful and fragile, standing in front of him dressed in nothing but a towel. The elleth who controlled him like no other had ever done before. The elleth who had changed everything. Everything? No. She would not change everything. He would not allow her to do that. Thranduil concealed their activity and sent her out from his chamber through the hidden door. "What if my father is waiting in my chamber for me? I am not dressed appropriately". He was angered by her question. Who cared if she would be seen? "Think of something". With those words he closed the door and he saw her shocked face once again. Thranduil sat down behind his desk and tapped his fingers on it. She was finally gone, but he did not feel better. But when she was here with him, he also felt terrible. Where should she be then? Thranduil rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He wanted her to be here with him, but if she was here it seemed to him that she did not fulfill his needs anymore. He felt unfulfilled and hollow after she had served him. Because she failed to satisfy him. She had done so before, why was it different now? What had changed? She had begun to open up to him, she had begun to bond with him. But he did not. Thranduil shook his head and sighed. No, no, no, that was not right. He groaned out aloud and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He was bonding with her too. Thranduil had felt it before, but had chosen to ignore it. But now there was no mistaken. And he knew that their physical union which he sought so desperately would only deepen their bond. Still he did not want to accept it! That was the reason why he felt so bad. The reason why he did not feel true pleasure anymore. It was a superficial thing, nothing deeper than that. Because he refused to open himself to her. It was him. He himself was to blame for his dissatisfaction. Thranduil pondered over his realization. He knew that it was the truth and he knew what he had to do. Thinking about her caused his body to yearn for hers, increasing his desire to lie with her again. But he hesitated as he did not want to feel dissatisfied afterwards. Perhaps he had to talk to her. Baineth..... he had kissed her today. Another need of his that he had tried to suppress, but had eventually failed to do so. He thought about her beautiful eyes and face, and that she might be standing in the dark and cold tunnel now being too afraid to enter her chamber. She had every right to be afraid. After the happenings in the healers ward it was likely that her parents might wait for her in her chamber. He felt guilty and walked up toward the hidden door. He would go down and help her. 

Thranduil did not find Baineth near her door but much further down, in an area where she was not supposed to be. It angered him greatly. He had not felt her presence in her chamber when he had lingered at the door. He had wondered if he should dare to enter her chamber or not. Thranduil had felt drawn to her, making his way further down until he finally spotted her. She was not far from an exit and he knew that she was very much aware of it. Anger pulsed through his body, which would soon be replaced by unbearable lust. It would cause him to take her hard and greedy. When the king saw her disobedience when she believed that she was unwatched, wrath entered his heart once again. It wiped away all the positive thoughts which he had had only minutes ago. Anger controlled him yet again. When she began to move forward, towards the exit he grabbed her rudely and pushed her against the wall before he pulled on her hair. He knew that he hurt her, but he did not care "What are you doing down here"? Baineth whimpered from the pain he inflicted on her scalp but he pulled her even harder, maddened by his anger and greed "What are you doing down here"? He should have known it. She had come down here searching for an exit "Do you think that you can escape from me? I will never let you go! And if you would succeed, I would hunt you down even if I had to follow you into the dark land"! Baineth trembled in fear. Her presence corrupted his body and mind and he began to lust for her body. He ripped the towel off of her and pushed Baineth up against the wall before he lowered her onto his erect length. Feeling her inner heat around his sensitive part drove him mad and he found his release once again. Baineth covered her body with the towel and the king brought her back into her chamber. Thranduil did not care if anyone was inside or not. He opened the door straight away and pushed her rudely into her chamber before he closed the door. The walk back up to his chamber was a long one. His mind and heart were troubled by guilt and he stopped a couple of times, hitting his fist on the walls or kicking against them in utter frustration. His chamber seemed cold and vacant, its beauty did not touch him. Nothing was beautiful except her. He demanded more wine and drank as much as he could, trying to drown his anger and pain with the wine. But it did not affect him as much as he had hoped. The flames of guilt blazed still brightly within his heart. 

It was night and Thranduil stood on his balcony. He had spend the last few hours here, watching as the night fell over his realm. He had thought about the elleth which was bringing a change to him and his ways of thinking and feeling. He disliked it but he also knew that it was not a bad change. But that did not stop him from fighting against it. What was he supposed to do? He was still shocked about his desire to end Baineth's life. Today he had gone completely insane. But then his lust for her had grown too fierce, and had overpowered his wrath, redirecting his insanity to another goal. He had taken her rudely. He felt very guilty about this deed. This was not what he had wanted. She was so stubborn. But wasn't he too? He could not remember that he had ever felt so dissatisfied after uniting with an elleth. Thranduil let out a sigh and drank a large gulp of wine. His greed for her had grown and with it his dissatisfaction had increased greatly. There was no way to continue to satisfy his bodies need only. The time had come to combine his bodies longing with the longing of his heart. He thought back and groaned out in frustration when he remembered how he had treated her today. Their union on this day had certainly brought pain and agony to her. To him it had been unsatisfying and he was utterly disgusted about his behavior. What caused him to treat her like that? Where lay the origin of the darkness which festered deeply inside of his heart? He sent her back to her chamber alone, almost naked, and most of all, he had not cared about her fears and had ignored them when she had been scared to meet her father upon returning. And if that had not been rude already, he pushed her into her chamber so hard that she stumbled and fell onto the stone floor. Thranduil shook his head. This situation was clearly getting out of hand. None of this had been planned before. In the beginning he had desired to find only pleasure through her, but when he had united with her he had become dependent on her. He needed her. Thranduil felt somewhat sheltered when she was around him. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, it was a plain fact. In his long life Thranduil had never broken his word. But today he had done so. Because of her. He mastered his wrath and did not kill the ellon because he needed Baineth too much. The king knew that she would never forgive him for killing the ellon. If that was not weakness then what was it?  
He sighed and returned to his desk and sat down in his chair. What was he supposed to do now? How should he act? No matter what he would decide, their relationship was supposed to remain private, a well kept and protected secret for as long as possible. No one should know about it. He was the king and he could marry whom ever he wanted. Thranduil's train of thoughts stopped abruptly and he even stopped to breath momentarily. Since when was he thinking about marriage? He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his chair. What was going on in his life? He would have done better to live alone without the company of an elleth. Now he had become addicted to Baineth and he knew deep in his heart that it would never stop because they had begun to share a bond. There was no looking back. His desire for female company had set into motion a avalanche which destroyed everything in its path, leaving nothing as it used to be. Now he felt bottomless, like an ancient tree which had been uprooted in a storm. Yes indeed, this comparison matched his present situation and his feeling. That's why he felt insecure. Oh, how he hated this word and the feeling itself. If he could, he would banish it from this world. But against certain things he was powerless. She caused him to feel insecure because things began to change within him which had been the same for thousands of years. But was she to blame for that? No. Because he had started this. He was the one that had lusted for her touch. He had trained her to do his bidding. If someone was to blame, then it was him. Thranduil was reflecting on his unrestrained wrath which had raged within him today. He needed to protect Baineth from himself, otherwise she might find a similar end as Bereneth had found. And that was not an option. There was actually only one way how he could protect her. He sighed heavily. Taking all the severity of his situation into consideration, marriage might be the most reasonable option for him. A respected option. He sighed and poured himself more wine.  
If he would make their relationship known to his subjects, he feared that some jealous elleth might poison Baineth's ears, planting doubts about him into her tender heart, where they might sprout quickly. He did not want her to have knowledge about Bereneth. What if Galion would tell her? His attendant was watching him, certainly intending to safe the elleth with whom he was enjoying with. Galion might tell Baineth about Bereneth, trying to protect her from the mad king, a killer and selfish elf. Would she reject him if she knew what he had done? Did her feelings for him run deep enough by now to withstand such a test? Thranduil's heart was troubled by fear and insecurity. That was truly ridiculous. He was a strong ellon and a king. And this situation caused him fear? He trusted her, there was no way that she would betray him. He was sure of that. Thranduil had known it the moment when he had first noticed her in the healers ward. When he had seen her with the ellon in the garden this morning, he had known that her reaction to his touch had been an innocent one. She reacted naturally because he himself had never given her any kind of affection and she had naturally begun to yearn for it. If he wanted to be with her, he would have to begin to act responsible. If she would search for affection in another ellon, it would be his fault alone. Thranduil got up once again and approached the hidden door. 

The king opened her door loudless and saw Baineth lying on her bed. He stepped into her chamber and listening to her thoughts attentively. 'No, of master and servant, and king and subject, we are the later. Nothing more and nothing less' Her thoughts tormented his heart, making him feel even more guilty. He silently approached her and stopped at the edge of her bed. Baineth lay on her bed in her night dress. She looked so beautiful in the moon light. He stood there and continued to listen to her thoughts and enjoying her presence. Baineth opened her eyes and looked up to him. Thranduil saw the fear in her eyes and even her body winced from her fear for him.Thranduil was shocked by her thoughts which showed clearly how lowly she thought of their relationship. But then, his acts had been hideous today. What else could she think about him and the relationship they had? Thranduil walked around her bed and knelt down. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently before he cupped her cheek. He got lost in her beautiful eyes. The king enjoyed her fäes reaction to his kiss, and slowly leaned in to kiss her lips. The feeling of fulfillment which flooded her body in this moment made the king proud. She faithfully closed her eyes as she had done on certain occasions before, but he had just played with her then. Never once had he kissing her in such situation, it had been a part of his sick game. A game which would have to end soon. She suspected that he was playing with her emotions again and furrowed her eyebrows. Thranduil stopped to marvel at her beauty and sealed their lips with a gently kiss. His lips moved slowly and gentle, wanting her to feel desired. Thranduil's feelings stirred when she moaned, reawakening his lust for her and he broke the kiss before it would become too passionate. He looked down into her eyes and saw what he always wanted to see, her affection for him openly displayed. After everything that she had gone through with him today, her affection for him was unbroken. Thranduil shook his head slowly and regretted his behavior deeply. He furrowed his eyebrows at the memory of her earlier thoughts. She had so many fears which festered within her young and tender heart and he would dispense them all. He would start right now and here with her greatest fear "Our relationship is no such thing. It is lover and beloved".

Baineth breath caught on her throat and she stared at him in bewilderment. Had he really just said that? Thranduil gave her a short smile before he claimed her lips in another kiss. He slowly crawled up onto her bed while his lips began to ravish hers. One of his hands wandered lower caressing her breasts while the other kept her head firmly in place. Baineth heart raced and she felt how it opened up to him, slowly but unmistakably. She placed her hands flat against his broad chest and allowed him to kiss her as he wished. A hint of fear entered her heart, knowing very well how sudden his moods could shift. But Thranduil did not intend to ruin this moment which they shared. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he enjoyed the power he had over her in this moment. Something happend what could never be undone. His own heart longed for the same freedom but he restrained himself, what took him a great effort to achieve. He sat up and looked down upon her slightly flushed face, a beauty to behold in comparison with her ghostly pale face of hers which he had seen earlier. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, taking her with him up the secret passages. Thranduil brought her to the small chamber and closed the door behind them. Baineth turned around and eyed the king who stood still, facing with his back to her, staring at the wall. After a moment silence he turned around and approached her. Thranduil took Baineth's hand and led her over to the bed where he sat her down. 

She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger on her lips "Shhhh". The king laid her down and began to kiss her passionately. Thranduil sucked on her bottom lip and nibbled on it before he licked over her lips and shoved his tongue inside her sweet mouth. The taste of her made his lust for her deepen. They kissed feverishly while he trailed his hands over her body. Thranduil only pulled away from her when Baineth's need to breathe had become urgent. He ripped her dress open and revealed her warm and soft breasts, which were ready to be caressed by him. The king let out a groan feeling heavily aroused by the sight and claimed her lips again. Baineth kissed him back, with just as much passion and Thranduil moaned into her mouth when he felt her warm hands around his shaft. He ran his fingers through her silken hair and broke their kiss to suck on her nipples. Baineth arched her back off of the bed and sat up when she felt his soft lips around her nipple, sucking it lustfully. She pushed him off of her as his new position brought his shaft out of reach for her hands. Thranduil was surprised when Baineth straddled his lap. She pushed his morning robe over his shoulders and took his hardening shaft firmly into her hands again. But Thranduil pushed her off of him and laid her down again, continuing to kiss the underside of her breasts, while holding her down. He lowered his hands to her folds and circled her pearl a few times before he shoved one of his long fingers into her inner sex. Baineth moaned out and pushed her hips up into his direction, wanting him to go deeper. Thranduil smirked at her and began to slowly massage her sweet spot eyeing her in pleasure as she wriggled under his touch. She was hot and wet, ready to be taken by him. He brushed with his thumb over her pearl until he could see in her eyes that her climax was not far away. Thranduil removed his finger from her inner sex and lowered his body unto hers. Baineth felt his shaft hard and throbbing between her slender legs, stroking her inner thigh while approaching her entrance. She moaned out and grabbed hold of his butt and tried to pull him closer to her in her desire to feel him inside of her. Her eagerness to unite with him was well received by the king who began to tease her entrance with his shaft while nibbling on her neck. Baineth slid her legs up around his waist and groaned out in frustration because he did not enter her. "My king, pleeeeease....."! Her inner sex was tingling with excitement, making it unbearable for her to wait any longer. Thranduil chuckled and kissed her neck before he lifted his head up to look into her lust filled eyes. He had enjoyed her obvious impatience long enough and made her groan out when he slid into her with one hard thrust. Her fingers dug deeply into his flesh, pulling him down on her with great need. Thranduil's endeavor to prepare her body for him had been a great success. He let out a long and deep moan when he felt her inner walls throbbing around his hard length. She was more than ready. He began to rock his hips against hers slowly, making her gasp as the pleasure of his invasion into her body seemed almost intolerable. While he watched her face contort with pleasure he continued to move within her, enjoying their unity. His heart longed for its freedom but Thranduil held back, feeling still reluctant to give himself fully to her. But his body betrayed him and began to obey her. Baineth pulled him onto her with more and more need and his body involuntarily obeyed. His thrust became deeper and harder and all his doubts were wiped out by the pleasure their physical union gave him. It was out of control and Thranduil finally let go. It was the first that he did so and it was not to his disadvantage. Lust stormed wildly through his longing body, making each of his thrusts surpass the previous one in its intensity and lustfulness. He moaned out frequently as he became a slave to his body, pumping deeper and faster into her. The urgency to reach his climax became unbearable and his moves became urgent. Baineth held on to him and let him lead them towards their climax. Thranduil felt her body tremble against his while her inner muscles clench around his shaft. He knew that she was about to come. He allowed her to take him with her over the edge. Their hips flapped against each others a few more times while their bodies spasmed from their orgasm. Thranduil pushed his length into her a last time before he collapsed on top of her in exhaustion. A long moan left Baineth mouth and Thranduil smiled, feeling proud of his accomplishment. His ragged breath touched her ear and Baineth turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his jawline before she closed her eyes from exhaustion. Their bodies still entwined, stuck together by their sweat and they felt each others heartbeat clearly, racing from their joint endeavour. They both lay motionless, feeling the after shocks of their pleasure still battling in their bodies. After a couple of minutes Thranduil opened his eyes and lifted his body off of hers. He laid down next to her on his side and eyed her with intensity. Anger stirred in him but he decided to ignore it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. He felt satisfied. Utterly satisfied. And that was all what he needed right now. 

Baineth watched him cautiously and felt unsure what was the cause of his now impassive behavior. He normally got up and brought his wine. After a lot of time had passed she got up from the bed and picked up the tray from the table, and carried it over to the king. Thranduil remained in the same position, enjoying the peace which had spread through his body. This union had been the best he had had in a very long while. Factually it had been the best ever. Unmistakably the best. While in one part of him anger festered for her, the other side felt satisfied with Baineth. Thranduil opened his eyes abruptly when he felt her fingers brush over his bare shoulder. He looked up at Baineth and saw uncertainty and worry on her face. No, he would not react angry. Not now anyway. The king sat up and took the goblet from her hand. He drank his wine and watched as she sipped from her water. It was clear that she felt that something was different and he was glad that she had the decency to refrain from asking him about it. Baineth ate a few grapes and laid down on the bed, feeling his gaze wander over her naked body. Thranduil smiled with satisfaction. This had been indeed an greatly fulfilling moment with her. His suspicions had been correct. He had been the cause of his own dissatisfaction. She was not at fault. But how long could he manage to remain like that? His gaze became hard "I will not tolerate another such incident" Baineth turned her head and looked at the king who continued to speak "If you need something, you must tell me, otherwise how can I know about your needs"? She looked at him bewildered "And what if I need affection"? Thranduil's glance was stern "As I said, you must tell me". Baineth nodded numbly. She would have to tell him if she needed affection? Was this not something that was given unconditionally? Thranduil's expression remained stern while he listened to her thoughts, feeling slightly displeased by her unspoken demand. Baineth smiled shyly at him "I want your affection now". Thranduil's eyes widened and his expression was slightly angered "I have just given you my affection. That will be enough for today". Baineth expression was incredulous and she turned her head away from him, and stared at the beds canopy while reflecting about his words 'That will be enough for today' she sighed inaudible and closed her eyes. Thranduil felt guilty yet again. He sensed her disappointment and sighed "I can't change it, even if I wanted to" Baineth opened her eyes and looked back at him "My king, what are you talking about"? He eyed her for a moment, his expression was serious, but his heart welled up with the affection which he felt for her. It had begun and it would deepen with every second that went by because he did not need her physical presence to feel their connection. "I need you". Baineth heart drummed wild within her chest and her cheeks flushed. Thranduil noticed her reaction but his mood remained grave "I can not change who I am. You have to accept me the way I am". Baineth did not reply as no words were needed. She held his gaze and drowned in the depth of his eyes. 

They remained in the small chamber for another hour without speaking until the king rose up from the bed. Baineth eyes followed him as he dressed his morning robe. He picked up a small bowl from the table and handed it to her. Baineth chewed the herbs and swallowed them with a large gulp of water. Thranduil picked up a bed sheet and helped her to get up. He wrapped it around her body, covering her as her dress had been ripped open by him in his passion, baring her body. Baineth enjoyed the cool breeze on her skin when they walked downwards the narrow passage towards her chamber. Thranduil opened the door for her and Baineth walked into her chamber. He closed the door and catched a last glimpse of her still flushed face. The almost unnoticeable shutting sound of the door set Baineth in motion. She urgently needed a bath. That had been a new and indeed very welcome experience with the king. She feared to what development it would lead. She had just walked into her small bathroom and had removed the bed sheet when she heard a knock on the door. "Baineth, are you dressed"? She looked up in utter shock "No ada, I am NOT"! Her father's voice seemed very pleased today. "Hurry up I am waiting for you"! Baineth mind raced with panic. Her father was here! So early in the morning? Sweat began to run down her now pale face and she leaned against the wall for support. The king had forgotten to cleanse her after they had lain together. The knocking of her father became demanding.


	10. A storm is brewing

Baineth wiped the sweat from her brow while she thought desperately about a possibility to escape from this situation. How could the king forget such an important detail? Her eyes widened as a suspicion entered her mind. She knew the king was a unpredictable and calculating elf. Had he done this on purpose? She felt anger surfacing through her deep desperation. This despicable elf! Baineth felt angered and helpless. Did the king find delight in her distress? 

"Baineth! Open the door immediately"! Her father's voice was impatient and his knocking demanding. A tear escaped her eye and Baineth accepted the fact that she would have to confront her father in the condition she was in. May the Vala protect her. She wrapped the bed sheet around her body and reached out for the handle to open the door. Suddenly she heard another voice in her chamber "Lord Malfinnor, you are called to attend a council meeting. You are expected to arrive in the council chamber instantly". Baineth heard her father murmur under his breath before he knocked on her bathroom door once again "Baineth, I am expecting to find you in your chamber when I returning. And next time no games are played". The door of her chamber closed and Baineth let out a sob. This had been a narrow escape! She slid down on the wall and sat on the cold floor and cried in relief. By the grace of the Vala! This had been a hard lesson to learn. How could the king do that to her? Another knock on her door startled her "Open the door"! Baineth sighed in relief and reached up and unlocked the door. Thranduil opened it and looked down at her. He bent down and grabbed her by her upper arms, pulling her onto her legs. The king took hold of her hand and Baineth followed him through the hidden door into the dark passage. Thranduil closed the door and leaned against it, sighing in relief. "You did not..." Thranduil interrupted Baineth sentence "Yes, yes, I admit it. I have forgotten about that".

\------

When the king had returned to his chamber he had read through his schedule for the day. Thranduil felt slightly angered about the large amount of unnecessary deeds he had to do. He sat down in his chair and leaned against its backrest, closing his eyes. That had been a night to remember. He smirked and beheld Baineth's beautiful and sweaty face before his inner eyes. A knock on his door surprised him and he sat up straight. It was relatively early, even for the king. Galion walked into the chamber and stopped abruptly when he saw the king. It was in this very moment that Thranduil realized that he had forgotten about a very important detail. Everything he had done that night with Baineth was visible. Galion's expression said it all. The king's eyes widened when he remembered about his lover. Baineth! He had to see her as soon as possible and cleanse her. Thranduil sent Galion away immediately and cleansed himself before he approached the hidden door. Suddenly panic flooded his mind and fäe and he knew that his elleth had gotten herself into trouble, serious trouble as it seemed. Her feelings were in disarray and she was terrified. Heat surged through his body, and the king could guess what was going on. Thranduil suspected her father to be the cause and changed his mind quickly. He called for a guard and sent him to fetch Malfinnor at once. He had to attend a non scheduled council meeting "You will find him with his daughter. Hurry up! I don't like to wait"! When the king reached her hidden door he could faintly hear her father speak before he left Baineth's chamber. 

\------

Baineth and Thranduil looked at each other and remained silent. The fresh morning breeze in the tunnel brought relief to her sweaty body. The look which she gave the king was slightly angered "How could you forget about this? I was scared to death! If my father had seen me like this, who knows what he would have done to me"? Thranduil felt guilty for his mistake. The tears which welled up in her eyes deepened his guilt. Her distress vibrated from her body and swept steadily against his, causing him to feel unwell. He had to seriously think about her protection. To cleanse her after their passion was an absolute necessity for which he was responsible for. The king took her by her hand and pulled her closer to him to cleanse her from all traces of their lust. This incident had deeply disturbed Baineth. As the king had not replied she decided to make a suggestion "My king, if you would teach me how to cleanse myself, this situation will never repeat itself". Thranduil arched a brow at her and smirked "Teach you how to cleanse yourself"? Baineth nodded "Yes, I could..." "NO"! His expression was serious "I will never do that". Baineth furrowed her brows in surprise "And why not? It would be much safer". Thranduil eyed her with anger "Safer? Do you think that I am a fool? Teaching you this art would give you the freedom to do whatever you like, with whomever you like". Baineth felt greatly insulted by the king's words and stepped away from him after she had freed her hands from his "How dare you think so low about myself? I would never..." Thranduil grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her closer to him. His hot breath touched her face as he spoke "I know that you would never do that. But I am jealous, and I will always remain jealous. I will never teach you this art in order to protect you from my wrath. You have no idea what I'm capable of". The king stared at her in madness before his expression began to calm visibly "We better be more cautious". Baineth nodded and Thranduil opened her door again. "I'm going to meet with your father". Baineth stopped and up looked at him in surprise "Why"? She gasped when she realized that the king had arranged for her rescue "Did you do that? You called my father for a council meeting"? Thranduil nodded "Of course it was me who did it. Why would I not help you"? She smiled widely at him and bit down on her bottom lip before she grabbed him by his collar and placed a kiss on his cheek by pulling him down. Baineth walked inside her chamber and left the flabbergasted king standing in the doorway. Thranduil touched his cheek and was momentarily stunned by her behavior. Yes, she was young and she would be wild. Provided that he would let her love for him flourish. 

\------

Malfinnor paced up and down in the empty council chamber, wondering why he was the only one present. Perhaps the king was still angered about his daughter's incapability to treat the wounded ellon? He had heard from his wife all about it and it had surprised him greatly. Baineth was indeed capable to heal wounds. She had healed the king some time ago. He stopped pacing when he heared the door open and saw the king walk into the chamber. Malfinnor bowed with reverence to the king who motioned him to sit down on the large table. When both elves sat the king cleared his throat "What are the news from Erebor"? Malfinnor was surprised "There are no news. Only such news which had been discussed in this chamber already" Thranduil nodded "Do you know why you have been requested to come here alone"? Baineth's father shook his head "No my king, I do not know. But I wondered, in fact, why you were calling me and not the other members of the Council". Thranduil smirked at him "There is only one reason. If I would call for everyone, this meeting would last for hours. But our meeting is over now. If you should receive news, please come to me personally. Do not inform the other members of the council. I do not wish to spend so much time with fruitless discussions and mindless plans". Malfinnor nodded "Yes my king, I will do as you request". Thranduil was about to leave when Malfinnor rose his voice "My king, the incident with my daughter in the healers ward..." Thranduil's body stiffened and he interrupted his council member "What about it? Do you question my decision"? Malfinnor shook his head quickly "No my king". Thranduil continued to walk towards the door "Alright. Then get back to your work". The king walked out of the council chamber and left a slightly confused Malfinnor behind. This meeting had been strange indeed. He shook his head and decided to fetch his wife to visit his insolent daughter. His buisness with her was not over yet. It had only just begun. 

\------

Galion watched as the king returned to his chamber. His mind as indeed troubled. There was no mistaken anymore. The king had indeed begun an affair with an elleth. It seemed to involve everything what elves normally considered sacred deeds reserved for marriage only. But who was she? He had gone to meet Lhinniel after he had left the king's chamber under the pretext to see how they progressed with the king's new winter coat. But to his surprised the elleth appeared as innocent as ever. How was that possible? He had begun to suspect that the king might see another elleth. Was Lhinniel used as a distraction only? With whom else the king might have started an affair? There were quite a lot of possibilities. Maybe with a widow? He shook his head. No, that was not possible. Not at all. There were not many widows in the woodland realm. Most had followed their husbands to the undying lands. He gasped when another possibility came to his mind. The king must be using a concealing spell. Yes! That explained Lhinniel's impeccable appearance. He knew that he had hit the jackpot but how could he be absolutely sure? Oh wait, if his king was in fact using a concealing spell, why had he not cleansed himself? Maybe he just come to the king's chamber untimely? Or had the king forget to use it? No, he would never forget something important. What if he was wrong in his suspicion? Galion doubted that possibility, but what if Lhinniel was not the elleth with whom the king was meeting? He would place her in grave danger if he would speak to her about his suspicions. He better had to wait until the king would commit a mistake. Then he would approach her and speak to her in confidence. Now he had to keep his eyes open. When he was about to leave the king's doors opened and Thranduil called upon a guard. He sent him to fetch Lhinniel. Galion changed his mind abruptly and stayed. It did not take long until Lhinniel came walking down the corridor and Galion found her apparent happiness and wide smile greatly suspicious. Something was going on between her and the king. Lhinniel knocked on the large doors and walked into the king's chamber. Galion wished that he could hear what was going on inside the king's chamber. But the king used a spell on his doors, making it impossible to hear what was spoken within his private chamber. 

"Get the oil from the shelf and massage me". Lhinniel obeyed and placed the bottle on the king's desk. To her surprise Thranduil had unbuttoned his tunic already and had placed it over a nearby chair. Even his hair was moved aside, baring his strong back, making his muscles visible. She wondered how it would feel to be in the king's arms. It must be heavenly. Thranduil stood perfectly still and felt her warm hands on his back which massaged the oil slowly into his skin. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, thinking about Baineth and about their relationship. It had been a difficult day yesterday, not only for her, but for him too. He had been extremely rude and today he had seen the doubt in her eyes. She had thought that he had brought on purpose in the dangerous situation. Why would he do that? Why would he provoke the wrath of her father? Her doubts in regard to him clearly showed the uncertainty that lingered in her heart. He did not blame her for it. But he had to admit that it had greatly disappointed him.  
His thoughts were distracted when Lhinniel's thoughts became louder. It made him angry. He could perceive them always, but when she touched him, her thoughts became clearer and more prominent. Such foolish elleth. If she knew that he could hear the thoughts, she would certainly restrain herself. He was a king and he was very much aware of the fact that many elleth's longed for his attention, in many different ways of course. But this elleth here was truely special. He was sure that if he would turn, and would give her what she wanted, it would scare her to death. But he would not give her the pleasure. He used it for his own purposes, and he had every right to do so. He was her king. She would serve as distraction and when she was no longer needed she would return to her usual duty. Baineth would massage him and spend the whole day at his side when the time came. Their lives were long, immortal in fact. But since he had met her, the time went by at a different pace. It passed slowly and each hour seemed to drag on endlessly, so that it appeared as one day. Thranduil sighed "You can stop now."  
Lhinniel stepped back eyed the king with expectation "You may wash your hands in my bathroom and after that you can clean up my bookshelf over there". The king pointed to the other wall and Lhinniel nodded. She remained for some time in his bathroom and the king was about to fetch her when Lhinniel walked back into his chamber. What had she been doing in there? Thranduil leaned back in his chair and sipped his wine while he was reading a scroll. Lhinniel sorted his books. And she did it slowly, very slowly. He liked her slowness which was visibly intentional. It annoyed him, but it would prove to be useful, because he knew very well that Galion was waiting in the hallway outside his chamber. As Lhinniel was finally finished, she turned to the king, "Your Majesty, is there something else I can do for you"? Thranduil rose from his chair and approached her. He inspected the shelf and was pleased "No, there is nothing you can do now. But be willing to come to me when I call you the next time". With his last words he turned to Lhinniel and looked straight into her eyes. She was greatly pleased by his words and bowed to him before she left his chamber. Galion saw her leave the chamber and decided to followed her.  
His mind was overloaded with the different possibilities what she did in the king's chamber for such a long time. This was highly unusual. While the other elleth Baineth had served the king, she had never stayed with him so long. At least he had never noticed. Nothing she had done had ever caused suspicion. But this Lhinniel was truely something else. He was sure that she was the Elleth which he sought. 

\------

Baineth lay on her bed and waited for her father who would surely return soon. The knock on her door was indeed her father's and he came into her chamber with his wife. Úllothel sat down on her daughter's bed while Malfinnor prefered to stand, towering over her. His arms were crossed over his chest, making him look even more intimidating. He looked down at her with a stern expression "I demand an explanation! What happened this morning"? Baineth remained silent. Malfinnor said his suspicions aloud: "You are no longer busy. You have no service! What I see as a big problem. Do you meet an Ellon without my knowledge"? Baineth let out a long sigh. To lie to her father was impossible. Her father would see through her lie immediately. This gave her only one choice and that was to tell the truth. "Yes, I am meeting with the king". That was very honest. But Malfinnor was angered by her reply "That I know. But do you meet another ellon except the king"? Baineth shook her head "No ada. But I must confess that yesterday an ellon approached me in the garden when I was serving and he touched my cheek. I was scared and ran away and hid in my chamber". Malfinnor was greatly angered "Who did that? Who has dared to touch you without my permission"? Baineth shook her head "I do not know his name. I have barely ever noticed him before". Her father breathed deeply in his anger "Should such a thing happen again, you will not hide in your chamber, but you will immediately come to me! And I will punish him severely"! Baineth nodded "The king knows about this incident". Malfinnor's eyes widened "And what did our king say"? Baineth was concerned "He did not like it". Malfinnor nodded slowly " Alright then, but what have you done for so long in the bathroom"? Baineth face blushed visibly making her father suspicious "Ada, I am almost grown up. I will reach adulthood soon. I am not anymore your small elleth which you cradled in your arms. My body is changing and it's embarrassing when you come to me at certain times. Your questions make me feel greatly uncomfortable. You can ask mother about it. She understands what I am talking about".  
Baineth looked over at her mother for support and Úllothel nodded "Your daughter is right. It is time that you give her more privacy". Malfinnor disagreed immediately "Too much freedom in her age can be desastrous"! Úllothel shook her head and smiled at her husband "Privacy means not freedom. It means that you are giving her a certain amount of personal space. You have to begin to respect her privacy. She is right. Baineth is not an elfling anymore". Malfinnor eyed his daughter sternly "As long as you are not assigned to a new duty within this kingdom, I expect that you will stay in your chamber at all times. You are permitted to go to the dining hall, and to visit us. But you can not go somewhere else! And I especially forbid you to visit the gardens! Do you understand my command"? Baineth nodded sadly. Úllothel sighed heavily and got up "We will meet you at supper. I must return to the healers ward now". Baineth watched her parents leave her chamber and felt frustrated. Now she was grounded within the palace. The gardens were the only place where she had felt a little freedom. And her father had just taken away her freedom.  
She got up and walked over to her small window. The sun stood high in the sky and she waited for night time when she would meet the king. He had not replied her question. The fate of the ellon was still unknown to her. Deep in her heart Baineth longed to know the answer. No laments had been sung, mourning his death. Maybe the king had buried him in the garden after he had killed him? Baineth tried to imagine how the King dug a hole in the garden and shook her head. No, she was absolutely sure that he had not buried him. But what happened to him? If the time would be right and the king's mood would be calm enough she might dare ask him again. 

\------

Malfinnor was walking his wife back to the healers ward. Úllothel was displeased about her husband's decision "You should not be too strict with our daughter. You know very well how much she loves those gardens". Malfinnor's expression remained stern " You can not change my opinion. My decision has been made". Úllothel sighed "Have you spoken to her about your decision? Malfinnor shook his head "No, when I came to my daughter's chamber she had locked herself in her bathroom". Úllothel smiled and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "You should do that soon. It will be better if she will have some time to get used to the idea". Malfinnor shook his head slowly "You yourself had not much time to get used to it. In my opinion it is better that way. Then there is no room for possible discussion". His wife nodded "That's true, but I wished that I would have had more time  
to get used to that idea". Malfinnor stopped and looked at his wife with surprise "I don't think that I was that bad". She smiled gently but a sadness reflected deep in her eyes "No my dear, but it is a big change for an elleth to become betrothed and to marry. You can not compare our daughter with me. I had enjoyed some freedom before we met. Baineth never had any freedom. You have kept our daughter locked away in this kingdom for her whole life! Apart of this she is younger than I was at that time. It will be a difficult change for her". Malfinnor thought deeply about his wifes words. "Alright, I will speak to her soon". Úllothel felt satisfied but her heart ached. The prospect of having to say farewell to her daughter caused her suffering. Baineth would leave the kingdom after her betrothal, and her mother's heart would weep from seperation. 

\------

Thranduil had waited all day long for the shelter of the night. When he finally returned to his chamber he took a short bath before he used the secret passage to meet with Baineth. While on his way he thought back when she had kissed him this morning. Somehow or other he had liked her spontaneous expression of appreciation and affection. A smirk appeared on his lips as he approached her door. Thranduil found her sitting on her window sill looking up into the night sky. She had not heard him enter and was startled when his strong arms snaked around her slender waist. He pulled her into her chamber. Thranduil held her in his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. She seemed so peaceful. Baineth opened his robe and undressed him. Her fingers curled around his shaft and she began to stimulate it. The king moaned softly and claimed her lips in a kiss while he held her by her waist. He felt the lust which stirred within her body. He pinned her against the wall while he deepened their kiss. Baineth moaned out when she felt his fingers trace along her folds. She had not noticed that he had lifted up her dress. She continued to pump his shaft and felt his erect length twitching with need against her warm palms. Thranduil groaned out and kneeded her breast while his finger continued to circle her swelling pearl. When he believed that she was wet enough for him, he kissed down her jaw line and grabbed her butt and picked her up. Baineth wrapped her legs around his waist and her body shivered when she felt his length penetrated her slowly. They both moaned and his hungry mouth covered hers with a devouring kiss. Baineth held on to him and Thranduil pinned her against the wall and began to thrust into her feverishly making her wince at times as he reached her limits often. He lowered his mouth and nibbled on her neck before he did the same with her earlobe. Baineth was too preoccupied with holding on to him to respond to his kisses. She moved her hips in rhythm with his, meeting his thrusts while a deep tingling sensation lingered in her loins, increasing her lust steadily.  
"Do you like this"? Baineth did not reply and he thrust harder inside her, making her groan. Thranduil's voice was now louder and demanding "I asked you whether you like it"? Baineth finally registered his words and moaned a long "Yessss" as he pounded into her hard and fast. Her hands lost their grip as sweat began to run down his back and she slung her arms around his neck instead. Thranduil changed the angle of their position slightly and thrust into her with need, making his shaft slide hard and rhythmical over her sweet spot. Baineth moaned out and bit on her lower lip to supress her moans as immense pleasure swept through her lower body. Thranduil spoke to her demandingly "Don't do that! I want to hear you moan"! Baineth parted her lips and moaned out as he penetrated her deeper and harder than before. Her moans increased with each of his thrusts and she felt her wetness run down her inner thigh as he took her hard and fast.  
Baineth legs began to tremble and her strength dwindled rapidly as she approached her peak, causing her whole body to shake. Thranduil held on to her tighter. "My king, please do not let me fall". He chuckled and pushed her up a little to give her assurance before he smirked at her "I will not let it come to that". His thrusts were deep and intense and Baineth inner walls began to contract around his throbbing length. She bucked her hips against his and releasing her orgasm fiercely, arching her back and neck. Thranduil used her position to kiss her neck once before he carried her over to the bed. Baineth orgasm rolled violently through her trembling body and made her unaware of the happenings around her. She opened her eyes in surprise and realized that she was now lying on her bed. The king continued to thrust into her. He had placed her on the bed and knelt on the floor pursuing his own release. Baineth laid back and watched the king who thrust into her feverishly. His sculptured chest was now as sweaty as was his face. His muscles flexed as he moved fast and with concentration. Baineth felt jolts of lust enter her body through her inner sex and she understood that he was close to completion. She closed her eyes again and she enjoyed the feeling of his urgency. Thranduil slowed down his thrusts and placed her legs up on his shoulders before he pulled her butt a little over the edge of the bed to give him better access. He pumped into her with urgency. Baineth body had recovered form its peak and his urgent thrusts created yet another storm within her body. All of a sudden the king almost stopped his movements and his thrusts were almost unnoticeable. Baineth felt his hot breath on her leg making her skin moist. She heard him deeply inhaling and opened her eyes. She beheld the king who had closed his eyes and had apparently lost himself in her scent. His face seemed so peaceful and calm and his lips brushed over her silken skin. Baineth wondered what was happening. To her dismay the king's body tensed when he felt her gaze and his expression hardened before he began to thrust into her fast and hard again, making her moan in pleasure. He was angry at her for invading his privacy and his face showed it clearly. Thranduil felt his scrotum tighten and with a few more deep thrusts he went over the edge, taking her along. His grip on her legs was tight but she did not feel the pain. Deep pleasure rushed through her veins yet again, making her body ecstatic.  
Thranduil lowered her legs and placed her feet on the floor before he slid out of her inner wetness. He sat down on the edge of the bed and burried his face in his hands. Baineth did not understand his gesture and touched his arm gently. "Do not touch me"! His sudden rudeness and wrathful face startled her. She almost fell out of bed if he had not caught hold of her. Thranduil held her by her arm firmly until she was seated safely on the mattress again before he let go of her. Baineth felt sick by his sudden anger and crawled to the other side of the bed, where she covered herself with her blanket. Thranduil sighed in regret. He had not been able to control the anger which he had felt for her. He had felt vulnerable when his affection for her had been visible. And she had noticed it. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Baineth. She was scared and angered at the same time. Her thoughts were full of hurt and sadness. Thranduil shook his head. Their relationship would not be easy. For none of them.

Baineth felt the mattress move and the king's arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her backwards. The heat of his body felt good and his energy soothed her. Thranduil smelled her hair and they lay together for what seemed like hours. The king sat up and pulled her up. His eyes were searching hers "You said that your father is looking for suitable ellon for you. Is it true"? Baineth eyes widened and she lowered her gaze in shame. Thranduil placed a finger under her chin lifted her head up "I could not see if you were lying to me or not because I was blinded by my wrath. Now tell me, is it true"? Baineth shook her head "No my king, my words were spoken in anger. Please forgive me as I am guilty of lying to you". The king's expression was surprisingly kind and he smirked at her "Very good". He had feared that she had spoken the truth. This lie he could forgive easily. Should Malfinnor find an ellon for Baineth, or try to do so, he would pay for it dearly. Thranduil would tolerate no rivals. The king brushed his fingers over her breasts which were still covered by her thin night dress and circled her hard nipples while he watched her lips tremble from excitement. His hands took hold of her arms and he gently pushed her down onto the bed again. He was not done yet.


	11. The calm before the storm

He lowered his body slowly to hers and Baineth enjoyed the feeling of his warmth and heaviness. Thranduil took the hem of her nightgown and began to push it upwards. He bared her thighs, her navel and then her breasts before he licked over her nipples. Thranduil pursed one between his lips and sucked on it gently while he enjoyed her reaction. Baineth breath trembled as her body began to respond to his touch. But she hesitated. She tried to hold back. Baineth did not want to open herself to him fully because fear remained within her mind and heart. The repeated mood swings and outbursts of the king had made her reluctant. Thranduil felt her reluctance which annoyed him quite a bit, but he accepted it. After all it was his fault. He could not command her to open herself to him. But he would still get what he wanted. He would make sure that she would want to open her heart to him. He had to win her trust. Therefore he had to prove her that he trusted her.  
Baineth breath trembled when she felt his lips on her breasts and his hands explore her body. Sometimes gentle, then rather demanding. Thranduil grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. He pushed her down onto the bed while he kissed her passionately. His shaft began to swell, and he rubbed his loins into hers. The king licked over her lips what caused her to shiver. She slowly parted her lips, letting his tongue into her mouth. First her body stiffened and she was unsure what to do. But his lust and desire for her invaded her body nonetheless. And very quickly she was carried away by his passion. Baineth moaned as his hardened shaft pressed against her folds and he spread her legs wider. Thranduil made himself comfortable before he began to trail kisses up her jaw line. He nibbled on her earlobe and drew a moan from her lips before he kissed down her cleavage. He lingered at her breasts and fondled them thoroughly, enjoying her moans and the rhythmical movements of her body which stimulated his shaft. Thranduil placed kissed down her tummy and sat up for a second. To his surprise Baineth sat up and straddled his lap, pulling him into a longing kiss. He moaned out when she began to gently massage his shaft which was now throbbing with need. Thranduil pulled her closer and deepened their kiss feeling how his senses went wild with lust. He grabbed her and pushed her backwards and followed her. Thranduil entered her inner sex with need and groaned out loud as her silken walls embraced his shaft tightly. His body trembled as the feeling of fulfillment swept through it. He felt Baineth excited breath on his face and took a moment to behold her beautiful face before he began to rock his hips against hers.  
Baineth placed her hands on his back and moved along with him, as her own lust was flaming brightly within her body. They held eye contact and connected their minds, making each thrust intense and fulfilling. Thranduil rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, concentrating only on his feelings for her. He let them blossom slowly, with each of his thrusts. Baineth felt a new energy flow between them and wondered about its nature. She had never before felt it when they had been together. Thranduil's emotions went wild, and finally his heart broke free of his iron chains. His heart and fäe were flooded by a great longing for her as he finally connected with her. It allowed him to feel her in a way how no one else could perceive her. Baineth was controlled by the new sensation which she felt. Its beauty was mesmerizing. She did not know that she beheld a part of him, which he showed to no one. A part of himself which he had never before shared with someone else. A part of himself which he had never given to another elleth. Their pace began to quickened and so did their breaths.  
Baineth moaned out as he pumped into her faster and with greater need. He began to moan frequently and her inner walls began to grip firmer around his shaft as her body began to prepare itself for its release. Thranduil grabbed her arms and took hold of her hands, placing them above her head. He held them in place and looked straight into her eyes, commanding her silently to follow him as his thrusts became urgent. Baineth felt how her lower body began to shake. She was suddenly unable to break free from his intense gaze. He had caught her - wherever that might be. He took her into a new territory. Deep lust invaded her entire body. Baineth lips to trembled and her body began to shake violently. She met his thrust hard and she groaned out when an intense wave of pleasure flooded her. Baineth body convulsed violently and her walls contracted around his shaft, making him moan out loudly. What followed was an overwhelming orgasm which made her momentarily forget how to move. All she felt was a wave of unbearable lust rolling wild and untamed through her body as he continued to thrust into her. Thranduil groaned through clenched teeth and his breath grew heavier. Affected by her lust which invaded his own body now Thranduil climaxed right after her. He groaned out and thrust into her wildly before he buried his face in her neck. His hot breath brushed over her ear and caused her to shiver. Thranduil grinded his shaft into her with even more demand. He did not want that this moment which they shared would ever end. When the waves of lust had finally subsided within their bodies Thranduil raised his head and looked into her lust filled face. She looked so tempting when she was sweaty and when her eyes swam with lust. He smirked at her and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss, silencing her before she could speak. When he felt that he had kissed her enough, he broke their kiss and eyed her in utter satisfaction. She looked well loved and he was proud of it. Baineth body and mind were still adjusting to the lustful invasion which she had faced. Her senses were bewildered and she smiled at the king clearly intoxicated. This had been indeed an unexpected change. She secretly hoped that it would last longer. Thranduil rolled over to his side and watched her attentively. Seeing her satisfaction displayed in her flushed face increased his pride which swelled within his heart. Baineth turned her head and looked into his eyes which seemed so different now. She could not tell what had caused the change but he was not the same elf. Thranduil got up and returned to the bed carrying a tray. He handed Baineth a cup with water while he began to sip on his wine. He felt satisfied. It had not only been his own feeling of fulfillment which had flooded their bodies, but hers too.

\------

During the next morning a messenger appeared at the king's door. Thranduil's face bore displeasure as he clearly recognized him as Lord Elrond's personal messenger. The ellon bowed low "Your majesty, I sent word of my Lord Elrond of Imladris. He will be arriving together with your son Legolas in the early afternoon". Thranduil eyed him annoyed. Why did Elrond have to come now? He did not fear the Lord of Imladris, but he wanted to avoid him at any cost. No one should know about his relationship with Baineth. Especially not Elrond and Galadriel. "You can leave now and inform Galion about their arrival. He will make the necessary arrangements. The king's large doors closed and he sat down behind his desk. Thranduil drank wine and thought about the change which was coming. Legolas would come home. His son had been in Imladris for a long time. Legolas sudden return did surprise the king. He leaned back and sighed in annoyance. His situation was getting increasingly difficult. Now he had not only Galion on his tail, but surely Legolas would become suspicious soon. A maid brought the king a new jug of wine and he sent her away to fetch Baineth. The king assumed that he would not be able to meet with Baineth tonight due to Elrond's presence. It should not arouse suspicion if he called for her once. Thranduil knew the meetings with Lord Elrond all too well. They used to drag on for endless hours, and they were much worse than the king's own council meetings which in his opinion, were far too often held.

Baineth was greatly surprised to be called by the king to his chamber. And as if that was not strange enough, the king had sent a maid to call for her. She brought the oil and a towel with her, only to prevent unwanted questions or suspicions. Thranduil's ears immediately recognized the knock on his doors. Nobody in his kingdom knocked on his doors as Baineth did. On his command the large doors swung open and Baineth walked into his chamber. She bowed low and approached his desk on which she placed the oil and towel. Thranduil felt a sting in his heart when he saw how she bowed to him. She should not bow to him when they were alone. Baineth heard the doors close and the king's eyes scanned her body intently. "Undress yourself". Baineth eyes widened in surprise. "Hurry up before I help you to get undressed". His voice was demanding and he made a motion to get up, causing Baineth to remove her dress quickly. The king seemed to have a passion for ripping off dresses from her body. When she stood naked in front of him, he smirked at her. His eyes were satisfied, and he settled down in his chair comfortably. For today he had planned something special.

"Get down on your knees". Baineth obeyed silently, looking up to him through expectant eyes. Thranduil shook his head but his expression was kind "No, I want to see you on all fours". She furrowed her brows and obeyed him. The king smirked at her "Now touch yourself". Baineth breath stuck in her throat, and she looked up at the king in utter confusion. Her eyes were filled with doubt "M...my king"? Thranduil rested his elbow on the armrest and ran his thumb over his lower lip while he grinned at her "I have commanded you to touch yourself"! His voice was demanding and Baineth turned her glance to the floor and stared at it blankly, hesitating, still unsure if she had understood the king's command correctly. Thranduil became slightly impatient with her but he could understand her hesitation. He formulated his command a little different "Touch yourself the way I touch you". Baineth looked up at him again and nodded slowly. She kept one palm flat on the floor to keep her body steady, while she lifted her other hand up and brought it down towards her womanhood. "Slowly, do it slowly". His voice was soft and calm now as she obeyed his command. "Yes, this is better. Now pleasure yourself for me". Baineth swallowed hard. She felt how her face was hot with shame. Her deep blush did not escape the king's attention and he chuckled "You do not need to feel ashamed. Always remember that whatever you do while you are with me, is obeying your king's command. I have made my command very clear. Now pleasure yourself. I want to see how you climax". Baineth closed her eyes and began to stroke her pearl gently. She felt so ashamed that she feared the heat of her shame would burn her to ashes. Thranduil remembered the previous night, when he had seen beautiful face contort in pleasure as he had brought her to her climax. He wanted to see it again like this. But this time he wanted to see her lust develop. But Baineth was too reluctant. The king was aware of their inattention. His voice was calm but commanding "Forget about your shame, it is utterly out of place. You're with me and no one will ever know what we do here together. Concentrate on my command only and pleasure yourself now". Baineth breathed in deeply and released the air through her parted lips, trying to relax herself. She felt his stare which traveled over her bare skin and the intensity of it made her even more nervous "Please forgive me my king, but I can not do this". She suddenly sat back on her heels and gazed down to the floor in shame. Baineth placed her hands on her bare thighs, and awaited his reaction fearfully. She had never before disobeyed his command. Thranduil's expression darkened and with a few strides he stood in front of her. He went to his knees and put a finger under her chin and lifted it so that Baineth eyes met his. To her surprise he smirked at her and his expression was amused "If I command you to pleasure yourself, you will do as I say". Baineth spoke with a trembling voice "I feel greatly embarrassed to do so". Her spontaneous answer was honest, but the king did not accept it. He grabbed her chin and closed the distance between their faces, until the tips of their noses almost touched. She felt his agitated breath in her burning face "Then close your eyes and pretend that I am the one that is touching you. Do it now, or I will punish you severely. Despite my feelings for you, I will not accept any kind of disobedience from your side". Thranduil gave her a peck on her lips and walked back to his chair.

Baineth returned to her position and brought her hand back to her folds. She ran her fingers through her cleft, circling her pearl while she thought about the king. To her surprise it was now easier. Thranduil sat down on a chair which he had readied for this purpose, and watched her as she got busy. He ran his tongue over his lower lip before he bit on it. He felt his own arousal grow as he watched her touch herself. Baineth began to forget about her surroundings and she concentrated on the pleasant feeling which began to accumulate in her loins, making her wet and lustful. She remembered how the king's tongue had run over her pearl before his lips pursed around it, sucking on it. A soft moan escaped her lips and she rolled her hips a few times in rhythm with her finger which was circling her pearl. Her breath quickened. She was startled when she suddenly felt the king's hands on her hips pulling her backwards. He pressed his firm erection between her thighs. Baineth moaned out when he rubbed his length between her folds a few times, before he positioned his shaft at her entrance. Thranduil pushed his hips forward and entered her wetness with a swift motion. Both elves groaned out and Thranduil began to pump into her hard. He had watched her until his urge to unite with her had become unbearable. The king got rid of all unnecessary clothes, and had approached her with fierce lust and need. Baineth let her head hang and felt his shaft moving in and out of her heated sex. Thranduil grasped her butt tightly and thrust into her. His pelvis was slapping against her butt loudly as he plunged deeper and deeper into her inner sex. Sweat began to stream down his body as her moans encouraged him to sped up his thrushes, making her moan out even louder. "Touch yourself"! Baineth was so lost in the pleasure which accumulated in her loins, that she did not hear his command. Thranduil was angered by her disobedience and spanked her butt hard, making her move forward and cry out. Momentarily his shaft slid out of her center but he pulled he back towards him and entered her with passion "I said touch yourself"! His voice was angered but covered thickly with lust. Baineth understood the reason of the punishment which she had received and obeyed him. She moaned out as she began to circle her pearl, while Thranduil thrust feverishly inside of her. His breathing became erratic and he approached his climax quickly. Baineth legs began to tremble as she circled her pearl the way her body demanded it, hard and fast. She felt his shaft which moved in and out of her. It filled her tiny space to its limits and her body finally obeyed his command and she climaxed.  
Baineth slammed her second hand onto the floor for support as her orgasm controlled her body which shook violently. Her walls clenched rhythmically around his throbbing shaft and ended the king's fierce need for release. He groaned when his hot semen began to flow into her womb while he continued to thrust into her. Thranduil moaned out loudly and grabbed onto her hips tightly so that his fingers dug deeply into her flesh. Baineth placed her lower arms onto the floor and rested her sweaty brow on them, breathing heavily. Thranduil sighed in satisfaction. His little game had taken a different ending than he had expected. He had not seen her pretty face when she had climaxed. A knock on the door startled both of them. Baineth quickly crawled forward and retrieved her dress.

She got up and looked through the chamber in panic. Thranduil grabbed her by her arm and pushed her into his wardrobe. He locked the door. Baineth quickly dressed herself in the darkness and listened attentively to what was happening. The king took his time to get dressed. He made sure that his body would not betray him, by speaking some elvish mantras before he walked out onto his balcony with a goblet filled with wine. He opened the doors and Galion walked into his chamber. He saw the king standing on his balcony and approached him "My king, do you wish that we prepare a feast for Lord Elrond and the elves from Imladris"? Thranduil looked over to Galion, his face showing surprise "The elves of Imladris? How many of them are coming"? Galion was surprised that the king had not been informed by the messenger "I have been told that there are about twenty elves with Lord Elrond. And your son is one of them". Galion smiled with happiness at the prospect of the princes return, but Thranduil rolled his eyes "Twenty"? He growled and drained his goblet with two large gulps. "What do they want here"? He growled and sighed "Yes, leave now and arrange for a feast to be prepared. And let someone prepare accommodations". Galion nodded "I will do so my king. But there is another matter". Thranduil turned to him, his eyes filled with annoyance while his words were spoken with venom and left his mouth like a hiss "What next"? Galion took a step back before he replied "With the arrival of Lord Elrond the council members have requested a council meeting before his arri..." Thranduil's face contorted into wrath and his eyes shone with the fire of fury "NO! NO! NO! NO! No more meetings! I will not have any more meetings! It is enough that I have to speak with Elrond today! Everything is known to me, and there is nothing new to discuss before he arrives! Are there news"? Galion shook his head "No my king, there is nothing new to discuss". Thranduil stepped closer to him "Then leave me alone and do not come back before Elrond and my son have arrived. And let no one disturb me under any circumstances! I have had enough of all those meetings! I have listened for hours to complaints and witless suggestions. They have brought no solution and no change. I will speak to Elrond and that's it. Anyone who requests otherwise, will be thrown into my dungeons. And there will be no exception made. Now leave me, and call upon Lhinniel. I need a massage. After she leaves my chamber again, no one will come here"! Galion bowed to his king and left his chamber quickly.

It did not take long until Lhinniel arrived in his chamber, visibly excited "My king, please forgive me for I have not found the..." her eyes fell on the king's desk ".....oil bottle". Thranduil smirked at her sarcastically "It seems that the bottle arrived here faster than you". She lowered her gaze, not knowing what to reply. "Go ahead with your service, or shall I instruct you each time you come here"? The king's voice was venomous and Lhinniel took the oil bottle from the desk and looked at the king in expectation "My king, will you not undress your tunic"? He eyed her angry and arched a pissed brow at her "Who is serving whom"? His voice bore the hint of a threat and she realized her mistake immediately "My king, please forgive me. I forgot my place". Thranduil´s voice was low and angered "Yes, indeed". Lhinniel walked over to him and placed the bottle on a nearby chair. She began to open his buttons slowly, one by one, touching his chest tenderly while doing so. His body tensed as her fingers occasionally brushed his skin and she had a hard time, trying to hide her satisfaction. She was in illusion over the king's reaction, which was in fact caused by dislike. She began to massage him and inhaled his scent deeply. He smelled sweaty, and she wondered what had been the cause of this. Thranduil's muscles began to relax and he thought about Baineth, who was still locked up in his closet. He was sure that she had heard everything what had been spoken, and he could not wait to release her from her prison. When he felt relaxed he motioned to Lhinniel to stop and she dressed him his tunic again. Thranduil eyed her closely and wondered what he could do, to make her excited. Galion was surely waiting outside in the corridor again, trying to catch a glimpse of the elleth, when she was leaving his chamber. This had been his goal when he had called for Lhinniel. The king wanted to make sure, that she would make a certain impression on Galion. Who could tell if his attendant would reveal his suspicions to Elrond? He noticed Lhinniel's braids which were beautifully done. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers over them gently, making sure that he touched her unnecessarily. Lhinniel's breath quickened when she felt his touch, and it was enough to excite her tremendously. Thranduil grinned in satisfaction "They look beautiful today". She smiled at him and with a nod of his head he commanded her to leave. Galion had awaited her exit from the king's chamber and he noticed her ecstatic smile and shining eyes immediately. His body stiffened as she walked past him. The king's plan had worked yet again. But for how long?

Baineth sat in the king's wardrobe, feeling somewhat disturbed by Lhinniel's presence. She seemed to lack certain training, but she was allowed to massage the king. She heard the door and Thranduil stepped inside. His face showed her that he was greatly pleased "Come with me, I'm not done with you yet". She got up and followed him. The king stopped near his desk and commanded her to undress him. Baineth opened the clasp of his robe and placed it carefully over a backrest before she began to unbutton his tunic. Her touch felt so satisfying, so pleasant that he began to undress her too. The urge to unite with her yet again was very strong. "Do you like her"? Her question surprised him "Who"? Baineth gave him an slightly angered look "The elleth which was just here. You allowed her to touch you". Thranduil eyed her with sincerity "She is one of my subjects, nothing more than that". Baineth expression reflected uncertainty "But she touched you". The king grabbed her wrists and held them in place while he looked deeply into her eyes which were filled with doubts "And"? Seeing her frustrated face he smiled at her "As I said before, she is one of my subjects. But I advise you to keep away from her. She aims to take your place". Baineth looked frightened "Does she know about our... ahm...."? Thranduil placed a kiss on her knuckles "No"!  
"Where is my place"? Baineth question annoyed the king greatly and he became angry "You know the answer". The king let go of her hands and motioned her to continue. She knelt and began to pull down his leggings. When she tried to remove his boots he stopped her. The look in his eyes expressed his desire and she grabbed his erect shaft, and licked over its tip. Thranduil hissed, his breath trembled from excitement and he pushed his hips forward, encouraging her to take him inside. Her lips closed around his length and she began to move her head back and forth while she listened to his steady moans. It was already a few days ago that they had satisfied him thus and it was audible that he enjoyed it greatly. Baineth closed her eyes and sucked him hard. Her tongue massaged the vein underneath his shaft, making his hips move frequently and demandingly. Thranduil placed his hands on her head and pushed his length faster into her while he let out long and sensual moans. His grip was tight, and his voice hummed in pleasure, before he gritted his teeth. The pleasurable feeling in his loins build up fast. His hands stroke through her hair and pulled her lips deeper over his shaft, down to its base. He grunted and repeated the same a few times, before he pulled her fast and not too deep over his throbbing shaft. Thranduil closed his eyes and feeling her inner heat around his length. Her lips gripped tightly around his pulsing length what finally caused him to climax. He threw his head back and moaned out loud while he continued to push her head back and forth. His hands shook and he leaned with his butt against his desk to support his weight as his knees shook violently. Only then did he release her from his grip. Baineth remained on her knees and looked up at his lust contorted face. Small pearls of sweat were rolling down his brow which made him look irresistible. She licked her lips and got up. When Thranduil had recovered from his orgasm he eyed her with satisfaction.  
A growl left his throat and he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He felt his limb shaft on her hip and he rolled his hips onto hers, pressing his shaft against her body. She looked up into his eyes, which were once again clouded with lust and grabbed his shaft, stroking it carefully while rubbing his balls with the other hand. His lips parted and she felt how his length began to harden. It began to push up until it was erect and full. Thranduil placed his hands on her back and turned them around. He lifted her up on his desk. With one move of his arm he emptied the desk and laid her down on it. The king spread her legs wide and positioned himself between her luscious legs, while he wrapped them around his waist. Thranduil leaned slightly over and the head of his shaft penetrated her entrance. She was still wet and her wetness and inner heat elicited a long moan from his lips. The king pushed himself into her, making her arch her back off of his desk. Her face tensed at the pleasurable sensation. He pulled her butt a little over the edge and began to thrust into her with a fast rhythm, making her breasts jiggle. The king grabbed one of her breasts with his hand and played with the nipple, making her moan. She fit him like a glove, her inner walls were moist and tight. Lust rushed feverishly through his body. He grabbed her hips and lifted her butt off of the desk, pumping into her with urgency. His face was contorted with pleasure and sweat began to run down his face and upper body. All Baineth could do in this position was accept his thrusts which penetrated her with urgency. He filled her with his hot flesh which throbbed wildly with lust. She moaned out when he placed her butt back on the desks and began to circled her pearl with enthusiasm. He was close to his climax and wanted to take her over the edge with him. Her body responded to his stimulation by tightening her inner walls around his shaft even more firmly, and his thrusts became urgent from his need for release. A loud moan left her lips and her muscles began to contract around his length, and she took him with her into a violent orgasm. He bend down and rested his face between her breasts. He was heavily panting and his thrusts were slowing down considerably, until they stopped. For a few moments they remained like that, he with his face resting in the valley between her breasts, and her, laying breathless, her face covered by her lower arm. He lifted his body up and looked down at her as he slid out from her inner heat. A smirk played on his lips and he stepped back from her, eyeing her naked body with satisfaction. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up, placing her on her feet before he walked into his bathroom. Baineth dressed herself quickly and rearranged his desk, which was messy. She stood near his balcony and looked out over the forest waiting for him. When he came out of the bathroom Thranduil stopped momentarily when he saw her standing near the glass doors. He arched an eyebrow at her before he approached her.

"You will leave me now, but if I should call you back, you will rush to me. Do you understand"? Baineth nodded and he cleansed her before he walked her over to the hidden door. He opened it for her and she stepped into the dark passage "Wait"! The king's voice was stern but kind "There are many elves serving me, directly or indirectly. Do not worry that she serves me in the way she does. I have a reason why I am keeping her in my service. Once her presence here is no longer needed she will never return to serve me directly. Everyone has his own place within my kingdom". Baineth nodded and repeated her question with a trembling and hesitant voice "And where is my place"? Thranduil shook his head in annoyance "You know the answer already! Why are you asking me again and again"? His angered mood caused her body to tremble "Go now"! The king closed the door and she headed back towards her chamber. His mood swings caused her sometimes nausea. But she had begun to like him. And her affection for him had begun to grow to a protective wall. Which shielded her from the King's furious outbursts. But that did not make her immune to them. The energy which radiated from his body when he was enraged was awful to witness and to feel. Baineth had almost reached the door leading to her chamber when she stopped abruptly. She believed that she had heard a sound. She held her breath while her heart pounded fast in her chest. Her body began to tremble with fear. There was the sound again! Baineth turned around and saw a shadow moving in the darkness. Her lips parted and she let out a sob when she recognized the king who was approaching her. He embraced her and comforted her "Please forgive me. I had not intend to scare you". Baineth anxiety was calmed by the king. Thranduil placed a kiss on her brow and opened her door. Baineth walked into her chamber and turned around. The king eyed her thoughtful and began to close the door again. Baineth stepped towards him "Why did you come here"? The king held in and looked at her with an indefinable expression "To answer your question" He stared at her for a moment with a calm expression "Your place is by my side". The door closed and Baineth heart clenched. Those rollercoaster rides with the king began to take its toll on her.

When Baineth had left his chamber he had thought about her question. Was it not clear where her place was? Maybe she was unaware of it? Did his often rude treatment keep her in darkness of her true position? Thranduil sighed heavily. Baineth had a right to know the answer to her question. When the king returned to his chamber after speaking with Baineth he felt better. He had frightened her greatly and felt sorry about it. Not long after he had returned, Galion came to inform the king about Lord Elrond's and Legolas arrival. Thranduil left his chamber to welcome them.  
After a formal greeting they went into the king's personal study. Thranduil sat down behind his desk and offered the Lord of Imladris a seat. He eyed Elrond with curiosity "What brings you to my realm"? Elrond who sat on a chair opposite the king, eyed him with amusement "Did you really think that this news would not reach Imladris"? Thranduil breathing became shallow, and not only his face but his whole body tensed as he stared at Elrond. How could Elrond know about Baineth? The Lord of Imladris eyed the king sternly "Did you really think that you could keep it a secret"?


	12. Unexpected changes - despair and anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The king is once again angry. I thought Thranduil should not be too bad, because he and Baineth have bonded. So you get a milder version from what I had originally planned to write.  
> And I decided not to describe the intimate part too detailed because of the the king's foul mood. I hope that it is alright.

The king sat motionless in his chair. Only his chest raised slightly by his shallow breathing. Thranduil's eyes wandered to his son's, which looked at him questioningly. Elrond noticed the king's reaction and straightened his posture "Now tell me, what are you planning to do about the situation with Erebor"? Thranduil's eyes rushed back to Elrond's and the king's expression was confused. Elrond clarified his previous words because the king seemed confused "The dwarfs! The constant problem at your doorstep"? Thranduil drew a deep breath and released his tensed body from its pressure. Elrond had spoken about the dwarfs! He had thought that he knew about his relationship with Baineth. Thranduil leaned back in his chair and took his goblet, cooling his heated body with a large gulp of wine "Nothing". The flat and cold reply of the king caused Elrond to lift his brows "Why have you not informed me about the trouble between the citizens of Dale and the dwarfs"? Thranduil arched a brow at him "Why should I? This is non of our concern". Elrond was greatly surprised by the king's reaction "It's non of our concern? Perhaps not mine, but it is definitely yours. You have an allegiance with Dale's citizens and they will call upon your help soon, if you will not go there now". Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance "I don't care about them". Elrond leaned back and watched the king with concern "You have changed again. And not for the better". The king stared daggers into Elrond, but that did not matter to him. "We will have to ride to Dale to make sure that peace will continue. And when I say we, that means you and I". Thranduil poured himself more wine and thought about the situation. He knew that he had to ride to Dale. In fact he should have done so weeks ago. But he was reluctant to leave Baineth behind, now more than ever. The fact that he could not have her under his personal supervision all day long, disturbed him greatly. Could he leave her behind for a few days? Or maybe even for an entire week? The stubbornness of the dwarfs was well known to the king and he feared that he would be absent from his kingdom for far longer than he expected. However Elrond was right. The allegiance existed and was important to both equally, the citizens of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood. Elrond eyed the king intently. He tried to read his mind but failed. What had happened that the king had changed his mind? Why was he trying to avoid to ride to Dale? Thranduil looked different than when he had seen him the last time. Elrond wondered about the possible reasons while he awaited the king's reply.  
Thranduil set his goblet on the desk and sighed "Very well then, I agree that my son rides to Dale with you. He is more than capable to handle such kind of situation". Legolas eyes widened and Elrond leaned forward, eyeing the king with concern "Legolas is your son, he should rather supervise your kingdom during your absence. You are the king and the people of Dale will expect you more than anyone else to come to their aid". Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance. There was no way out of this mess and he knew it. He had to ride to Dale. At least he had given it a try. He should have foreseen Elrond reply. The king had in fact expected him to reject his idea. Thranduil drank a large gulp of wine and let out a long sigh "Very well then, I will ride with you to Dale". The Lord of Imladris smiled satisfied but deep in his mind he wondered what had happened to the king. He watched him closely during the lengthy conversation which followed and came to the conclusion that even though the king's external appearance was disinterested and cold, he had changed on the inside. There was a major change taking place in the king. And it was visible to Elrond that whichever change was in progress, it was not complete yet. It was decided that they would ride to Dale the very next morning and Thranduil sent Legolas to start the necessary preparations.

Baineth had heard of the arrival of Legolas and Elrond. She suspected that this had been the reason why the king had called her to his chamber during the morning. The night had been quiet and pleasant, and Baineth had found time to rest her mind and thoughts amongst the starlight. Since their relationship had changed, she longed for the stillness of the night, which she now spent at his side. In the early morning hours Thranduil visited her briefly in her chamber. Her surprised expression was soon replaced by concern because he eyed her sternly "I will ride to Dale. I should have gone there some weeks ago, but I did not want to leave you unattended. The present situation forces me to go instantly". He stepped closer to her and inhaled her scent deeply "I must leave you unattended. I warn you to obey my orders strictly. If you fail, you will be punished severely". Baineth nodded and he handed her a bag full of herbs "You must eat these every night, Just as you have done in the last week. Do not forget about that. I can tell if your womb is fertile or not". He grabbed between her legs, causing her to jump slightly. His hand rested on her womanhood, before he placed it on her lower abdomen. "Do not test my patience. You'll notice that I have none. If you just look upon another ellon, and I hear of it, you'll get to feel my anger on my return". Baineth nodded and looked up at him with worried eyes. Thranduil breathed in her scent once again, before he began to step backwards. He turned around and approached the hidden door. "My king"! Baineth watched him as he turned around again. Thranduil eyed her with an indefinable expression "What else is there to say"? Baineth felt a bit intimidated by his coldness and shook her head slowly "Nothing". The king's expression was angered and he was about to leave when Baineth walked up to him "But I only wished to... ahm... " She ran her hand over his black tunic and felt his heartbeat under her fingers. Baineth placed her hand gently behind his neck and pulled him down to her. She gave him a kiss and awaited his reciprocation, but there was none. He just stared at her coldly before he stepped backwards and left her chamber again. Baineth let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head sadly. Any other reaction for her side would have been unnatural. But she had hoped that he would reciprocate to her feelings and return her kiss. It was the king's coldness which caused a storm in her heart. He had told her before that he would not change and she had tried to accept it. But it was very hard for her. Now he rode to Dale and she had no idea when he might return to her. Despite of his coldness she would miss him dearly. But would he miss her? Were the words spoken by him true? Doubt began to gnaw on her heart yet again and she feared that her time by the king's side would be a difficult one, and maybe shorter than she had hoped.

The king and Elrond had departed with a large amount of elves shortly after he had visited Baineth. After breakfast Baineth returned obedient to her chamber. Because no service had been assigned to her she was still grounded. She sat down on a small stool in front of her mirror and combed her long hair when her father walked into her chamber. His expression was strangely unknown to her and she furrowed her brows. Malfinnor eyed his daughter from head to toe and smiled with satisfaction. Baineth felt her face heat up and her heart began to race. Worry clasped around her young heart, fearing that her father might know something about her and the king. She swallowed hard and tried her best not to think of it. This could be disastrous. Her mother walked into her chamber and appeared somewhat sad. Baineth fäe was thickly covered with fear by now. Something was going on. Her father was happy and her mother sad. That was very strange indeed. Úllothel placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and took the brush from her hand. She combed Baineth's long hair for a few minutes. All the while she looked at her daughter through sad eyes. Baineth returned her glance and her heart felt heavier at each breath which she took. Malfinnor sounded impatient "How much longer are you going to brush her hair"? Úllothel let out an conspicuously long sigh before she placed the brush on the dresser "Come with me my dear". She took Baineth's hand and pulled her along. Together they walked towards her parents chamber. Baineth was surprised when she saw a few elves standing in the chamber. They eyed her with expectation. She recognized one of them immediately. It was Lindir, who had come together with Lord Elrond from Imladris. He had visited the king's halls on several occasions before when he had accompanied Lord Elrond on his journeys. During his last visit he had told Baineth very extensively about Imladris. Her father approached them and smiled "This is my daughter Baineth". He hugged her before he pushed her towards the elves. A sudden dread enveloped her heart, as a suspicion took shape in her mind. A storm broke loose in her heart. Baineth heart was rebellious, and it naturally began to defend the feelings which she had begun to develop for the king. She swallowed hard and began to feel light headed. Baineth prayed that this was something else than that what she feared. Malfinnor stood next to her "My dear daughter, I wish to introduce to you Lindir. You have met him before. He is Lord Elrond's right hand. Baineth bowed to him and Malfinnor pushed her closer "And this here is his good wife Nethril. She is a healer. They have come all the way from Imladris to meet you". Baineth smiled weakly and bowed slightly, dreading her father's next words. "And this over here is Amdiron, their handsome son. Baineth smile disappeared and she bowed to him stiffly. "Your mother and myself have been in contact with Lindir's family for some time now, because we believe that Amdiron would be a fine husband for you. If you two compile, we want to send you with them back to Imladris when Lord Elrond will ride home. There you would live with them until your wedding, for which you would return here". Wedding??? Baineth turned pale and her blood froze in her veins. For a second everything went black and she believed that she could not breath. She felt dizzy and her hands began to shake. She grabbed onto the backrest of a chair which stood nearby to support her shaking body. All the while she tried to keep her composure, what was hard to achieve. In her mind she saw Amdiron lying all bloody and death, somewhere in a dark place, killed by the hands of the vengeful and cruel king, in his madness which had been caused by his untamed jealously and possessiveness. Baineth forced a smile upon her lips. This was the worst. Her insides screamed in panic while she tried to keep a calm appearance. Úllothel had noticed her daughter's reaction immediately and pity claimed her heart. Why had her husband not spoken to their daughter before? Her small elfling was afraid and there was nothing she could do for her now. She had to let her go. Something every mother had to do some day. But every mother dreaded this day. Malfinnor seemed to be unaware of his daughter's suffering and continued to talk to Lindir and his family about her.

Baineth day went differently than she had imagined it. She spend every minute with Lindir and his family. They were kind elves, but Baineth felt hesitant to open herself to them. It was not done intentionally by her. I was rather a natural reflex of her fäe which had bonded with the king already. It was a part of an elves nature, designed to prevent confusion and problems. But even if she had a natural reluctance which protected her, she had to play along. At least to a certain degree. She was dragged through the kingdom like a toddler, visiting places which she had never before. And of course she had to speak to Lindir and his family. Her father expected it. In the late afternoon she felt terribly exhausted and sat down on a bench in the palace garden. Her heart longed for the king's presence at all times, but now in these circumstances it literally screamed out for him. What was she supposed to do? What would happen, if the king would not come home before her betrothal? Her father had made up his mind to arrange her marriage with Amdiron and she had no choice but to obey to his desire. At least for now. Lindir's family believed that she had a choice, but there was none. She had been unprepared and she had been taken by surprise.  
"May I sit next to you"? Baineth was startled and looked up at Amdiron with fear. He smiled lovingly at her and sat down next to her "Please forgive me. I did not mean to startle you". Baineth shook her head and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Amdiron looked at her compassionately "I understand your reaction. But please believe me when I say that there is nothing to fear. Many elves have married by arrangement, and today they live happy. Your and my parents are in fact some of them". Baineth looked over at her parents and saw that her mother watched them. She looked somewhat sad and worried. Baineth understood now that this had been her father's idea, and his alone.  
Anger stirred deeply in her heart as she watched her father from afar. She tried to, but Baineth did not manage to look into Amdiron's eyes. Instead she stared down at the grass and at her feet "I feel tired and wish to retire to my chamber". Her body twitched involuntarily when she felt his hand touch her arm. "If you need to rest, I will walk you back to your chamber". Amdiron rose to his feet and took hold of her hand. Baineth followed him and was angered. He knew already where she was staying. Who knew what else her father had told him about her already? Amdiron was oblivious to her feeling "I have heard that you are still learning to become a healer. Once you will live with me in Imladris, you will have the privilege to learn from Lord Elrond himself. He is the greatest healer in middle earth. I am sure your skills will flourish under his guidance". Baineth nodded and counted the steps to her door. When they finally arrived she opened the door and was ready to disappear in her chamber. But she was held back by Amdiron's strong hand. He closed the distance between them. Baineth felt his breath on her face and her hands began to tremble. Her fäe disliked his touch. Amdiron saw it as nothing more than an elleth's innocent reaction to the touch of an ellon. He kissed her brow before he left her.

She stepped into her chamber and locked the door. Baineth rushed into her bathroom where she washed her brow feverishly in her desperation. She rubbed it so strongly that her skin began to redden. But she could not get rid of the awful feeling that she had been touched by someone else than the king. The subtle touch of Amdiron's lips still lingered on her brow. She groaned out in frustration and bathed, hoping that it would cleanse her. To her dismay nothing what she had tried had caused her to feel better. As night fell over the king's realm Baineth had managed to skip the supper successfully and lay now on her bed. Fear and anger raged within her heart and heated her skin. What was she supposed to do? Without the king's presence she felt helpless. If she had knowledge how to open the hidden door, she could escape to the small chamber. There she would remain until the return of the king. But he had not taught her how to open it from the inside. And he would never do so because he did not trust her. Baineth's heart was filled with utter frustration and she sighed heavily. She was in trouble and saw no way out. Every possible escape route which came to her mind would remain closed to her. Despair seized her heart and Baineth felt lost. Even if they could get out of this situation, it would only be for a short time. There was something else that made her worry even more. When the king would return he would know that she had been touched by another ellon. He had even kissed her. And that happened after only a few hours after they had met for the first time! Who could tell how many more times he would kiss her until the king's return? The king would be more than furious once he came back. Baineth heart tensed and fear entered it. At least she had a few days to decide how to deal with the king once he returned. Deep in her heart she hoped that he would return immediately and that her hopeless situation would end. "Please come back to me! Please come back to me now"! Baineth rubbed her forehead with her hands and sighed in frustration. Of course the king would not come back now. He had just left. Baineth shook her head and closed her eyes. Now she had to decide what she could do to stop her betrothal and to keep Amdiron at bay. 

It was in the middle of the night and Baineth looked up in surprise. Fear ripped violently through her heart when she saw the king standing at her bed side. He had returned! But how? His glance wandered over her face and then body, his posture stiffened and she noticed that he had clenched his hands to fists. His strong body seemed to tremble. Thranduil saw the marks of another ellon on her body. On her forehead, her arms, waist..... a deep and fiery wrath raced through his veins and he tried all in his power to restrain himself. He opened his mouth and spoke. To her surprise his voice was ice cold "Someone has touched you" His glance was murderous, his face stiff and frozen from his attempt to control his fury. Wrath rose within him like lava, which rises in a volcano when it is about to erupt, ready to unleash its fatal power. Baineth sat up slowly. She felt almost paralyzed by fear which seemed to devour her. She could not speak but nodded her head. Within a second he towered over her and pushed her back onto the mattress. Thranduil grabbed her chin rudely, forcing her to look into his fiery eyes "I was gone for less than a day and someone has already touched you!? Speak! Who has dared to touch what is mine"? Baineth breath was fast and her body trembled when she spoke "Please listen to me. It is not his fault". Thranduil's eyes widened in rage and his grip tightened "It is not his fault? You dare to defend him? If you try to protect him from my wrath, know that it is a fruitless endeavor". The intensity of his glance increased and she tried to shake her head "No, please listen to me". Her pleading eyes did not soften his heart which was now dominated by jealousy. He continued to push her down. Her words had driven him almost to incandescence, and he fought against the desire to silence her - maybe for good. Her fearful voice broke through the walls of wrath and hate "It is my father's wish that I get married to him".Thranduil's wrathful expression was now mixed with disgust "You told me that this is not the truth. You told me that he was not looking for a husband for you! You told me that you had lied to me"! His touch was hurting her and tears welled up in her eyes "Today I speak the truth! I knew nothing about the plan of my father. Please, please believe me. I knew nothing". Thranduil knew that he was causing her pain. But he had no intention to relief her of the pain. He pondered over the thought to hurt her even more. Evil had crept into his heart and controlled his actions. Baineth closed her eyes and tried to endure his harsh treatment. The king himself closed his eyes and tried to find himself amidst the wrath, jealousy and hatred which raged in him.  
It was not possible and he opened his eyes again. He saw large tears rolling down her cheeks and the sight of her suffering finally softened his heart. The suffering which he caused her extinguished his anger a little, making it less deadly and more reasonable. He drew air through his gritted teeth "And do you want to marry him"? Baineth shook her head and opened her eyes "I am yours". Her answer was honest. He could see it in her eyes. Thranduil sat up. Baineth was liberated from his merciless grasp and sat up quickly. His expression was still fierce and the fact that he had let go of her did not mean that his wrath had been extinguished. She pushed him down onto her bed and opened his belt buckle. Thranduil watched her and he was surprised by her behavior. Baineth freed his shaft which apparently had been erect when he had come for her. She touched it with her hands and eyed the king carefully before she began to massage his shaft, making his erection return. He lifted his upper body off of the bed, but she quickly took him into her hot mouth and played with the tip of his hardening shaft. Thranduil leaned back on his elbows and watched her. He longed for her touch greatly. He had been under the ever watchful eyes of Elrond, and Thranduil had not allowed his memories to return to her. All his need and lust came to surface when she sucked him hard. His need for her was overpowering his anger momentarily. His lips parted and he moaned as she rubbed his balls, while her tongue played with the tip of his length again. Her lips closed firmly around his pulsing shaft, and she began to bob her head up and down. The king grabbed onto the bed sheet and surrendered to his lust and lay back. He felt his length in her hot mouth, which was being stimulated by her soft lips and dancing tongue. Thranduil began to push his hips up, making her increase her pace, as he desperately longed for his release. It would hopefully ease his tension. A growl escaped his lips and he sat up. Thranduil grabbed her hair with his strong hands and pumped her up and down his shaft with urgency. His climax came hard and wild and his seed spilled down her throat, making him almost insane with lust. He continued to bob her head up and down his shaft until it was erect again. Then he pulled her off of his hard length and pushed her onto her bed before he ripped her dress open. He revealed her plump breasts and soft nipples. The king claimed one nipple with his lips and sucked on it, while he continued to rip her dress open until she lay naked under him. Then he sat back and spread her legs and within a second he pumped into her hard. Baineth moaned out and embraced him. She clung onto his body which moved fast. He was driven by his passion and need for her.  
Thranduil's body convulsed as he was almost there. He pumped into her with urgency and forgot everything around him. He concentrated only on their sensual connection which drove his senses over the edge. He grunted and his thrusts were hard and forceful as he climaxed. He let himself fall onto her body and remained there. The feeling of her inner heat around his shaft, and the warmth and softness of her skin calmed him a little. Baineth had not found much pleasure in it, but her main aim had been to make the king calm down, by giving herself to him willingly. She hoped that it had been a success. Once his breath was steady again he sat up and eyed her with anger "What does this mean, your father wants you to marry him? What did you tell him"? Baineth sighed. The king's anger had not subsided, but at least it had reduced considerably "I did not say anything. I spend all day with them and in the end the ellon touched me". The king's expression was wrathful "If your father will continue to pursue his goal, I will stop him myself". His deadly expression worried Baineth "What would you do to stop him"? The king seethed with anger "Should he take away what is mine, I will kill him"! Baineth gaped at him in shock. She crawled over to him and her hands caressed up and down his muscular arms. She tried to calm his wrath. Thranduil's expression changed and he leaned his head to the side, while he eyed her "You have allowed him to touch you". The hot anger returned to his face and she sighed heavily "What was I supposed to do"? He shook his head agitatedly "You have allowed him to touch you! There is no excuse"! Thranduil grabbed her by the arm and pushed her away from him while he raised his other hand. Baineth closed her eyes in fear and awaited his slap which never came. She carefully opened her eyes and saw the king. He had closed his eyes. The hand which he had raised to strike her was now clenched to a fist and he pressed it against his trembling lips. His expression was different, somewhat concerned but still angry. Baineth was not sure what was happening to him and opened herself carefully to him to perceive his feelings. A turmoil broke out in her and she beheld the many ugly and dark emotions which raced through him. It made her feel sick. But there also beautiful emotions, bright and kind, emotions which he felt for her. She freed her arm from his grip. He was emotionally in a chaotic state and she would try to help him. But she had no idea how. She recalled how he had reacted very rude when she had touched him the night when he had felt vulnerable. This now was a much more sensitive situation. Baineth gathered her courage and her trembling hands moved towards him. She hesitated but then she placed them on his chest "We will find a way. Together".


	13. The eye of the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After yesterdays chapter I have received two guest reviews and a readers PM about Thranduil's abusive nature. I wish to clarify this. Thranduil does not consciously abuse her. He rather acts on old impulses and that will change. He has lived a long life and has become a rather dark elf and ill-tempered. Now he is faced with the situation when he is no longer alone and he must learn to control himself. The darkness which is still present in him can not disappear within a few days. But he tries very hard to control himself for her.  
> That I tried to make clear on the end of the last chapter. He intended to slap her due to his untamed anger which was controlling him, but he fought against the darkness and succeeded to control himself. This was meant to be a sign that he actually cares for her. Thranduil is going through a major change and once he is through, he will be more sociable. His constant problems with his anger will help him to make a decision.  
> That will happen later. I don't intend to upset anyone, and I am glad that you have told me what you think.
> 
> I do not have to work in this week and you can expect further updates until this week is over. Thank you for your reviews, they inspire me to continue writing.
> 
> I have no idea if the elves have a word for birthday. They celebrate the day of procreation. So I decided to simply write instead of their birthday, their conception day. I hope it does not sound stupid.

"We will find a way. Together".  
Thranduil's heart stuttered. Once again he had failed, and again she was forgiving and kind. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her gentle and kind eyes looking back at him with fear. She feared him. He sighed deeply when he remembered what kind of sick deed he was about to commit "I wanted to hit you". Baineth caressed his chest with her hands "I know. But you did not do it. And that is all what counts". Silence lingered between them. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the mattress. Together they lay on her bed for a long time without saying a single word. Her fingers traced over his hot body, caressing him tenderly. Thranduil relaxed through her touch and held her close in his embrace. That was all he could to do. He felt her touch and warmth and felt her fäe's presence. He was content. But deep inside his heart he was greatly bothered about his behavior. The king looked into her face and sighed heavily "Did I hurt you"? She knew what he was talking about and shook her head slowly "No". Thranduil simply nodded and pulled her even closer to him "You are a bad liar". Baineth blushed and tried to avoid his glance. Her fingers brushed over his chest while she listened to his calm breath. Many things troubled her, but when she lay in his muscular arms most of her worries lost all their weight. Still one thing remained and she decided to tell him "My king"? His reply was a deep hum "Please do not be angry, but you have to stop tearing my dresses". A smirk appeared on his lips "What if I like to to that? Would you still want me to stop"? He rolled her onto her back and was on top of her. Thranduil claimed her lips in a kiss before he looked at her mischievously. Baineth looked into his eyes and nodded honestly "I do not have many dresses. In fact after this night I have only one dress left. And my other dresses which I wear in public are not many in number. What if my mother will notice the disappearing of my dresses? How should I explain that? In your bathroom you had torn the dress which my father had gifted me for my last conception day. It was an expensive dress and he might miss it". Thranduil kissed her brow "I will buy you a new one". Baineth shook her head "This will not solve the problem. My father had let the dress tailored especially for me. You can not buy it on the market". The king understood the problem "I will try to restrain myself. But I can not promise you that I will succeed in my effort". He lay next to her again and she nestled her face on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her. His mood was calm and kind and Baineth's heart was troubled by yet another question. She feared that she would spoil the moment and decided to not ask. She was afraid to make the king angry. Thranduil ran his fingers playfully through her hair and thought about her fear. Yes, her question would spoil such a moment, if she would have asked it a few days ago. But not now. He turned his head and kissed her temple "You can ask your question. Don't be afraid". Baineth inhaled deeply "What happened to the Ellon which had touched me in the garden"? Thranduil pulled her closer to him "I could not kill him, even if I wanted to". Baineth furrowed her brows "Why"? The king smiled at her before his expression turned serious "Because you mean a lot to me". Her smile was the best remedy for his jealous heart and he knew that he had made the right decision. She rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. She felt greatly relieved. "But do not rely on your hope that I will have mercy with every Ellon. We still have to discuss your father's unacceptable decision. I do not care what your father wants. If that ellon should touch you again, he will have to pay for it. You can not expect that I will forgive every ellon that approaches you".

Baineth felt that the king was getting angry again and she stroked her fingers over his chest, down to his navel. They circled his navel once before they traveled lower. Her fingers traced around the base of his shaft. It did not take long until Baineth noticed that his breath changed. Small waves of lust tingled in the inner sex, making her wet for him. She began to feel his arousal "What can I do for you"? Thranduil eyed her questioningly "Would you mind"? Baineth looked up at him and slung her leg around his hip "No". She brushed a tender kiss across his lips. Thranduil cupped her face with his large hands and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her back. She moved lower and began to satisfy him. This time slower and more sensual. The king grabbed her pillow and buried his face in it. He inhaled her scent which lingered in the white linen fabric and concentrated all his perception to his lower body. His hips trembled and Baineth placed her hands on his thighs to keep him in place. Her head bobbed slowly up and down his erect length and he moaned out as his lust for her deepened with each of her moves. Baineth pushed him onto his back and brought herself into a more comfortable position before she clasped her lips around his shaft again. Her tongue licked over its tip and she took him in deep. She paused with her lips at its base, and he felt her hot breath on his belly. It gave him goose bumps. Then her tongue traced the vein on the underside of his shaft until it reached the tip. Baineth sucked the head of his length hard a few times before her tongue swirled around it. His breathing became heavy and he removed the pillow with which he had covered his face. Baineth fondled his balls while she continued to pleasure him. One of her hands traveled up and down his thigh before she began to pump his shaft near its base while her tongue worked on its head. "Mmmmhaaah...." His voice was guttural and sounded like an animal's. It encouraged her to continue. He began to thrust his hips upwards from the pleasurable sensation that inundated his body. He groaned from pleasure and her own body tingled when she satisfied him, from knowing that it was her that made him feel like this. Thranduil placed her pillow under his head and watched her. Her hair fell between her full and soft breasts which he wanted to touch. He looked at her admiringly and lustfully while her head continuously bobbed up and down. The intensity of her sensual attention made his body tense. Lust shot in large and powerful jolts into his loins and he had trouble to keep his body under control. He wanted that this moment would last a little. But his unspoken request was not understood by her. Thranduil's breath hissed between his teeth and his hands grabbed onto the bed sheet. She brought him over the edge within seconds. His deep moan filled her chamber and his knees shook violently while she continued to lick up each drop of his seed. Her tongue played with the tip for a while before she looked up at him. 

Thranduil was sweaty and his clear blue eyes were hooded and were deeply clouded with lust. His chest heaved and the king tried to steady his breath. Baineth trailed her hands over his body and they slowly approached his chest. She straddled his hips and felt his soft and limp shaft resting between her legs. Her fingers drew smaller and then larger circles on his chest and she began to slowly massage him. Thranduil closed his eyes and relaxed. This was heavenly. He surrendered to Baineth's affection and a deep peace filled his fäe and heart. He was happy and peaceful and all his troubles were forgotten in this moment. He relaxed fully through her touch. Baineth found great pleasure in this moment and continued. Her attention wandered lower as she felt his shaft harden. It pressed against her folds and Baineth slid down a bit and freed it. She licked over her lips and curled her fingers around his length. A look into the eyes of the king let her stop. He looked at her demanding and waved her closer. Thranduil grabbed her hips and lifted her up before he lowered her onto his erect length. Baineth mouth opened in a soundless gasp. She groaned when his shaft slid into her inner heat. He lowered her completely down on him and she looked at him uncertainly. Thranduil grabbed her hips to steady her and guided her in her movements. He knew that this was new to her, but he also felt that she liked it. Thranduil's body trembled and he laid his head back and closed his eyes while he continued to control her movements with his hands. Baineth began to feel more secure and she began to move back and forth. She took him in deeper with each movement. She slid his pulsing shaft back and forth in her inner sex and enjoyed the change. Thranduil groaned frequently and his hands held her hips tightly. Her pace quickened and he opened his eyes and saw how her breasts bounced rapidly as she bounced on his thick length. Her inner muscles began to clamp tightly around his length, stimulating it even more. Thranduil lifted his eyes off her body and looked into her flushed face, which looked all attractive and all alluring. He wanted to claim her lips in a greedy kiss, but first he would allow her to make him climax. A deep and long growl left his lips and Baineth looked at him in wonder. The king began to thrust his hips upwards hard and pulled her down at the same time. She moaned out loud and he held her hips more firmly. Thranduil wanted her to do it harder and faster. He knew that she would learn it. Now he would help her. He pulled her down on his hard and thick shaft, until his lips tremble from the unbearable need to climax. Thranduil thought that he would explode within her at any given moment. His lust was so intense that he feared that the release of his seed might damage her inner softness. Baineth placed her hands flat on his chest and accepted his deep and powerful invasion. This was intense and she enjoyed it greatly. Thranduil groaned out loud and he came hard and fierce inside of her. He drove into her once more where he erupted.  
Lust tingled through her warm body but she did not come. Baineth fell forward and her breasts pressed into his sweaty chest. The king began to caress the soft skin in her back while he felt the last of his seed spill into her inner sex. When his breath was steady again Baineth lifted her head and began to lick and suck on his nipples. The king moaned out and he pushed her onto the mattress. He lay on his side and his fingers began to trace along her wet folds. Baineth gasped and her fingers dug deeply into his thigh when he began to circle her pearl. Her hips moved involuntarily along with the motion of his finger. His lust had softened her inner core which now began to clench. Her body desired the presence of his hot and filling flesh, but the king had other things in mind. He wanted to watch her climax. Her face tensed and began to contort. Baineth closed her eyes. Lust rushed into her loins and she moaned. Thranduil's voice called out to her "Baineth?...... Baineth"! She opened her eyes again and looked up at the king who seemed to enjoy her pleasure "Keep your eyes open for me. I want to look into your eyes when you come". She obeyed him and he began to circle her pearl passionately. Baineth began to move her hips faster. She pressed her womanhood against his hand and her breath began to quicken. She took hold of his arm and kept their eye contact. Huge waves of lust invaded her body and she began to loose control over her body. She turned towards him and pressed her body into his while he continued to caress her pearl. Thranduil smirked when he saw her pupils dilate. She moaned out and her body convulsed violently. The fireworks that exploded in their eyes was a delight to witness and the king felt proud and satisfied. Baineth body still shook harshly and she tried to steady her heavy breath when he claimed her lips greedily. He could not wait until her senses had calmed. Too great was his need to share his sensual desire with her. The hand which had caressed her pulled her now closer and his tongue explored her mouth. Baineth ran her hand over his side and down to his back. His skin was now warm and soft. His movements made his muscles move and Baineth felt them dance under her fingertips. She let her hand travel lower and she grabbed firmly unto his butt as he rolled her onto her back. He hovered over her and she felt his limp shaft tickle the sensitive skin of her tummy, causing her to giggle into his mouth. Thranduil broke their kiss. His eyes swam with lust and he smirked at her before he he began to trail kisses down her jaw line. He kissed her chin and nibbled on her earlobe. His hot tongue licked along her neck and he licked over her soft skin. A shiver ran down her spine and she spread her legs wider, trying to pull him down. Thranduil resisted her endeavor and claimed her skin between his lips, sucking on it. Her attempt to pull him onto her had failed but her hands were free and they found their way to his shaft which had begun to swell. Thranduil groaned out feeling her hands on his manhood. He grabbed her lower arms and pinned her hands above her head. Baineth pouting mouth was covered by his lips which savored her greedily. He wanted to be in control. He wanted her surrender. His tongue invaded her mouth and their tongues danced wildly.

She perceived his feeling first, and his body reacted instantly. He broke their kiss abruptly and got up. The king collected his clothes and began to dress himself. Baineth felt the cold stone floor under her feet when she rushed to his side. She began to close the buttons of his tunic and while she stole glimpses of the king's face in between. He seemed tense. When he was dressed he walked over to the hidden door and disappeared. Baineth was confused and wondered what had just happened. She had felt the king's sudden uneasiness vividly. Baineth did not know what was going on, but he was gone. Her eyes widened and she ran to the door. To her relief, the door opened and the king entered. He cleansed her and turned around to leave. She saw the door closing again but before the king was out of sight he stopped and turned around to her "I must leave. Elrond is looking for me. I don't want him to be suspicious". Baineth nodded and he was gone. She sighed in relief. The king had returned to cleanse her. Her heart felt jubilant that he had actually told her what was going on. It meant that he did care for her. Something had definitely changed. And it was apparently a good change. Baineth had managed to calm the king. But she wanted to avoid further trouble. He was a pleasant elf when he was calm. Baineth straightened her bed sheets and decided to take a bath. She wanted to be ready before her father would arrive. He would certainly arrive early. His enthusiasm was obvious. But Baineth would not marry Amdiron. She lowered herself into the warm water and leaned back. She was nervous. They had spent their time with love making and had failed to discuss her present situation. She feared that Elrond would return to Imladris soon. Baineth sighed deeply and hoped that she would see the king during the day. The thought of Amdiron and his family burdened her heart. 

Thranduil sat in his study and discussed with Elrond about the situation in Dale. They had met on the road to Dale a messenger, which had told them everything was fine. The king under the mountain had agreed to the terms which the master of Dale had demanded. Elrond had a few very reasonable suggestions in case that another tumultuous situation should occur between dwrafs and man and Thranduil ordered Galion to note them down. Their discussion took longer than the king liked but it neared its end. Elrond smiled "My visit to your kingdom was indeed shorter than I had expected. I would depart today, but I have to speak to Lindir first. They have chosen a bride for their son and she is supposed to travel with us back to Imladris". Thranduil felt his hot blood rushing through his veins. Within a second he was seething with anger but tried to hide it. He took his goblet and drank two large gulps of wine. His grip on the goblet was firm and he endeavored to calm down his rage. With an expression of complete disinterest he looked at Elrond "And which elleth have they chosen"? He knew the answer already. The Lord of Imladris leaned back and sipped on his wine "She is the daughter of Malfinnor, her name is Baineth. I will in fact meet her today. They had planned to celebrate their betrothal ceremony here in the palace, and afterwards Baineth was supposed to travel to Imladris. Now I am not so sure anymore. Lindir suggested that Baineth and her parents could travel to Imladris with us. We could perform the ceremony there. It is after all only a formality". A thick silence fell which was broken by a faint but clear sound. The firm grip of the king had broken the stem of his goblet. His hand shook from anger and Elrond eyed it with sudden interest. Thranduil wrath was going to erupt and it would be very ugly to behold. If Lindir would try to take away his Elleth, they would never get past the King's gates. Thranduil realized that he had to speak as soon as possible with Baineth. He was absolutely sure that he would not tolerate if the ellon would touch her again, what to speak if he would kiss her soft and rosy lips. He rose abruptly from his chair "Very well then. I have to attend to a very urgent business". Elrond watched him leave and was deeply in thought. The king was acting very strange.

Baineth stood in the grand garden and listened bored and annoyed to the conversation between her father and Lindir. She felt hungry and walked over to a table near the fountain where drinks and refreshments had been prepared. Thanks to her annoying father they did not have breakfast today. He had been very eager to meet with Lindir and his family in the garden. She felt famished and took a bunch of grapes from a plate and ate it hungrily "I assumed that you're hungry". Baineth rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned around and saw Amdiron who stood strong and proud in front of her. Baineth swallowed the grape she had been chewing and furrowed her brows "In this kingdom elves eat breakfast". She eyed him for a moment "You seem to have different customs in Imladris". Amdiron laughed and took a step closer to her, and entered into their personal space grossly. Baineth leaned subtly backwards while he spoke "No, no! Please don't worry. We eat breakfast in Imladris. You will never be hungry in Lord Elrond's home". Amdiron walked around her and took a grape from the plate. He touched her arm and pulled her around "Here, please eat more". Amdiron brought the grape up to her lips and eyed her with expectation. Baineth felt numb. She parted her lips as if in trance and she bit into the grape before he pushed the other half into her mouth. Amdiron brushed his fingertips over her lips and Baineth shuddered. Malfinnor smiled at the sight and returned his attention to Lindir who was equally pleased to see the two young elves together.

Opposite them the exchange between Baineth and Amdiron caused a different emotion. White heat rushed through the king's veins and he clenched his hands to fists. Against all his hopes Baineth had not been in her chamber. He had come there first, hoping to speak to her. Thranduil let himself be guided by his fäe. He found her once again in the garden with another ellon. But this time he had expected it. Because he knew her father only too well. He was always very precise. If he intended to marry his daughter with Lindir's son, he would certainly do so. But Thranduil would stop him. This marriage would never come to pass. No matter what it meant for them. He would stop them! The desire had arisen in his heart to kill Amdiron when he saw how he touched Baineth. He watched with burning jealousy when Amdiron removed a strand of Baineth's hair which the wind had blown into her pretty face. He wanted to kill him, and he would do it without mercy. The only thing that calmed his raging fury was her reaction. She stood perfectly still, but the king could feel how her heart was convulsing. She did not like his touch. Thranduil squeezed his eyes shut and tried to find solace in her chastity. Amdiron touched her body, but he could never reach out to her fäe because it belonged to the king already. It belonged to him. Her fäe had already become a part of him, as his fäe was a part of her. A deep and dark growl vibrated in his chest. Amdiron had kissed her knuckles. This was going too far. The king fought the urge to go to him and attack him. Thranduil's lips trembled and he clenched his jaw painfully. His eyes closed slowly and he held his breath. The king forced himself to leave the garden instantly. He did not want to shed blood before Baineth's eyes. She was too soft and too gentle to witness cruelty. Thranduil turned mechanically and went back to the palace. This situation had to, and would end. He would personally take care of it.

Elrond felt utterly confused and even shook his head for a moment. Then the pieces came together and the full picture appeared. The king's reluctance to leave his halls, the hurry in which he returned to them, his apparent anger about the marriage of Amdiron and Baineth... Elrond did not need to guess who the elleth was who had captured the king's cold heart. He sighed and approached the elves in the garden. Malfinnor greeted the Lord of Imladris with respect and called his daughter. Baineth was greatly relieved to be saved from Amdiron's bothering attention. Malfinnor put his arm around Baineth's shoulder and smiled proudly "This my Lord is my daughter Baineth. She will live in Imladris soon under your guidance and protection" Elrond looked upon Baineth with a indefinable expression "She will live in Imladris"? Her father nodded "Yes my Lord. We will be riding with you, once you set out to journey home. We decided that the betrothal ceremony should be celebrated in Imladris". Elrond eyed her intently while Baineth had trouble to hold his penetrating gaze. She felt naked and vulnerable "I am afraid that there is a problem". Malfinnor was surprised by Lord Elrond's words and looked at him with confusion "What kind of problem they are talking about"? Baineth stared at Elrond with fear. Deep in her heart she knew that Elrond had knowledge of her secret. But how was that possible? Her small heart began to beat irrationally fast within her chest and her breath quickened. Elrond's expression was serious "She can, and will not ride with us to Imladris".


	14. Lord Elrond's help and advise

An unusual turmoil broke out among the Elves while Elrond and Baineth continued to glance at each other in silence. Malfinnor was greatly surprised by Lord Elrond's words "My Lord, how can you say that? Are you certain? This must be a mistake"! Elrond took a deep breath and smiled gently at Baineth. He rose his brows and looked straight into her eyes "It would be most inauspicious if we would take this young elleth to Imladris. In fact, her journey to Imladris would bring great tragedy to both of your families". Lindir was shocked by his Lord's words "Tragedy? My Lord, are you sure"? Elrond nodded "Yes. A great tragedy. This would result in at least three deaths, if not more". Lindir shook his head in confusion "But you have compared their horoscopes and told that they are a perfect couple. You said that they were made for each other"! Elrond nodded "Yes that's true. But there are several methods on how to determine the fate of someone. One of them are horoscopes, and another is what you can see with your own eyes". Baineth stared at Elrond and her mind raced with fear. Elrond perceived her emotions vividly and decided to end her suffering "She should never leave this kingdom. Her marriage to Amdiron stands under a starless sky, dark and cold, void of all light. I can see inauspicious signs wherever I look. This marriage should never be formed". Elrond turned away from Baineth and towards the shocked elves "The king has already been informed about this marriage, and I will immediately go to him and tell him about the urgent need to stop its preparations". He took Baineth hand and walked with her towards the palace without waiting for the reaction of the elves.  
Elrond rushed along the long corridors. He hoped that he would find the king in time. All signs had been clear. Thranduil would show no mercy to Amdiron, nor any other elf who would stand in his way. The walk to the king's chamber was long and quiet. Neither of them spoke a word. When they reached the large doors Elrond knocked on them and waited for permission to enter. The doors swung open and he stepped into the chamber together with Baineth. The sight which Elrond beheld was unequivocally. It was exactly what Elrond had feared. Thranduil held his sword in his hand which he had apparently just sharpened. He looked angry and determined. The king felt Baineth's presence and looked at her. His gaze fell and lingered on Elrond's hand which still Baineth's. Thranduil's nostrils flared and his face stiffened with anger. Elrond noticed the reaction of the king immediately and he let go of her hand. The sword-holding king looked very intimidating. Not that Elrond was afraid of him. But he did not want to provoke him unnecessarily. After all, he himself was unarmed and one should take an jealous elf always serious. At least if one was fond of his life.  
"I bring Baineth to you. Please put your sword aside, otherwise you're making her afraid". The doors of the king's chamber closed abruptly and Thranduil looked at Elrond with hostility. Elrond perceived the fury that raged in the king's body and mind and tried to calm him. He knew that Thranduil would soon take action and nothing and no one could stop his killing spree if he had started it. But that was no longer necessary. Baineth would not marry Amdiron. He slowly approached the king who still held his sword in his clenched hand. Elrond's eyes were fixed on the sword and he said "That will not be necessary." Thranduil looked at him angry while Elrond spoke again "There will be neither an betrothal nor a wedding". Thranduil's eyes met hers and he was searching within them for a confirmation. Baineth shook her head almost imperceptibly. The king looked at Elrond and his expression was questioningly. The Lord of Imladris explained to the king what had happened after he had left the garden and Thranduil listened to him while he could not take his eyes off Baineth. When Elrond finished speaking to Thranduil, the king turned towards him "Why did you do that?" Elrond's eyebrows rose and he looked at the king amused "To save lives". Elrond's eyes fell on the king's sword again "It is very obvious what your intentions are". Thranduil narrowed his eyes, and Elrond continued "When you rode home after we had received the message from Dale, I understood that you were riding home to someone..." Elrond glanced over to Baineth and ended his sentence "... rather special". The king looked over to Baineth and then back to Elrond who smiled at him friendly "Calm your anger and do not harm Lindir's son. He will never touch her again. I will leave you two now and return to the garden. The elves there are all quite upset about the sudden change". He looked at Thranduil and then at Baineth and asked "How much time do you want to spend with her? Thranduil's expression was priceless "What do you mean"? Elrond smirked and raised his eyebrows "Should I take her back into the garden"? "No"! The king's answer came in a flash and Elrond smiled "How long?" Thranduil looked at Baineth and she noticed the desire that swam in his eyes. "The rest of the day..... and the entire night". Elrond nodded and left the chamber "I'll take care of it".

The door closed and Thranduil let his sword fall abruptly. With two long strides he had reached Baineth and began to kiss her greedily and without restraint. His arms pressed her firmly against his body and Thranduil lifted her up from the ground. With her feet dangling in the air, Baineth hung motionless in his embrace. His lips tasted hers and he pressed his tongue into her mouth. His tongue danced wildly and explored her mouth as if it had never done it before. Baineth wrapped her legs around his hips and felt his growing erection between her legs. She moaned into his mouth what encouraged him to continue. Thranduil had problems to control his desire for her and carried her toward the secret door. He opened it and carried her up into the small chamber without breaking their kiss even once. He would spend the whole day and the entire night with her. And Elrond would take care of their alibi. As the door closed behind them he turned around and Thranduil pressed her against the wall. He wanted to feel her here and now. His feverish kisses left her out of breath. He broke their kiss and pushed her dress up. The feeling of her hot flesh under his hands increased his desire for her. With great difficulty he undid his belt and freed his erect shaft before he entered into her depths with a greedy thrust. Baineth groaned as he filled her down to the last. Thranduil's mouth was open and he stood motionless for a moment. Baineth's narrowness squeezed around his throbbing length, and he felt how her hot and moist walls nestled closely against his shaft. A deep and long moan escaped his lips and he began to pump into her with a deep desire. Baineth wrapped her arms around his torso and her fingers digged deep into his flesh. His rhythm was fast and his thrusts deep. His appetite for her was insatiable. He felt the tip of his length nudge against her inner limits and he tried to curb his passion. But it was difficult. His desire for her body was too great. His hips rammed into her and she moaned loud when she felt his shaft deep inside her. Thranduil pushed her a little higher and continued to pump into her fast. Sweat ran down his spine and he smelled her female moistness which almost drove him out of his mind. He wanted to find his peak and to release his semen into her womb. She was his. No one would ever take her the way he did now. He let out a loud grunt and his thrusts were becoming ever more urgent. His scrotum tightened and he drove frantically inside her. Baineth clung to him and felt the lust which had accumulated within him. It made her lusty and her inner juices began to run, wetting his pulsing length. He pushed with such force into her that Baineth cried out in pain. He had reached his peak and his thrusts gradually subsided.

The pain inside of her was so uncomfortable and strong, that Baineth believed that he had split her in two. Thranduil lifted her up and let his softening length slide out of her center. The king carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Thranduil had felt her pain and looked down at her feeling remorse. It had not been possible for him to control his longing and greed for her. Baineth had closed her eyes and tried to cope with the pain. The king lay down beside her and watched her face carefully. To his surprise, her breathing was calm, too calm. He frowned and leaned down to her. His eyes widened when he understood that she was asleep. What was wrong? Thranduil sat up and stared at her flat belly before he put his hand on it. He closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment he opened his eyes again. No, she was not with child. He sighed in relief and lay down beside her. Another heavy sigh escaped his lips when he thought about this morning. He had once again become almost mad with jealousy. He would have certainly killed Lindir's son today if Elrond had not interfered. He was glad of it. Baineth would never forgive him the killing of elves. He turned his head to the side and looked at her. Why she slept? He was worried about it. But his own behavior made him even more concerned. Why could he not control himself? Why did he hurt her? He felt the need to protect her. But could he protect her from himself? He was rough and presented a danger for her. Perhaps she would be better off with someone else. His eyes widened dramatically and his heart clenched in his chest. NO! NEVER! He turned abruptly to her and pulled her possessively close to him. Baineth opened her eyes and was confused for a moment. The king raised his upper body, and leaned down to her. He began to kiss her uncontrollably. She was a little surprised by his rather coarse passion. Thranduil got rid of their clothes before he lowered his body onto hers and Baineth crossed her legs abruptly. Her body stiffened and Thranduil broke their kiss and looked at her sympathetically "I understand your fear. This time I'll be careful." She tried to relax her body and smiled at him gently and Thranduil began to rub his shaft against her bare folds.  
He kissed her breasts and loved the feeling of her soft and hot skin against his tongue. Her nipples hardened, and he began to slowly and carefully suck on them. Baineth grabbed his hair and clenched her hands into fists while her back arched off the bed. His hot tongue which played with her nipples sent hot surges of lust into her inner sex. His hands held her arms so tightly that she could not move. But she lifted her hips to catch a touch of his hard member. Thranduil grinned and began to push his shaft slowly against her entrance. She moaned and Thranduil changed his position. He sat back on his heels and spread her legs. A mischievous grin played on his lips and he lowered his face into their folds. His tongue ran through them and played with their entrance and he drew a circle around it and dipped a few times into her. Baineth's body twitched and her thighs trembled. She enjoyed his tongue game to the fullest. He knew what he was doing to her and enjoyed his position. He began to lick her pearl and Baineth bucked her hips upward. Thranduil closed his lips around her pearl and began to suck on it. She groaned and pulled on his hair, which she was still holding in her fists, while her back arched again and again off the bed. Thranduil rubbed his palms over her breasts, fingering her hard nipples. Her loins were electrified and Baineth moaned continuously while Thranduil sucked on her pearl with increasing passion. Her desire was his own, and he felt his length throbbing wildly. It asked for relief from the unbearable pressure. He would grant it, but not now. Thranduil could feel her orgasm built up and he inserted a finger into her inner sex. She was dripping wet, and he began to massage her sweet spot. Her body jerked violently and he heard her muffle a loud groan. Thranduil continued to suck on to her pearl and extended her orgasm which rolled powerfully through her trembling body. When it slowly subsided he let go of her pearl and crawled up until his face hovered over hers. Thranduil lifted her arm and saw that she had bitten into it. The king smiled contentedly and kissed her lips before he positioned his length at her entrance again. Baineth was still a little dazed by the orgasm which had ravaged her body and emotions. He poked his shaft at her entrance and teased her. Baineth looked intoxicated with love. She smiled at him and placed her hands on his hips and guided him into her. 

It was late at night and Baineth sighed contentedly. She could not remember how often she had slept with him. But she believed that she had stopped counting at eight times. A smile played on her reddened lips and she snuggled up to the king who was lying next to her. Baineth nestled her cheek against his bare chest and closed her eyes. Thranduil put his arm around her and felt deep satisfaction. Her closeness and warmth was deeply reassuring and he closed his eyes. This day had ended different than he had expected. He was going to commit murders, but then Elrond had interfered and as a result Thranduil had spent his time with Baineth instead. He smirked as he thought about their time together. If it were up to him, they could continue for the whole night. But Baineth seemed exhausted. Her calm breath touched his skin and he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was asleep again. Baineth was probably just tired. That was the simplest explanation for her need for sleep which was indeed highly unusual for an elf at her age. Exhaustion was the most convenient explanation. Thranduil thought back to the moment before Elrond had brought Baineth to him. He had not been able not control his anger. Self-control. In terms of Baineth the word had gotten a different meaning. He had to learn to control his anger. An incredibly difficult task as it turned out. Probably he would not always be successful, but that would not stop him to endeavor for success. Thranduil closed his eyes, waiting for her awakening. It did not take too long until Baineth began to stir. He kissed the top of her head and Baineth sat up and looked at him. Her eyes looked happy and he believed a trail of affection could be seen in them. Her fingers caressed his chest and Thranduil groaned softly. But then her expression changed. Her face was now tense and he noticed the change in her mood immediately "What is the reason for your anger"? Baineth looked down at him "You would have killed him if Elrond had not come to stop you." His response caused even greater resentment in her "Of course. What else could I do?" She looked at him slightly disappointed and shook her head "I do not like this kind of anger in you. At times your anger scares me".  
The king could not understand her problem "Should I allow Amdiron to bring you to Imladris and to marry you there"? Baineth shook her head again and Thranduil was angered "Then do not judge my decision to kill him. I will kill everyone how comes between us"! Baineth got up from the bed and began to dress. Thranduil watched her for a moment and fought back the urge to walk over to her. Why was she not happy that he was ready to fight for her, even kill for her? He shook his head and sighed heavily. Baineth pulled the dress over her head and his warm hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him "I'm trying to understand you. Please try to understand me". His gentle words and the warmth of his skin calmed her. He grabbed her dress and pulled it down slowly before he closed the laces. Baineth sighed "I am sorry that I have spoiled the mood". Thranduil snaked his arms around her slender body and kissed the tip of her ear "You did not spoil my mood". He grinded his hips into her butt and Baineth shivered. The king chuckled "I would not mind to take you back to bed". A smile appeared on her lips "Better not. I feel worried because I will certainly meet my father soon. I fear that he might blame me for this situation. He is always very strict". Thranduil held her close nuzzled his nose into her neck "If you should get into deeper trouble, I will know. In this case I will help you". Baineth nodded and turned around. She stood on tiptoes and claimed his lips in a kiss. Thranduil lifted her up and carried her over to the door while he kissed her back. When they finally broke their kiss he cleansed her from all traces of their passion and opened the door for her. She took a last look at the king and walked downwards. The fresh breeze in the narrow hallway felt good and Baineth walked downwards and continued to worry about her father.

She undressed and sank down into the warm water of the small bathtub. Baineth washed her womanhood thoroughly. The king's liquids had run down her inner thigh when she had been walking back to her chamber. But it did not surprise her. How often had they enjoyed each other over the last hours? She could not remember. She sank under the water entirely and heard a thud. Baineth sat up and wiped the water off her face. Her father stood in her bathroom and Baineth covered her breasts with her hands quickly and crossed her legs. Malfinnor seemed angered "I had several times come into your chamber after you had left the garden with Lord Elrond. And not once was it graced with your presence". Baineth swallowed hard "Elrond had brought me to the king". Malfinnor narrowed his eyes "What did you do there all day long, and most part of the night"? Baineth knew that she was in trouble "The king was angry". Her father could not be fooled that easily "And that is why he has kept you so long in his chamber"? Baineth thought for a moment and then nodded "Yes, he was greatly angered about..... the healers ward! The king said I need more training". Malfinnor arched a brow at his daughter "You need more training? What kind of training"? Baineth took a deep breath "Ahm, why don't you ask him yourself"? Her father was angered "Why I don't ask him"? Baineth nodded "Yes. How shall I understand our king? After all I am still very young". Nothing made sense but she hoped that her father would not catch her lie. Malfinnor shook his head "He is our king. I can not simply go to him and question him. I have done that once and he was greatly angered by it". Baineth tried to hold back her grin "He will be greatly angered when he hears that you have questioned me about the last hours which I spent with him". Malfinnor eyed her suspiciously "Why you blush"? Baineth body tensed. Now she had to fool him "I had told you before..." Her voice was angered "...that I am almost grown up! AND I am naked! AND you are standing in MY bathroom. You are staring at your NAKED daughter! You had said that no ellon should touch me. And I say that NO ONE, not even YOU should look at me while I am naked". Malfinnor retorted "I am your father". Baineth raised her voice "And an ellon. Listen to my mother's advise and give me some privacy". Her father felt slightly uncomfortable. He had never seen his daughter so visibly upset and she had spoken to him with a raised voice. He sighed and nodded "Very well then, I will not disturb you. But remember that you are still grounded. Lindir and his family are leaving the realm today and the old rules will apply". Baineth nodded and sighed in relief when her father left the bathroom. Baineth leaned back and closed her eyes, relaxing her body and mind. She hoped that her father would never ask her again about the time which she had spent with the king. It had been nerve wracking. What had Elrond done? Had not he said that he would take care of the situation? Baineth sighed and a smile appeared on her face when she remembered the king's passion. She hummed and her hand ran involuntarily over her breasts. Her nipples felt a bit sore. 

Thranduil stood motionless in his chamber near the hidden door and waited. Baineth emotions were now calm. He had feared that her father had been aware of her absence. She had been scared. But to his surprise Baineth was now calm again. Perhaps he should not allow her return to her chamber alone? Perhaps he should accompany her next time? He felt a pleasurable tingling sensation in his loins and grinned. His elleth remembered their passionate embrace. He walked over to his desk and poured himself some wine. Thranduil took the goblet and opened the large glass doors before he stepped out onto the balcony. The silence of the forest indicated that the sun would rise soon. He inhaled the fresh air deeply and leaned against the railing, sipping on his wine. He ignored the repeated knock on his door a couple of times until he finally decided to open them. Elrond walked into his chamber and straight onto the balcony. He cleared his throat and awaited the king's attention. Thranduil turned to him and felt his feeling of hostility return "What do you want"? Elrond smiled and leaned sideways against the railing, eyeing the king with amusement "She was the reason why you would not leave your kingdom". The silent answer of the king was enough "I understand you, but you should never again neglect your responsibility as the king because of her". Elrond's words increased the king's wrath. His fiery eyes shot daggers into Elrond and his voice was venomous "I did not neglect my duty as a king because of her"! Elrond disagreed "Yes, you have. It was your duty to ride to Dale and endeavor to maintain the peace there. Your subjects benefit from your trade agreements with Dale. It was your duty". The king took a step closer to Elrond "Do not lecture me about what my duties are! I will hear no more of this"! Elrond rested his hand on the king's shoulder "Thranduil, I did not mean to anger you. I only meant to say that if your subjects will spot a neglect from your side as their king, they might blame Baineth for it, if they should know about her position and your relationship. You have to be more cautious in order to protect her". Thranduil's defensive wall collapsed and he stepped back from Elrond. He wanted to protect Baineth, and he had to admit that he had not yet thought about this kind of situation. It was truth. She could be held responsible for the neglect from his side. His eyes stared at the stone floor and Thranduil thought deeply about Elrond's words. The king looked up at Elrond "I do often think about her protection. In fact, not a single day passes when I don't think about her safety. I will heed your advise". Elrond smiled at the king "The best protection which you can offer her is to make your love for her public". The king's eyes widened, but before he could object Elrond continued "Listen carefully to me. As long as you hide your love for Baineth, she will be in danger. Think of Baineth, and protect her. Much can happen if you continue to walk this road in darkness". Thranduil was concerned "Have you seen something? You speak as if you knew her future". The Lord of Imladris shook his head "No, I can not say for sure. But even if I can not see the future in this case, I do trust the feeling of my heart. And my heart tells me that you should not hide this relationship any longer. The longer you keep others in darkness, the greater is the risk for her". The king nodded and his gaze wandered over to the forest. He had to think about Elrond's words. Was Baineth seriously in danger? He did not share Elrond's opinion. At least he did not believe that he endangered Baineth by keeping their relationship a secret. Their secret protected her. Things has become more complicated because of this, but that was all. In any case he should think about their relationship and their future. Elrond cleared his throat and Thranduil's train of thought broke. "We will leave after breakfast and travel home to Imladris. Lindir and his family are still quite disturbed, but they will be alright soon". Thranduil nodded and watched as Elrond walked over to his doors "Thank you". Elrond stopped and turned towards the king, whose words had surprised him greatly "Not at all. I will see you in the dining hall". Elrond turned once again to leave, but stopped near the doors. He turned towards the king once more "By the way, Galion suspects that you are having a relationship with an elleth called Lhinniel". The king smirked "Very good. That is just what I want". Elrond nodded "Be careful with her. She can pose a threat to Baineth. Now, and in the future". 

When Elrond had left Thranduil returned his gaze to the large forest. Should he make their relationship public? He thought of all the hassle which he would get. Which they would get. Malfinnor would demand a betrothal and marriage, his subjects a queen..... The king groaned out in annoyance and shook his head. No! He did not want that. Not now. He liked the peace which they enjoyed now. He wanted it to last for as long as possible. For Baineth's sake. And for his own. Should he worry about Lhinniel? Why? She was but a servant. Nothing more. What could she do to harm Baineth? Elrond mentioned the present time and the future. Did this have a meaning? Thranduil furrowed his brows and stared at the treetops. If Lhinniel should harm his elleth, she would never again use her hands in the way she had used them till now. He would personally take care of it.


	15. Baineth is caught in the act

Three days had passed since Elrond had left the halls of the king. Thranduil met Baineth every night and took them into the small chamber. He enjoyed her presence greatly and the bond between them strengthened more and more. He had opened himself to her and the result was a beautiful one. The time which they spent together they made love and spoke little. Thranduil knew that it was wrong, but he could not help and sought her sensual embrace every night. Normally elves got to know each other first over the period of one year. Then they wed and had the freedom to enjoy each other. The king had begun their relationship the other way around. The wrong way around. Even if it was not the way of the elves, Baineth seemed happy and she opened herself to him more and more. That was all that mattered to him right now. He had often difficulties to control himself, but Baineth tolerated his sometimes rather rude behavior. There were certain aspects of their relationship which angered Thranduil at times. But he had to accept that the game which he had begun with her, had now become serious. Against all expectations he had bonded with her, and thought about his future which he planned to spend with her. He had begun it, and now he had to act responsible. But she made it easy for him. Baineth was a truly unique elleth. She was in fact the most powerful elleth in his kingdom. She controlled the king. But she was unaware of it. Even if she knew, she would not take advantage of it because they was Baineth. He was sure of it. Thranduil was so proud of her. He wanted that she would feel the same pride for him. But due to his shortcomings, angry outbursts and harsh words he failed to produce the result for which he strove. His constant mood swings made it difficult for her to trust him fully. He often reacted too hard on the simplest things. Thranduil sighed and walked over to the hidden door. He could not wait any longer and would pick her up earlier tonight.

The king walked into her chamber and kissed her before he pulled her into the secret passage. Baineth was surprised about his early visit and walked with him upwards. When the king stopped in front of another door she raised her eyebrows surprised. He opened the door and Baineth stepped into the king's chamber. She looked at him questioningly and he pulled her wordless along towards his balcony. Together they stood there silently and looked out over the forest. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him so that their hips touched. Baineth looked up at him and was very pleased to see his calm and friendly expression. The king had been a bit grumpy the last days. But now he seemed friendlier. Whatever had darkened his mood, Baineth hoped that it had past "Why are we here"? Thranduil smirked at her "You do not like my chamber"? Her eyes widened "I'm happy wherever we go. Your chamber is nice". She returned her glance towards the forest and he smiled over her simplicity. Your chamber is nice.... he was amused by her words. Thranduil had planned to spend the night a bit different than they normally did. As the evening went by they spoke a lot. Thranduil found himself sitting on his chair, watching her as she lay on the floor. Her slender body rested on a soft fur, while she was reading a book about the history of middle earth. She was very inquisitive. Thranduil had known that her father had kept her under a close watch. But after speaking to her tonight he understood that she had never left his kingdom. Hardly ever the palace. She had never gone farther than the crossroads. And there she had been only once. Baineth had walked through the gardens of the palace which she loved very much. It was the only freedom she enjoyed. No, she did not. Her father had forbidden her to visit the gardens. Thranduil's expression darkened. Malfinnor overdid it with his urge to protect his daughter. Baineth was his daughter but he could not lock her up. The king looked over at Baineth and a smile appeared on his lips. He had an idea. But it had to wait a bit.

Thranduil clear his throat and she looked up from her book. He lounged lazily in his chair and waved her over to him. His eyes were demanding. Baineth walked over to him knelt down in front of him. Her nimble fingers began to open his belt buckle and Thranduil moved his hips closer to her and leaned back. A satisfied moan escaped his lips as he watched her. Baineth freed his limp shaft and her soft fingers caressed it while she looked him deep in the eye. Blood began to rush into his length causing it to swell steadily. Thranduil fought against his bodies desire to close his eyes. He wanted to watch her as she satisfied him. Baineth smiled up at the king and lowered her head. His hands grasped the armrests of his chair and his breath trembled when her lips gripped his shaft firmly. Her tongue played with its tip causing him to let out a deep sensual moan. Thranduil finally leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The heat of her mouth and the pressure she created around his length was just right. Just perfect. And she did it slowly. He had to resist the urge to grab her head and quicken up her pace. He allowed her to do to him whatever she wanted. Baineth began to slowly bob her head up and down his shaft while she listened to his deep moans. It was a pleasure for her ears. She took his shaft in deep and let her tongue travel on its underside, licking its protruding vein while she never stopped sucking. When her tongue returned to its tip she pressed her tongue against its slit before her lips lowered down to its base again. She pulled his leggings further down and freed his balls and rubbed them. Thranduil's grip onto the chair tightened and he moaned as she sucked him harder. Her head bobbed up and down on his length fast and smooth. Small droplets of sweat appeared on the king´s brow and he forced his eyes to open to gain a glimpse of her. She looked beautiful as ever. Thranduil moaned out and clenched his teeth. The sight of Baineth shot lust filled jolts into his loins, and lust vibrate through his entire body. He groaned out loudly and ran his fingers affectionately through her long hair. Baineth felt his lust and moaned out herself. Her moan vibrated around his shaft and Thranduil began to roll his hips. Baineth head bobbed up and down with increasing fervour and the king groaned out loudly when she began to suck him harder and harder. His breath grew heavier and she knew that he was close to his climax. He could not hold back any longer. Her lips were locked tightly around his length and she took him in deeply. Thranduil snarled wordlessly and his legs shook violently as he climaxed hard. His length erupted in her mouth and she swallowed his hot semen. Baineth remained kneeling in front of him and beheld his moist eyes which were heavily clouded with lust. The king tried to steady his breath and to calm his body while her hands squeezed his softening length, massaging it gently. 

She was ready for him and filled with lust. Baineth sucked on her bottom lip and looked up at him in expectation. Thranduil loosened his grip and let his fingers brush over her cheek and ear before he placed it behind her head. He pulled her closer and sealed her lips with a brief kiss. The king smiled and sank down on his knees. Baineth grabbed his tunic and tried to pull him closer but he took hold of her hips and lifted her up onto the chair. He fumbled her dress up over her knees and waist and ripped off her panties. Then he pulled her butt to the edge of the chair and positioned her legs on his shoulders. Her lust filled eyes reflected uncertainty and he licked over his lips and grinned at her. As he lowered his face towards her folds she touched his head gently and stopped him "Not like this". He looked up at her in surprise, awaiting her explanation "I want to feel you inside me". Baineth tried to remove her legs from his shoulders but he grabbed hold of them, keeping them in place. Thranduil smirked at her "We do it my way". Baineth watched on as he lowered his face once again into her folds and shuddered when she felt his hot tongue run through her wet folds. Thranduil tasted her juices and was again aroused immensely. He would certainly fulfill her desire after this. But first he had to pay back to her. His tongue circled her pearl and he reached up and pushed her backwards into the chair, making her lean against its backrest. Baineth moaned out and her breath began to tremble when he flicked his tongue over her swollen pearl. Thranduil ran his tongue lavishly through her folds and teased her entrance. A very subtle touch, which caused her to shiver. He felt her shiver under his touch and smiled before he pushed a finger inside her inner sex. Thranduil felt her inner muscles grip around it and he searched for her sweet spot. Baineth had closed her eyes and covered her face with her lower arm. Her lips trembled when the king found the right spot and began to massage it gently. She moaned and moved her hips involuntarily closer to him. Thranduil enjoyed her arousal greatly and pursed his lips around her sensitive pearl and sucked on it eagerly. Now it was Baineth who grabbed the armrests. Thranduil chuckled when he heard her hands slap loudly on the wood and he intensified his endeavor to please her. Lust accumulate rapidly in her loins and welled from there through her heated body. Her legs began to shake and she felt how her body was driven by the king rapidly towards its climax. Baineth groaned out and her hips moved rhythmically in his direction. Thranduil held her in place and prevented her from sliding over the edge of the seat. His task was accomplished and Thranduil felt very satisfied. His tongue ran a last time over her pearl and he lifted her dress over her head before he began to trail kissed across her tummy. His tongue circled her navel before he sat up and fondled her breasts. He kissed the underside of her breasts and his fingers played with her nipples which were hard and erect. He felt his shaft throb wildly with need, but he tried to restrain himself from plunging into her immediately. Baineth moaned and breathed heavily when he began to suck on her nipples. He knew exactly how much and how long she liked it and this knowledge which he had over her body gave her immense pleasure. Her hands rested on his broad back and her fingers felt his muscles move under his smooth skin when he moved his arms. His hands roamed over her body and he nibbled on her neck. Baineth pulled him closer to her and Thranduil licked along her earlobe which caused her body to shiver. He knew that she liked it. He licked at the tip of her ear and sucked it into his mouth. Baineth pushed her hips forward and slid over the chairs edge. She felt his erect shaft brush through her folds when she straddled his lap.

Thranduil moaned when her fingers curled around his length and he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She began to pump his shaft and Thranduil's body spasmed uncontrolled. He moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips, lifting her onto his pulsing length. Baineth hands trembled when she felt him penetrate her and she held on to him tightly with shaking hands. The king sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it before his tongue darted back into her mouth. Their tongues danced together until Thranduil clasped his lips around her tongue and sucked on it with passion. Baineth moaned and rolled her hips against his, and he freed her tongue and grabbed hold of her hips. He pushed her up and pulled her down over his shaft. Baineth felt the sensation of his throbbing shaft deeply embedded in her inner sex and squeezed her walls tightly around it. She saw wild lust in his eyes and her questioning expression caused him to push her over onto the cold floor. He was on top of her within a second and began to thrust into her madly. Baineth was startled by his feverish invasion and had trouble keeping up with his pace which was indeed mind-blowing. Thranduil grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers, resting their hands next to her head. He grunted out loudly. Untamed lust which was caused by his strong need of her had taken control of his body and fäe. It was controlling his every move, his breath and his will. He functioned like a slave to his lust, to which he had willingly surrendered. His emotions along with the physical pleasure which he felt fused with hers, and together they rode on a large wave of lust which carried them far into the endless ocean of pleasure. Time stood still in this moment, and the only thing they perceived was the pleasurable sensation ruling their bodies. Her walls clasped around his shaft greedily, and his length throbbed wildly, prepared to feed her womb with its seed. Thranduil let out an animalistic growl when he climaxed, and Baineth arched her back off the floor when she reached her peak and her tummy pressed tightly against his muscled stomach. He was sweaty and relaxed when he came back to his senses. He could feel her heartbeat clearly which was still a little too fast. Her breath touched his broad neck, causing a tingling sensation to him. He rested his weight on his forearms and lifted his body up, just enough for him to see her flushed face. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful and relaxed. Thranduil smiled and claimed her lips in a longing kiss. Baineth wrapped her arms around his torso and held him close. His body, even quite heavy for her, felt so good on hers. It felt mighty and yet soft, intimidating but yet protective. He was an elf which gave her everything she could ever have wanted. Much more than she ever thought she might need. She savoured his taste and enjoyed his tongue which seemed to search her mouth for unexplored territory, of which she knew there was none. Baineth moaned into his mouth finding his immediate reciprocation in a long and sensual moan of his, which traveled down her own throat. He tightened his hold to her hands and began to move his hips against hers. Baineth had been so lost in his kiss that she only now noticed his pulsing shaft, embedded thick and firm in her inner core. He began to move gently but deeply inside of her. Baineth slung her legs around his waist and rested her feet on his butt. Thranduil broke their kiss and placed his forehead on hers while his length pumped into her in long and intense thrusts. Baineth bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts and together they moaned frequently, and enjoyed their unity. It was a new experience for them, because their bodies reciprocated without their need to aim for it. It was a giving and taking which was balanced by their fäes without their conscious influence. It was natural and final. A step which their fäes had taken, without their knowledge. An unconscious result of their sensual unity, which would last forever.

Baineth walked downwards towards her door. The cool air of the tunnel was welcome since her body was still hot from her time which she had spend with the king. When she neared her door the dreadful feeling of being watched came over her. Baineth stopped and stood perfectly still, listening fearfully into the darkness. There was no error. She was not alone. Footsteps approached her and she was pulled around "What are you doing out here"? The prince eyed her with suspicion. How did this elleth know about the secret passages? And most of all how did she aquire the knowledge how to use them? He recognized her. She was Malfinnor's daughter and guessed that her father might have given her the knowledge. Baineth did not reply and he tightened his grip to her arms "If you can't answer me, you will have to answer to the king". Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the darkness. Baineth feared how the king would react as she had been caught by his son. Before they reached the door leading to the king's chamber the prince stopped and opened another door. From the appearance of the chamber Baineth guessed that they were now in the princes chamber. It looked beautiful, but was still far away from the opulence of the king's chamber. Legolas opened his door and walked with her into the corridor. The guards eyed Baineth with surprise and she felt their gazes linger on her, when Legolas pulled her towards his father's chamber. The prince knocked and the doors flung open. Thranduil's expression was priceless when he saw his son walking into his chamber with Baineth. She looked rather distressed and the king leaned back in his chair. He had felt her uneasiness but had decided to wait a few minutes before he would visit her. He had been wrong in his suspicion that her father was to blame. It was his son. Legolas stopped close to his father's desk and took a closer look at Baineth before he spoke "Ada, I have found her in the secret passages". Thranduil arched a brow at her and listened to his son while he continued to watch her intently "She is the daughter of Malfinnor. We must inquire how she obtained knowledge of the passageways, and who gave this knowledge to her. She has not answered my questions. If you wish, I will speak to her father first thing in the morning". Thranduil nodded "I understand your concerns. They are justified. Leave this matter to me. Her father is my council member and I will speak to him myself. No one is supposed to know the passageways. No one should know that their are being used, otherwise it will cause worry amongst my subjects. You will not speak about this incident to others".  
Legolas nodded in understanding and looked at his father who was watching Baineth. His expression was angered "I'll personally take care about her punishment". His gaze turned to his son now. It was no less angered "Tell me, what were you doing out there? And at this time? The prince was surprised by the question "The secret passageways have always been a part of my duty. I was patrolling them when I spotted her". The king nodded slowly "Indeed. Alright, you have my permission to leave now". Legolas bowed to his father and left the chamber. Thranduil let out a sigh and his expression relaxed visibly "We have a large problem, and it walks on two legs". The king smirked at her. Thranduil's sudden humor, if you could call it that, was a nice surprise. Baineth smiled at him and he rose up from his chair "But more of this later. First...." he walked around his desk and his face appeared angered once more when he approached her "I have to punish you". Baineth mind panicked as she feared what he might do to punish her. Thranduil knew her mind all too well and her thought's were so loud that they almost hurt his mind "You will receive the kind of punishment which you deserve". She steps back in fear but the king grabbed her by her arms and pulled her close. He kissed her with passion. Relief flooded her being and she returned his kiss with the same passion. Thranduil's hands wanted to roam over her soft body yet again but he stopped himself "The guards outside my chamber saw you coming. They must see how you leave now". He cleansed her and kissed her knuckles before he walked with her out of his chamber. The king's expression was stern "Bring her back to her chamber and make sure that she stays there". Two guards brought her back and Baineth thought deeply about the prince and wondered if he would suspect something.

Legolas stood in his chamber over a map of his father's halls. It was one of the very few maps which showed every corridor and room, including the secret passageways along with each of their doors. His thoughts pondered deeply about the fact that the passages were used. And about the vulnerability they were to his father's halls. They had certain exits which could be used by foes of any kind to enter into the kingdom. Still they were kept open to ensure an escape route in case of need. There were many gates leading to his father's halls, and they were known to friends and foes alike. But the hidden exits of the passageways were still a secret. In the many years of his life that Legolas had guarded the kingdom he had only once used his daggers to kill an intruder in those passages. Nothing else did ever happened. Nevertheless it bothered him greatly that the elleth had used them. Why she was using the secret passages? He pondered over different possibilities. Probably she was simply curious. Legolas smiled. He had been like that too when he was young. He had explored every corner of the kingdom as well as the passages. He knew them like no other, being driven by his natural curiosity during his time as elling. If it was not curiosity that brought her there, then perhaps a secret lover. The prince shook his head. No, she was pure. Curiosity had to be to blame for her daring behavior. But how did she know of them? Those passageways were kept a secret. The elves of Mirkwood knew of their existence, but they did not know exactly where they were. Only a few knew, and the elleth was now one of them. It was a bad sign that he had spotted her down there and he feared that more elves might use them. He would have to patrol them more regularly. Legolas poured himself some water and looked out over the forest. He had longed to return home for quite some time, but now that he was back again, everything seemed the same. Yet he had noticed a change within his father. Something was different and the prince could not tell what it was. Something seemed strange about him. Different. But in a positive way. The prince sighed and returned his attention to the map.


	16. The truth slowly reveals itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that the last chapter was shorter than the previous ones. Through lack of time I can not write longer chapters. I did not find a beta reader who would correct this story before publishing, and it takes me far too long to get each chapter 'into shape'. I can write a chapter quite fast. But afterwards I spend hours correcting the text before I get it into the shape, in which I actually publish it.
> 
> I'm sorry that my writing is never perfect. English is not my mother language. Because of the above mentioned reasons and due to the lack of time (I am working again - and a lot) I will mainly publish shorter chapters. Otherwise I would publish much less often. And I thought that no one would like that. I hope that this is fine for all of you. Thank you for reading and please tell me if you spot gross mistakes. Thanks :)

Baineth held on to the king's strong hand and followed him. They went somewhere else tonight than the small chamber and Baineth wondered where they were going. Thranduil stopped and let go of her hand. A door opened and the cool night breeze touched Baineth's face. Her eyes widened and she looked with curiosity at the king. Thranduil gestured her to go through the door and she found herself in a garden. A broad smile appeared on her face and she turned around to the king who had followed her "What are we doing here"? The king arched a brow at her and hesitated before he spoke "I needed fresh air". Baineth smiled happily and she took off her shoes and walked barefoot through the soft grass. Thranduil watched Baineth and felt bad. Why he had lied to her? He had brought her here because he wanted to make her happy. He watched as Baineth smelled on different flowers. She loved the nature, and he wanted to give her the possibility to be outside and feel free. After all her father had forbidden her to visit the gardens. Thranduil walked over to a bench and sat down on it as his eyes never left Baineth. She moved around freely and enjoyed herself. Suddenly her body tensed visibly and she looked over at the king. Thranduil saw how she approached him cautiously and wondered about the cause of her behavior. Baineth seemed worried "What if someone sees us? I'd rather wait inside while you sit here and relax". She was about to walk away when he grabbed her by her arm "No, you stay"! He took a deep breath "We are here because of you. I do not need fresh air in my lungs, but you need it". Baineth looked at him surprised "I know that your father forbids you to visit the gardens. I wanted to give you the possibility to be here and enjoy". Baineth smiled at the king and leaned down to kiss him. Her soft lips brushed over his and he felt her breath on his face. The king grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. She broke their kiss and smiled "We have come here because of me"? Thranduil nodded and leaned back, pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat silently, enjoying each others closeness and the pleasant night air. Thranduil kissed her head from time to time and waited for them to go back into the palace. He wanted to sleep with her. Baineth was unaware of his desire and got up to have a look through the garden "What kind of garden is this? I've never been here". The king had followed her "This is my private garden". She looked over her shoulder at him in surprise "I never knew that the king had his own garden". Thranduil smiled and followed her as she explored his garden.  
She reminded him of his son when he had been young. Legolas had explored the kingdom with such eagerness, that the king needed four different servants every day. They followed his son one after another from dawn till dusk. Now Baineth researched every single corner with the same eagerness. Her fingers touched the water of a rather large water fountain which stood in the center of the garden. Her fingers ran through the water and she tried to reach out to a water lily. Baineth leaned towards the flower, further and further until she lost balance. Thranduil caught hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. Baineth held the water lily in her other hand which she had managed to pick. "You should be more careful". Baineth smiled at the king innocently "There was nothing to fear". Thranduil raised his brows "You could have fallen into the water". She shook her head and Thranduil eyed her questioningly "You would have fallen into the water, if I had not been here". Baineth smiled at him "I knew you would not let me fall. I knew you would catch me". She smiled sweetly at him and eyed the white water lily and smelled it. Thranduil watched her and thought about her words. She was right. He had done that before, but not anymore. This time was over. A smile appeared on his lips as he saw her enjoy the flowers scent to the fullest. She had faith in him. Baineth trusted him. He felt proud and strong. The king was surprised how such a simple fact could cause him to feel so strong and powerful. So needed and ... loved. Baineth trusted him. And he trusted her. That was very good condition for their future. She held the flower out to him and Thranduil laid his hand around hers and pulled it closer. He smelled at the lily. He had to admit that it smelled heavenly, but Baineth's scent was still his favorite. 

Baineth walked over to an ancient oak tree and sat under it. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked up at him and the king sat down upon the grass near her. The moonlight which shone through the tree top created small silvery patterns which shone down on them. She leaned her back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. This was so beautiful and romantic. The gentle night breeze moved her hair and bore the scent of the forest. She inhaled deeply and enjoyed the peace she felt. She heard his movement and opened her eyes. Thranduil sat on his knees next to her and looked down upon her. His shadow fell on her face, but he could still see her beautiful smile. The king bend down and kissed her gently. She returned his kiss and reached up. Baineth put both arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Thranduil cupped her face with his hands and pulled her down to the side onto the grass. One of his hands began to roam over her body while the other rested on the soft grass and held her head. Thranduil kissed her passionately before he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it. Baineth let out a soft moan. When he let go of her lip she cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a yearning kiss. Now Thranduil moaned. He felt his shaft harden and began to grind his hips against hers. To his surprise Baineth pushed him away. The king sat up and watched her. She reached for the buttons of his tunic and pushed it over his shoulders once she had opened the last button. Then Baineth removed his belt and unfastened his leggings. Their eyes met and Thranduil pulled her closer to him. He grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. To her surprise he spread it out on the ground and placed his tunic above it. Thranduil took off his leggings and boots and turned to her. He grabbed Baineth and wanted to lie her down on the dress which he had prepared. But Baineth pulled him over to the other side. He fell onto her and his surprised expression caused her to giggle. Oh, how much he enjoyed when she giggled. It made her so young and carefree. It was something for what he admired her. The king gave her a little peck on the lips and trailed kissed down her jaw line and across her cleavage. His mouth was on her breasts, sucking and nipping. Baineth could feel his hot breath and the dampness of his tongue on her skin. It gave her goose bumps. She rested her hands on his shoulders and moaned sensually when his fingers began to trace between her folds. Her back arched when his fingers began to fill her. They slid in and out of her, and send ripples of fiery pleasure through her body.  
Thranduil watched as her eyes glaze over with lust and her lips which were slightly parted screamed out for his mouth. They were ready to be claimed by him. Her pale body which shivered under his touch in the moonlight was the most attractive thing he had ever seen. He watched in fascination as she moved under his touch. The silvery patterns of the moonlight marbled her skin and the sweat which had appeared on her body sparkled in the moon light. The king removed his fingers from her inner center and his hands reached over her skin. They raced further up and descended from her shoulders down to her breasts, her hips, thighs. He was enchanted by her beauty. Thranduil leaned over her and kissed her with an unmistakable hunger. He broke their kiss only when she had to breathe. Her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks made him aware of his own bodies longings. He trembled with desire. She reached up and pulled him down on her and he entered her without hesitation. Her silky walls grabbed his pulsing shaft and Baineth pulled him deeper inside her. Baineth's body trembled and he felt her fingers, which dug painfully into his back. Her breath became excited and she tried to move her hips against his which rested motionless on hers. Thranduil pushed himself deeper inside her to make sure that her body received all of him. Baineth bit down on her lower lip, feeling his thick shaft deeply embedded within her. He did not move and Baineth began to squeeze her inner muscles around his length, stimulating it in the only possible way. The king chuckled and met her eyes which were hooded and filled with yearning. He gave her a chaste kiss before he lifted his hips and thrusting into her deeply, causing her to moan.  
Baineth met his thrusts with passion. She grinded her hips against his and moaned. The king was grunting with each thrust, and he filling her hard and fast with his throbbing shaft. His trembling body made it hard for him to move precisely but his lust made his body work hard to find release. One of Baineth's hands grabbed and squeezed his butt while the other tried to find hold on his slippery back. Baineth body began to tense before it released her orgasm fiercely. Despite the loss of control over her body, her hips continued to move against his. Thranduil straightened his arms to removed his weight from her body. His thrusts were deep and powerful and he came shortly after her. His seed spilled into her womb explosively before he collapsed onto her. When his breath had steadied he took one of her hands in each of his and kissed her. Baineth enjoyed his gentle yet demanding kisses. The king broke their kiss and rolled over onto the grass. Baineth lay motionless in the grass, except for her chest which rose and fell fast causing her breasts to move. The king lay on his side and he moved one arm to support his head to get a better look at her. She was sweaty and her hair disheveled. But for him she was beautiful. He slowly leaned over. First his lips touched the tip of her ear. Then he ran his tongue down to her earlobe on which he placed another kiss. The corners of Baineth's mouth curved to a smile and she turned her face towards him. Thranduil placed his hand on her cheek and caressed her sweaty and blushed skin with his thumb. No words were needed in this moment. The two elves understood each other wordlessly. His touch reached far into the deepest parts of her fäe and she felt whole. She was complete - because of him.

Before dawn Thranduil brought her back to her chamber. Baineth looked at the king and wondered if she should ask him. He seemed peaceful and she thought that she could risk it "If I would get a service within your halls, my father would surely discard his strict rules. He believes that I have to be always busy". The king shook his head "I do not want that". Baineth was not satisfied with the king's reply and tried again "But what am I supposed to do? I don't want to live like this. Being locked up in my chamber.... it's like.... Imprisonment". She hoped to find his understanding but the king arched a brow and said nothing. "Then give me a place near you to serve. In this case my presence around you will not cause that others become suspicious. It would please my father and we could see each other more often". She wanted to be close to him and hoped that he would understand her. Thranduil wanted to see her more often too, but he disagreed with her suggestion "No! This will never happen. I will not allow it"! His voice was loud and sounded a bit angry. Baineth was taken aback by his reaction "Why not"? The king stepped closer to her "Because..." His face reflected uncertainty and hesitation "That is none of your business"! Baineth stepped backwards "Why are you making everything so complicated"? The king's eyes narrowed. This was more than he could handle "I am making things complicated? I am trying to make things easier for you. I have taken you to the garden to make you happy. I know of your father's absurd ideas to keep you always under his control. I tried to give you what you lack. I tried to give you freedom and happiness! I may not succeed always, but I am trying to restrain myself every single day. And I am doing this not for my pleasure, not for anyone else's pleasure, but for yours. I do this for you! But you keep asking for more and more. Why are you not satisfied with my efforts? Can you not see them? Why can you not understand that I do, what I do, because I care about you"? His eyes showed disappointed and he pulled an slightly angry grimace before he turned around abruptly and left her chamber. Baineth heard the door close loudly and swallowed hard. What had just happened? She walked over to her bed and fell onto the mattress. What had just happened? She took a couple of deep breaths trying to steady her emotions. This had been awful. She reflected on his words and came to the conclusion that he had been right. He had changed a lot within this very short time. Did he make this effort truly for her? For whom else should he do that? After she had spend a long time thinking about the king's words she regretted that she could not open the door by herself. Otherwise she would go to him. He probably felt bad and upset and she did not want that. She wished she could go to him and comfort him. If he did not want her to render service within his kingdom, she should accept it. Why she had insisted? 

The king returned to his chamber and smashed a couple of vases against the walls. She had only asked to serve, but this conversation had gone to the wrong direction. Thranduil knew that she failed to see his everyday endeavor. It disappointed him greatly. But he also understood her. It was partially his fault. If he would tell her openly and honestly why he would not let her serve, then Baineth would certainly understand the reason. It would not be right if she were his servant. Some time ago as Malfinnor sat in his chamber the king decided against his earlier promise to give Baineth a direct service to him. Although he had promised this to Malfinnor before. He had wanted to have her closer to him. But he had sent her back to the healers ward. Because his heart had spoken on that day for the first time. It had been clear to Thranduil at that time, that this game with her had gone differently than he had planned. It had ended and he would never again let her go. But he had tried to push the truth away, far away, until he began to realize that by doing so he endangered her. He growled out and sat down in his chair, drowning his anger and frustration in wine. Tomorrow night he would speak to her. It would not be just any kind of conversation. It would be the conversation which they should have had after he had slept with her for the first time.

 

Galion was highly alerted. His brief conversation with the prince this morning had proven more than informative. Legolas had caught an elleth last night, using the secret passages. An elleth which the king's attendant knew all too well: Baineth. Galion's mind was blown away as he realized that he had looked all the time into the wrong direction. He had no more doubt in his mind with whom his king was meeting. Of all the elleth in this kingdom the king had chosen such a gentle flower. So easy to break. There was no way that she had acquired the knowledge of the secret passages from anyone else than the king himself. Of the few elves who knew the art of how to use the passages, no one was in contact with her father, what to speak of Baineth. None of them but the king himself. Galion was outraged about his own stupidity and blindness. Who could tell how long this had been going on between them? It happened right under his very nose and he had not seen it. After supper Galion waited for Baineth who would return to her chamber. He had collected quite a lot of information's on her within the last few hours. Her father had grounded her and she would not leave her chamber unless she ate or met her parents. And with the king! They must see each other at night, and on very rare occasions during the day. Baineth approached the small hallway which was leading towards the corridor where she had her chamber. She bowed slightly when she saw the king's attendant who stopped her "I was awaiting you". Baineth stopped and looked at him. Uncertainty reflected in her eyes "Why"? Baineth had not seen the king since last night and thought that he might have sent Galion to fetch her. But this was not the case. His question made her tremble and her body tensed. "Why do you use the secret passages"? Galion was old enough to recognize the fear which stirred deeply within her eyes. She feared this conversation and perhaps the king? "Do you use the secret passages to meet someone? A lover"? The silence that lingered between them said more than a thousand words. Galion was right and he knew it "Where did he take you? Where do you meet"? She kept silent and Galion eyed her with suspicion and compassion. None of them noticed the figure that lingered in the shadows nearby and listened to them. Galion took a step toward Baineth and she stepped back several steps. She would not speak and he knew it "Please do not be afraid of me. I am here to help you". The figure moved in the shadows and slowly walked into the light. Galion saw the king first and turned pale while Baineth looked at him frightened. Neither of them had expected to meet him here.


	17. Thranduil reveals his intentions

Wrath rolled in waves through the king's veins. Thranduil watched as his attendant approached Baineth and fought against his reflexes. His hand had reached for his sword, which was not there. He had no need to wear his sword within his halls. Now his anger aimed at Galion who had approached Baineth. Thranduil's hands were clenched into fists as he observed his attendant speak to Baineth. Galion had found the elleth which he had been looking for. But what would he do now? The king listened attentively and was largely surprised when he noticed that Galion voice was rather calm. His attendant wanted answers. Baineth did not reply to his questions and made several steps backwards when Galion walked towards her "Please do not be afraid. I am here to help you". The king had heard enough. He decided to interrupt Galion's interrogation. Thranduil approached them and they noticed the presence of the king immediately.  
A disturbing silence lingered between the three elves and Thranduil gazed over at Baineth. The king had seen the fear in her eyes when Galion had questioned her. But now it was very obvious to Thranduil, that Baineth feared him much more than she had feared his attendant. He was taken aback as he realized the extensive damage which he had caused already. He shared a bed with her every night. He cared about her and tried to make her happy, but she feared his anger more than ever. Thranduil sighed inaudibly. He would prove to her that she had nothing to fear. After all, none of this was not her fault. The king had known that it would be only a matter of time, until Galion would figure out, with which elleth he was meeting secretly. And now that his attendant did know who the elleth was, Thranduil would clarify the situation in order to keep his relationship a secret. That was his priority. If he would react angrily in this situation, then Galion would certainly try to save Bainteh. And who knew whom Galion would involve in his mission to do so. 

The king's voice was soft and low and his words were spoken with kindness when he addressed Baineth "Where are we going"? Baineth expression was incredulous. She even blinked once. There was no reply from her. Baineth's lips were sealed. The king's voice was kind, making her want to answer him when he repeated his question. But she did not "Where are we going"? Baineth failed to reply again and the king turned around to Galion and smiled at him. Galion's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing a smile on his king's lips. That was indeed a highly unusual sight. The last time he had seen his king smile was when..... Galion pondered deeply, but could not remember such incident. Thranduil raised a brow and awaited a response from Baineth. She inhaled deeply before she spoke. Her voice was but a whisper "I do not know". Galion furrowed his brows and ask in surprise "What does that mean? You need to know where that is". Baineth looked at the king fearfully "I do not know where that is". Thranduil's apparent peaceful state of mind encouraged Galion to ask her more boldly "Is it the king's chamber? Is it his bed which you share"? Baineth blushed furiously and Thranduil smirked at her. Her answer was almost inaudible "No, it is somewhere else". She lowered her head in shame and Thranduil's heart softened at her sight. Her behavior was yet another confirmation to him that Baineth was pure at heart. There were no selfish motives in her deeds. Galion furrowed his brows "Where is it then"? The king's gaze fell back on his attendant, who, in the king's opinion asked Baineth too many questions. Baineth felt uncomfortable because of Galion and Thranduil would no longer tolerate it. The king's voice was low, to make sure that no one except for Galion and Baineth would hear him speak "I am taking her to the royal chamber". Galion's expression was shocked before it turned into confusion. Thranduil took a step closer to his servant "Do you have any objections"? The king raised a brow and Galion gaped back at him. This was absolutely unexpected. But it was in fact the best news Galion had heard in a long time. It brought relief to his troubled heart "No my king. In fact I am very glad to hear this". He bowed to the king and turned to Baineth "My lady". He bowed to her too before he walked away. 

Baineth could not understand Galion's reaction and gazed at the king totally confused. Thranduil walked up to her and wrapped his arm protectively around her slender waist before he led her away into a nearby chamber. Then he opened a hidden door and Baineth found herself in the passageways. She followed the King who held her hand firmly. They walked into the small chamber. When Thranduil had closed the door, he turned around and gazed at Baineth, who immediately asked him "Why has Galion reacted like this? Why he walked away after....." Baineth was still very confused. She furrowed her brows and looked up at the king "What just happened"? Thranduil smiled "Do you know the meaning of this chamber"? Baineth shook her head "No". The king smirked at her "Galion knows. That explains his reaction, which I expected". Thranduil looked around the chamber "Of all the different chambers in my kingdom, this one here is very special to me." He began to walk around and continued to talk to her "When..... Legolas mother ..... was gone, I had sometimes shared my bed with other elleth's. But I never brought one of them here". Baineth's gaze had followed the king "And what kind of a place is this"? Thranduil stood still "This is the royal chamber". Baineth did not understand its purpose. "And what is the meaning of the royal chamber"? Thranduil sighed deeply and looked over his shoulder at her "You're young. Therefore you do not know its meaning. This chamber had not been in use for a very long time. Until I started to bring you here, the dust of countless centuries had accumulated. This chamber is used by me for two reasons". He turned his gaze away from her "Firstly, I used to come here to find solitude. To find peace and quiet. Since I could not find this, I stopped coming here. But then we started our .... journey together and I understood that I not only found peace when I'm with you, but much more than that. He fell silent for a moment before he continued to speak "Secondly, this the royal chamber. Neither the king's chamber, nor the queens chamber. It's the royal chamber. No one comes here. Nobody, except whom I consider a part of me. That would be my beloved, my wife... you. This is the place where the king takes his queen. A small chamber where I display my affection for whom my heart belongs. In other words, it is also known as marital Chamber. If the king takes the queen here, no one will dare to disturb them. It is a sacred place for me".

Baineth stood motionless and stared at the king being absolutely flabbergasted by this confession. He turned around to face her. Baineth was at the same time confused and excited by his words. The king had been deadly serious, his voice being strong and powerful as it always was, but his expression was absolutely intense. Thranduil approached her and wrapped his muscular arms around her slender frame, pulling her into his arms. There he held her close and kissed the top of her head. One hand wandered upwards and caressed her head, while the other rested now at the small of her back. He felt her heart pounding fast and hard within her fragile chest and sensed her growing nervousness "Do not worry. Everything will remain as it is. Nothing will change. We will continue to meet here and Galion will protect our secret". Baineth buried her face in his tunic and sighed heavily. Thranduil sighed quietly and lowered his head. His nose stroke her forehead, and she looked up at him. His mouth claimed her soft lips with demand. Baineth's head began to spin as he ravaged her lips and she held on to him firmly. When Thranduil finally broke the kiss he looked at her with sincerity "This is the reason why I do not want you to serve me. I will not give you a service in my kingdom, because you'll be my wife. It would be highly improper if you would serve me now. Do you understand my motives"? Baineth was still perplexed and speechless but she managed to nod. She would be his wife? Before this thought could gain its full weight the king continued to speak. His voice was hesitant. It was obvious that it was hard for him to say those words, but he spoke them with sincerity "I must apologize for my harsh words which I spoke last night". Baineth shook her head "I must apologize to you too. Since I have not appreciated your sincere efforts. I'm deeply sorry".  
Thranduil sighed heavily and shook his head while he ran his fingers through her hair "You have never shared your life with an ellon. You have much to learn, but I am confident that you will learn everything with time". He took hold of her arms again and his voice bore a warning "But be aware that even if now everything looks fine, I can not change who I am. You have to accept me the way I am. Even if I'm different now, inwardly I still fighting against the old me. This will never change. Do not play with my feelings or kindness. You would not like the result". Thranduil was dead serious and Baineth nodded in understanding. She lifted her arms and placed her hands on his broad shoulders, pulling him down into a chaste kiss. When Baineth let go of him the king claimed her lips again. His lips savored hers greedily, and he made her breathless. His tongue licked over her lips and poked against them, demanding permission to enter her mouth. Baineth parted her lips and Thranduil deepened their kiss. The king picked her up and her legs dangled in the air. Baineth had to breathe and she tried to push him away. But that only increased his desire for her and he kissed her with more passion. Finally he allowed her to break their kiss and he watched with lust filled eyes as she gasped for air. Her face was flushed, her eyes slightly hooded and her breath excited and urgent. It aroused him. Thranduil smiled at her and kissed her again. She felt the cold floor under her feet when he let her go. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and threw her onto the bed before he followed her. Baineth saw the lust in his eyes which burned deep and hot. It was wild and untamed like a tornado, which would destroy anything in its path what would try to resist. She sat up and was pushed back onto the mattress by the king. He bend down and claimed her lips again. His hands were all over her body. Thranduil moved her dress up above her thighs and caressed them. His lips brushed over the skin of her inner thigh and his hot breath moistened her skin and gave her goose bumps. Thranduil stroke her thighs on the outside, then on the inside. His hands traveled up to her womanhood, before they descended downwards to her knees again. His hands stroke her kneecaps before he spread her legs apart. He lowered himself between her thighs. Baineth felt his arousal through his leggings which throbbed wildly, demanding immediate attention. She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed himself against her. Thranduil's hips rocked against hers, and he moaned before he sucked her tongue into his mouth. His passion was untamable. He grabbed Baineth hands and pinned them above her head. Baineth felt his body tremble when he released her tongue. The king buried his face in the crook of her neck and she felt his excited and hot breath on her neck. His hips jerked against hers and he let out a long and deep moan. 

As soon as he had found his release he sat up again and smirked at her "I had to get rid of the pressure first. Now we can make love". His eyes seemed to sparkle and Baineth looked at him wide eyed and smiled before she nodded in agreement. She sat up and began to open the buttons of his tunic. Thranduil helped Baineth to undress before she took off his tunic. He had opened his belt buckle already and slid his leggings down. Thranduil sat motionless and watched Baineth for a moment. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips reddened by his greedy kisses. He would claim them soon again. But first he had to calm his senses - if that was possible at all by her naked sight. Thranduil approached her and pushed her back onto the mattress. His hands roamed freely over her body. Her skin was slightly heated by the increasing lust which flowed fast through every inch of her body. He leaned down and licked over her erect nipples before he sucked one into his hot mouth. Baineth arched her back and moaned. She ran her fingers through his silken hair when he sucked and licked her nipples. Her hips rolled against emptiness and Baineth growled softly in frustration. She wanted to feel him inside her. Thranduil smirked against her soft skin and sat up again. His fingers glided over her body, but without affection. His touch was a declaration of his possession over her. As was his expression. She was his. Now and always. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her closer to him before he leaned down. Their eyes met and Thranduil claimed her lips feverishly while her hands began to roam over his hot skin. Over his chest, down to his muscled tummy before she brought them up to cup his face with them. She held him close while they continued to kiss. Thranduil moaned into her mouth before he sat back and spread her legs wide. He trailed kissed from her knee upwards her thigh, and down again. Then he licked over her soft skin while he cupped her sex with one hand. His finger poked against her entrance and he slid it into her inner sex. Baineth moaned and her knees trembled when he began to massage her soft spot. Her breath became irregular and Baineth moved slowly down, closer to him. She began to rock her hips against his hand while she propped herself up on her elbows, watching him. Thranduil grinned at her and ran his tongue all the way from her knee towards her womanhood. He stopped only inches away from her core and placed a kiss on her upper thigh. Then he trailed kissed up towards her folds. He parted them and licked her all the way from her entrance up to her pearl. Baineth felt his tongue against her sensitive flesh what sent quivers though her body. He kissed her pearl and pursed his lips around it before he began to suck on it gently. Baineth groaned out and she arched her head back. Her hips began to move involuntarily as if she wanted to meet his thrusts which were not there. Instead she felt his tongue which pleasured her pearl expertly, while his finger was still deeply embedded in her inner sex. He slid another finger into her sex and Baineth collapsed onto the bed. She was unable to tolerate the pleasure any longer and grabbed onto the bed sheets. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably and he slowed his movements. The touch of his tongue was very gentle, almost as if he feared to hurt her. Baineth whimpered in her frustration "Please, please... my king". Thranduil smiled into her folds before he continued to suck on her pearl. He would fulfill her desire now. She covered her face with her hands when she felt her orgasm building up. Thranduil felt her lust and intensified his practice, driving her almost instantly over the edge. Baineth body spasmed and she crossed her legs. She clamped the king's head between her slender thighs. He continued to lick her pearl until her body slowly calmed down. Only then he removed his fingers from her inner sex and spread her legs to free himself. Baineth lay exhausted and satisfied on the bed.

He crawled up and hovered over her. Thranduil placed kissed along her jaw line before he claimed her lips. Baineth returned his kiss and took hold of his strong arms. He looked peaceful, but his eyes were alight with passion. He slowly lowered himself onto her and she felt the head of his hardened shaft brush over her swollen pearl before it poked against her entrance. The touch of his manhood against her sex made her shiver. He slid his shaft into her slowly, so that she could enjoy his penetration to the fullest. Baineth let out a hushed groan and moved her hips upwards, so that he penetrated her deeper and faster than he had planned. Thranduil grinned at her and pushed himself into her entirely with one strong thrust. Pleasuring her had driven his own senses almost over the edge, and he yearned for his own release greatly. Tremors of lust ran through his entire body and he began to thrust into her with long and deep strokes. Baineth met his thrust with passion and together they moved and moaned in unison. His hot breath touched her face and she placed a kiss on his lips. Thranduil looked down at her and quickened his pace. Her inner muscles held his shaft firmly, massaging it with each thrust of his. She was hot and wet after her climax and he closed his eyes, concentrating his attention only on the feeling of their union. The king's thrusts became more and more urgent and Baineth placed her hands above her head, pressing them against the beds headboard. He pushed her with each thrust further up and soon they could move any further. His face was tense from concentration and endeavor, sweaty and slightly flushed. His lips parted and his erratic breath touched her face. Thranduil moaned out and opened his eyes, looking straight into hers. He climaxed and he did it hard. His hands grabbed hers and he held them firmly within his while he slowed down his thrusts. Thranduil slid his shaft out of her heat and placed his forehead against hers, resting his body on Baineth's.

It was in the middle of the night and Baineth slept soundly in the king's embrace. Thranduil ran his fingers through her hair before he began to caress her shoulder. He felt angered about Galion. If Galion had talked a week ago with Baineth, then Thranduil would have killed him instantly. But tonight Thranduil had managed to control himself. He would never be the gentle and kind elf which Baineth certainly desired that he were. But he would surely hold back in some things. Her presence was a great help to him. Today his anger had been extinguished reasonably fast when he had looked into Baineth's fearful eyes. She had a calming effect on him. But Galion had asked his questions too bold. He understood his attendants intention all too well. Galion had witnessed Bereneth appearance and her disappearance. But Baineth was safe with the king. Their relationship was on a different level. Will Galion guard their secret? The king hoped so, otherwise his fury would know no bounds. In general the elves in his kingdom had great respect when something concerned the royal chamber. And Galion's reaction has proved this once again. But his son, Legolas had informed Galion about the incident in the secret passages and he had mentioned Baineth. His attendant could not have obtained this information from no one else. Thranduil wondered if his son knew something about his relationship to Baineth. The king shook his head slightly. No, if his son would suspect him of having a relationship with an elleth, he would not delay but question him immediately regardless of time and circumstances. That was his sons nature.

Baineth stirred and opened her eyes. Thranduil smirked at her "You sleep a lot lately. Are you feeling unwell or do I overexert yourself with my sensual needs"? She smiled and blushed slightly "I do not know. But much happens these days". The king pulled her closer and leaned in to kiss her "You should return to your chamber. The sun will rise soon". Baineth sat up and was ready to leave the bed. Within one second Thranduil was at her side and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. His passion for her resurfaced and he forced himself to let go of her. Baineth quickly stood up and collected the clothes of the king. She dressed him and once she had done so she pulled her dress over her head. She straightened her dress and when Baineth had finished they left the chamber together. Thranduil brought her to her chamber and smirked once he had closed her door. Tonight he would take her somewhere special.


	18. A little glimpse of freedom

The path went down steeply and Baineth held on to the hand of the king who led them through the darkness. The air smelled of water. Baineth saw the end of the tunnel and her eyes widened. A smile played on her lips and she looked up to the king who smiled back at her. They stepped out of the tunnel and Baineth looked admiringly through the large grotto. She spotted sparkling crystals which hung from its ceiling. Ancient and motionless they hung in the silent darkness. A small opening in the ceiling of the grotto let the moonlight in. On the walls near the entrance of the tunnel a few torches hung which burned brightly. Thranduil turned to her and began to walk backwards towards the water. Baineth saw a fairly large lake that extended to the other side of the grotto. The water was clear and still. The king paused and waved her over. Baineth went up to him "I want you to undress me". Baineth smiled and began to unbutton Thranduil's tunic. She let it slide over his broad shoulders and undid his belt. Thranduil ran his fingers through her hair and lifted one leg after another so she could undress him his boots and leggings. He touched her shoulders and turned her around. The king began to open the laces of her dress and undressed her. She turned to look at him. Thranduil looked at her admiringly. Baineth was beautiful beyond compare. The fiery light of the torches appeared to dance on her pale skin. Thranduil took her by the hand and walked towards the lake. The cold water washed over her little feet and Baineth body tremble slightly. She walked slowly deeper into the water and felt the sandy ground under their feet. When the water reached up to her hips she let her fingers glide through it playfully. Baineth looked over to the king who swam already in the lake. He motioned her to come closer, but Baineth shook her head "I'm not a good swimmer". Her words surprised the king. He swam over to her and looked at her in amusement "You were swimming in my bathroom in my pool." Baineth smiled ashamed "Yes, but more than that I can not. I can not swim very well and definitely not far". Thranduil leaned his head to one side "How is that possible?" Baineth's answer wiped the smirk off his face "I've never been swimming in a lake. My father never allowed me to go with the other elflings into the forest to swim in the lakes. My mother taught me in the garden of the palace how to swim. In the old pond which has now dried up". The king was affected by her words. He had never been aware of how far Baineth's father had gone to control his daughter. It was dangerous if elves could not swim. But it was not bad. Thranduil would help her "Do not worry about it. I'll help you. Swim over there....." He pointed his finger past Baineth "And I'll stay close to you. The water is not deep, and when you are afraid or are exhausted, your feet will reach the ground easily". Baineth looked at him doubtfully, but nodded in agreement. Thranduil remained at your side and helped her sometimes by showing you how to move properly in the water. His touch was gentle and patient and Baineth felt quickly secure and dared soon, to swim longer distances.  
Thranduil watched her for a few minutes and was visibly proud of Baineth. Her naked and wet skin glistened in the moonlight and he bit his lower lip. A mischievous grin appeared on his face and he dove under and swam underwater over to her. Baineth looked around and noticed that the King was gone. Uncertainty and fear spread quickly in her heart, and she looked frantically through the cave. She was startled when he suddenly emerged in front of her. Thranduil grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Baineth slowly slid down on his wet body and felt his swelling shaft between her legs. She moaned into his mouth and Thranduil placed his hand on her back and hugged her tightly to his body. Baineth rolled her hips against his length and Thranduil groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his shaft slid slowly into her. Thranduil's lips parted and he moaned softly as she began to slide back and forth on his pulsing length. The cold water around them and their internal heat intensified their desire. The king grabbed her hips and quickened their movements. Their bodies moved frantically in the water and waves sloshed against their joined bodies. Baineth arched her head back and Thranduil placed kisses on her neck and chin. The King lowered her body down a bit and began to rub his shaft over her sweet spot. She moaned softly and her fingers dug into his shoulders as he intensified his thrusts. Her body began to tense and Baineth bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Her movements subsided and she let Thranduil bring her to her to climax. He grinned and pumped his shaft with great effort inside her until she finally climaxed. Your inner muscles contracted rhythmically and her head arched back. A deep and long moan escaped her rosy lips and Thranduil changed her position slightly before he continued to thrust inside her with urgency. Within a few minutes he came to the climax. He held Baineth close to him and dived with her under the water. She opened her eyes and stared at the king horrified. Thranduil cupped her head and pulled her into a kiss. When he felt that Baineth urgently needed to breath, he resurfaced with her. Baineth took a deep breath and when he thought she had recovered, he kissed her again. This time with more passion. He held her in his arms and began to leave the lake.

The king laid Baineth in the fine sand and lay down beside her. He supported his head with his hand and looked at her in silence. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her skin and hair began to dry while she kept her eyes closed and relaxed. Baineth turned to the side and looked at Thranduil. He began to brush off the fine sand which clung to her body. Baineth did the same with him. They stayed for a while in the grotto until it was time to go. After Thranduil had dressed Baineth, he dressed himself and brought her back to her chamber. Tonight he had seen a twinkle in Baineth's eyes which had never before been there. Thranduil knew that his decision to show her the world step by step had been good. A little glimpse of freedom had a wonderful effect on his elleth. Just as the flowers bloom to their full glory in the summer, in a similar way Baineth flourished in her newly won freedom, and her new found joy shone through her eyes out into the world. It shone on him. Thranduil walked into his chamber and felt satisfied.

Baineth did see the king not even once the whole next day. She spent her time in her room and was bored. Her father had chastised her today and had been very strict with her. He had announced that Baineth would meet with her parents in the evening. Baineth sat nervous at her window, and waited for her father. It was getting later and later and she feared that the king might arrive earlier than her father. After the sun had set there was a knock at her door. Baineth walked through her chamber and her father opened the door "Come with me. We have something to discuss with you." He took her by the hand and together they went to the chamber of her parents. Baineth hoped that she would find only her mother there and no suitors. The last visit to her parents chamber had been terrible. To Baineth's relief only her mother was in the chamber. She was sitting at the table waiting for her daughter. Úllothel stood up and hugged Baineth before all three elves sat down at the table. Her father did not hesitate and came straight to the point "Your mother and I are worried about you. After your engagement with Amdiron will not take place, we decided to hire an astrologer who will take care of your wedding". Baineth smiled with difficulty, but her heart rebelled. Why could her parents not leave her alone? She was not even of age "Why don't you wait until I am old enough"? Malfinnor shook his head "You have no service in this kingdom. What will you do in the coming years? Sitting in your chamber"? Baineth raised her eyebrows "I sit in my chamber because of you. Because you wanted it that way. You were the one who has locked me up there. Have you forgotten already"? Úllothel was surprised by the words of her daughter. Malfinnor stared at Baineth shocked "You're in your room for your own good. I've noticed that you've changed. You are rebellious. The time has come that someone controls you. You urgently need a husband. My decision has been made. We will meet with a qualified astrologer. Then your mother and I decide who, and what's good for you". Baineth was angry and stood up "Do not talk to me about control! You have controlled me throughout my entire life. More control than that would be fatal"! She looked at her mother and back to her father "Why am I here? If you have decided everything already, it was not necessary to bring me here. It would have been enough if you had told me that in my chamber"! Baineth turned and walked over to the door. Úllothel looked at her daughter and blinked when she turned around to speak "Whomever you propose, I will not marry him! You will not arrange my marriage! I'll marry whomever I want"! The door closed and Úllothel looked in horror at her husband. Malfinnor raised an eyebrow "You see, I was right. I told you that she has became rebellious. We must act as soon as possible and find her a husband. If he is suitable or not - it does not matter anymore ". His wife shook her head "Over my dead body"! Malfinnor looked at her in disbelief and Úllothel rose from her chair "I will not witness my daughter marrying a stranger! I can see in my daughter the result from which I had warned you a long time ago. You imprisoned Baineth all her life. You've always controlled her. She had never had a normal life. I'm on our daughter's side". Úllothel looked at her husband determined and left the chamber. Malfinnor leaned back in his chair. What was the matter with his two elleth's?

She slammed her door and locked it before she walked over to her window and opened it. She yelped when Thranduil grabbed her. He pushed her over to her bed and threw her on to the mattress. His eyes were deeply clouded with lust and he crawled onto her bed and pushed her dress over her thighs. Then over her navel, further up until she was naked. Only then did she noticed that he was already naked. His erect shaft stood proud and pulsing. Thranduil claimed her lips in a passionate kiss and began to caress her inner thighs. His hands roamed up and down her thighs and approached her womanhood gradually. He cupped her sex and ran a finger through her folds. Baineth shivered when his finger slid into her inner heat and she gasped when he began to massage her soft spot. Thranduil watched her eyes carefully and saw that the anger had disappeared and lust welled in them. He smirked at her and his tongue ran over her lips before it began to explore her mouth. Baineth rolled her hips against his hand and he began to caress her pearl with his thumb. A trembling moan escaped her rosy lips and filled his mouth. The king pursed his lips around her tongue and sucked on it while he brought her pleasure. Baineth's hands roamed over his chest and her fingers played with his nipples before they traveled downwards. She grabbed his erect shaft firmly and Thranduil's body jerked. Baineth began to pump it while he deepened their kiss. His length pulsed wildly against her palms, indicating its need to erupt. Her legs began to shake and her concentration waned rapidly. Thranduil felt it and slid his fingers out of her femininity, and removed her hands from his shaft. He broke their kiss and looked into her hooded eyes when he penetrated her. Baineth moaned and her walls clenched greedily around his throbbing shaft, causing Thranduil to groan loudly. When he had filled her entirely, he began to thrust into her with passion and grabbed her hands. Then he entwined their fingers and placed their hands next to her head. He was very aroused and Baineth feared that someone might hear his loud moans. Thranduil groaned out with each of his thrusts and Baineth freed one of her hands from his grip. She placed her hand over his mouth in her fear. Thranduil's moans were muffled and to her surprise the king bit into her hand. His thrusts became urgent and she felt her hand vibrate from his moans. He looked straight into her eyes while he pumped faster inside her. Her breasts jiggled, and her nipples brushed across his chest, encouraging him to sped up his thrusts even more. Baineth saw his pupils dilate and with a sudden deep thrust he reached his peak. Thranduil lowered his body onto hers and she felt his hot breath on her neck. When his breath had calmed he kissed the sensitive skin on her shoulder and removed his now softened shaft from her center. Thranduil laid down next to her and pulled her close. His hand traveled lower and he began to caress her pearl. Baineth shivered and looked up into the eyes. She knew what he wanted to see. Her thighs trembled and her lips parted, while her eyes wanted to close. But she forced her eyes to stay open. She wanted to please him, and that's what she did. The king smiled with contentment when he saw her climax.

Thranduil sat up and leaned against the headboard "What has upset you"? Baineth looked up at him and sat up "My father wants to consult an astrologer to find a suitable husband for me". Thranduil's expression darkened and he looked at her angrily. His voice sounded slightly agitated "And what did you say"? Baineth sighed heavily "Many things. First and foremost my father said that I must be controlled. And that's the reason why I need a husband". The king arched a brow at her while she continued to speak "He said that I became rebellious". Now the king smirked at her. She had changed a lot and that was good. As long as she did not rebelled against Thranduil, he had nothing against this change. "But what was your reply"? Baineth pouted "I told him that he had already controlled me throughout my entire life and more control than that would be fatal". The king's expression was serious while Baineth continued to speak "And then I got up and left. But I told them that whomever they will propose, I will not marry him. And that they will not arrange my marriage! And that I'll marry whomever I want ". Her voice had been emotional and angered before she fell silent. Baineth stared at the king's bare chest while he eyed her with affection. She grew up - and very fast. The Baineth with who he had begun his game a few months ago was gone, and a new Baineth had appeared. It was a good change. She would need to be strong for what he had in mind. Thranduil's train of thoughts broke when he felt her sensual touch. Her fingers stroked his thigh. She did not look at him, but stared at her hands which moved slowly "I want to sleep with you again". The king arched a brow and smiled. That was the first time that she had voiced her desire for him. Baineth avoided his eyes and kept staring at her hands while she awaited his reply. Thranduil grabbed her hands and pulled them towards his length. Baineth's fingers curled around his shaft and she began to stimulate it. Her eyes met his and he saw the doubt and uncertainty in her eyes. He pulled her closer and claimed her lips in a kiss. Baineth's hands massaged his length and pressed it gently, and he held her head in place while he kissed her passionately. His shaft was now hard and throbbing and Thranduil moaned into Baineth's mouth before he broke their kiss. He pulled her into his lap and she straddled his erect shaft. She sank slowly down on it. Thranduil moaned and grabbed her hips. His eyes were lust filled and his lips slightly parted. Baineth began to circle her hips ever so slowly while she watched his reaction. The king moaned out and his face began to tense. He smirked at her "Do you think that you can control how we make love? Or that you can control me"? Baineth smiled innocently and blushed heavily. Your physical reaction was a confession that she had in fact thought so. Thranduil smirked at her "I always get what I want". She raised her eyebrows and before she could take the next breath, Baineth lay on her back and Thranduil on top of her. Baineth's surprised expression amused Thranduil and he smiled at her. His thrusts were deep and hard. He claimed her body greedily and tried to satisfy her desire to unite with him. Baineth moaned and placed both her feet flat on the mattress. She met his thrusts hard. Thranduil looked into her flushed face and kissed her brow before he pumped into her harder. He repeated the kiss while her hands traveled over his back. She rested one on his butt and the other on his neck before she tried to pull him gently down towards her. Thranduil relented and Baineth kissed him. He deepened the kiss while he continued to thrust into her. They kiss became more and more passionate and his hand reached down between their conjoined bodies and began to caress her swollen pearl. He teased her pearl and felt how her walls tightened around his throbbing shaft. Thranduil almost slid out from her inner sex, only the head of his shaft remained inside her. Her hand touched his shaft and her wetness on his manhood made the contact very smooth. She massaged his shaft while she kept eye contact with him. Thranduil's pupils dilated and his breath became ragged. Baineth pressed her hand against his chest and tried to push him up. First he resisted, but then he gave in to her request. He leaned against the headboard and Baineth sat down in front of him. She looked into his eyes and lowered her upper body. Thranduil's body tensed did she really plan to do this? His erection throbbed with need and Baineth grabbed it firmly before she licked over its head. Thranduil's body shuddered and he moaned when her lips clasped around his shaft. She took him deep and the king felt how his loins almost exploded when she began to bob her head up and down his shaft. Her tongue worked expertly and Thranduil's legs began to shake from arousal. It was hard to tolerate this. His arousal had almost reached its peak. Baineth enjoyed his apparent lust and quickened her movement and Thranduil groaned repeatedly. He was almost there and she knew it. Suddenly he grabbed her head and pulled her off of his shaft. He looked with lust filled eyes into hers "I want to come inside of you". Thranduil pushed her back and penetrated her. He thrust inside her with urgency. The king's body convulsed with need and lust, making it hard for him to control its movements. Baineth felt his urgency and was very much aware of his explosive lust. She moved along with him, pushing him down and up again with each of his desperation moves. He suddenly placed his face in the crook of her neck and grunted out while his movements were harsh and lust filled. He climaxed inside her and she felt his hot seed which spilled into her. Her body jerked aggressively against his when her orgasm claimed her body. Thranduil did not move, enjoying the movement of her female muscles which clenched hungrily around his softening shaft.

Thranduil and Baineth were relaxing on her bed and the king thought about Malfinnor's insistent idea to marry her as soon as possible. The king understood Malfinnor somehow, but Baineth's father went too far with his desire to control her. Baineth had said that more control would be fatal and she was right. Elves could wither away when they were imprisoned, or as in her case locked up in her chamber. They were rather subtle beings, lovers of nature. To be constantly indoors was a severe punishment and it would soon affect an elf negatively. He looked over to Baineth which was lying near him. Her thoughts had been scattered, but her biggest concern was her father who wanted to find a suitor for her as soon as possible. Her concerns pleased the king whose hand touched her shoulder gently. Baineth was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up at him "Please do not worry about the plans of your father. If he should find a new suitor, then I'll help you. We will find a way to avoid it". Baineth smiled at him. The king was rather quiet and peaceful. Only recently his fury had been beyond control when he had heard about her father's ideas. Now it was obvious that he tried to find another way to deal with it. She sighed and nodded.  
Before dawn Thranduil left her to return to his own chamber. Baineth bathed and sat on her window sill. The loved the clean and fresh air in the last hour before dawn. The air had bathed the whole night in the starlight and was now pure and soothing to the senses. She hoped that they would soon go to the garden of the king again. Baineth missed the gardens and the effect which a walk through the nature had on her body and fäe. She sighed deeply and concentrated on the feeling which she felt within her body. It had developed slowly throughout the day and was now unmistakably one of foreboding. The last time when she had felt this feeling was on the day they before she had begun to serve the king intimate. What would happen now? She furrowed her brows and sighed heavily. Baineth hoped that the feeling of foreboding had nothing to do with the ideas of her father. She knew the king would help her. But she also knew that his last resort if nothing else would work, might still be murder. The first sunrays appeared in the sky and Baineth leaned against the window frame and closed her eyes. She bathed her body in the first light of the day and hoped that the events on this day would not be of evil nature. A change was about to happen and Baineth hoped that it had nothing to do with her relationship to the king. At least not in a bad way.


	19. A shadow in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the lack of updates. Life's a rollercoaster ride and its downs can be very severe at times. I hope that I can update this story more often.  
> I am preparing for the next step and this chapter is different. Thranduil and Baineth have a difficult moment together. But its all part of the development of their relationship. So it will pass. We are approaching a very important and major change which will begin with the next chapter. I have to get the characters into place. Some will be new and others will just become more prominent.

Thranduil's body tensed when he heard the knock on his door. He allowed Camaenor to enter his chamber. As the king had expected, Lhinniel had come along. Thranduil's face darkened and he ignored her. While Camaenor spread his unfinished work on the king's desk, Galion observed the situation. He had immediately noticed the response of the king and wondered about its reason. Had the king expect someone else? Thranduil approached his desk and ran his fingers over the unfinished robe. It felt very soft and would serve him well during the winter. His thoughts journeyed to Baineth and he wished to give her a similar robe. He was sure that she did not have such kind of winter clothes. After all it had been made for a king. The winters in his kingdom could be very cold. Severe snowstorms could make all roads in the forest impassable for traders. But the snow also transformed his kingdom into a fairy-tale forest. Thranduil mused that he would walk with Baineth under the snowy treetops. He would show her the world in a light in which she had certainly never seen it before. Thranduil frowned. No, they would not take walks through his forest. Their relationship would remain a secret and Baineth would continue to visit the palace gardens. The King sighed deeply. He would in any case need a robe for Baineth. But how could he explain that to Camaenor? He knew nothing of the relationship of the king and it would stay that way. But Galion could possibly take care of Baineth's robe. Thranduil looked over to his attendant and noticed his attentive glance. The king followed Galion's gaze and looked at Lhinniel. He caught her as she glanced at him with interest and Thranduil turned his attention back to the unfinished robe. He was annoyed by her behavior. Her desire was expressed all too obvious. It was rather uncommon amongst elves to approach a ellon in such obvious way. No elleth would receive an ellon's respect in this way, and never would she win his heart.  
Galion had watched the king closely and his impression had been that Thranduil thought of Baineth. The king's attention was absent and when Thranduil touched the unfinished robe he did it with a kind of affection which was unmistakably. Camaenor waited patiently for his king's judgment, but Lhinniel seemed excited. The way the elleth watched the hand of the king, as his fingers stroked over the unfinished robe said it all. Galion frowned and wondered whether Camaenor saw the same. But the ellon had not noticed Lhinniel's behavior. He awaited the king's comment. Galion was sure that Lhinniel longed for the touch of the king. It was very obvious. But had the king not noticed her longing? Galion shook his head and noticed the thoughtful glance of the king. 

"My king, do you like the robe"? Thranduil pulled his hand back before he looked at Camaenor. He nodded "Yes, it is perfect. Absolutely perfect." Camaenor smiled in relief and pointed out some details to the king. Lhinniel leaned across the desk and pretended as if she would listen attentively. Galion stepped closer to the elves in order to have a better view of the scene. It was absolutely clear. The elleth was trying to approach the King. But he was cold and distant towards her. How could his reaction be different? The King's fëa was already bound to Baineth's fëa. Galion was concerned about this new realization regarding Lhinniel's interest in the king. Rivalry amongst elleth was even in the elven world a relatively often seen problem. Thranduil sighed and turned away from them "I'm very pleased with your work. When will the robe be finished"? The king knew that if he wanted to have the same robe for Baineth before the winter began, he had to make arrangements soon. "Two months." Thranduil nodded and sent the two elves out of his chamber. He did not pay attention to Lhinniel, who looked at him expectantly until the doors had finally closed. Thranduil sighed annoyed. Lhinniel's presence had been tolerated by him because he had needed her as a distraction. But now she was useless. The king had noticed that Galion had been very interested in Lhinniel's behavior. Probably Galion knew her desire. But Thranduil did not think it necessary to explain Galion why the elleth behaved in such way. She was of no importance.

The king went to a chest which was standing near his balcony and knelt down. He opened it and took out a dress, or more precisely what was left of it. He stood up and turned to Galion to "Malfinnor had this dress tailored for his daughter." Galion eyed the dress surprised "My king, the dress is torn". Thranduil arched a brow at him "I am aware. I was the culprit." Galion looked at his king puzzled. Thranduil inhaled sharply "I want to replace the dress, and you'll take care of it. Find someone we can trust. I want this done as soon as possible". Galion nodded "That should not be a problem". He took the dress from Thranduil's hand and wrapped it together into a bundle "My king, is there anything else what you need"? Thranduil thought for a moment "I need some nightgowns for Baineth". Galion watched as Thranduil removed two nightgowns from the chest. They looked very simple and had been torn as well. Thranduil looked at them for some time and seemed to reminisce. He handed them to Galion "They are very simple, but currently I can not give her better ones. Otherwise, their parents would become suspicious." Galion's expression was understanding but he was disappointed that his king was apparently planning to continue to keep his relationship a secret. He wrapped all the dresses into a simple cloth and held the bundle under his arm. The King stood for some time lost in thought and Galion waited patiently for further instructions. After some time Thranduil looked at Galion seriously "Malfinnor wants to arrange his daughter's marriage as soon as possible. I want you to find out what he plans. Inform me about every little change! I want to know what he is planning to avoid unnecessary stress for Baineth. If Malfinnor selects a groom, you will immediately inform me who he is".  
Galion nodded and was ready to leave the chamber of his king when Thranduil spoke again "There's something else. I want Camaenor to make the same winter robe for Baineth as he does for me. Now go and take care of this". Galion's eyes widened and he shook his head "But my king, this is impossible. Camaenor will become immediately suspicious. This robe is for a king, and if I request him to make another robe for ..."  
Thranduil's voice was as angry as facial expression when he interrupted Galion "Impossible? Then make it possible! Whatever I want to give her, you'll arrange it! I said take care of this, and do it now! I do not care how you will explain Camaenor why I need another robe. That's your thing. But I warn you. If anyone should know about my relationship with Baineth, I'm going to blame you"! The angry king pointed his finger at his large doors "Go and do what I told you"!

Galion left the King immediately and went to his own chamber where his wife was awaiting him. He put the bundle down on a table and sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. His wife Celaireth approached him and sensed her husband's turbulent emotions. She massaged his shoulders to calm him down. She had known the king all her long life and knew that it was often not easy to serve him. Celaireth had not seen her husband so worried in a relatively long time. But she decided not to question him. He would speak to her when he was ready. Galion leaned back and tried to relax.  
His king tried to make the impossible possible. He would not be able to keep his relationship with Baineth a secret very long. This was an impossible task. Why could the king not understand this fact? Galion could understand Thranduil partially. Ellon's tended to become easily possessive over their bride, especially in the beginning of their relationship. And Thranduil had been living his endless life for alone for far too long. He was no young ellon, but an old elf. And he was a king, what made the situation worse. Galion knew that there might be lots of trouble ahead of them. Despite of his understanding Galion worried about the king's stubbornness. Secrecy was out of place in this situation. The king's ideas did not make sense. Thranduil did not want to cause Baineth stress? Galion sighed and shook his head. Thranduil's own decisions and deeds would cause her stress sooner or later. Galion had no doubt. Every elf in this kingdom knew Malfinnor, and if he was looking for a husband for his daughter, then he would find one very soon. Now Galion had to spy on Baineth's father. And the robe which Thranduil wanted for Baineth? Galion sighed heavily. It was good that the King had bonded with her. But now he was more unrealistic than ever. Galion had never witnessed such kind of madness in his king. It worried him. Galion only saw lots of problems in the king's command amd was enormously stressed. Camaenor was personally responsible for the clothes of the king. That had been his service in this kingdom for thousands of years. If Galion would now order a robe for Baineth which equaled the one for the king, then Camaenor would know that the king had a relationship with a elleth. And not only him, but any elleth which collaborated with Camaenor. Soon the whole kingdom would know about it. Galion felt a chill run down his spine when Lhinniel came to his mind. Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling about that elleth. It would be better if she would not hear of Baineth. And she helped Camaenor with his service. Lhinniel would be one of the first to know about the second robe - and about the king's relationship with an elleth.  
Galion felt lost. He pitied Baineth. She deserved to be treated differently. To send her at night through the dark corridors was highly irresponsible. She belonged to the king's side. What did the king was irresponsible but no one would dare tell him. Nobody except Legolas. Galion sighed heavily. How would the prince react if he learned of the relationship of his father? Galion groaned and rubbed his forehead with his hands while various dramas played in his head. Luckily Legolas had no idea what his father was doing. The prince would not appreciate his father's behavior. Galion was worried. Never before had a task which had been given to him by his king placed him in front of so many problems. He had no idea how he could fulfill the wishes of his king. Should he speak to him? Galion doubted. The wrath of his king was one of the few things in middle earth which Galion feared. He decided to say nothing, unless a suitable situation would arise. Galion would wait for the next morning. The quiet hours before sunrise had always been the best time of day for him to think and to make decisions.

\------

Lhinniel sat in the sewing chamber and tried to concentrate on their work what was very difficult. The king had been very cold towards her today. He had shown disinterest and she was annoyed that she had not been given the possibility to serve her king directly. He had not called for her for a few days now and Lhinniel wondered whether Baineth was the reason. Maybe she had begun to serve the king again? Lhinniel growled softly. But then it came to my mind that Baineth remained in her chamber and was not allowed to leave it. Her cousin had been watching Baineth for a long time and Lhinniel was informed in great detail about Baineth's situation. Lhinniel believed that the King had other motives why he currently didn't need her services. Camaneor approached her and she worked with more enthusiasm on the robe of the king. She would find a way to win the king's favor.

\------

Thranduil walked up and down on his balcony. He knew that he had overstrained Galion with his demands. Still it had not deterred him to express his wishes. He felt the need to give something to her. Baineth gave him so much in their relationship that sometimes Thranduil felt guilty. He did not know how she had done it, but she had managed to change him. No, that was not right. She had created the desire in him that he wanted to change himself - for her. A more serious point which at times appeared threatening to Thranduil. But Baineth had never shown signs to want to control him consciously. In addition she had given him her trust and what he had given her for that? He used every opportunity he had to enjoy with her. And he did it to the fullest. It was very difficult to control himself for his desire for physical union after such a long time was boundless. Her beauty made him crazy, and her remaining innocence was more then the king could tolerate. But ultimately it was her being that had made his fëa fall under the spell. His fëa had become entangled in the game of love. And Thranduil had to admit finally that he did not mind. He knew that it would never end. Galion's words came back to his mind and Thranduil shook his head. He wanted her for himself. He saw no need to confess his relationship with her publicly. At least not now. But he was well aware that he would have to do that one day. But all in good time. Thranduil grabbed the railing and looked over the forest out into the distance. His gaze was serious but his mood calm. At least he had begun to rein his anger. That was his greatest achievement in this relationship so far. Thranduil was glad that he had kept her torn clothes. Because Galion knew of his relationship with Baineth, he could help him to replace them. Thranduil wished to dress her differently, but this time had not yet come. His body yearned for her sensual embrace and his fëa longed for the presence of her fëa. His mind was restless when he was not in her presence and his thoughts lingered with her at all times. The King sighed heavily and looked out over the forest. One day he would take out there and partake in her joy for nature. But this day was still far away. He would keep their relationship secret, no matter what it cost.

\------

Thranduil sat on his chair at the desk. His fingers combed through Baineth's hair which fell open over her shoulders. He had brought her tonight in his chamber. They had spent their time talking to each other and Thranduil had told Baineth some stories about middle earth. She had been completely fascinated by them. It was hard for him to not seek for what he longed for. Instead he wanted to build their relationship slowly. They were physically close, but now he wanted to harmonize their fëas. They sat in silence, he on his chair and Baineth on his lap. All they could hear was their breaths, their heartbeats and the night sounds of the forest. Everything was peaceful. Thranduil rubbed his nose against Baineth's head and she looked up at him. He kissed her temple and leaned to kiss her when suddenly there was a knock at his door. Baineth was frightened and tried to get up but Thranduil pulled her back into his lap. The king looked very angry and kept Baineth firmly in his grasp. Thranduil could ignore the knocking, but he knew that it was Galion who had come. The doors of his room opened and his attendant stepped inside. Galion was startled for a moment when he saw his king and Baineth together. Galion guessed that this was a really bad time. The enraged voice of the king confirmed this "Why do you disturb me so late, now that you know with whom I spend my time? Galion took a step back and took a deep breath before speaking "My king, please forgive the error. But the council members have asked for an urgent meeting with you". Thranduil's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. Baineth felt his body tense up. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in his presence and watched the King nervously from the side. His touch was suddenly unpleasant and she leaned back to create a physical distance to him. Thranduil was seething "Why do they wish a meeting at this time? The day is long enough! Why do they have to do this at night"? Galion shrugged "Probably they classify it as important". Galion would have done better to say nothing because the body of the King was now trembling with rage and his voice was venomous as he spoke through gritted teeth "Did anything important happen that they have to disturb my tranquility"? Galion shook his head and Thranduil stood up abruptly so the Baineth fell from his lap. She groaned in pain when her hip hit the desk. Thranduil was so angry that he had not even noticed his mistake. He walked slowly toward his attendant. Baineth scrambled to his feet and watched as Thranduil walked toward Galion, who already leaned with his back against the large doors. Without hesitation Baineth ran to the king and touched his arm gently. He in turn pushed her hand away and did not pay any attention to her. He was submerged in his wrath. Baineth did not give up and stepped in front of the king and placed her two hands flat on his chest. Thranduil grabbed her by the upper arms and pushed her aside. This time Baineth fell to the floor. Baineth was angry and stood up resolutely. She approached him and grabbed Thranduil also roughly by the arm before she turned him over to her "You've hurt me twice"! Her eyes were sad and her expression desperate but her voice was reproachful "Stop that! You can not treat me like that! I'm not one of your servants! And even if I were, your behavior would still not be acceptable"! Thranduil grabbed her wrist and removed her hand which still held him by his arm. His voice was cold and humiliating "Who told you that you were anything other than my servant"?  
Galion had followed the spectacle with full attention and was absolutely horrified by the words of the King. But Baineth could not so easily be beaten "You yourself have told me that. And several times"! His words hit her hard "I lied". She was not sure which was worse, the words which he had spoken, or his cold and distant voice. Baineth freed her wrist from his grip and stepped back from him. Thranduil stared at her horrified. Before Baineth could speak the king drew her into his arms. Thranduil was torn between his anger about the renewed nocturnal disturbance, and the compassion that he felt for Baineth. But the repentance of his words outweighed his anger quickly. What had he just said to her? Had he really hurt her? Thranduil held her in his arms which he had wrapped around her petite body and tried to understand what had just happened. His wrath had controlled him once again. He felt how her body trembled and pulled her even closer towards his. Thranduil felt her heartbeat and the warm wetness of her tears which were quickly absorbed by his tunic. It was absolutely silent for a moment until the king spoke. His voice was now deep and calm "I'm sorry".  
Galion was amazed by the fact that the king had calmed apparently, and then also apologized to Baineth. But Baineth was not impressed. She felt hurt and rejected by him. Her voice was trembling when she spoke "I want to be alone. Let me go. I want to return to my chamber". Thranduil held her for a moment longer in his arms before he reluctantly let her go. He nodded and took her to the secret door. He would talk to Baineth, but first he had to accept her request and let her go. Thranduil opened the door and Baineth disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

Galion watched Baineth leaving the king's chamber and decided to talk to his king. This was definitely the opportune moment. After the king had locked the door again Galion spoke "My king, please forgive me for interfering, Baineth is brave and courageous, but she is also fragile". Thranduil looked at him angrily "I do not need your advice!" Upon seeing the king's anger Galion took a step backwards and nodded "Then I'll leave now." He turned around and wanted to open the door as the king spoke "Wait!" Thranduil was torn which was clearly visible in his expression "I know that you're right. But ....... I find it very difficult to stay calm. Once I get angry, I can not control myself". Galion nodded sympathetically and sighed. His king had to go one step further. But who should tell him that? Galion eyed his king doubtfully and decided to speak up "I know that more than everyone else in this kingdom. But you did hurt her. Not only physically, you have also wounded her heart with your words. That was totally unnecessary. And why? Just because your council members request a meeting. That's why you hurt her. Because you can not control your anger. You have to admit that it will hurt both of you if you continue to keep this relationship secret. If you marry her, then you will no longer be so often bothered with minor issues. At least not at night. For a few thousand years everyone could disturb you at all times. No one will understand why this has changed suddenly. Since months you are irritated every time I come before you. And thy wrath upon those kind of disturbances began when you started the relationship with her. Am I right"? Thranduil did not answer. "Your relationship can not remain secret forever and when your subjects should find out what is happening here, then they will lose their trust in you as their king. I do not have to explain these things. This secrecy will make everything worse from this point forward. The time has come to openly declare your love for her. Let your subjects know that you want to marry. This would give Baineth more security. In my opinion this is a sign from your side which she needs to receive urgently".  
When Galion had started to speak the King had begun to shake his head vigorously but now he nodded but his voice was still annoyed "I know you're right. But I don't want to do this right now. I had planned this differently". Galion smiled "Matters of the heart can not be controlled. Not even the Valar can influence them. They reach deeper than we can grasp. And once our fëa becomes bonded with that of another, it is irreversible. It will never stop. Give her the place in your life which she truly deserves. Believe me when I say that there will be less interference in your private life when your subjects will know that they will soon have a queen. They will respect your desire to be with her". Thranduil was visibly annoyed at Galion's bold words, but he said nothing. His attendant was right "I will take your words into consideration. If I will decide to change the course of my relationship with Baineth you will be the first to know. Apart of that ...." Thranduil broke the sentence abruptly and his eyes widened. A twitch went through his body and he turned abruptly and took his sword before he left his chamber through the secret door.

\------

Baineth had left the king's chamber to return to hers. She felt desperate and utterly miserable. He was a difficult elf to say the least. She would accept his apology, but now all she wanted was to be alone. She needed distance. Had she felt the king's anger coming? Had this been the reason for the feeling of foreboding? The night breeze blew through the passage and Baineth stopped suddenly. Her legs would not carry her any further. Her body literally shook from an unknown perception. The feeling of foreboding which she had had, spread through her entire being and seemed to paralyze her. She knew that whatever was meant to happen, would happen now. The cold and bony fingers of fear held her heart in a merciless grip. And then she smelled it. Stench! A disgusting stench! Foul air entered her nostrils causing her to feel ill. Her senses were covered by nausea and a thick layer of fear. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She heard loud and heavy foot steps which approached her rapidly - and then she saw a shadow - a moving shadow in the darkness of the passageway. Baineth's eyes beheld the most ugly creature she had ever seen. She opened her mouth and screamed out, while the black creature lifted its blade, ready to strike her down. Baineth's heart seemed to explode from fear and she closed her eyes and ducked, awaiting the impact of the blade. A sharp pain entered her arm as she crouched down for cover. She cried out in pain before she heard air hiss above her head. A loud shriek followed which echoed far through the passages. Then a thud. Fear caused Baineth body to shake violently and she felt paralyzed. Her arm hurt terribly and she felt a warm liquid running down her skin. Baineth smelled blood.  
Footsteps..... Baineth heard someone walk past her. A blade was unsheathed, and a last gurgle escaped the beasts wretched throat and then - silence. A deep silence. Baineth heard her heart pounding rapidly within her chest. The footsteps approached her and Baineth crouched further down to the ground.  
Legolas grabbed her by her healthy arm "Get up! Hurry"! He helped her back to her feet. Baineth felt dizzy and the prince supported her weight. He headed in direction of her chamber because it was the nearest door. He opened it and pushed her inside. After he had taken a last look into the passageway Legolas closed the door and turned around to Baineth. She cowered on the floor and wept. Her arm bleed profusely and the blood began to drop on the floor. Legolas walked up to her to inspect the wound. Baineth wept and her body swayed back and forth, while she held her injured arm pressed against her chest. Fear still had a tight grip on her heart, blinding her still racing senses. Her body trembled uncontrolled from shock and she seemed to be disorientated. Legolas placed his bow on the floor and ripped her sleeve off to take a closer look at her wound. It was nasty, very deep and long. It would need to be stitched. A almost unnoticeable sound from behind startled the prince and within the blink of an eye he had stood up and turned around, his bow and arrow ready in his hands for a deadly strike. He held in and gaped in confusion at his own father who stood in the doorway. He was holding his sword ready in his hand. The king lowered his gaze and saw Baineth on the floor, bleeding and weeping. He closed the door and walked past his confused son who now lowered his bow. Legolas eyes followed his father, who knelt down on the floor next to the elleth.  
Thranduil took a good look at her wound and wrapped his arms around her, stopping her swaying by pulling her against his chest. His voice was deep and low when he spoke "Shhh. Everything will be alright. You are safe now". He kissed her temple and Baineth buried her face in his tunic and continued to weep while he held her close. Legolas leaned his head to the side and watched their reciprocation silently, while his mind was flooded with thoughts. He had caught this elleth before. It had happened during the time of the stars. She appeared to come from ...... what had seemed his father's..... chamber? Legolas frowned. What he saw was unmistakable. She had indeed met her lover when he had caught her in the passage. Her lover.... his own father....... Legolas expression darkened once he realized what he was looking at.


	20. Love means to make sacrifices for one another

Legolas dropped his bow once again and picked up her sleeve from the floor. He wrapped it carefully around her arm and made a tight knot, trying to stop the wound temporarily from bleeding. Thranduil watched his son silently. He had felt Baineth's sudden fear before a sharp pain had entered his body and fëa. He knew that something bad had happened to her. His son's words interrupted his train of thoughts. The princes expression was anxious "Ada, let us go with her to the healers ward. Her wound must be cleaned and stitched". The king shook his head, his voice was agitated "No! Not the healers ward". Legolas eyes widened as he was shocked by his father's words "Ada, the elleth's wound has to be healed"! Thranduil shook his head vigorously "I myself will take care of that". The prince stared at his father silently for a moment before he nodded "What do you need"? 

Legoals stepped over the dead orc and hurried upwards towards his father's chamber. He opened the door and did not pay attention to Galion who still stood in the chamber awaiting his king's return. Galion's mind had been clouded with fear and worries after the king had left the chamber armed with his sword. He was unsure what he had to expect when the king returned. The princes visit had been the last thing Galion had expected. Legoals approached the chest near the balcony doors and opened it. He rummaged through it with haste. Galion approached him and questioned himself what was going on.He wondered whether the prince had found out about the relationship his father. Was the king in denial, and Legolas was trying to find a proof? Galion knew that Thranduil had stored Baineth's dresses in this chest. What was it, what the prince knew? Legolas pulled a small bag from the chest which closed with a loud thud. Then he rushed over the the large doors and motioned Galion to follow him. Together they hurried along the long and dark corridors. Galion did not understand what was going on and became nervous when they neared Baineth's chamber. Now he was almost certain that the prince knew about his father's relationship. Legolas seemed to be greatly concerned but his expression was angered.  
He was about to stop the prince when they arrived at Baineth's door. Legolas opened it and Galion saw the king who knelt on the floor. Thranduil held Baineth close to his chest and his large hand pressed firmly onto her arm which apparently bled. The king's hand was covered with her blood and a pool of blood was on the floor. Galion's mind raced with the different possibilities what had happened. Did the prince attack her? No! That was absolutely impossible! Legolas walked up to them and knelt down next to Baineth. Thranduil let go off her arm. He opened the bag which Legolas had brought. Together with his son's help the king began to clean her wound. Galion knelt down behind Baineth and stroked her back gently to sooth her. He felt her fear and pain. Once the wound had been cleaned Thranduil began to stitch it. Baineth body tensed each time the needle penetrated her sore flesh. The king shared in her suffering and tried to work fast to end it. Legolas held Baineth's arm and watched carefully what his father was doing.  
Galion had pulled her backwards and her body rested now against his chest. Baineth whimpered and jerked at times. She felt great agony each time when the king pressed the needle into her flesh. The cut on her arm was long and deep. Legolas watched his father work while he steadied her arm. This was indeed very unexpected. His father cared for her. A lot as it seemed. Legolas eyes wandered to Galion who returned his gaze. In Galion's eyes the prince saw no surprise. Legolas concluded that his father's relationship with the elleth had been going on for some time now and that Galion was informed about it. But why did no one inform Legolas upon his return? The prince felt angered and disappointed at the same time. His thoughts broke when Baineth twitched hard. He looked down at her. Baineth's eyes were still filled with tears and slightly reddened by her weeping. Her deeply blushed cheeks were but one sign of the great anxiety which she had felt. The prince felt slightly uncomfortable by the deep agony which emanated from her body. How could this have happened? He looked up at his father and the princes expression darkened. His father would have to answer some questions tonight.

When Thranduil was done with the stitching Baineth let out a heavy sigh. She was extremely stressed and exhausted. Thranduil picked her up and carried her to her bathroom where he washed her. The warm water and the king's gentle touch began to calm down Baineth's senses and she was hit by a large wave of exhaustion. When she was clean Thranduil carried her back into her chamber and laid her unto her bed. During the king's absence Legolas and Galion had been busy removing the blood from the floor. They approached her bed and eyed Baineth with concern. She cuddled up in her blanket and rested her head on the king's thigh. Thranduil ran his fingers through Baineth's wet hair and listened attentively to her breathing which was not yet calm. Galion cleared his throat "My king, don't you think that she should rest now"? Thranduil nodded after a moment of thought and looked down at Baineth "I'll let you sleep now. Don't be afraid. I will not leave your side". She nodded and the king placed his hand on her head and chanted elvish words, causing her to fall asleep. Her breath steadied but her face remained tensed.Tonight's incident had been a great shock to her. The words which had been spoken by Elrond began to echo through Thranduil's mind and he would have paid attention to them, if his son would not have spoken.  
Legolas eyed his father with anger while he shook his head "Ada, this is absolutely unacceptable. I will never accept this"! The king's posture stiffened immediately and he returned his son's gaze with the same intensity "I have not asked for your opinion my son, and I will definitely not ask for your permission"! Legolas approached his father, shaking his head in disbelief "She could have been killed. She would be dead if I had not been there. How can you be so careless"? Thranduil's expression was angry "She is non of your concern"! His son was taken aback by his father's words. She was non of your concern? What was going on? Legolas misunderstood his father's words and intentions "When I saw you kneeling on the floor next to her, I thought that you care about her. I believed that you had chosen her to be your wife. That would have been fine. But I will not tolerate that you will use her as your ... Plaything"!  
The king's eyes widened dramatically. Plaything? Baineth was no plaything for him! Thranduil was confused by Legolas words "Your words do not make any sense. First you say this is unacceptable, now you say something else". Legolas furrowed his brows "Absolutely unacceptable is that you have endanger her life carelessly! You know how dangerous these tunnels can be. Still you allowed her to use them. Why? Does it mean nothing to you? Is that so?  
The king felt infuriated, greatly infuriated. But with himself. Elrond had warned him about this. He had said 'The longer you keep others in darkness, the greater is the risk for her'. His words might have had a deeper meaning then the king had thought at first. The danger had lurked in the darkness of the passages, and his desire to keep their relationship a secret could have cost Baineth her life, if not for his son. Thranduil sighed heavily. He had to finally abandon his ideas and plans. He had been defeated. The king gazed for a long time down at sleeping Baineth before his gaze met that of his son "Baineth is no plaything for me. She is...." Thranduil sighed heavily "I have bonded with her. She not only holds my heart within her hands, but my fëa too".  
Legolas said nothing but watched his father. The king's face displayed countless emotions, while he stared down at Baineth. Thranduil wanted her safety. But to achieve it, he had to give up his own wishes and ideas. Otherwise he could not guarantee her protection. He sighed heavily and looked up. His gaze traveled from Legolas to Galion and then back to his son before her sighed again "I wanted her for myself. I don't want to share Baineth with anyone. Once our relationship is made public, everything will change. I dread this moment. But I dread the possibility to loose her far more". 

Legolas lacked the practical experience, but he was an elf. His father's feelings were a part of his own nature. He was also just as his father an ellon. Legolas nodded slowly and his expression was kind "Love means to make sacrifices for one another. There is no greater pleasure once we walk that road". Thranduil was silent for a moment, while he pondered about his sons words. The question of his son interrupted his thoughts "What is your decision"? The king looked down at Baineth "Her safety is worth much more than my desires". He sighed heavily "I have made up my mind. I will have to take the next step - the final step". Thranduil looked over to his attendant "Galion, summon the council members for a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. I will inform them about my desire to marry Baineth". Galion bowed to his king "Yes, my king. Is there anything else I can do"? Thranduil shrugged his shoulders "I do not know now. But I fear that revealing our relationship will bring another danger to light. A danger of which I have been warned before". Thranduil looked at his son. Legolas furrowed his brows and sat down on the bed "Ada,what kind of danger are you talking about"? With a glance at Galion the king said "Before Elrond left, he warned me of the dangers if I kept this relationship a secret. He said that it would endanger Baineth. I made the grave mistake to take his words lightly". Legolas was surprised "Lord Elrond has knowledge about your relationship with Baineth"? Thranduil nodded "Yes. At that time Elrond warned me of Lhinniel. He said that she might pose a danger to Baineth now, or in the future". Legolas was confused "Who is Lhinniel"? Galion looked at the prince and replied "She is but a servant of the king, nothing more". Legolas nodded but Thranduil shook his head "No there is more than that". Galion's expression was shocked "What is that supposed to mean? Did you....." Thranduil interrupted him "No, no, no. There was nothing between us. She massaged me. That's all. Nothing more than that. But I know her motivation. She aims to take Baineth's place". The furrowed his brows "Does she know about you and Baineth"? Thrandul shook his head" No, she does not". Legolas eyed his father curiously "If that is so, how do you know that she aims to take Baineth's place"? Thranduil arched a brow "I know her thoughts". 

Silence fell amongst the elves. Everyone was engrossed in his own thoughts. Legolas finally spoke "Galion will summon your council members for tomorrow morning. Ada, I would suggest that we both attend the meeting". Thranduil nodded in agreement and his son went on "Even if Baineth will not use them anymore, the passages must be guarded from now on. The council must be informed about this incident". The king groaned out and shook his head but Legolas insisted "I knew that you would dislike this idea, but it is necessary. We might not mention Baineth, but we must report that an orc has found its way into the passages. Now Lhinniel remains. What you intend to do about her"? Thranduil thought deeply about the different possibilities which he had "As long as she has not done anything, I can not banish her from my kingdom". Legolas said "With Lord Elrond's warning, which we know are never spoken in vain, we must remain cautious".  
Galion nodded in agreement "Indeed. May I speak freely"? Both Thranduil and Legolas looked at him expectantly "We can supervise Lhinniel. And in case that she should try to attack Baineth..." The king interrupted him immediately "Then I will chop her hands off"! Legolas stared at Galion who returned his shocked gaze. The prince shook his head "Ada, we will surely find another punishment in this case". The king shook his head and before he could say something Galion spoke again "This will never happen because we will not let Lhinniel get close to Baineth. We will assign personal guards to her, which will act as maids". Thranduil's expression was skeptical "We have not many female guards here, and everyone in the kingdom knows who they are". Galion nodded "Yes, but surely Elrond will help, maybe even Galadriel. This should be no problem. Apart of this if you have a betrothal ceremony, Baineth will live closer to your personal chamber. Your chambers are in an area where not everyone is allowed to be". It sounded reasonable and the king finally agreed to the suggestions. 

When Galion and Legolas had left Baineth's chamber, the king caressed Baineth cheek which was still heated from her blush. He leaned against the backrest and sighed deeply. This would be the last hours which he spent with her alone. After the council meeting he would have to share her with the entire kingdom. At least Baineth would be his if they were together in their marital chamber. He had dreaded this change and had tried to postpone it. But he knew that it was inevitable, and now that he had finally made up his mind, he felt that it was not so bad after all. He no longer had to hide his affection for her anymore and Baineth would be protected properly. She would get what she deserved. Thranduil withdrew his hand from her face and pondered over his rage. He had to learn to control his anger. His behavior tonight had been a large set back. He had believed that he had himself under control. But he didn't. His anger over the council members had turned against Baineth when she had tried to calm him. He caressed her hairline and sighed. He had wronged her. But in moments of anger he could not distinguish with whom he was dealing with. This should never happen again. Thranduil lifted the blanket off her body and looked at her hip. There was a large bruise. The king had spotted it while he had washed her. His fingers brushed over the bruise and he sighed when her body twitched. This was not easy. He covered her body and leaned against the headboard.  
If Galion would not have disturbed him, none of this would have happened. Anger swirled through Thranduil's heart, but he quickly directed his anger towards himself. Galion was not to blame. He himself was responsible for Baineth's pain. Thranduil looked at her. He felt the regular tremble of her body and he suspected the dark memories of the attack which most certainly gnawed on her fëa to be the reason. She looked so innocent when she slept. Like an elling. He brushed gently over her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Despite his sensual appetite for her and her own need for him, she still looked so innocent. He leaned back and remembered the day when he first approached her.

\------

Her natural curiosity had been a welcome help in his mission. He had approached her physically, finding great satisfaction in her reactions. The shiver which went through her body when he had touched her 'accidentally', the small almost inaudible gasp which had escaped her rosy lips when he had pulled her close to him as he prevented her from stumbling. Her gentle but curious touch when she first laid hand on him. He had known that she would certainly fulfill his every desire. But he had not known where his drive for sensual pleasure would lead him - where it would lead them. Each of her innocent reactions had created a storm of ever increasing lust within him. A storm over which Thranduil had lost control with time. It caused him to fulfill his needs much earlier than he had planned. His body had been set on fire and it was becoming more and more obvious with each day that went by. Her innocence made her remain unaware of his desire. But finally he had shown her what he wanted. Thranduil had pulled her close to him, making her feel his swelling length. His hand had traveled down to her butt, pulling her even closer against his heated body. First she had been startled by his behavior but when the first moment of surprise had passed, Baineth had stood absolutely motionless. Thranduil had noticed that her breath had quickened and then her innocent eyes had looked up at him in a way, which he would never forget. Her eyes were innocent and he had seen fear in them, but they were also questioning. They asked for the unknown. A hint of desire was deeply embedded her. A desire which he had slowly created within her. And then, finally her curiosity had shown brightly through her eyes. Thranduil had sat down on his sofa and let her kneel down between his knees. He spoke no word but rested her hands on his crotch, rubbing them over his shaft. Thranduil had opened his belt buckle and Baineth eyes had widened when he had freed his shaft. He had explained her with a few simple words what he expected before he leaned back letting her do her service. Thranduil's body shuddered when the warm and soft skin of her hands collided first time with that of his shaft. He could have united with her body in this very moment, and it took him all self control to stop himself. Her blue eyes looked up at him questioningly before she began to gently squeeze his shaft. He guided her hands until she herself pumped his shaft in a steady rhythm. He came quickly, too quickly for his liking. Baineth looked a bit surprised when his seed spilled over her hands and landed on her dress. But he did not allow her to leave him then. He wanted more. Baineth continued to fondle his shaft and made him climax twice more, before he allowed her to leave his chamber. But his appetite was not stilled. Thranduil spend the rest of the day suffering from flaming desire for her. His lust for her burned brightly. His mind was devoured from desire and he commanded her to return to him at night. He sat once again on his sofa but this time he wanted something else. Baineth seemed uncertain after listening to his demand but obeyed him nevertheless. She leaned closer to him. Her tongue licked carefully over the tip of his shaft and a deep moan escaped his parted lips. Baineth licked him a few times before she placed a kiss on the head of his shaft. Their eyes met and Thranduil nodded, encouraging her to go on. It was incredibly hard to remain calm when she enveloped her lips around his shaft. She sucked his length gently and he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. While Thranduil pulled her lips further down his shaft, jolts of fiery pleasure shot into his loins and he groaned out loudly. He moved his hips forward, towards her, obeying his bodies burning desire. This was far more intense then he had expected. He forced himself to give her time to become comfortable with her task. Baineth began to slowly bob her head up and down his shaft, taking him in deeper with each of her moves. The king's shaking hands combed through her hair, holding her in place at times. Every breath he took left his lips in the form of a sensual moan. She listened to his moans and found her own enjoyment in it. Thranduil's senses raced madly and he grabbed her by her arms, and forced himself to not push himself too deep inside her. His grip was firm, causing bruises to her arms. But she continued to pleasure him until he climaxed. A guttural moan escaped his lips and Baineth sat up when he released her from his tight grip. He had claimed a part of her innocence that day, and later he took all of it. But it did not matter. Thranduil felt no guilt because now he was forever hers. 

\------

Thranduil's train of thoughts broke when Baineth stirred next to him. A groan escaped her mouth, but it was not one of pleasure, it was pain filled. It reminded the king of his many faults and his self interest which he had pursued. Baineth's body trembled and she felt sickly. The king held her close and soothed her. The silence which surrounded them was peaceful and the king thought deeply how he should explain her what would happen in a few hours. He did not wish to upset her further. Before he could speak to her she looked up at him. Her voice was weak "Where did you learn that"? The king looked at her questioningly "What are you talking about"? Baineth lifted her arm slightly "To clean and to stitch wounds". The king's mood changed immediately and an inaudible sigh escaped his lips "I have learned this during war". His gaze wandered over to her window and he fell silent. Baineth felt his uneasiness and took hold of his hand. His fëa had been pulled into the past and was now tortured by the memory of war. Baineth felt dread emanating from his body. Horror and fear mixed with desperation, exhaustion and determination. She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb and tried to comfort him. There were no words needed to explain. She understood that the wars had taken its toll on him. This might explain his often insufferable behavior. Her arm ached and she closed her eyes and rubbed her face against his thigh. His hand ran over her shoulder and down her arm before his hand clasped hers and he entwined their fingers. Her presence gave him comfort and he pulled her even closer. Before sunset Thranduil inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh. He kissed the top of her head "Baineth"? She looked up at him "I have made a decision tonight". She sat up slowly and he pulled her into his lap "Do you remember the words, which I had spoken in the marital chamber"? She nodded. Thranduil continued "I have summoned a council meeting for this morning. I will inform them about my desire to marry you". To his surprise her expression was rather fearful and her eyes reflected doubts. He ran his hand through her disheveled hair before he cupped her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb "There is nothing for you to fear. I will speak to your father first, after that I will inform my other council members. Believe me when I say that this is the best for both of us".  
Baineth leaned her head against his hand and closed her eyes. A trembling sigh escaped her lips and she nodded silently. Thranduil cupped her face with his large hands and pulled her closer while he leaned in to her. His lips brushed gently over hers before he claimed them in a gentle kiss. Baineth wrapped her arms around his neck and winced in pain. She smiled at him weakly and kissed him back. Thranduil sucked on her lower lip and nibbled on it before he stopped abruptly. This was not the time for love making, even if he desperately wanted to. Baineth rested her chin on his shoulder and sat motionless until it was time for Thranduil to go. The knock on her door startled Baineth and she sat up in fear "Shh, it is alright". The door opened and a maid walked into the chamber. She bowed and Thranduil beckoned her to come closer "Baineth, this is Fimiel. She will stay with you until I return. If there is anything what you will need, she will arrange it for you". The king kissed her brow before he got up. He walked out through her door. Baineth's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. The king had just walked out of her chamber into the corridor. This would cause many questions. But it not matter. Within a couple of hours everyone in the kingdom would know about their relationship. This thought scared her and she lay down on the mattress and pulled the blanket over her head. She had always hoped that the king would reciprocate her feelings, but she had never seriously thought about the result which that would have. He had spoken to her in the marital chamber, but it had been like a dream to her. Now that she got what she had longed for - which was the king's affection and love, she began to realize that she would become the queen one day. And this would happen relatively soon. Large tears escaped her eyes and she pulled her knees up against her chest. She was afraid.


	21. A new beginning

Thranduil strode along the corridors and met quite a few elves which were surprised to see their king in the common areas of the palace. The king's expression remained formal but within himself he smirked. In a few hours his subjects would be much more surprised. He reckoned that none of them expected him to marry again. Galion knocked on the king's doors and was surprised when he saw Thranduil approach "My king, I am surprised to see that you are using the.... public ways". Thranduil arched an brow "Are you? Then tell me, is there something that I have to hide"? The king's voice was kind of grim but his expression was calm. His attendant shook his head and smiled "No, my king, not for long at least". The king opened his doors and together they walked inside his chamber. Thranduil opened the doors of his balcony wide and turned around to Galion "I trust the council members have been informed about the meeting"? Galion nodded "Yes my king. All will attend". The king looked at Galion with expectation "I suppose that they were surprised that I'm the one who had convened the meeting"? His attendant smiled "Yes, they were very curious about the reason for the meeting. They all know that you despise those meetings. And I am telling you, each and everyone of them will be greatly surprised once they find out about the purpose". Thranduil nodded "Very well, now please call Malfinnor to my chamber. I must speak to him before the meeting begins". Galion bowed and left the chamber to fetch Baineth's father. Thranduil sat behind his desk and leaned back in his chair.  
Now everything would change. His life which had been very monotonous for many thousands of years, would now take a turn which would bring many changes. It would be definitely calmer, now that Baineth would be at his side. But it would also bring disadvantages. Nevertheless Thranduil believed that it was a change for the better. He sighed and thought of Baineth. Should he inform her father about the assault on his daughter? The king grimaced and shook his head. How should he explain how this could have happened? Malfinnor would think that the king had acted highly irresponsible, and was incapable to protect his daughter. And the worst part was that Malfinnor would be right with such accusations. No. Thranduil decided not to tell Baineth's father what had happened last night. He did not want to give Malfinnor the impression that he could not protect Baineth. It had been his egoism and his pride which had brought Baineth in danger. But he would continue to work on himself. In fact, he had begun already. And he slowly progressed. But he was not satisfied. The knock on the door interrupted Thranduil's train of thought and Malfinnor walked into the chamber. Thranduil beckoned him to take a seat "I have called you to talk to you about the upcoming meeting". The king's voice was formal, as was his expression. Malfinnor nodded "My king, is it about the dwarfs"? The king shook his head "No, it is not. The meeting is in fact about your daughter Baineth". Malfinnor became visibly pale. His voice was low and filled with uncertainty and worry "What has my daughter done what requires a meeting of your council my king"? He shifted nervously in his chair and awaited his king's reply with dread. Thranduil did not want to unnecessarily protract the conversation. His expression was determined, his voice loud and clear "She has done nothing wrong". Malfinnor seemed relieved and the king went on "I want to marry her".  
It seemed as if Malfinnor had forgotten how to breathe. He stared at Thranduil in disbelief. The king read her father's expression, who apparently believed that he had not heard correctly "Ahm...my king, ... ahm..." He was so stunned by the words of the king that he could not speak.Thranduil studied his reaction further and leaned towards Malfinnor, who could not tell whether the expression of the king was asking or demanding "Do you have any objections"? Baineth father's body jerked visibly when he heard the word 'objection' from the king's mouth "No my king. Please.... please forgive my reaction, but it is just utterly...... unexpected. Never in my life would have I expected your words". The king eyed him sternly "And"? Malfinnor shook his head quickly "This news makes me happy. I feel... blessed". Thranduil leaned back in his chair and eyed the elf thoroughly "You should be. Good. You can go now. I'll see you at the meeting". Baineth's father stepped out of the king's chamber and the large doors closed behind him. He stood still for a moment and seemed perplexed before he noticed Galion standing nearby. He approached him and opened his mouth to speak, but was speechless. Malfinnor shook his head and walked away.  
Galion approached the king's door and was allowed to enter his chamber. Thranduil sipped on his wine and looked at Galion expectantly "What impression you have of Malfinnor"? His attendant appeared confident "He seemed shocked, but I think that he requires some time to digest this news. He did not seem to reject your wish". The king sighed deeply and nodded "Alright then, I will attend the meeting once I am ready. Call Annúngilon and tell him that he should meet me here in my chamber when I come back from the meeting. I want him to look at Baineth's wound. But do not tell him the reason why I want to see him. You can go now". Galion left the king's chamber and Thranduil stood up from his chair and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was rising and he rested his hands on the railing and looked out over his forest. The meeting would begin soon and after that he would spend the rest of day at Baineth's side. Thranduil could feel her suffering. The pain weakened her, and her emotions were in turmoil. She had understood what this step meant and it scared her. Thranduil felt compassion for her sentiments and wanted to see her as soon as possible. But first he had to fulfill his duty. He recalled Elrond's words and made a promise to himself that he would always fulfill his duties to the best of his capability. He had to take precaution to avoid certain troubles which he and Baineth might face. Thranduil did not want Baineth to be blamed for his neglect. He recognized the knock on his doors to be that of his son and opened them. 

Legolas saw his father standing on the balcony and approached him "Ada, are you ready for the meeting"? Thranduil smirked at him "Am I ready for the meeting? Yes, I am. But do not ask me if I'm ready for the result. I still wish I could have avoided all of this". The king seemed strangely restless and Legolas nodded "But you are doing this not for yourself, but for her. Think of Baineth and her safety and find strength and courage in it". His son's words amused the king "Strength and courage? My son, wait some time until you will be in my place. You will understand then what this step truly means. It has more to it then announcing my desire to marry her. It means to protect her at any costs. To love Baineth unconditionally. You can compare it with the stroke of a sword, which severs the strong rope of your old life. It leaves you with nothing but a new beginning. And you have no choice except to make this new beginning. It means that you begin your life not only to live for yourself, but for someone else. I may be a king, and I live for my subjects, but to marry means so much more. I have to give up much. Not that this is bad, but it is difficult. The known hardness in my heart was my strength. Baineth presence has begun to dispel this hardness and coldness within. That makes me feel weak. An elleth is a fragile being which not only longs for your guidance and protection, which needs it, and which will demand it if it is not given freely. To a king, a wife means a constant threat. A wife is a vulnerability for him. A prospect for the future, as she might bear him an heir. And a source of strength, which will be undying and ever giving, unconditional and ever present. This meeting is just the beginning of a change which is far more complex than you can imagine". Legolas had become thoughtful while he had listened to his father's words. After a moment of reflection he placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder "Then let's go together and lay a strong foundation for the future. For a new beginning for not only you but all who live under your rule". The king nodded as if in trance "Yes, let us go".

They walked towards the council chamber and Legolas spoke to his father "Do you know what you will say to them? The king smiled at his son "Well, it's quite obvious. What shall I say to them, except that I want to marry Baineth? The question is how are they going to react to it"? The prince's eyes widened as they walked into the council chamber. He had not yet thought about the fact that not everyone might agree with his father's desire to marry. The possibility was there that the council members would disagree with their king. What then? He took his seat next to his father and watched the council members who eyed their king with great curiosity and expectation. Thranduil cleared his throat "I have summoned you today to inform you of a significant change". The king fell silent and Legolas felt the tension in the chamber rise. Everyone waited for the king's next words which did not come. The prince looked at his father who seemed to be deeply in thought. After several minutes which seemed like hours to the prince,Thranduil finally spoke again "Stability and protection can only be given by a person, who is strong. I have ruled this kingdom for thousands of years. I have fought many wars for this kingdom and for middle earth. I am a warrior. But I lack of a strength which most of you receive in your every day life. It is something so self-evident for you, that it does not come to your mind of what I speak. I lack the strength of an elleth by my side which supports me. The desire has grown in me to marry. I have found an elleth, which I strongly believe can give me this strength and support and I wish to marry her". Legolas elven ears listened into the deadly silence which followed his father's words. It seemed to him that no one even breathed in the seconds which followed his father's short speech. He wondered if this was a good sign or a bad one. Finally Dimaethor rose from his chair. He was the oldest council member, and had been serving the king ever since his coronation "I agree with my king. If anyone is against our king's desire to marry, he should declare this now". The prince could not help but grin over the silence that followed. Dimaethor spoke again "My king, we are pleased with your decision. May I ask who you have chosen as your wife and as our future queen"? Thranduil inhaled sharply "Baineth, daughter of Malfinnor and Úllothel". A few brows rose, but nothing was said in response. Baineth was very young, but her young age was to be expected. Most elder elleth's were in fact already married. It was decided that Dimaethor would announce the news publicly and that a feast was supposed to be held that night, to celebrate the king's decision. 

The king walked with large strides back to his chamber, followed closely by his son and Galion. Legolas was thrilled by the simplicity of his father's word "Ada, you have chosen the right words. The way you did it left no way for them to reject your desire". Thranduil looked over at his son "As a king you will learn to play your cards to your advantage. And that's what I did. But I do not say that I did not mean what I had said". Thranduil turned to Galion "Get a maid for Baineth"! His attendant walked away and Thranduil spoke to his son "I want that the ceremony will be held at the next new moon. I'm going to take Annúngilon to Baineth. After that I am planning to stay with her until the celebration tonight. If anyone wishes to speak to me, I do not wish to be disturbed! Legolas, in a matter of urgency, or if you consider something of importance, you may come and see me at any time. But no one else is allowed to disturb me, unless I myself command it". The prince nodded and Thranduil walked into his chamber followed by Annúngilon who had waited in front of the king's doors "My King, you called for me"? Thranduil looked at his healer "Yes, indeed I have. My wife was injured last night. I want you to look at her wound". Annúngilon was flabbergasted and gazed at the king confused "Your wife"? Thranduil walked past him and left his chamber again, heading towards Baineth's chamber "We are not married yet, but that's just a matter of time. For me there is no difference. Is there for you"? Annúngilon shook his head "No, my king. I wish to express my heartfelt congratulations to both of you. May the Vala protect you and guide your fëa's".Thranduil saw the guards whom he had stationed before Baineth's door. "Thank you. Please be careful with her. She is in pain and she is very worried about becoming queen". Annúngilon nodded and together they entered her chamber. Thranduil felt sorrowful when her saw her bed. Baineth lay curled up like a small kitten under her blanket and her maid stood near her bed and shrugged her shoulders "My king, she has not spoken since you left her chamber. In fact she has not even moved. With your permission may I leave now"? The king shook his head "No. You will remain here until I say otherwise". Fimiel bowed respectfully and stepped back to make way for the king, who approached the bed. Thranduil sat down on it and lifted the blanket up. Baineth's eyes were closed and her breath was quick as if she was excited. Thranduil cupped her flushed cheek with his hand and his thumb caressed her face "I have brought our personal healer and he will take a look at your wound". The king nodded towards Annúngilon who immediately approached them. Baineth felt ashamed that he saw her naked, and turned her head away from him. Thranduil covered her body as much as possible and watched on as Annúngilon checked the wound "Who stitched the wound? Thranduil replied "That was I". Annúngilon nodded with approval "It was done very well, but he have to use other herbs to ensure the best possible healing. What kind of blade caused the cut"? Thranduil inhaled sharply "An orcs blade". The healer looked at his king in surprise but kept quiet. While Annúngilon prepared the herbs Thranduil caressed Baineth arm and watched her silently. He perceived huge waves of doubt and fear within her and tried to sooth her worries, by reaching out to her fëa. As soon as the healer had finished, he would talk to Baineth alone. The king helped Annúngilon when he bandaged Baineth's arm before he send him away. Fimiel was still with them and Thranduil turned to her "I want that you take care of Baineth's needs from now on. If she needs something, you'll take care of it. You will report any suspicious activity towards her immediately. Do you understand"? Fimiel nodded obediently but seemed cautious. Thranduil clarified the situation, because Fimiel was still unknowing about the king's and Baineth's relationship "I have informed my council members, that I am planning to marry Baineth. I want you to keep an close eye on her because other elleth's might envy her. In case that someone might try to harm her, you might be the first one to notice. Did I make myself clear"? Fimiel nodded "Yes my king". Thranduil turned his attention to Baineth while he spoke to Fimiel "You can go now and return when I call for you".  
The door closed and Thranduil kissed Baineth's temple. He spoke to her in a deep and smooth voice "I want you to sit up and look at me". Baineth did not move and the king repeated his request, this time his voice was a little demanding "Baineth, I want you to sit up and look at me". She sighed heavily and followed his request. Her eyes appeared fearful and worried and she was very pale. Thranduil moved closer to her "As you have heard already, I have announced in the council meeting, that I will marry you. They are happy with my decision. I have spoken to your father before the meeting and he had no objections. Tonight we have a feast to celebrate the upcoming changes. And we will go there together". Baineth eyes lowered and she shook her head slightly. The king lifted her chin up, so that she looked into his eyes again. His thumb brushed over her lips and he felt Baineth's hot breath "Listen to me carefully. We have come so far because we both wanted it. We are where we are today, because we both have made an endeavor. It's because we both wanted it. Do you know why we are here today"? Baineth shook her head and Thranduil eyed her with sincerity "Because we belong here. Together. Together we are strong. And together we will get through this. Trust me. This is but the beginning of a beautiful and bright future which we will live together. Forever. Trust me when I say that whatever the future will bring, together we'll get through everything". Baineth let out a small sigh and nodded. The king smiled pleased and Baineth mumbled "I am afraid". Thranduil caressed her face "That is alright. You will see that all will be well. I will make sure". He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss "I would use this unique opportunity to unite with you, but I am afraid that this must wait. You are wounded and I can sense my son. He is coming." 

\------

Legolas strode along the corridors and could not stop to grin. Finally something exciting was going to happen what had nothing to do with war. A new sun would rise over the kingdom and hopefully brighten it. Big changes lay ahead. So far everything had gone well, and Legolas was very optimistic. He walked into a small chamber where Galion sat. He was busy writing a letter when Legolas approached him "You're going to inform Elrond and Galadriel? Galion nodded "Yes my prince. This is great news, a welcome change from the rather tragic news which I sent during the war. Do you know when your father wants to hold the betrothal ceremony"? The prince nodded and sat down in a chair "Yes. He has chosen the next new moon. The day when the stars shine the brightest. Now listen to me. Now that my father takes the first real step in his relationship, I expect that he behaves differently. After the attack last night he will be more careful. We must now think about Baineth's safety and take precautions. I don't want to give my father reason to cut off someone's hands. Inform Erlond Galadriel and we are looking for female guards, which will pose as maids. Tell them that we need them as soon as possible". Galion seemed uncertain "She has already one maid, and the king asked me to find a second. That means that she will end up with four maids. It might cause suspicion". Legolas disagreed "We must stick to the original plan. Remember my father recalling Lord Elrond's words? We have Lhinniel to keep in check. And she might not be the only envious elleth in the kingdom. Elrond's words are never spoken in vain. Four maids? For a future queen? This is nothing special". Galion agreed "You're right. Let us arrange everything in advance to avoid suffering."

\-----

The prince knocked on Baineth door and the king smiled at Baineth "I told he would come". He opened the door and let his son in. Legolas looked over to Baineth who lay on the bed. She was pale but he noticed a change in her face. She looked somehow braver "Ada, I have come to tell you that the letters are on their way to Imladris and Lothlorien". The prince lowered his voice so that only his father could hear him "We have mentioned our need for female guards". Thranduil's eyes widened "Very good. The sooner we have them, the better". Legolas smiled "Do you need a nice dress for Baineth, for the feast tonight"? Thranduil's eyes shone "Yes, certainly I need a dress for her. Let Camaenor know that he has my permission to see us". The king eyed Baineth who watched him with an indefinable expression. When Legolas had left the chamber Baineth sat up and leaned against the headboard. She sighed heavily "What if my father and mother notice my wound"? Thranduil sat down next to her "If this should be the case, you will not answer their questions! You can send them to me. They have no right to ask you". Baineth looked at him wide eyed "But they are my parents". Thranduil shook his head "They may be your parents, but I'm responsible for you. It does not matter anymore. Now I am your protector". 

\------

A maid came excitedly into a sewing chamber "The King needed a dress for our future queen". Camaenor and Lhinniel looked up in surprise. While Camaenor's expression was highly delighted, Lhinniel's was undetermined. Future queen? When did this happen? She eyed the maid with disgust and hatred began to stir within her while she listened to the two elves conversation" The prince himself has informed me. Tonight a feast will be held to celebrate the joyous occasion". Camaenor smiled broadly "This is indeed a most wonderful news. Please tell me, who is the fortunate elleth"? Lhinniel was all ears now. "It's Baineth, daughter of Malfinnor and Úllothel". Lhinniel felt dizzy for a moment. This was exactly what she had suspected before. But the king had favored her recently. Why did he wish to marry Malfinnor's daughter now? Had she blackmail him, forcing him to marry her? She shook her head and listened to the ending of the conversation. Camaenor grabbed a small bag "I will immediately go to my king to take her measurements. Lhinniel, come with! We will serve our King and our future queen"! Lhinniel stood up from her chair and prepared herself to leave. Future queen... this queen would have no future, and if she did, it would be a dark one.


	22. The wrong decision

The news spread through the kingdom like a wildfire. There was not a place where Camaenor and Lhinniel passed, where the elves were not talking about the fortunate elleth which their king wanted to marry. An elleth which had softened the icy heart of the king. A new queen for the woodland realm. And above all - the prospect of another heir. The elves were delighted. Lhinniel seethed with anger and wished to silence those elves. She wanted to close her ears, but had no choice but to listen to them as they walked past them. And the worst was, that everyone was happy about it. No one was disturbed by the news. No one except Lhinniel. Oh, how she hated this elleth. And now she had to serve her as well? That was humiliating to say the least. Baineth should be Lhinniel's maid. Lhinniel's expression darkened even more, as they approached Baineth's chamber. The king had stationed guards at her door. There was no mistaken, that she would be his new queen. While Lhinniel still pondered about the unfortunate turn of events, Camaenor spoke to one of the guards "I was called by our King to make a dress for our future queen for tonight's celebration". The guard nodded "The king has informed us about your visit.   
He's not here right now, but you are allowed to enter the chamber". The guard opened the door and Lhinniel saw Baineth sitting on her bed. She looked pale and sickly, and an evil grin crossed Lhinniel's face. Something was wrong with Baineth. There was no excitement in her face, but pain. While Camaenor introduced himself to Baineth, Lhinniel put the materials which they had brought on a chair and waited. Baineth slowly got up. Her arm ached and she winced. Seeing Baineth's apparent pain brought great satisfaction into Lhinniel's infested heart. Camaenor waved Lhinniel over to him and they started to take measurements. It was obvious that Baineth suffered pain, but they did not comment on it. When they began to measure her shoulders width and arms length, Camaenor allowed Lhinniel do the work and began to pair up different materials, which he wanted to present to the king. His king would then select what he thought would be most suitable for his future wife. Baineth winced when Lhinniel grabbed her upper arm rather firmly but said nothing. She did not want anyone found out she was wounded. Lhinniel clearly felt the bandage through the thin fabric of Baineth's dress and tightened her grip purposefully. Baineth was even paler. Her breath quickened and small droplets of sweat appeared on her brow. She closed her eyes and tried to control her bodies reactions. This was horrible.   
She swallowed hard and tried to endure the pain. Lhinniel read her reactions perfectly and knew that she caused her pain. She stood now beside Baineth and watched with pleasure how she reacted to her touch. She grabbed her arm again and moved it unnecessarily only to cause her more misery. Baineth lips trembled and her body began to sway back and forth, as if she was dizzy.   
When Camaenor returned them, Lhinniel busied herself and Baineth sighed heavily. She was absolutely exhaustedly and Camaenor was very concerned about her welfare "My lady, you look very bad, please sit down". Baineth swayed forwards and would have fallen, if Camaenor had not caught her. He sat her down on her bed and Lhinniel put a pillow behind Baineth's back. She leaned against her headboard and sighed heavily. Lhinniel spotted a cup of tea on her night table and handed it to Baineth "My lady, please drink. You will feel better. Are you in pain? You look very pale, shall we call for a healer"? Her words were kind and spoken with a caring tone. Baineth wanted to cry but instead smiled weakly and shook her head "Thank you, but there is no need". Lhinniel returned the smile but deep in her eyes a dark shadow began to take shape quickly. This would not be the end. Lhinniel was pulled out of her dark fantasies when she heard the door open.   
Thranduil came into the chamber and his senses were instantly on alert when he saw Lhinniel kneeling before Baineth's bed. He approached them quickly and noticed Baineth pale and sickly appearance. He would wait until the elves had gone before he spoke to Baineth. Camaenor congratulated the king and showed the different materials to him. Thranduil looked at them and shook his head "No, I do not like those materials"! Camaenor eyed the king in surprise who still shook his head. Thranduil explained Camaenor what he wanted, and sent the two elves away immediately. He had not expected that Camaenor would arrive so soon, and he had not expect him to bring Lhinniel along. Thranduil sat down on the bed and touched Baineth's forehead. The cold and sticky sweat on her skin indicated, that she suffered a lot of pain "What happened when I was gone"? His voice was caring and full of concern. Baineth expression was sad "Nothing. They have done their work, and then I sat down and you came back". The king eyed her with concern. He was surprised that her appearance had worsened within minutes of his absence. But then she was an elleth and she had suffered a nasty wound. He caressed Baineth's hand and she relaxed through his touch and closed her eyes.   
A knock on the door startled Baineth and in turn angered the king. He let go of her hand and was at the door within a second. Baineth listened to the king's angry voice, who chastised the guards. She remembered last night's situation between the king and Galion. The king's temper was unstable like the weather in the spring. Baineth feared to tell him what happened when he was gone. She feared that the king would direct his wrath towards the elleth. Lhinniel knew nothing of Baineth's wound - at least she thought so - and she had acted unknowingly. Baineth decided to not inform the king about the situation. After all it had been done unintentionally. She recalled the king's warning that Lhinniel wanted to be in her place. But if she wanted that, she would be angry about the king's decision to marry Baineth. Lhinniel had spoken kind words. Baineth sighed heavily and closed her eyes. No, she'd better not tell the king such things. Otherwise his anger knew no bounds. The king returned to the bed and sat next to her. He caressed her head while he thought deeply about the celebration which would be held at night. He feared that Baineth condition was not well enough to go public. Thranduil was unaware about the fact that his rather hot temper had led Baineth to a decision, which could endanger her life. His thumb stroke her knuckles and he leaned down to kiss them. Baineth breathing calmed down and she fell asleep.

\------

In the sewing chamber elleth's sewed feverishly on various parts of Baineth's dress. Lhinniel sat in a corner and worked on one of the sleeves. She could not believe in her bad luck. They should be making a dress for her, not of Baineth. But there was still a lot of time for the situation to change. Her expression was as evil as were her thoughts. Lhinniel tried to calm her jealous heart. This was only a feast to celebrate the king's mindless idea to marry an unworthy elleth. One who must have bewitched him. Otherwise, how could he have chosen her to be his wife? Lhinniel stitched small patterns into the material while she was making plans. She had many ideas, but she needed someone's help to realize them. Surely she would succeed. How much could the king feel for Baineth? She was wounded and alone in her chamber. The king had chosen the materials for the dress himself.   
How much could he love her? If he'd really loved her, the king would let Baineth chose what she liked. Yes. Lhinniel was sure that the king felt nothing for Baineth. Whatever he had planned to achieve through this marriage, might be achieved by marrying Lhinniel. She looked at the material which she held in her hands. Cotton and linen. Cotton was for lowly servants, not for future queens. The king had certainly chosen those materials to show Baineth her real place in his kingdom, and that was amongst his many servants. A shadow fell over her work "Where is your head? This dress is for our future queen. Concentrate on your work and do it properly. Otherwise I will give this service to another elleth". Lhinniel looked up at Camaenor and nodded silently while her insides screamed. She could not believe that now she was serving the elleth which she despised the most. Lhinniel had planned to serve here with Camaenor to achieve her goal. And that was to be closer to the king. But it turned out that the situation changed dramatically. Now she was not serving the king with her craftsmanship, but her own rival. Lhinniel tried to focus on her work. She had to deliver quality, otherwise she would loose her position. She could not afford to return to her former service. If that would happen, her plans would never flourish. 

\------

"Did you touch the wound"? Annúngilon eyed Baineth questioningly and she shook her head. The king took a closer look at the wound and had to admit that Baineth's reply did not match with that what his eyes saw. He had noticed blood on her sleeve while Baineth had slept. The wound had begun to bleed again. That was indeed highly unusual, especially as it had been stitched. Thranduil had sent a guard to fetch his healer. Perhaps Annúngilon would be able to clarify the reason for the bleeding, and to improve Baineth's condition. Both elves looked at Baineth, who sighed and nodded "I have moved my arm when they took measurements". She closed her eyes and fell silent. Thranduil took her hand in his and caressed it while Annúngilon renewed the bandage. Then he gave Baineth a cup a freshly prepared tea and while she drank it he chanted elvish mantras to quicken the healing process. He turned towards the king "If you need me again before the feast, I will come. But in my opinion she will be better now. Let her rest until it is time to go to the celebration". The king nodded. Within minutes after Annúngilon's departure Baineth had fallen asleep again and the king sent a guard to call the healer back. 

Thranduil stood next to her bed with his hands held behind his back "I want to have an explanation why she sleeps". Annúngilon approached the bed "My king, she is wounded. It is not surprising that she has fallen asleep. The stress and the pain influence her......" The king interrupted him "No. It has nothing to do with her injury. She is sleeping regularly since over a week". The healer sat down on the bed and began to examine sleeping Baineth "She is still very young and her body matures. She is about to reach adulthood in a few years and elleth's do sometimes have periods of sleep when their bodies blossom fully". Annúngilon touched her tummy and fell silent. Thranduil eyed the healer nervously. The king had checked before, but there had been no fëa in her womb. His healer looked up and gave the king a meaningful glance. Annúngilon got up "My king, everything is alright. There is no need to worry. But you must tell me what herbs you give her for contraception". Thranduil's body tensed. He had not expected this question. Although Thranduil concealed it every time, Annúngilon knew that he was sleeping with Baineth, and Thranduil did not like it. He went to Baineth's small cabinet and took out the bag with the herbs which he handed over his healer. Annúngilon checked them and shook his head "This mixture is not the best. These herbs are partially responsible for her tiredness. Has she taken them daily"? Thranduil nodded "Yes". His healer shook his head "I will give you other herbs, which are suitable for her. Since Baineth is not yet fully grown, it can have dramatic consequences if she takes the wrong herbs over a longer period of time. We want to make sure that she is healthy and able to be with child. I'll put together a mix of herbs especially for her, and hand them over to you confidentially".  
When the healer was gone Thranduil sat down on the bed and leaned against its headboard. He rubbed his temples with his fingers and growled out. His mood was bad. He had to consult his healer. How ridiculous! Annúngilon knew that Thranduil was sleeping with Baineth. Thranduil wished that his relationship with her would have remained a secret. But one after another the elves began to find out what was going on. He hated the gaze of Annúngilon and wished that he would not have called him back. But at least he was sure now that all was fine with Baineth. Now she would take the right herbs. Thranduil wanted her to bear his child. Better sooner than later. But first they had to marry. He watched as her chest raised and lowered and stroked her hand. He waited that she would wake up again.

It was nearly sundown and Thranduil closed the laces of Baineth's dress "I have chosen those materials because the way the dress falls, compliments your body shape and it hides the bandage on your arm. I chose them to conceal your wound". She looked beautiful. When he was done, he began to comb her hair and let it fall freely over her shoulders and back. In the late afternoon Baineth's parents had visited them, and Thranduil was now assured that they were indeed satisfied with the change in their daughter's life. They seemed genuinely happy. Baineth rose from the chair and turned around. She looked much better now. Annúngilon had done a good job. Thranduil linked their arms and they approached her door. Thranduil stopped before he opened the door "Smile, and stay close to me. You have nothing to worry. If you feel unwell, tell me. And..." He cupped her face with his hands and claimed her lips in a kiss "After the celebration we will enjoy ourselves in your bed". Baineth blushed slightly and they left her chamber. It was awful for Baineth that everyone stared at her. Not only the stares caused her to feel uncomfortable, but the elves bowing to her. It gave their decision a final touch. It was really happening. Baineth felt an onslaught of nervousness when they walked into the large hall. Thranduil squeezed her hand firmly when they walked down the stairs together. Fortunately the king had announced a feast for tonight, and not a ball. The feast would end after a reasonable time. Thranduil helped Baineth when she sat down before he took his seat. The other elves sat down, and silence fell in the large hall.   
Dimaethor rose and began to speak "We have assembled here tonight to celebrate the king's decision to marry Lady Baineth. We all know that the marriage of a king brings always good fortune to a kingdom, and we look forward to a bright and happy future. Let us toast to this bond, and give them our good wishes". The elves raised their glasses and cheered before they drank. Baineth foot touched Thranduil's leg and he looked over to her. She leaned closer to him "Why did they give us their good wishes and not their blessings"? Thranduil smiled "The blessings will be given at the betrothal ceremony". Baineth nodded and sipped on her water. She made herself comfortable and watched as the elves began to eat. Throughout the feast Baineth began to feel more confident and began conversations with the elves which sat closest to her. The king listened to her with amusement and was glad that she became more confident. It had been a good move to go public. Baineth was accepted by his subjects and he could not wish for more. The elves had ended their meal, and continued with wine and talk. Baineth jerked when she felt the king's legs touch hers. She looked over at him and smiled. He saw the tiredness in her eyes and decided to leave the feast. Thranduil rose from his chair and helped Baineth to get up before they began to leave the hall "Did you enjoy the celebration"? Baineth nodded "Yes, it was not so bad after all. I guess the worst is over". The king nodded "Yes, the worst is over". He walked Baineth back to her chamber where they parted ways. Thranduil kissed her knuckles and smirked "I will see you very soon". As he turned to leave Thranduil spotted Annúngilon who approached him. The healer handed the king a small cotton bag before he bowed and left. 

Baineth lay on her bed and awaited the king. She was glad that they had left the celebration early. Her wound still ached, but the pain had lessened considerably during the past few hours. It did not take long until Thranduil arrived. Baineth eyed the small bag which he carried with him curiously. She had seen that the healer had passed it on to Thranduil "Are these herbs for my wound"? Thranduil shook his head "No. But you will take these herbs from now on instead of the ones which I gave to you". Baineth eyed the king with disbelieve "The healer knows that we..." She blushed heavily and Thranduil could not help but smirk at her "I consulted Annúngilon today after you had fallen asleep. He said that the herbs which I had given you were responsible for your rather unusual need for sleep". The king threw the bag onto her small table and walked over to her bed "I was worried about your health because you sleep a lot these days". Baineth had crawled over to the edge of the bed and Thranduil tilted up her chin and kissed her. He wrapped his arms carefully around her body and pulled her close. Her body molded perfectly into his and his hands began to wander. He brushed his fingers over her butt before he squeezed one cheek firmly. Baineth moaned and broke their kiss before she began to fumble clumsily with the buttons of his tunic. Thranduil watched her for a moment before he helped her. Baineth opened his belt buckle and continued to undress the king until he stood naked in front of her. Thranduil took her hand and helped her to get up. Then he turned Baineth around and began to open the laces of her dress. He slowly bared her shoulders and upper back. He moved her hair aside, letting it flow over her left shoulder. Thranduil placed feathery kisses along her shoulder before he let the dress slide down. Thn the king snaked his arms around her waist. His smooth hands glided over her silken skin which was warm and soft. His fingers traced over her hip bones and circled her navel before he cupped her round breasts with his large hands. He squeezed them firmly and Baineth leaned against his body and closed her eyes. The heat which radiated from his skin was soothing and exciting at the same time. Thranduil's hands explored her body and he began to grind his hips into her butt. Baineth groaned softly when she felt his shaft harden against her skin. She moved her hips and began to stimulate his length while the king nibbled on her neck and ear. Her hand slid behind her and she tried to pull him even closer to her than he already was. Thranduil turned her around and kissed her hungrily. His fingers combed through her hair and she wrapped her arms slowly around his broad body. Thranduil wondered how he should make love to her. After all, she was hurt.  
After a moment of reflection he decided to lay her on her back. He pushed her carefully onto the bed and began to trail kissed up her thigh until he reached her womanhood. Baineth breath trembled in anticipation, and he felt her hands shake almost unnoticeable which she had placed on his shoulders. He crawled up until his face hovered over hers. Their eyes met and he cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her once before he lowered his hips until the head of his shaft brushed over the skin of her womanhood.  
Baineth lips trembled and her eyes were clouded from arousal. Thranduil supported his weight with his elbows and continued to roll his hips against hers, making his length brush over her pearl time and time again. He felt her arousal deepen and enjoyed the reciprocation between their bodies. Baineth closed her eyes and held on to him firmly. Thranduil rubbed his arousal against her folds and she quivered hard. He knew that she awaited his penetration and he positioned his length at her entrance and pushed it inside her. Thranduil muffled her moan by kissing her eagerly before he began to thrust inside her carefully. He made sure that she was comfortable before he quickened his pace. His hot flesh within her caused her to shiver repeatedly while he groaned softly. Baineth buried her hands in his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Their lips met and it was Thranduil who gained the upper hand. He nibbled on her lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth. Then he bit on it greedily and Baineth's body jerked. It had hurt her, but for Baineth's senses it had been a wake-up call. She tried to claim his lips and failed because he lifted his upper body off of hers. His thrusts became faster and more intense, as he filled her greedily with his throbbing length. Sensing her pain Thranduil slowed down and circled his hips against her pelvis, making Baineth moan. She looked up at him and smiled. The king glistened from sweat and panted with effort. His strokes were long and deep and his lips seemed to tremble at times. Baineth bucked her hips against his and felt her inner muscles tense. She was close to her climax. He changed the angle and his shaft penetrated her slowly. The head of his shaft glided over her sweet spot repeatedly and Baineth squirmed under him. A jolt of pleasure shot to her inner core and she arched her back when she found her release. Thranduil grabbed her head with one hand to make her look at him. Her lust filled eyes satisfied him greatly and he began to pump into her fast but still cautiously until he found his own release. His moan was deep when his seed spilled into her womb and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Baineth tried to pull him down on her, but he resisted. He did not want to burden her body too much. Thranduil smiled and began to caress her flushed cheek with his thumb. He had missed the colour in her ghostly pale face. The slight redness of her cheeks had always attracted him. Now it reassured him that she would recover and all would be well in time. He chuckled when Baineth yawned. Baineth blush deepened and he kissed her before he lifted his body off of her, leaving her inner heat. She would have objected if not for her tiredness. Baineth turned on her side and slung her leg around his before she nuzzled her face into his chest. She loved his musky scent. She breathed it in deeply and fell asleep almost immediately.


	23. A sudden and undesirable change

Camaenor strode cheerfully through his sewing chamber. His king had just left him after having ordered another robe for his future wife. He opened a small wardrobe and eyed the contents with excitement. Camaenor considered himself very fortunate. A queen meant much more service to him and he smiled broadly while he eyed the small tunic which he held in his hand. He had made it for Legolas when he was but a tiny small elfling. It seemed a lifetime ago. He hoped that he would soon make such clothes again. He paused and smiled. Perhaps he would make dresses for a princess. Camaenor heard that the door opened, and put the tunic quickly back on the shelf before he closed the closet. Lhinniel had come into the chamber to begin their service. "Our king was just here to order a robe for our future queen. He wants her to have the same robe as we weave for him, but with a different lace. I want you to begin with the lace instantly and once you are done with it, you can start to weave our future queens robe. Camaenor gave Lhinniel the sketch which the king had made himself. It showed the lace which the king wanted for Baineth's robe. Lhinniel looked at it and felt angered. This were indeed disgusting news. The king had been here and she had missed him. And now she should weave the robe for Baineth? Despite her anger she marveled at the sketch "Who has drawn the lace sample? It looks beautiful". Camaenor looked at her "Our king himself. He has chosen the patterns". Lhinniel approached him slowly "He does not give her any choice. He chooses everything for her. I doubt that she is happy". Lhinniel was happy because she thought that the king did not love Baineth enough to give her such freedom. But Camaenor's words deeply frustrated her "Oh dear, you misunderstand our king's intention. For our king it is an honorable deed to chose her dress. It is in fact common that he does so. By doing so, she will look beautiful and be attractive to him. From now on we can expect to our king's visit frequently. He will take care in every way of his future wife". Lhinniel turned away from him to hide her face. Envy seethed deeply in her heart, poisoning her more and more. She sat down in her place and began her work. Despite the bad news, she was glad that she could expect to see the king around more frequently. 

\------

Thranduil knocked and walked into Baineth's chamber. Fimiel and Elhedril bowed with reverence to their king and left the chamber immediately. A week had past since the feast, and the king went to see Baineth whenever he had spare time. Some things had definitely changed, and the king was very busy. One reason was that the elves were preparing his betrothal ceremony, and he was involved in the preparations himself. Baineth stood up and smiled at the king happy. Her wound had healed days ago and the memory of the incident in the tunnel had begun to slowly fade away. The king approached her "In a few days you will be accommodated in another chamber which is closer to the mine. There you will be safer". Baineth smiled "I am quite safe here. Two maids with me and guards outside my door should be enough to keep me safe. Don't you agree"? Thranduil wrapped his arms around her and shook his head "Not safe enough for my liking". He claimed her lips in a kiss that was quickly passionate. Baineth felt the hard wall on her back while the king pressed his body into hers. She felt his manhood through her dress and moaned into his mouth. Thranduil began to smile and broke their kiss "Unfortunately I don't have the time for this now, but tonight I will return and fulfill your desires". He kissed her brow and to her dismay, left the chamber. Baineth sat down again in front of the mirror while Fimiel and Elhedril walked back into her chamber. Elhedril combed Baineth's hair and smiled excitedly. She was even younger than Baineth and lacked knowledge regarding royal customs and certain behavior. Her father was a highly respected guard of the king "My lady, the king visits often". Baineth smiled and looked at Elhedril through the mirror, who still combed her hair "He is very caring and attentive to my needs". Fimiel put different hair clasps on the table in front of Baineth and said "But he is also known for his rather fiery temper". Elhedril looked shocked at Finiel but Baineth smiled about her comment. Fimiel was the daughter of two Sindar who had lived for ages in the kingdom. She always spoke her thoughts and Baineth liked her open mind, and sometimes loose tongue. Baineth smiled "Let us say that the king knows what he has to protect and he does it fiercely". Fimiel arched her brow "Are you talking about yourself"? Baineth laughed out "No, I meant this kingdom. He rules it strictly and sometimes with an iron fist because he loves it dearly. And that's the reason why this kingdom prospers. If he would neglect it, the kingdom would not flourish". Elhedril began to braid Baineth's hair, while Fimiel busied herself with choosing a dress "He does not have as much time for you as other ellons have for their wifes. Don't you worry about that"? Baineth pondered over Fimiel's question before she answered it "No. I think that's how I got to know him. He has always been very busy". Fimiel eyed her with curiosity "How he confessed to you that he loves you"? Elhedril gasped in shock and Baineth bit on her lower lip. She sometimes wished that she had an elleth by her side with who she could talk. But she did not dare to trust any. This was a very personal topic which she would not discuss openly with anyone "You have no right to ask this". Fimiel bowed low and apologized. She realized that she had overstepped her boundaries. Baineth chose a hair clasp and Elhedril fastened it in her hair before the elleth's left the chamber to stroll in the palace gardens. 

\------

The king signed a letter which he had just written and sealed the scroll before he handed it to Galion "Please make sure that this will be delivered to Dale as soon as possible". Galion bowed and left the study. Thranduil stood up from his chair and straightened his back. It was late. He had had to deal with so many things today, that it had not been possible for him to visit Baineth during the day. He had once spotted her in the gardens with her maids. But that had been only from the distance. Now he longed for her embrace. He left his study through the hidden door and walked downwards. Legolas had stationed guards at the exits of the secret passages and the king knew when they would be replaced. No one would see him now. He found Baineth lying on her bed, reading a book. She felt his presence and looked up at him. Thranduil approached her slowly while he began to unbutton his tunic. He came to a stand still when his legs touched her bed frame. Baineth placed the book onto the nightstand and crawled over to him. She began to unfasten his belt buckle and freed his shaft. Her fingers curled around it, and she began to massage his balls with her other hand. Thranduil moaned softly and he undressed his tunic and pushed her down onto the bed while he got rid of his boots and leggings. Their lips met and they savored each other. He slid her night dress over her navel, and Baineth moaned out when he rubbed his erect shaft along her folds, brushing it gently over her pearl. He began to suck and nibble on her lips, which were rosy, a little plump and so sweet. Thranduil pushed the tip of his tongue in between them and began to savor her mouth passionately. Baineth's body trembled and she began to move her hips to feel more of his manhood. His hands found hers and he locked their fingers and placed their hands next to her head. Thranduil began to roll his hips against hers and Baineth moaned into his mouth and placed her feet onto his butt, trying to push him down inside her inner heat. The king broke their kiss and smirked at her. Then he sat back on his heels and slid the dress over her body. Her skin was slightly blushed from her arousal and Thranduil cupped her breasts with his large hands. His thumbs flicked over her nipples which began to harden. He squeezed her breasts and leaned forward, taking her nipple into his hot mouth. Baineth arched her back and moaned when he began to suck and lick. Her hands grabbed his hair and she caressed and massaged the tips of his pointed ears. His hot and moist breath brushed over her skin when he moaned before he fondled the underside of her breasts. Thranduil began to travel lower and his tongue licking her skin, savoring the taste of her. She tasted sweet and he clearly felt that the heat from her body increased. Her arousal deepened as did his own. The king placed kisses on her hipbones and spread her legs a little wider. With a last look into her hooded eyes he began to trail kisses along her thigh, causing her to move her hips in expectation. She wanted him, and he wanted her, but first he would give her a little pleasure. His fingers ran along her folds and he spread them wide, to give his tongue space to travel up and down her womanhood. He savored her wetness and his tongue began to play with her pearl, which was now sensitive and swollen. Baineth moaned and he could feel how her thighs trembled with lust. He flicked his tongue over her pearl what send waves of pleasure through her body.  
When Baineth thought that she could not hold back any longer, he stopped. Thranduil crawled upwards and his face moved closer to hers. His pulsing shaft brushed through her folds, what set Baineth's lust filled eyes ablaze. Thranduil's length twitched at the sight, wanting to feel her inner heat and tightness. He began to kiss her passionately. Her body arched and pressed against his and he could feel her hard nipples, which brushed over his chest. She was so ready from him, but he enjoyed her arousal so greatly that he wanted to wait a little longer. The touch of her nipples and her hot skin on his, almost drove him out of his mind. He ravaged her mouth greedily and began to brush his length involuntarily over her pearl before he positioned it at her entrance. Baineth wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him down. He entered her inner core eagerly. She grabbed the bed sheet with her trembling hands and moaned into his mouth. Thranduil thrust hard inside her, having held back his own arousal for as long as possible, he now was surcharged with lust and wanted his release as much as he wanted hers. He broke their kiss to concentrate on his movements, which were very demanding and absolutely possessive. His hands grabbed hers and he gripped them as if he was holding on to his life, while his pelvis slapped loudly against hers, giving her what she wanted, his full and throbbing manhood deep inside her. Baineth's lips quivered and she closed her eyes enjoying him to the fullest. Thranduil's breathing became heavy and the urgency of his thrust grew more frantic. With a couple of powerful thrusts he drove them both over the edge. Their bodies trembled violently and his movements slowed down until they ceased entirely. He rested his body on hers and nuzzled his face into her pillow. Thranduil felt her racing heart clearly, and enjoyed her orgasm which slowly ebbed away. Her female muscles still clenched around his shaft and he felt her hot and ragged breath on his shoulder. Baineth lay absolutely still and felt utterly satisfied. His heavy body which had covered hers like a blanket gave her a sense of protection. Baineth kissed his shoulder and tried to free her hands which he still held within his. Her thumbs began to caress his knuckles. He reciprocated in the same way and nuzzled his face into her hair before he lifted his body off of hers. Thranduil kissed her lips and tasted his sweat on them. Baineth kissed him back and removed her legs from his body. Hesitantly the king removed his manhood from her inner sex and rolled over to the side. 

They lay, bodies snuggled together and legs entwined. Thranduil's mind was bothered by thoughts about Baineth's safety "Are you being treated well"? Baineth turned her head and looked at the king who eyed her intently "Yes, as far as I can tell, I'm treated well". Thranduil nodded and pulled her closer to him "If you notice unusual behavior in other elves, or if something seems weird, you have to tell me that at once"! Baineth furrowed her brows "Why? Is something wrong"? He shook his head "No, I just want that it stays like that. Be attentive and cautious who you trust". Thranduil watched her as she closed her eyes and relaxed. He did not want to scare her, but he would eventually have to tell her about certain dangers which existed. The history of betrayal in royal houses was rich, even amongst the elves. He did not want her to experience anything like that and he had to warn her to be cautious. Not with the intend to scare her, but to protect her. He had no worries from the side of other ellons. Who would dare to touch, what is his? No one! But elleth's were of a different type. Their jealousy could be boundless and their plans sly and cruel. The king was concerned about Lhinniel. She had not yet given him reason to suspect that she was making plans, but he did not rely on it, that she had abandoned her ideas and desires so easily. She was an ambitious elleth and she might find a way to harm Baineth if she wanted to. There were plenty of possibilities in the palace, how she could get close to Baineth. The king would not worry much, if not for Elrond's warning. With their betrothal near, Thranduil hoped for good news from Rivendell and Lothlorien. If he could find female guards for Baineth, he would be less under pressure during the times when he could not be by her side. Baineth's current maids were apparently reliable, but he wanted to make sure that he provided for Baineth the best possible protection.  
Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had replied to his invitation for their betrothal ceremony which they would attend, but had not mentioned whether they could help him or not. Thranduil would find out soon. They had announced their arrival to the woodland realm in two days. 

\------

Legolas was busy preparing Baineth's chamber. He had double checked every corner and the windows and balcony. He wanted to be sure that no one could enter that chamber, not even from outside. After the betrothal ceremony Baineth would live here until she married his father. After the wedding she would stay with him in his chamber. Legolas waited for this day. It was still a year from now and much could happen till then. A knock on the door announced the arrival of Thavron the carpenter. Legolas welcomed him and spoke with Thavron about his ideas. The prince was taking utmost care of every detail. His father had entrusted him the protection of Baineth and Legolas would make sure that the king would not be disappointed. 

It was the day of the arrival of the king's guests and the elves were busy preparing for the upcoming celebrations. Thranduil paced up and down his study and awaited his son's arrival. Legolas was late when he finally came and Thranduil was seriously angered "I hate waiting. I do hope that you have a good reason to explain your unacceptable delay". Legolas nodded "I must apologize, but I was busy. The preparations for Baineth's new chamber have consumed much more of my time as I had expected". Thranduil arched a brow at his son "What are you doing in her chamber for so long? Her chamber is non of your concern". Legolas arched a brow back at his father "Didn't you tell me yourself, that I would be in charge for her safety? I am doing my duty. And that also means that I have to make certain preparations in her new chamber". The king nodded "Very well then, I trust that your... preparations will prove useful". The prince nodded "They certainly will". Thranduil inhaled deeply "She will stay in this chamber only for a year, don't overdo it". Legolas stepped closer to his father "Much can happen in that time". The king was surprised by his sons words "Have you noticed suspicious activity around her"? His son shook his head "No, but we should be careful. If we will have the guards for her, everything will be fine". Thranduil seemed uncertain "I have not received an answer from neither Elrond nor Galadriel regarding the female guards. But if they should bring them along, you will be in charge of them. They will be your responsibility". Legolas nodded "I have accept this responsibility even before you asked me. That's why I had made extra preparations in her chamber. The female guards - if we should have them - will have to be unarmed. That's why I am making extra precaution in her chamber. Is there anything else you want to discuss with me"? Thranduil shook his head "No, I only wanted to speak about the guards. Please go to Baineth and tell her that she should immediately come to me. She will have to be by my side when our guests arrive. She should get dressed to impress". The prince nodded and left his father's study. 

Baineth was greatly surprised that she had to change her attire again but was ready to obey the king's desire "But what should I wear? None of my dresses look very impressive". Legolas smiled at her reassuringly "My father requests your immediate presence, and he will certainly answer your question". Baineth sighed and walked together with Fimiel and Elhedril towards the king's chamber. When she entered his chamber the two maids waited outside and stood near the guards who did not pay them any attention. Fimiel leaned against the large doors and looked exhausted. She leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes. Thranduil smirked when Baineth entered his chamber. She seemed somewhat excited "Your son said that I have to get dressed to impress. How am I supposed to do that"? The king walked towards his wardrobe and opened it. Baineth watched him and was surprised when she saw what the king held in his arms. It was the dress which her father had made for her. The king had torn it apart in his bathroom not long ago. She could not possibly wear it. Baineth blushed suddenly when she remembered that occasion, and Thranduil was amused by her reaction "My king, this dress is not suitable of this occasion". Thranduil approached her "And why is that so"? Baineth blush deepened "You.... ripped it apart when we.... " The king stood now directly in front of her. His voice was low and deep and his warm hand touched her flushed cheek, caressing it gently "Yes, when we did what"? Baineth broke into a smile and he ended his little game and withdrew his hand from her face "It is new". She looked at him confused "What is new"? He turned the dress, and to Baineth's surprise it was intact. "The dress. I had kept the old one, and had an identical dress made for you". Baineth smiled broadly and kissed the king in her excitement. He dropped the dress instantly, and claimed her lips greedily. Thranduil lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kiss was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the king's door. Thranduil groaned in frustration. He picked up the dress and led Baineth to the door "I will see you soon". He kissed her knuckles and opened the door. 

Galion was on his way to the king when he spotted the two maids waiting in front of the king's chamber. He hoped the king would not be angered by his visit. He approached the doors and cleared his throat. Fimiel was startled and stepped quickly aside. Galion could not help but grin. He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear "Too much curiosity can be dangerous. Especially if it concerns the king's private life. You better stop eavesdropping. Apart of that, you can't hear through his doors". Fimiel blushed deeply but had no need to deny her youthful curiosity "How do you know that"? Galion grinned even wider "I have tried it many times". Galion winked at her before he knocked on the large doors. When Baineth left the chamber he entered it. The maids followed Baineth back to her chamber and began to dress her for the occasion. It did not take long until a guard came to bring Baineth back to the king. The guests were arriving and Baineth was slightly nervous. She worried whether she would behave properly. She did not know much about royal customs. Regarding the king she was sure. At least that was what she believed. But receiving guests with the king together was new, and they had never talked about it. Baineth was allowed to enter the king's chamber and she stopped immediately when she saw him. He looked scary and her smile vanished instantly. Thranduil stood proud and stiff, his long crimson robe was fastened with a silver brooch at the neck and his was wearing a black leggings and a black tunic with silver patterns. His spiked crown sat proud upon his head and he looked very intimidating. The king's expression enhanced his intimidating look even further. His eyes were cristal clear and cold, distant and demanding. There was no warmth in them. A cold shiver ran down Baineth's spine. The cold and cruel king had returned and Baineth did not like him at all. Her heart closed its gates for her protection and she shivered when he spoke. His voice was as cold and distant as was his look. 

"I was always, and will forever be your king. Even when we are married you should never forget that. You must obey me and serve me always. There are certain rules, which will be taught to you soon. For now I will name the most urgent ones which you will have to follow at all times. Our guests are arriving as I speak, and I demand your obedience. Now listen to me: You must never interrupt me when I speak! You will speak only if you are asked to. Otherwise you will remain silent. Whatever I say when we are in public, you will do exactly as I say with a smile upon your face. You must never leave a place before I do so. If I sit, you will sit. Whatever I do, you must follow. You must never object me while we are in public - if you do so privately I might tolerate it. But don't test my patience. It will run thin if you insult me in front of my subjects. The punishment would be severe and done in public. Even if you disagree with my opinion, do never share someone else's opinion openly if it deviates from mine. Discussions or disagreements will be conducted in my chamber behind closed doors and between you and me only! There are no exceptions whatsoever"! The king fell silent and seemed to study her shocked expression. Baineth tried to swallow the lump in her throat but failed. Thranduil inhaled sharply "And, I will always, regardless of the time and circumstances know where you are, and with whom you spend your time with. Miss this not once, or I will make sure that this can and will never happen again".  
His gaze was so cold that Baineth wished she could turn around and run. But she was bound to him. All she managed to do was to nod. It was enough for an answer. Her hands were shaking. The unexpected change in the mood of the king was scary. Thranduil approached her. He stopped right in front of her and cupped her face with his large hands and kissed her brow. Baineth trembling breath escaped her lips and Thranduil linked their arms and they left his chamber together to greet their guests.


	24. Thranduil gains control over his anger

The aura of the king radiated might and coldness and Baineth and wished that all would be over and she could retire to their chamber. But they had not yet greeted their guests. Baineth walked upright beside the king, and tried to smile. It was perhaps the most artificial smile which she had ever had on her lips. But she had to follow the instructions of the King. She was afraid of the consequences that might follow her disobedience. They approached the large entrance hall and Baineth was impressed how many elves had arrived for their betrothal ceremony. Almost all were unknown to Baineth. Elrond approached them and congratulated them. Baineth bowed to him, and she felt that the body of the King's tensed. She blushed slightly and was afraid that she had already made her first mistake. Her worries left her immediately when she saw Lady Galadriel. The Lady of light approached them and looked Baineth lovingly. Baineth's body tensed as she suddenly heard a voice in her head "Without the cold and desolation of winter, there could not be the warmth and splendor of spring". Baineth stared at the Lady of Light in amazement. Did she know something about the king's sudden cold demeanor towards her? Her heart began to beat faster and Baineth turned her eyes away from Galadriel. The Elves spoke briefly and the king welcomed them formally, before all went together in the large dining hall. Baineth sat down, eyeing the King nervously. He did not look at her, but opened the feast immediately. Baineth looked desperate to Legolas who sat opposite her. The prince seemed surprised and shrugged his shoulders. Thranduil had noticed the little exchange between Baineth and Legolas and looked at her reproachfully. Baineth felt totally lost and had great difficulty to keep her tears back. Thranduil ignored her henceforth and Baineth tried to eat something. The conduct of the king had spoiled her appetite. But the king had commanded her to always do exactly what he did. So she had to eat.  
Baineth tried to smile and tried to follow what the elves were discussing. She was quickly bored by the political discussions and their thoughts began to wander. After an eternity Baineth felt the foot of the king on her leg. He had noticed her absentmindedness. His gaze was demanding and she tried to smile at him. With his crown on his head, he looked scary. Baineth reached out for her water glass and spilled it accidentally. She watched with dread as the water slowly spread across the table and tried to stay calm. A maid was immediately on the spot, wiping the water away. Baineth took a deep breath and tried to ignore the piercing glance of the king. Her heart beat nervously in her chest. What would happen next? To her relief nothing else happened and the elves finished their meal without further incidents.Thranduil rose suddenly from his chair and Baineth stood up too. They left the dining hall together. Baineth heart thumped wildly in her chest and her hands were sweaty. Thranduil took her to his chamber and opened the doors "You'll wait for me here"! He closed the doors and Baineth sighed. The king had announced earlier to meet with Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn in his council chamber after the meal. It could take forever until he came back.

The silver light of the moon lit up the treetops which swayed gently back and forth in the pleasant night breeze. Baineth breathed the night air deeply and exhaled it through her parted lips. She had been waiting for the king for hours and was terribly nervous. Even the soothing energy of the stars had Baineth not helped to calm down. The doors opened abruptly and Thranduil entered into his chamber. Baineth winced visibly. As soon as the doors had opened, they closed again. The king looked at her with an indefinable expression. Baineth left the balcony and walked slowly toward the king. She stopped in front of him, but did not dare to look him in the eye. Thranduil put his finger under her chin and lifted her head "I was a little angry". Baineth swallowed hard and said nothing "I was indeed very angry". The voice of the King's did not match his words and Baineth felt insecure. Thranduil sighed and kissed her forehead "But I decided not to remain angry". Her eyes widened and a cautious smile appeared on her face "You have done everything very well. You left a good impression on our guests". The king kissed her brow again "I must go again, but will return soon. Wait for me here". Baineth awaited his return and had stood for the past hour on the king's balcony, enjoying the scenery. She was glad that the king had clarified the situation. Now her nervousness was gone and she had relaxed. The forest seemed to be an endless ocean of trees, stretching on for countless miles, all the way to the horizon. Or so it seemed to her. She wondered if she would ever travel beyond its borders. Baineth thoughts returned to the king. His reaction had been absolutely unexpected. He had restrained his anger and she was greatly relieved that he had done so. But his cold demeanor was difficult for her to cope with. Would it be like this always? She hoped not. In two days they would have their betrothal ceremony and Baineth was nervous. If the king would behave like that again, she would have a difficult time. How could she look happy, when she was not? His words had been spoken with a cold and demanding voice. Even if he had been forgiving and kind tonight, this did not guaranty that he would always forgive her her mistakes. But he had said something, what made Baineth thoughtful. The king had said that discussions or disagreements should be conducted in his chamber only. That meant that he knew that they might not always agree and he was ready to discuss with her. Her objections could be voiced privately. To Baineth those words were a great relief. She began to understand that he was very caring about her. He was ready to listen to her opinion. The king accepted her as individual and would hear her opinion, even if he might not accept it. But he would listen to it, and perhaps take it into consideration. Baineth felt relieved and closed her eyes, enjoying the light of the stars which bathed her. 

She was startled when she felt the king's hands which ran down her hips, caressing her thighs. Baineth lips parted when she felt his erect shaft press against her butt. Pleasure began to grow in her inner core and she leaned her back against the king's chest. He grabbed her dress and pulled it over her waist, baring her shapely butt. Thranduil grabbed it and squeezed her cheeks before he ran one hand around her body cupping her sex, while with his other hand he opened his belt buckle. Baineth grabbed firmly onto the railing and moaned out when she felt his shaft press against her butt. His finger slid between her folds and ran up and down. Thranduil began to draw circles around her pearl. Baineth gasped and tightened her grip to the railing. The king placed his foot between hers and pushed her legs farther apart to have better access to her womanhood. Baineth arched her back and pressed her head against his shoulder while he continued to pleasure her. Her hips began to move in rhythm with his finger and he slid his finger down. Thranduil slid his finger inside her and Baineth groaned from pleasure. She was wet and ready for him. He went away suddenly. Baineth turned her head to look over her shoulder but he was back already. He wrapped his arm around her tummy, just under the rib cage and lifted her up before he placed her on a small stool. Baineth leaned over the railing, presenting her delicious butt to him and he began to slide his hard length into her hot, and wet inner sex. Baineth moaned out and arched her head back while the king pushed himself further into her. They moaned from pleasure and Thranduil began to thrust into her while she held on to the railing. Her breasts jiggled with each of his thrusts and their breaths quickened. Thranduil wrapped his arm around her tummy and pulled her backward with each stroke, intensifying the sensation. Her long hair covered her sweaty face and she moaned repeatedly when she heard the slapping sound of their skin, what aroused her greatly. Thranduil grabbed her hips firmly and slowed down. He penetrated her with long and slow strokes. Baineth's body shivered each time when the head of his shaft stroked over her sweet spot. Her knees began to shake and she tried to steady them but failed. The felt her weakness and wrapped his arm around her body before he pulled her up and pressed her back against his chest, holding her securely in his arm. He used his other hand to tease her pearl again. Baineth lifted her arms and reached behind, slinging them around his neck. Her lips trembled from desire and she began to buck her hips as she approached her release quickly. Thranduil thrust into her hard while he circled her pearl passionately. Her body convulsed and Baineth pressed her body firmly against his. She growled softly as she came hard. He bend her over and placed her hands onto the railing before he started to thrust into her feverishly. The walls of her inner sex were still convulsing when he found his own release. Thranduil drove his shaft a few more times into her before he leaned forward, resting his sweaty chest on her back. He panted and kissed along her shoulder, while he tried to steady his breath. Baineth rested her forehead on her hands, with which she still held the railing. She turned her head and Thranduil kissed her cheek. Then he removed his length from her inner core and picked her up. Baineth giggled and held on to him when he walked them back into his chamber. He placed her on his bed and began to kiss her passionately. 

\------

Baineth spent the next day to follow the king through the palace. By noon she was already very tired but in the afternoon she was busy to fight off sleep. Thranduil was deeply engaged in a conversation with Elrond and Galadriel, and Baineth tried to appear interested, what she wasn't. She had already sat for more than two hours in the study of the king, and had listened to the most boring topics she had ever heard about, when Galion entered quietly. He bowed to his king who stopped the conversation momentarily "My king, Camaenor has finished the dress, and asks humbly for a meeting with Lady Baineth". Thranduil nodded and gazed at Baineth "You may bring Baineth to him and once she is finished, bring her back to me immediately". Galion nodded and Baineth got up quickly and followed him. She was glad to leave the boring meeting and followed Galion through the palace. She had never been in this part of the palace and stayed close to him. Once they reached a unusual door, Galion knocked on it and they went in. Camaenor bowed with reverence, and Baineth felt terribly awkward. He showed her the dress and she was awestruck. It was incredibly beautiful and Baineth wondered, how her wedding dress would look like. Camaenor called two maids and sent Baineth with the dress and the maids into a small adjoined chamber. The elleth's began to undress Baineth and then slid the dress over her body. It fit perfectly. After they had tied the laces Baineth walked back into the sewing chamber. Galion's nervous expression disappeared and his eyes widened while Camaenor was absolutely elated "This looks marvelous! Absolutely gorgeous! Bring the mirror for our future queen". The elleth's rolled a large mirror towards Baineth and she looked at herself. The dress was of cream color, and the sleeves and neckline were embroidered with flowers. The cut of the dress highlighted her slim waist and her shapely hips. Baineth found the v-neck a little too revealing "Don't you think that my cleavage is too visible? Perhaps the king will not like it". Camaenor shook his head "No, no! Do not worry. The king designed this dress". Baineth gazed at him surprised "He designed this dress"? Camaenor nodded "He knew exactly what he wanted to see. He had envisioned it to the smallest detail". Baineth sighed "If that is so, then I will wear it tomorrow". Camaenor was more than glad and Baineth returned to the small chamber to undress. One maid closed the laces of her dress while the other brought the betrothal dress back to Camaenor "The dress looks truly beautiful, my lady". Baineth smiled about Lhinniel's words "Did you work on this dress"? Lhinniel gritted her teeth "Yes, it was my pleasure to serve you, my lady". Baineth could not see Lhinniel's face which was tense and filled with jealously but a cold shiver ran down her spine "It is too tight". Lhinniel arched her brow "What is too tight, my lady"? Baineth smiled "The laces. Can you loosen them a bit"? Lhinniel frowned and began to open the laces again. She wished she could take them all off, and strangle Baineth with them. Galion knocked on the door and peeked in "My lady, Are you ready? We must go back to the king". Baineth nodded and Lhinniel hurriedly closed the laces again. Lhinniel became even more jealous when she saw them leave. She knew that Baineth spent time with the king. Plenty of time and from all what Lhinniel had heard and seen, the king seemed to have found a honest liking in her. There was no way that he would cast her aside for another elleth. Lhinniel's plan would not work. She would have to take drastic measures. 

\------

Galion was relieved. He had been extremely alarmed when he saw that Baineth went with Lhinniel into another chamber. Why had he not thought of it before? His King would be very angry if he would hear about it. To Baineth's relief they found the study vacant. Apparently the meeting was over. Galion walked with Baineth to the king's chamber but he was not there. "My lady, I will bring you to your chamber and try to make out the whereabouts of the king. Once I have gained this knowledge, I will come to you". Baineth nodded and together they walked to her chamber. Fimiel and Elhedril awaited her. They combed her hair and adjusted the laces of her dress "My lady, are you excited"? Baineth looked up at Fimiel and smiled "Yes, I am very nervous". Fimiel smiled "You should be". Fimiel's words made Baineth slightly nervous "Why do you think so"? Her maid shrugged her shoulders "My lady, you are going to be a queen in a years time. That is quite a big change". Baineth furrowed her brows and Elhedril spoke "But it's a good change. You have our king by your side and he is strong and wise. You will be happy and well looked after. You will lack nothing. I am sure that you will have adjusted to the change in no time". Baineth smiled now. She hoped that Elhedril's words would prove true.  
It took almost an entire hour until Galion returned to Baineth's chamber "My lady, the king is busy and sends word that he will see you next time in the morning". Baineth nodded and requested Elhedril to open her dress. She was exhausted and secretly glad that she could relax. Before she retired for the night Fimiel brought Baineth her tea which she drank every night. Baineth leaned against the headboard and allowed Elhedril to leave. Fimiel watched Baineth drink her tea "Are you excited about the presents which you will receive tomorrow"? Bainteh's expression was surprised "I will receive presents"? Fimiel nodded "Oh yes, and lots of them. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are here and they are known to be very generous on occasions like betrothals and weddings. And you're not just anybody, you're the future queen". Baineth sighed and emptied her cup before handing it to Fimiel "Thank you. That will be all for today. I will see you in the morning". Fimiel bowed and left the chamber and Baineth fell asleep almost immediately. 

Baineth groaned and began to stir. Her head felt heavy and she could not open her eyes. What was that? She moaned out and her senses began to waken slowly. She felt the king's large hand roam over her body, brushing over her nipples, caressing her stomach before he pressed her backwards into his naked body. Baineth moaned again when he placed a kiss on the tip of her ear. Thranduil was laying behind her on his side, and began to grind his pelvis into her butt. His hot tongue ran over her ear and played with its tip before he sucked it into his mouth. Baineth's eyes opened abruptly when jolts of pleasure shot down into her loins. She felt his erect length rub slowly back and forth between her thighs, pulsing occasionally. Thranduil's hand traveled lower and he cupped her warm sex. He had not expected to find her sleeping, but had taken this possibility to waken her in a special way on their special day. He began to stimulate her pearl with his finger while he continued to lick and suck on the tip of her ear. Baineth began to move her hips which stimulated his shaft. He grabbed her leg and lifted it enough to slid his shaft into her hot core. Baineth moaned deeply and Thranduil began to thrust inside her slowly while he continued to caress her pearl at the same time. Baineth closed her eyes and her breath trembled. She gasped when he quickened his pace and grabbed hold of the hand which stimulated her pearl. Then she reached lower and felt his wet and throbbing shaft, which he pumped inside her inner core eagerly.  
Thranduil moaned, feeling her fingers on his shaft. He slowed down his movements and her fingers traced along his length, causing him to shiver. He licked over her ear and slid out of her core. Baineth rolled onto her back and he climbed on top of her. Their kiss was passionate and deep and their hands roamed excitedly over their bodies. Baineth wrapped her legs around his waist and he penetrated her again. His rhythm was fast and his strokes deep. His ragged breath touched her face and she could not resist but claimed his parted lips in a kiss. Thranduil groaned and returned her kiss. He placed one hand behind her neck and began to devour her lips while he never ceased to thrust into her with the same intensity. He could not easily be distracted. He had a lot of experience in his life. He had slowed down to keep her pace. But now he was greedy. Greedy for her embrace, greedy for her female depth and for hhis release. He arched his back and feverishly thrust himself forward into her. Baineth breasts jiggled and she felt almost dizzy by the pace of his thrusts. She clasped the bed sheet and moaned while he grunted above her, sweat pouring down his spotless face. Baineth placed her feet on the mattress and met his thrusts with passion. They moaned in unison and he lowered his face, placing a kiss on her brow before his thrusts intensified. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. A brief smile played on his lips before his face contorted with pleasure. Thranduil climaxed but continued to thrust inside her, bringing her over the edge. He pushed himself as far as possible inside her and felt her inner walls contracted around his shaft, squeezing the last of his seed out of his length. Thranduil lifted his body up and supported its weight with his lower arms "This will be a wonderful day". They kissed before he sat up and Baineth smiled "I like to wake up like this". The king arched a brow at her and smiled while Baineth smiled shyly "If it is possible, we can repeat it"? Thranduil's smile disappeared and he looked at her with concern "How much have you slept this night"? Baineth seemed to be ashamed "The entire night". Thranduil smiled at her briefly, and decided not voice his concerns. This was definitely not normal. He would have to speak to Annúngilon. Baineth's words interrupted his train of thought "I guess the meeting yesterday was so boring for me that it exhausted me greatly". The king eyed her affectionately. She was so young and innocent, that many worries did not yet exist for her. She was after all, not yet fully grown. Perhaps he did exhaust her with his passionate longings. Thranduil sighed "I must now go before your maids see us like this". He bend down and kissed her before he dressed his morning robe. Baineth watched him leave her chamber and smiled. This had been indeed a wonderful beginning of the day. She hoped that the rest of the day would be as wonderful as the beginning had been.


	25. Betrothal ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I have a question for you:  
> I have two ideas on how to continue this story (the end will be the same). Its just a matter of how we get there. A lot of drama could happen, or, I take the easier version. What do you prefer? I have ideas for both options and I'm open to both of them. If you want to voice your opinion, please do so now.  
> I also want to thank you for reading this story, and for those who review it, thank you! I greatly appreciate it. You keep me inspired to continue.

Baineth had bathed and dressed, and Elhedril had combed her hair for what had seemed like hours. Then Fimiel had spent a ridiculous amount of time with Baineth's hands and nails, until Baineth finally had time to eat her very late breakfast. Thranduil had ordered her to stay until the ceremony in her chamber, and she was already terribly bored. She had not even swallowed her last bite when Elhedril reappeared "My lady, it is time for your bath". Baineth stared at her wide eyed and swallowed "I have bathed already". Elhedril smiled shyly "But my lady, you still must take your ... ahm... betrothal bath". Baineth gaped at her confused "My betrothal bath"? Her maid nodded and Baineth sighed and got up "How many times do I have to bath before the ceremony"? Fimiel opened the bathroom door "This is the last and final bath". They stripped Baineth, and she lay down in the bathtub. She leaned back and closed her eyes while she inhaled the scent of fresh jasmine flowers. Elhedril sat down behind Baineth and began to wash her hair carefully "My lady, after this we will massage oils into your skin and dress you in your betrothal dress. Then we make your hair, and decorate you. Baineth wrinkled her nose "Can we skip the oil part and proceed to the betrothal dress? This is my betrothal and not my wedding". Elhedril understood Baineth's words and blushed deeply "We are not allowed to skip it. They say it's a bad omen". Baineth looked over her shoulder "Who says that"? Fimiel took Elhedril place, who left the bathroom to prepare the dress  
"Everyone knows it. Rituals are sacred and should always be taken seriously. It is very important to follow traditions. My father says that it leads to tragedy when one breaks traditions. Sometimes it even leads to death". Baineth's eyes widened but she said nothing. Fimiel lowered her voice "Some say that untimely sexual intercourse dooms the elves. It's like a curse. And it applies not only the elves themselves, but also their families. They say that it was a custom a long time ago among ellon's, that if they were to marry a elleth which they did not like, then they took the elleth in their bed before marriage. It doomed the elleth, and she never married". Her voice was even lower "And some say, that's how the king got rid of his first wife". Baineth had turned pale and her voice trembled "Do you believe that"? Fimiel shook her head "No. I believe that this is nothing more then a rumor. A story which young elleth tell each other when the elders are not listening". Baineth nodded and began to worry. What if those rumors were in fact truth? She felt insecure, especially because there was no one whom she could ask about this. Baineth would not speak to the king, as she feared his wrath. He might turn his anger towards her, or even worse, towards the elleth who had spoken about this. 

Baineth sat once again in front of her mirror and Elhedril combed her hair. She wore her dress already and her hair had almost dried. She risked a look towards the sky and guessed that it was late afternoon. Her parents would come soon and Baineth was glad. She had not stopped worrying after she had listened to Fimiel's words and wanted someone close to her, whom she could trust. Her parents were some of the very few elves whom Baineth knew she could trust always. Through her new position Baineth had become isolated. Elhedril began to braid small strands of Baineth's hair while Fimiel looked through the jewelry which had been send by the king. Baineth turned around to her door when she heard the knock. It was her mother's . Úllothel and Malfinnor walked into her chamber and her mother almost cried when she saw her daughter "You look so beautiful"! Fimiel smiled broadly "Wait until our lady will be ready for the ceremony. She will certainly outshine the stars tonight". Baineth blushed deeply and Úllothel nodded in agreement "She does this already. There is no need for jewelry. My daughter shines like our beloved stars". Fimiel disagreed "Our king has sent this jewelry for his future wife. It would be an insult not to use them". The elves fell silent and the maids continued to prepare Baineth for the ceremony. Baineth send them away when they had finished. She eyed herself thoughtfully in the mirror before she got up. Her mother was by her side within a second and embraced her carefully, not wanting to dishevel Baineth's hair.  
Malfinnor joined them and they sat together at the small table "You look extremely worried". Úllothel looked at Baineth with expectation but her daughter shrugged her shoulders "Would you not be excited and worried if you were in my place"? Her parents smiled and both grabbed her hands simultaneously "I am glad that I have not found another husband for you. The king is most suitable. He is an honorable elf, strong and very protective. You will be in good hands". Baineth smiled weakly "What if he makes a mistake"? Malfinnor looked at her incredulously "Our king? He does not make mistakes"! His daughter's face was doubtful and he went on "Believe me when I tell you that he will not make mistakes. He is already now much more cautious then before. And that is because you are by his side. Malfinnor pulled a small box from his tunic "This is the ring for the king, your future husband". He opened the box and handed the ring to Baineth. She eyed it with wonder and clasped her hand around it firmly. Baineth nodded, and her parents continued to encourage her until Galion arrived in her chamber. It was time to go and Baineth turned very pale. Her parents embraced her a last time and they followed Galion towards the large hall. Baineth stopped at the large gates which were still closed and her father linked their arms and smiled at her encouragingly "This is your moment". Galion knocked and the large doors and they swung open. Baineth thought she might faint, but then she spotted the king who stood on the podium together with Elrond. Thranduil smiled at her and Baineth worry immediately flew away when she saw the light which flickered in his eyes. It was the light of affection and support. Malfinnor pulled her discretely towards the podium and they walked up the few steps. Thranduil took hold of Baineth hand and kissed her knuckles before everyone's attention turned to Elrond, who began to speak. 

Thranduil held her hand firmly when he felt how it shook from her anxiety. He was surprised because her emotions were very unstable, but thought the betrothal to be the reason for her nervousness. The king inhaled deeply and spoke his promises loudly before he slid a ring onto her finger. Baineth swallowed hard and opened her mouth while she eyed the ring, but no word left her lips. Thranduil gave her hand a squeeze and she looked at him. He leaned down to her and whispered "Together we are strong". Baineth smiled and spoke her promises before she opened her other hand in which she held the ring. Thranduil saw the imprint of the ring in her palm and felt its heat when she slid it onto his finger. Everyone applauded and Baineth seemed relieved. This had been the worst part of the ceremony. Now everyone would feast and celebrate. Thranduil guided her towards her seat and when Baineth had sat down Dimaethor raised his voice and spoke blessings to the couple. He spoke a toast and all elves cheered. The elves began to eat to their hearts content and Thranduil leaned closer to Baineth "I am waiting for the end, so that we can make love". Baineth blushed deeply before she sipped on her water. When most of the food was gone, and the wine flowed, Thranduil and Baineth rose and walked over to a large table. The elves began to give small gifts to the couple, and Baineth smiled happily. The reciprocation from the king's subjects was heartfelt and honest and she found great relief in it. To her surprise Elrond introduced her to an elleth. Elrond smiled "This is Tauriel. She will serve you from now on". Baineth was surprised that she had three maids now, but said nothing. When Galadriel introduced her to Dinalagosseth, another maid, Baineth began to feel slightly ashamed. She was deeply touched by the care of the elves and wondered how she should engage four maids in her service. She looked over to the king who seemed greatly pleased. The celebration continued until the early morning hours. Thranduil and Baineth had been parted long ago, but stole glances at each other throughout the night. The king approached Baineth who was speaking to her parents, and expressed his desire to retire. Together the king and Baineth left the celebration. 

The celebrations were still going on, but after his father and Baineth had left it, Legolas had nothing to do. Now Legolas stood in front of the two elleth which he had called for a meeting. Their were both highly skilled guards. One from Imladris and the other from Lothlorien. Dinalagosseth and Tauriel stood in a small chamber while Legolas inspected them "You will be serving the future queen from now on, and I trust that you have been informed before, that you must pose as maids". While Dinalagosseth nodded Tauriel continued to tug on her dress nervously "Is there anything wrong with your dress"? Tauriel shook her head "No my prince, everything is just fine". Legolas approached her "Then why can't you stand still"? Tauriel continued to move and tug on her dress "It's just... I feel ridiculous in this dress. It's not my style I guess". Legolas smirked "Then what do you prefer? Leggings and tunic"? Tauriel's expression was excited when she looked up at him "Am I allowed to wear that"? The prince shook his head and replied flat "No"! She sighed frustrated and Legolas arched a brow at her before he stepped backwards "My father, the king entrusts you his future wife's life and you must guard her with utmost care. Lady Baineth has already two servants in her service, Fimiel and Elhedril, and you will be serving alongside them. As long as you are not instructed otherwise, you can not wield a sword, nor any other weapon. Neither on duty, nor at any other time. If danger crosses your path, you act as if you were afraid - as long as it does not endanger the future queen". Dinalagosseth nodded but Tauriel stared at him with disbelieve. Legolas ignored their reactions and continued "You will be with her at all times, unless you are instructed otherwise". When the prince drew a breath Tauriel spoke up "And when will we have time for our training"? The prince sounded surprised "Training"? "You are here because we were told that you are the best. The best don't require training in situations as such as we have here. Are you the best"? Tauriel stared at the prince and nodded. Legolas was pleased "Good. Then you will be escorted to your chamber, where you will live from now on". The elleth's bowed and left the chamber and followed a guard who showed them the way. 

Tauriel and Dinalagosseth had finished inspecting the chamber, which they would share from now on. It was relatively comfortable for a servant chamber. The chamber was beautiful and the view from the window spectacular. Still Tauriel felt awkward. She walked over to her bed which stood near the window and began to unpack. The princes words echoed through her mind and she shook her head. She had to pretend to be afraid if a dangerous situation occurred? He could not be serious! That was absolutely ridiculous! "Are you still upset about the princes words"? Dinalagosseth had watched Tauriel's expression and smiled at her kindly. Tauriel nodded and Dinalagosseth tried to encourage her "I see this differently. Its a unique opportunity. We are not only her guards but spies as well. My Lady Galadriel told me that we are supposed to discover hidden threats. If this is not exciting for you, I wonder what it is". Tauriel sighed "It sounds better the way you put it. The princes words made me feel like a fool". Dinalagosseth laughed "I hear that you were raised under Lord Elrond's protection in Imladris"? Tauriel smiled and nodded "Yes. He tried to make me a healer, but failed. I have always had more love for weapons than for herbs. Eventually he gave in and let me follow my heart". Dinalagosseth was surprised "I would not have expected that. Everyone says that Lord Elrond is relatively open and understanding for the desires of others". "He is". Tauriel's expression was a little sad "I think because he had raised me, he wanted to ensure my safety. That would have been easier to achieve if I had become a healer. An elleth which wields a swords and engages in fights and wars, might be defeated one day. I believe that he tried to persuade me to become a healer because he did not want me to be injured". Dinalagosseth was touched by her words "My Lady and Lord also care much about us. We are lucky that we grew up under their protection". A knock on the door surprised them. After all it was in the middle of the night. Dinalagosseth opened the door and a guard walked into the chamber "The prince ordered me to pick up your uniforms. You won't need them while you are serving here". While Dinalagosseth handed her clothes to him freely, while Tauriel seemed greatly attached to hers. She held the bundle in her hands and her thumb brushed over the brownish leather. The guard cleared his throat "Please hand your attire to me". Tauriel sighed heavily and handed him her uniforms. The guard approached the door "This was easier than I had expected". Tauriel furrowed her brows "What do you mean"? The guard turned to her "You must be Tauriel". She nodded slowly "Yes, that's me. How did you know"? "The prince informed me that you might not give up your uniforms easily. I was instructed to take them from you and if you would not hand them over voluntarily, by using force". He grinned and left the chamber. Dinalagosseth patted Tauriel's shoulder "You must have made quite an impression on the prince". Tauriel rolled her eyes and returned to her now empty bag "At least he has not taken our weapons away. Another knock caused her worry and she looked up. Another guard appeared "You are requested to hand over your weapons to me". Tauriel sighed defeated and handed him her weapons with a heavy heart. Once the guard had left Tauriel sat on her bed "The prince does truly think about every detail".

Thranduil had escorted Baineth to her chamber and had left, only to pick her up minutes later to take her to the marital chamber. She walked into the chamber and felt the king's strong arms which wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear. His hot breath which brushed over her ear made her shiver "This was the first step. Only another year and we will be married". He licked over her ear and his tongue played with he tip of it while his hands cupped her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingertips and felt them harden through the dress she wore. Baineth moaned and rested her hands on his upper thighs. Thranduil pulled her over to the bed on which he sat down. He pulled her close, so that she stood between his knees. His hands roamed over her hips and butt before he rested them on the small of her back "You look so beautiful in this dress, much more than I had expected". He leaned forward and began to suck her nipple through the dress. Baineth moaned and arched her back. Her hands combed through his hair before she grabbed hold of it. She pulled his face closer against her chest. Thranduil's hands roamed over her body before he lowered them. He pushed her dress up and grabbed her thighs before he pulled her into his lap. Baineth moaned when she felt his hardening shaft press against her sex. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, sucking and nibbling at her bottom lip. Baineth moved her hips rhythmically over his shaft, which was still covered by his leggings. Thranduil groaned out and pushed her onto the bed. Within the blink of an eye he was on top of her, rubbing his length against her sex. Baineth opened his belt buckle and began to pump his shaft. He tore her panties from her body and entered her inner sex with passion. Baineth moaned into his mouth, what encouraged him to thrust faster and harder inside her. He had longed for this closeness and the passion. Her wound had restricted him, but she felt better now. It gave him the opportunity to take what he wanted, in the way he wanted it. He thrust inside her feverishly, while she grabbed his butt firmly, pulling him down on her. She was tight and hot and her juices flowed freely. Thranduil drove into her and with each thrust he wanted to go deeper. His hands shook and his breath was quick. Suddenly he sat up, his voice appeared slightly angered "I can't do it like that" He grabbed her dress and ripped it open. Baineth was momentarily shocked because he had just torn the beautiful dress, but had no time to think about it. He pulled her up and pulled her dress off. Baineth began to unbutton his tunic as fast as she could. Thranduil watched her, sweat poured down his face and his shaft was throbbing with need, wanting to dive inside her again, finding his release in the depth of her femininity. But Baineth was still unbuttoning his tunic. His hands shook from the lust which surged through his body, and he fought back the reflex to tore his tunic open and to burry her petite body under his in an passionate embrace. But he waited.... Baineth had opened the last button and slid the tunic over his broad shoulders. Her eyes met his and she saw the storm of lust within them. He pushed her down onto the mattress and entered her with untamed desire. His thrusts were deep and powerful and all she could do was to receive him. She clutched onto him and closed her eyes. This was intense. His desire was ablaze and she felt it. His feverish lust began to spread into her own body, causing lust filled jolts to hit her inner core. Baineth let out a deep moan and climaxed shortly before he did.  
Thranduil groaned and thrust even deeper inside her when he came. He rested his sweaty forehead on hers. Both tried to calm their breaths and smiled at each other. He claimed her lips in a gentle kiss before he lifted his body off of hers. Thranduil rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms. An utterly satisfied Baineth was a terrific sight and he felt proud that he had brought her pleasure. Baineth snuggled her body against his. His well trained tummy pressed against hers, which was soft but yet firm. He felt his lust for her rise again and Thranduil began to kiss her tenderly. Baineth rested her hand on the back of his neck and held him close to her. Once his length was erect he rolled her onto her back and positioned himself at her entrance. He hovered over her for a moment before he lowered his body unto hers, entering her slowly. Baineth wrapped her legs around him and he began to thrust inside her slowly. He rested his weight on his elbows and his large hands cupped her shoulders while her hands rested on his chest. Baineth enjoyed his rather gentle and slow approach. But she also did not mind to feel his passion. A part of her longed for something, what she had never had. Baineth tried to stop her thoughts from wandering, but had difficulty doing so. The entire time her mind was absent. Despite the king's endeavor to please her, she was distracted by her thoughts. The king felt it. Thranduil brought both of them over the edge and escorted her back to her chamber early that night. To Baineth it was strange that he left so early, but a welcome thing as her body longed for rest. Within minutes after his departure she was sound asleep.

The night breeze blew into Thranduil's face as he stood motionless on his balcony, gazing into the distance. His body was here, but his fëa, heart and mind were with Baineth. He sighed heavily and grabbed hold of the railing. He eyed his hands and fingers, then the ring which Baineth had given him. It was beautiful. The king sighed again and returned his gaze to his forest. He made the right decision. He was grateful for his son, and for Galion. Thranduil firmly believed that the Valar had sent them in the right moment, shaping his life in a completely new way. His stubbornness would have continued, if not for their words and support. Thranduil sighed once again and closed his eyes. The king fought off anger and dislike. He regretted what he had done. Perhaps he did not regret it, but he wished that he would have begun his relationship with Baineth in another way. He had thought only of himself, and had used her to fulfill his sensual desires. She had been his plaything - at the beginning. But then she had become something else. His sons anger and words had showed his deep respect for elleth's. Legolas had been shocked when he had believed that Thranduil used her as a plaything. Even if Thranduil had used her as such in the beginning, everything had changed. He hated himself for treating her the way he had done. But he also knew, that he would not stand here today and be betrothed, if he had not used her at first. She had come close to him in a way, how no one else had ever done. And that had happened because he had allowed it. Thranduil had allowed her to achieve her position. If not for her, he would not have developed the understanding which he had now. He would never try to overcome the darkness within himself. Nothing would have changed. He was glad for her presence in his life, but he regretted the price which she had to pay for it. Thranduil knew that she loved him. They were now bonded for eternity. But he could never reverse the things he had done to her. He shook his head and sighed heavily. His vision had changed under her influence, and while he once found this fact threatening, he now appreciated it. Baineth made him see the world through different eyes. She was like a mirror for him, in which his darkness reflected. Each time he looked at her, he saw his faults. Her presence would remind him forever of his misdeeds. She would become his wife, and he hoped, the mother of his child - if there was one. But most of all she would be his reflection, showing him silently what he had done wrong in the past. Thranduil regretted for leaving her so soon tonight. He felt her peaceful fëa, knowing that she was asleep now. Perhaps she did not mind that he was elsewhere, but his place was by her side. Another mistake of his. She needed him, now more than ever and he once again left her alone, because he was an insufferable being. He knew her thoughts. Her mind had been drifting away time and time again while he had tried to give her pleasure. Baineth had tried to stop her thoughts, but had not been successful. Thranduil knew what she missed, and he also knew that she would miss it for her entire existence - for eternity. Baineth wanted to be loved. Thranduil loved her, but what she wanted most of all was that he had loved her from the very beginning. But he had wasted that chance. She knew that he had played with her. And that was something what he could never make undone. Or could he? Thranduil prayed to the Valar for guidance, which he believed he needed urgently.


	26. The painful truth

"My lady, isn't the view breathtaking"? Baineth turned her head slightly towards Fimiel and nodded "Yes, indeed, it's absolutely stunning". Fimiel leaned over the railing and looked down. The abyss was scary from this perspective, deadly to say the least. She quickly stepped backwards "The king has chosen your new chamber perfectly". Baineth smiled but did not reply "Unfortunately you won't stay here for long, my lady". Now Baineth turned towards Fimiel, her expression full of concern "What are you talking about"? Her maid smiled cheeky "Well, after one year you will be sharing the king's chamber day and night". Baineth blushed heavily and turned her eyes away from her maid "Indeed" was all she stammered. On the morning after the betrothal ceremony Baineth had woken alone. After she had bathed and dressed, Galion had entered her chamber, carrying a large bunch of flowers "Are these for me"? Baineth had been taken aback by the amount of roses which he placed onto her dresser "Yes, my lady. And to make your heart grow fonder, I am telling you a secret". Galion eyed the two maids momentarily, before he leaned closer to Baineth, whispering into her ear "The king has picked those roses all by himself". Baineth's eyes widened in surprise and she whispered back "Did he"? Galion nodded "Yes. I accompanied him into his garden this morning". Galion smiled happily when he saw Baineth's expression. He bid the elleth's a good day before he left. The king's attendant had been right, Baineth's heart was filled with a warm and tingling feeling, which she had not known before. Baineth picked one of the roses from the bunch and smelled it before she smiled broadly. That had been a beautiful gesture of the king. She had to admit, that she had not expected it. After she had taken her breakfast, Baineth walked with Fimiel and Elhedril through the palace gardens. 

No sooner had Baineth left her chamber, a guard had informed the prince. Within minutes Dinalagosseth and Tauriel stood inside Baineth's chamber and waited. A minute later the prince surprised them by walking inside the chamber through a hidden door. The elleth's looked at him flabbergasted, and he mustered them silently for a moment "You will serve here from now on. I have called you here, to introduce to you certain arragements which I have made. You might think my instructions foolish" he gave a side glance to at Tauriel "But I have taken utmost care of Lady Baineth's security when I arranged her chamber. You are not allowed to carry weapons of any kind with you. But you can find them here if need be". The prince hand reached for a candle holder which was fastened on the wall and the elleth's were surprised that when he pulled it out from the wall, a dagger appeared. Legolas pushed it back into the wall and continued to show them further details, which he hoped they would never need "When he had finished, Legolas taught them how to open the secret door from the inside and the outside, before he gave them a tour of the secret passages. Once they were done, he was almost ready to dismiss them. He was a trained warrior and there was something, what had caught his attention. Legolas grabbed Tauriel by her arm and pulled up her sleeve "What is that"? Tauriel blushed and the prince intensified his glance "A dagger, my prince". Legolas pulled out the dagger and looked her straight in the eye "Do you wear other weapons on your body"? Tauriel shook her head slowly and Legolas arched a brow "Strip"! She gasped in shock and stepped away from the prince, who still held her wrist firmly "I said strip, so that I can convince myself". Tauriel freed her wrist from his grip and shook her head. Then she bend down and lifted her dress, revealing her boots. Tauriel pulled out another dagger from her boot and handed it to the prince who arched a brow "Is that all"? Tauriel nodded and Legolas eyed her sternly "You are not supposed to carry any weapons of any kind. Your business is to protect Baineth. Tauriel replied "But how can I protect her, if I don't carry a weapon on my body"? The princes brow arched up again and Tauriel had to admit that he looked absolutely gorgeous when he did that "We do not expect an open attack on her. We rather think that someone will try to attack her stealthily. And that's why you are here. You will be around her at all times and will keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity. Do you understand that"? Tauriel and Dinalagosseth nodded and Tauriel eyed her daggers which he held in his hands. They were a family heirloom which Elrond had given to her when she had come of age. They had belonged to her father "May I have them back"? Legolas took a close look at the daggers and shook his head "No. I will keep them for now". Tauriel nodded disappointedly and the prince showed them the closest door to their chamber. 

Thranduil stood on a small balcony, which was at the farthest end of the library. His hands held on to the railing firmly and he had leaned forward. A smile played on his lips, while he watched Baineth from far above. She strolled through the gardens with her maids. He had noticed her liking for lilies. Baineth regularly bend down to smell them and sometimes she picked one, which Elhedril would fasten in Baineth's loose hair. Her fingers brushed the leaves and flowers while she walked past them and the king wanted to know what she thought while she did it. He wondered if she thought about him in this moment. Thranduil sighed heavily. He thought about her all the time. Now that she was living in his king's wing on the palace, her safety had been arranged, and his burden seemed less at times. Still he was concerned if he would be able to live up to her expectations. And to that of her parents and his subjects. Baineth needed to receive a certain kind of training. His council members would demand it soon, if he by himself would not arrange it timely. But he wanted to give her a little time to adjust to the attention which she received now. When she would become more comfortable, he would arrange for a teacher. There would be so much new for Baineth, and he would try to make it as pleasant as possible. Thranduil smiled when he saw how Baineth sat down on the grass. She seemed hesitant. Even from the distance the king noticed the almost unnoticeable movement of hers. Baineth wanted to lie down on the grass but decided against it. Thranduil stood up erect and walked back inside the large library. The first ellon which he met, the king sent to fetch his son.

Baineth sat down to have her lunch. She had been instructed to take her meals in her chamber until further arrangements had been made. Elhedril and Fimiel had just walked out of the chamber and Baineth was about to start to eat, when her door opened abruptly "Please wait". She was startled by the king's sudden interruption. He approached her smiling broadly "I wish to take you somewhere special". Only now did Baineth notice that the king had brought clothes, which hung over his arm. He noticed her glance and handed them to her "These are for you. Quickly change, and we will be off". The king turned her around and began to open the laces of her dress. His fingers brushed over her warm and silken skin when he slid the dress over her shoulders, letting it glide down her body. He moved her hair to the side and kissed along her shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her body. Thranduil cupped her breasts with his hands and felt her nipples harden against his palms. She became aroused by his touch and it satisfied him greatly. He placed a kiss on the tip of her ear before he turned her around. He took the tunic which he had brought for her, and began to dress Baineth. She felt strange in tunic and leggings. While the king fastened a robe around her shoulders, she bit nervously on her lips "Where are we going"? Thranduil's gaze met hers and he said "This my dear, is a small surprise. You are almost ready". Thranduil turned her around and combed her hair before he began to braid it. Once he had finished, he took her by her hand and together they left her chamber. To Baineth's surprise - and dread - the king took her to the stables where the prince and soldiers of the king awaited them already. Thranduil helped her to mount her horse, and they rode out of the palace. Thranduil sensed her uneasiness once they rode though the main gate. Baineth's heart pounded fast when they rode beneath the large tree tops. The rays of the sun which broke through the tree tops let the forest appear somewhat magical. Once they reached the wider road the king fastened his pace and everyone followed "Ada"! Thranduil had begun to turn around even before he had heard his sons voice. The elves halted and Legolas approached the king "Ada, are you sure that Baineth can ride well enough? She almost fell off her horse when it quickened its pace". Thranduil eyed Baineth curiously who sat on her horse, looking rather frightened. He had sensed her sudden fear and had just begun to turn around when Legolas had called him. "Leave us alone". The elves gave them as much privacy as possible and Thranduil rode over to Baineth. He took the reins from her hands and studied her eyes "How well can you ride"? Baineth swallowed hard and lowered her eyes to avoid his glance "A little". Thranduil narrowed his eyes "Is it true what my son says? That you almost fell off the horse"? Baineth blushed deeply and Thranduil grabbed one of her hands "Baineth, there is no need to be ashamed". Thranduil wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her off of the horse and sat her on his horse in front of him. She leaned against his chest and sighed relieved. Thranduil stroked her head "I will teach you one day". The king began to ride leisurely towards their destination and the elves followed him. Thranduil was rather annoyed with Baineth's father. Probably he had never taught her to ride "What else can't you do? Perhaps we should make a list"? Baineth leaned forward and looked over her shoulder at him, not certain if he it had been a jest of the king or an idea. He smiled softly and kissed her temple "I am sorry. I should not make jests on your expense".  
Baineth began to enjoy the ride and would have fallen asleep in the king's arms if he had not kept her awake "We are here" he finally said. Baineth gasped. They had arrived on a beautiful small meadow in the forest. Countless flowers bloomed there which Baineth had never seen before. Colours which were rare in the king's realm. Thranduil dismounted and helped her down. He placed her on her feet and gave a stern look to his son. Legolas nodded - all was clear. The prince had sent out elves into this part of the woods hours ago, to make sure that they would be safe. Legolas and the guards strolled into the distance and Thranduil lead Baineth into the middle of the meadow. A small blanket was spread out on which food and drink had been placed. Baineth smiled at the king happily and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles "Do you like it"? Baineth nodded and sat down on the blanket. They enjoyed their meal together and Thranduil began to feed her "You don't eat much these days". She smiled and nodded "My body feels different, kind of confused". The king nodded "That might be due the herbs which you take". After he had made sure that she had eaten to his hearts content, they lay in the sun and watched the clear blue sky. It was late summer and the king noticed the change in the light. Autumn was not far away and the winter would follow soon. He turned his head and looked over at Baineth. She had been watching him for a couple of minutes already. They reached out simultaneously and touched their cheeks before they kissed. Thranduil growled softly and broke their kiss "If not for my son and the guards, I would take you here and now. But that would not leave a good impression".  
They lay together, fingers entwined and watched the small clouds which began to float by. Baineth began to sleep and the king began to think. This was certainly the first time in her life when she slept in the forest. How many more first times would there be for her? Thranduil turned his head and watched her sleep. He did not care, but would make sure that each time she experienced something new, it would be worth remembering. It would be a good experience for her. He turned his attention towards the sky again and tried to remember when was the last time that he had been here. It must have been when his son had been young. The king sat up straight when he heard an all too familiar sound. His gaze traveled to where his son had disappeared earlier. As the king had expected, Legolas approached him quickly "Ada, we must leave immediately. Orcs were spotted near the southern ridge". Thranduil stood up "No word about this to Baineth! I don't want to ruin this moment for her. She should have no cause to worry"! The prince nodded and walked off to inform the guards about his father's command and to bring the horse. Thranduil knelt down next to Baineth and woke her "It is time for us to return. I am sorry to wake you, but my duty as king calls out to me". Baineth felt weak and he helped her up. Legolas arrived with the king's horse and Thranduil helped Baineth to mount it. He sat behind her and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, while he held the hilt of his sword with the other. They rode off, back to the palace. Their pace was quick and Thranduil began to ponder over the dangers which lay at his doorstep. To the king's relieve nothing happened, and they arrived at the gates safely. Baineth felt the uneasiness amongst the elves after they had left the meadow, but had not thought further about it.  
Once they had returned Thranduil brought Baineth back to her chamber. She stood at the window and awaited the arrival of her maids. Tauriel arrived first and began to comb Baineth's hair, which was disheveled "My lady, do you wish to bathe"? Baineth felt no desire to bathe again and shook her head "No, but I am tired and want to lie down". Tauriel brought a simple dress for Baineth and placed it over a nearby chair. Baineth changed her clothes, and was about to sit down on her bed when Fimiel arrived. She appeared worried "My lady, it must have been so scary for you. Thank to the Valar that you have returned safely"! Baineth stared at her confused "What are you talking about"? Fimiel seemed surprised "The orcs? In the forest? I heard that you were almost attacked while you spent time there with the king". The maids words upset Baineth deeply. Attacked? By orcs? Why did no one tell her about this? Baineth frowned and pondered over the possible answers which she might hear "No one has told me about this". Fimiel shook her head and bowed "Please forgive me my lady, I did not know that this information was withheld from you". Baineth had felt the uneasiness amidst the elves. Even the king had been tense. She rose from her bed "Give me my dress, I wish to meet with the king".

Thranduil sat in his study while Legolas stood in front of his desk, awaiting his father's command when Baineth knocked on the door. The king looked up in surprise. He had recognized Baineth's knock immediately. He motioned Legolas to open the door and she walked into the study. Baineth seemed upset and stopped near the king's desk, keeping quiet. Thranduil raised his eyebrows in expectation and when she did not speak he said "What has upset you"? Baineth remained quiet and the king waited. After a long moment she gave a side glance at Legolas and the king understood her desire "Legolas, leave us". When the prince had gone he got up and approached Baineth "Will you tell me now"? Baineth sighed "Why have you not told me"? Thranduil eyed her curiously "Told you what"? Baineth seemed angered "About the orcs in the forest"? The king's body stiffened. News spread fast in his kingdom, but this news had indeed traveled very fast. He took hold of Baineth's upper arms and held her firmly, smiling at her reassuringly "There was no need for you to worry. Apart of this, you were at no time in danger". Baineth felt distraught "But there were orcs! I felt the uneasiness between all of you and did not understand its origin. Why have you not told me"? He saw anger and disappointment flicker in her eyes and tried to reassure her "I have answered your question already". He sighed "I did not wish to scare you, and at no point were you in danger". The king's words increased her disappointment "We are going to be married, how can you withhold such information from me"? Thranduil frowned and let go of her arms "I will withhold much more information's from you than you can imagine. What does not concern you, I won't discuss with you"! Baineth opened her mouth to speak but he continued "This is the end of this discussion! I will hear no more of it"! Baineth turned away and approached the door quickly "Where you think you are going"? The king's voice sounded distant and Baineth disliked it. She stopped momentarily "To my chamber". And she added "Where I belong"! Thranduil approached her "To your chamber, where you belong"? He chuckled "You belong to me". Baineth body stiffened when he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Thranduil pulled her against his body and held her close "I've made myself clear, and I'll not change my mind under any circumstances! You better accept it, otherwise you will remain disturbed for a very long time. I won't change my mind because you are angry". Baineth shook her head "I do believe that I have a right to know what is going on. You demand from me that I tell you everything, even where I go and with whom I speak! But you yourself are withholding important information's from me". The king nodded "And so it will be". Baineth felt deeply frustrated "But this is not fair and it shows that you don't trust me". Thranduil frowned. Why did elleth's had to be so complicated? "This has nothing to do with trust. I only wish to make you feel safe". Baineth turned around to him "But how can I feel safe when I know for sure, that you would not tell me if I was in danger? Even if what you say is true and you don't wish to worry me, your confession that you will continue to withhold such information's from me, caused me immeasurable worry"! Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance "As I had said before, you were not in danger! I didn't want to burden you unnecessarily with things, which are non of your concern"! He inhaled deeply and tried to speak more soft "Please understand that I did this for you. I want to keep you safe. I have done so today". Baineth stared at him "But there were orcs in the forest! Besides, you had lied to me! You told me that your duty as king calls out to you"! He arched a brow at her "That's true"! Baineth shook her head "That was a lie"! Thranduil inhaled sharply "No, it was not! My duty is to protect my subjects". Baineth shook her head "So I am your subject"? Thranduil began to understand where this conversation was leading. He had grown weary to hear the same words all over again and turned away from her. He walked back towards his desk. His voice was mockingly "Yes, orcs in my forest, ugly monstrous spiders in my forest, every step in my kingdom an abyss into which you can fall to your death if you are not careful". He stared at her seriously, his voice now calm "There are many dangers everywhere. But this is life". He sat down in his chair and looked at her annoyed "This is life Baineth. Wake up and look around. You are not anymore in the small world where your father had raised you. This is the real world, where danger lurks at every step. This is the world for which I have fought for for thousands of years. And I have protected this kingdom and my subjects - the elves living within it - for thousands of years". He paused briefly before he continued "Now tell me, do you think that I am capable to protect you? Or do you think that I will fail that easily because a band of a few mindless orcs roam my forest"? Silence fell and Thranduil eyed Baineth intently "You have to also protect yourself. Danger lurks everywhere. Do not listen to the tales which you hear. Many things will be said in the future which will affect you. Like now. You doubt me - perhaps even doubt my love for you. It seems so unimportant, but it is important who you listen to. Especially since you will soon be the queen". He paused and stared at her for a moment with a penetrating gaze "The question is, do you trust me? Do you trust that I can, and will protect you"? He did not give Baineth time to reply to his question, he answered it himself "No. Because if that were the case, we would not be having this conversation right now". Baineth stood motionless for several minutes before she left the study silently. Thranduil watched her leave and leaned back in his chair. He took his goblet of wine and sipped on it. The king knew that her fears and worries were his fault. He had behaved incorrectly from the start and she had not been able develop a deep trust in him. But he hoped it would develop with time. It did not change the fact that it pained him greatly that Baineth had doubted him. It showed him clearly what their relationship and their bond still lacked and where he would have to invest time in. He had to be honest. Baineth wanted to know what was going on around her, but he would keep certain things away from her. And he had the right to do so. She would be his queen, but her field of duties would be different from his. The bond they shared was strong, but now they had to develop trust and understanding for each other. Thranduil pondered over possible ways to achieve it. He wanted their relationship to develop fast, to give her a sense of security. He hated situation like this, but he also knew that they could not always be avoided. He had not planned to bond with her and had treated her accordingly. Now he had begun to pay the price for his mistake. Thranduil leaned against the backrest of his chair and drained his goblet. The bitter taste of the wine did match his mood. He sighed frustrated.

\------

Baineth sipped on her tea. She had not spoken much since she come back from the king. Fimiel sat at the edge of her bed and watched her silently. She had tried to cheer up Baineth, but to no avail. Once Baineth finished the tea, she handed the empty cup to Fimiel who bowed and left the chamber. Baineth sighed heavily and cuddled up in her blankets and closed her eyes. Before she could fall asleep her senses were aroused by a well know scent. She opened her eyes and saw Thranduil who stood at her bedside. Baineth sat up while the king sat down on the edge of her bed. He covered her small hands with his large one and his thumb began to caress her knuckles. Baineth watched his hands silently for a long time before she spoke "I must apologize because I have doubted you. Everything what you had said is true. I don't know why I was so emotional. Will you please forgive me"? Her clear blue eyes met his and he shook his head "There is nothing to forgive. You are young and will have to learn much. I am proud how you overcome the changes". He lifted her hand up and kissed her knuckles "We should be spending more time with each other, doing things like... talking, getting to know each other better. Our body's are very well acquainted, but our fëa's must do the same. We have begun our relationship the other way around and now we pay the price. Fate must develop with time. Our bond is strong, but it lacks essential points, which will strengthen our bond considerably. This is my fault, because I am the one who ensnared you into my web". He lowered his eyes and gazed at their entwined hands.The king looked at her and tried to smile but in his eyes Baineth saw pain and regret.  
She pulled his hand up and kissed his knuckles before she placed his palm on her cheek, enjoying his touch. Thranduil smiled and cupped her other cheek with his hand too. Her eyes were so beautiful, he could loose himself within them. Thranduil leaned in and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. When he broke their kiss, Baineth kept her eyes closed as if she was waiting. He smirked and bit on his lower lip. His gaze wandered lower and stopped at her cleavage. Her ample and round breasts were clearly visible and his finger ran over her cleavage before he began to open the buttons of her nightgown. He pulled at them and slid the dress down her shoulders, baring her breasts. A small sigh escaped his lips and he pushed Baineth onto the mattress. His hot and moist breath collided with her cleavage and Baineth shuddered when he began to nibble at her skin. While he placed kisses along her collarbone he pushed her dress further down, below her navel. Baineth giggled when she felt his tongue licking on the sensitive skin of her neck. Thranduil sucked on her skin and began to trail kisses downwards over her cleavage. He cupped her breasts with his hands before he began to kiss and suck on her nipples. Baineth moaned and tried to reach for his buttons of his tunic but he denied her. He fondled her breasts and kissed their undersides before he trailed kisses across her tummy and navel. Thranduil sat up and removed her dress entirely. Baineth tried to sit up but he pushed her back. She sighed lustfully when he began to kiss up her thigh, drawing closer to her womanhood. The king placed her legs on his shoulders and with his tongue parted her labia. Hot shivers of lust welled through her body and Baineth grabbed his hair, moaning lustfully. Her hands cupped his face and her thumbs caressed his cheeks while he licked and sucked on her pearl. Thranduil took hold of her hands and placed them on her tummy, holding them in place. His tongue ran down her folds and pushed against her entrance. She bucked her hips up and her thighs quivered hard from the lustful sensation which build up within her body rapidly. He held her hands with one of his, and entered her tight passage with one finger of his other hand. His middle finger brushed over her sweet spot while he circled her pearl with his tongue. Baineth loins were on fire. She tried to free her hands from his grip but failed. He wanted her undivided attention and got it. Baineth began to squirm and moan sensually when he began to suck her pearl. The fire within her body spread rapidly through her, filling her mind with lust and desire. Thranduil felt her readiness to climax and sucked her hard. Her thighs trembled furiously and she arched her back off of the bed when she came.  
He sat up and rid himself of all unnecessary clothes. His length was erect and pulsed frequently. Thranduil looked at Baineth who lay exhausted on the bed, her eyes closed, her breath still quick. He crawled over her and lowered his body onto hers. Baineth eyes shot open when she felt the heat of his body. Then he burdened her with his weight and she moaned, feeling his shaft at her entrance. She placed her hands on his back and met his eyes which were filled with warm lust as he entered her slowly. Baineth gasped when his shaft stroke over her sweet spot. The king began to move slowly within her and she closed her eyes. The urge to fasten his pace was fought off by the king. He desired to make her enjoy their union to the fullest. His racing senses wanted nothing more but to control his movements but he pursued not only his pleasure but mainly hers. He owed her much, but he also knew that he could not make her happy with sex alone. But he thought it would be a good beginning. Her inner heat and tightness gloved his throbbing length, massaging him as he continued to penetrate her slowly. He felt her inner muscles tighten and noticed that her breath quickened again. She found great pleasure in it and he went on. Baineth wanted him to quicken his pace, but the longer he moved slow, the deeper her arousal became. She lost herself in the intensity of his slow thrusts which were unbelievably sensual. If the lust in her body could catch fire, nothing would be left of her body by now, except ashes. The lust which raced through her veins was raw and untamed and it made her feel so good. Thranduil bit on his trembling lip. He had great difficulty by now to control his body, which wanted to ravage hers desperately. Her arousal had long spread to his own body and he felt the surge of lust in her loins each time his length brushed over her sweet spot. The veins on his neck were visible and every muscle of his body was tense as he continued to penetrate her slowly. His self control threatened to fade away when he felt her inner muscles tighten even more, then her orgasm hit him fiercely. Her muscles contracted, squeezing his pulsing length which had almost become painful from arousal. He felt her arch her back, what she could not due to his weight. Her hot and soft body pressed firmly against his and made him feel so needed and proud. He watched her fall apart, as he had never before seen. Baineth whole body trembled and her fingernails dug deeply inside the flushed skin of his back. Thranduil tried to remain focused on the control of his body. He failed and his moan was deep and long when he came right after her. He pushed himself as deep as he could inside her, trying to reach places of her body which he had not reached before. His seed spilled inside her vigorously while a few droplets of his sweat fell onto Baineth's moist face. She licked her lips and wiped his face with her hands, removing his sweat. Then she cupped his cheeks tenderly before she pulled him lower, kissing his lips. 

Thranduil was lost in his feelings and allowed her to do whatever she desired. He had lost the desire to control the situation and his quick breath brushed against her lips which savoured his. Baineth brushed her tongue over his lips and poked it against them. She kissed him deeply before she tried to push him over to the side. Thranduil rolled onto his back and she straddled his lap. Her hands ran over his strong chest which was slightly pinkish from his deep arousal and she circled his nipples with her fingertips before she leaned down, sucking them. Thranduil closed his eyes and gave up all desire to control. He felt her wet sex against his shaft which began to slowly harden again. Baineth kissed his collarbone and licked over the protruding vein on his neck before she sucked and licked on his ear. Thranduil moaned and grabbed her hips, not to control her, but to keep her close. Her lips felt heavenly on his and he parted his, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. While their tongues danced her hands found his ears and she massaged the tips of his pointy ears which were hot. Thranduil moaned into her mouth when she moved. Baineth positioned her entrance above his shaft. His grip on her hips became almost forceful when she lowered herself on him. Baineth broke their kiss and leaned back slightly. He remained there, his eyes still closed, but holding on to her firmly. Bainteh took hold of his hands and removed them from her hips. She held them within her own and began to roll her hips against his body. Thranduil lips parted and he enjoyed her to the fullest. Baineth found great pleasure in watching him so... vulnerable. He was a different elf now. Never had she seen him like this. She closed her eyes and concentrated on their bond, what allowed her to perceive his feelings. They were raw and intense. Baineth felt his arousal and began to bounce up and down his shaft. Then she leaned forward, placing his hands down onto the mattress where she held them. She continued until he came hard. Thranduil bucked his hips up to thrust inside her inner core desperately as he came. She continued to move above him and was taken aback when he pushed her off of him. Thranduil pushed her down onto the bed and began to caress her pearl with his finger. Her breath trembled at the intensity and he smirked at her. He placed his other hand under her head indicating, what he wanted. Her eyes met his and he demanded her silently to climax for him. Baineth relaxed and allowed her body to react freely to his touch. He smiled with satisfaction when she reached her peak. Her eyes which were flooded by lust were uncontrolled and fragile. He loved to see her like this. He brought her a pleasure which no one else had ever given her - and never would. She was his alone, something what he would never share with anyone. Baineth closed her eyes and enjoyed how his hand roamed over her body before he pulled her against his body. 

The remained in bed for hours and the king continue to caress her body even while she slept. His mind was racing with thoughts but he did not pay them attention. He had enjoyed their intimacy to the fullest and hoped that it had satisfied her the same. He hoped that she shared his feeling. When she finally awoke it was almost dawn. The king placed a chaste kiss on her temple and smiled at her. Baineth blinked at him and sat up slowly "I have slept". He smiled but said nothing. Baineth furrowed her brows "I thought that I would stop sleeping once I began to take Annúngilon's herbs". Thranduil saw worry in her almond shaped eyes and pulled her into his lap. His hand ran up and down her spine and he kissed her softly "I thought so too. Perhaps the reason for your sleep is that you are still young. You are practicing an activity, which is normally reserved for fully grown elves only. That might explain your exhaustion". Baineth face flushed deeply but she smiled at him "I hope you are right. I have been somewhat weak these days. Something feels different". The king nuzzled his nose against her ear before he placed a kiss there "Please do not worry. Annúngilon also said that when the body of an elleth blossoms fully, such things which you experience now are normal". Baineth sighed "I hope he is right". Thranduil smiled at her "He has lots of experience. We can trust him". Baineth ran her fingers over his chest and rested her hand on his strong shoulder. He felt her reluctance and waited. He knew it would come one day, but would not expected it now. But he was wrong. Baineth sighed heavily and remained silent for another few minutes until another deep sigh got her talking "I do often think about us". Thranduil smiled in understanding and kissed her cheek "I also think about us". Baineth shook her head and blushed heavily "No, I mean something else". She fell silent and Thranduil waited patiently for her to continue. He had often thought about which reply she would give her, and now, that the moment had finally come he wondered if he would disappoint her. Baineth looked at him briefly before she diverted her gaze to her hand which still rested on his shoulder "I think of the beginning, the beginning of our relationship". The king nodded and waited. Baineth shifted nervously in his lap "Sometimes I wish that it would have begun in ... the classic way". She bravely looked him in the eye and he saw sadness. "I mean like other elves bond. They start off differently. It's kind of romantic and the ellon tries to win the elleth's heart". She looked away and awaited his response. Thranduil smiled softly "I know what you're talking about. I myself have often thought of it and have regretted my deed time and time again". She looked back at him, her brow slightly raised. He understood that his reply had surprised her. Now Thranduil sighed deeply "I was looking for my own satisfaction when I began to ensnare you in my trap. Nothing more than that. I wanted to find a fulfillment which is difficult to find, especially when you are a king and everyone knows at all times where you are and what you do. I found my way to achieve that through you". Baineth swallowed and looked away from him. "I had not planned to bond with you. It just happened. But I am glad that I did". He pulled her closer and remained silent for a while "Baineth, if I had not done so, we would not sit here today". She sighed little but said nothing out of frustration "Fate has made me a cold and careless elf. But when you stepped into my life, everything changed - slowly - but this change is still going on and will continue for a long time. Your presence has shown me who I really have become. Not that I did not know before, but you are like my reflection in a mirror into which I have not stopped looking ever since I began to accept your services. I was shocked when I saw the roughness of my being, I was shocked by the darkness, which had infested my heart over time. Shocked what I had become, to which degree I had deteriorated. I am glad that our relationship began the way it did, because I would have never agreed to bond. I would not have chosen you. But I am glad about every moment that I can spend with you. Its a blessing to have you by my side. And I regret that you are paying the price for it. You'll never get that what you wish most. A romantic beginning, as you call it. This chance has gone. We can't turn back from where we are now". Thranduil felt her heart beat slow and sighed heavily "I am sorry". A small tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek until it landed on Thranduil's bare chest against which she leaned "I understand". Thranduil shook his head "No, you don't. You can not understand it because you're not me. You have not seen what I have seen". Baineth sat up and looked at him. She cupped his face within her small hands and kissed him briefly "It's alright. I thank you, that you were honest". Thranduil smiled weakly at her words "I accepted your service as a king would do, but I've learned to love you as an ellon". Baineth looked at him uncertain. His hands wandered up her arms until he rested them on her shoulders "I love you from the bottom of my fëa. No one and nothing can ever change that. You will forever have my love". Another tear escaped her eye but he caught it with his finger "I promise you that we will always be together". Baineth leaned against him and closed her eyes. His words could not ease the longing within her heart. He was right. What had been done could not be made undone. She had known that before. She had known that he had used her. The longing would remain with her for all time, but to have him by her side was more than she could ask for. He would be there and she would never again be alone.


	27. A revealing letter and a large surprise

The golden rays of the autumn sun touched Baineth's face. She inhaled deeply before she opened her eyes. Over the past weeks the seemingly evergreen forest had transformed to an ocean of red and orange leaves. Those would be the last warm colors which Baineth would see in the nature before spring would return. The winter would soon begin, and Baineth was excited. By late summer next year she would be married to the king. The thought of it make her nervous. After their conversation in the late summer the king had shown great care and they had spend plenty of time together. He had taken her into the woods on many occasions. Thranduil had been extremely caring and attentive over the past weeks. Their conversations lasted all night at times and Baineth had begun to feel more connected to him. The gap between their fëar had begun to close slowly and it made her feel satisfied and safe. She still longed for the impossible, but knew that she would never get it. The king's honest endeavor was heartfelt and received by her with deep gratitude. He tried to make up with her for what he had done wrong. Despite this Baineth caught herself time and time again, thinking about how their relationship could have started. She had begun to pray to the Valar to bring peace to her heart, and hoped that they would hear her prayer.  
She walked back into her chamber and was about to sit down when she spotted a parchment, which lay on the floor in front of her door. Somebody must have slipped the parchment underneath her door she thought. Baineth walked over, picked it up and unfold it. It was a letter. Her smile became a frown and she walked over to her chair as if in a trance and sat down on it. Deeply worried by what she read Baineth did not notice the maids which came into her chamber. They stood and waited that Baineth would notice them. When Baineth began to read the letter for the apparent fourth time Tauriel cleared her throat "My lady, is all well"? Baineth was startled by her maids words and seemed deeply concerned and worried "I... I don't know". Her eyes returned to the letter which she continued to read. Tauriel approached her slowly "My lady, won't you tell me what's wrong? What kind of letter is that"? Baineth looked up at her, uncertainty clearly visible in her eyes "I don't know". Tauriel tried to catch a glimpse of the letter, but failed "If the content of this letter is causing you worry, you have to show it to the king". Baineth looked at Tauriel unsure but nodded and rose from her chair. Tauriel and Fimiel walked with her until they reached the king's study. Tauriel knocked on the door and walked in. Thranduil was greatly surprised to see her "Why are you here? You are supposed to be with my wife"! Tauriel nodded "My lady is waiting outside. She received a letter, which caused her great concern". Thranduil frowned "A letter"? Tauriel nodded and the king asked "Who sent the letter"? The maid shook her head "We don't know. But my lady had come to show it to you". Thranduil sighed "I wish to speak to her alone". Tauriel left the study and Baineth walked in. Thranduil got up and his frown deepened when he saw Baineth's worried expression "What troubles you my love"? He approached her but was taken aback when Baineth stepped away from him. The king was greatly concerned now "Do you fear me"? Baineth doubting eyes met his "Sometimes". Her honest answer angered him, but he tried not to show it. Baineth looked at the letter which she held in her hand "I have come to give this to you". She handed the letter to Thranduil "What is this"? Baineth sighed "I am not sure. I hoped you could tell me". Thranduil began to read the letter and his expression darkened more and more with each line that he read. Her voice trembled slightly "My king"? Thranduil felt torn. But he had to be honest. She had shown her trust in him by showing him the letter, now he had to repay her trust. He sighed heavily before he gazed into her worried eyes "Whoever has written this letter..... " He paused and Baineth hoped that the words on the parchment were not true. The king sighed again "Whoever has written this letter, has done is with the purpose to frighten you". Baineth sighed in relief but the king was not done yet "Please know that there is nothing you need to fear. Something like this will never happen again". Baineth smile disappeared instantly "What do you mean"? She stepped away from him and he saw his own reflection clearly in her eyes which began to fill with tears "Everything what is written in the letter is the truth. But as I said, you need not be afraid of me. Something like this will never happen again".  
Baineth walked backwards and approached the door. Her voice was fearful and her body trembled "What have you done"? The king tried to take hold of her arm but failed. Baineth tried to leave his study and headed for the door but he was faster than her and blocked the way. Baineth turned away from him. His voice was soft and kind "Baineth, please do not fear me. Stay and let us talk. I don't intend to hurt you". His voice had been soft and kind but Baineth was fearful by the unexpected revelation of the king "Please try to understand that whoever has written this, has done it with the intend to separate us from one another. This letter was written with the intend to scare you". Baineth felt disgusted by his words and turned around to him "What are you saying? Have you read the letter? Have you any idea what you are saying"? Thranduil nodded and took hold of her arms "I have read it and know of what I speak. Someone wants you to fear me. This elves success depends on you. I admit that I am guilty of the crime". Baineth could not look at him "But why? How could you?" Thranduil collected his thoughts for a moment before he spoke "Because she tried to control me". Baineth was fearful "Do you think that I am trying to control you"? The king shook his head "No, you do not try to control me". Baineth sighed relieved but her expression changed when he spoke again "You always control me at any second". She was fearful and he pulled her close, resting her cheek on his broad chest. Baineth heard how his heart beat calmly in his broad chest. He spoke the truth. Thranduil placed a kiss on the top of her head "You may ask me anything you like and I promise you to answer each of your questions truthfully. But please do not run away from me. Give me a chance to explain". Baineth pondered over his words and nodded hesitantly. She sighed heavily when he took her hand and walked her over to his settee. They sat down together and Baineth hesitated "Why did you kill her"? The king sighed heavily "Because She tried to control me" Her voice was as questioning as were her eyes "But how? How was this possible"? Thranduil frowned "I had allowed her to obtain that position. It was my fault". Baineth looked at him worriedly and he began to speak "After seemingly countless years of loneliness I lusted for female companionship and that's why I approached her". Baineth looked at him wide eyed "In the same way how you had approached me"? He nodded "I knew that my deeds were wrong but could not stop. I tried to treat her right. But with every gift that I gave her, she became more greedy. She became more and more greedy and her desires grew to unlimited proportions. She used her newly won position to try to blackmail me into marrying her. With this she went too far and ...... to end all this, I killed her". Thranduil fell silent for a very long time. Baineth stared at him, her heart pounding fast within her chest. Thranduil shook his head "Galion was there when it happened. We took her to the forest under the pretext that I was looking for the ideal spot for our betrothal ceremony and wedding. Both elves believe in my intention. Galion though was slightly suspicious right from the start. But he did not believe that I would harm her. He thought that I toyed with her. Bereneth became suspicious when the distance to the palace increased until she finally stopped and demanded an explanation. Her eyes were as demanding as was her tone. I told her that no one could blackmail me. And that I would never marry her. It was a dream in which she had lived and which I was going to take away from her. I was going to end our relationship before but didn't because of her increasing threats. She always found a way by which she forced me to stay with her. Bereneth dared much during her time with me because she believed that the fact that she was an elleth was her ultimate protection. But it was not, and she had to find out painfully. After I had told her openly that I wouldn't wed her, she threatened to inform the council about our relationship and I told her that she would not get a chance to do so. She was proud and arrogant. Qualities which I had not seen in her before as I had been blinded by my lust for female companionship. I drew my sword and before Galion could take his next breath, I stuck it straight into her womb. If that was not cruel enough, I twisted my sword around, causing her horrendous suffering. She gaped at me in shock as she sunk onto her knees. Her death was quick and painful". Thranduil closed his eyes and swallowed hard "I will never forget the way she looked at me before she died. Galion was absolutely horrified. He is sworn to serve me and the secret remained with us - or so I thought until today. I do not know how the person which wrote the letter acquired the knowledge, but I know that it was not Galion. Rumours spread after her disappearance and some had suspected that something had been going on between us. But her body had never been found and her disappearance had remained a mystery. After I had killed her, I understood how dark I had become. I was disgusted with myself, but found plenty of excuses to why I did the right thing in killing her. If she had in fact become the queen of the woodland realm, misfortune would have befallen my subjects. This is as I had said, an excuse, which I tell myself often. Even if it is a justified excuse, I know that if I had acted as I should have done, this would not have happened. But it didn't change me as much as I had thought. After Bereneth death I remained alone for a long time. Until I met you on the healers ward. You aroused my slumbering lust and it tortured me day and night. In fact first I believed that I had been cursed with your presence. In the beginning I thought a lot about the influence which you had on me and I felt threatened by you. For hours and hours I pondered over the power which you had over me. I saw Bereneth in you. But you did never behave like her. The darkness which was in her personality, does not exist in you at all. And I began to see this. I understood that you were no threat to me. I had been the one who had ensnared you. I was the one who had made you dependent on me. And then you began to love me, and I realized that even if I would deny it, my heart and fëa would be forever connected with you. The bond had been made". Thranduil sighed and caressed her knuckles with his thumbs "I would never hurt you. And I will protect you with my life if need be. Nothing and no one will separate us. When I told you that you have to be aware of whom you trust, it was because of elves like this". He waved the parchment in the air before he placed it on the low table in front of them "I have committed a grave sin, and many countless mistakes throughout my long life. I made many mistakes with you. And I wish to tell you that I am truly sorry. As you know, I will never be an easy elf. But at least I have come that far that we can have this conversation without you feeling my wrath. I have changed for you. I hope that you can see this, and that it will help you to forgive me my crime".  
Baineth was pale and shocked by his confession. She swallowed hard and remained silent, diverting her gaze from him. He knew that she would need time to think about the facts but he wished for her forgiveness. They sat on his settee for some time, both pondering about the letter and its contents. Baineth was deeply troubled about his confession. All she had prayed for when she had come to see him was that it would not be true. But to her great sorrow he had confirmed his crime. Baineth furrowed her brows. Did somebody want her to leave the king? She wondered. Baineth turned her head to the king who eyed her intently. His voice was low and smooth "Yes, that's what I believe. I will speak to my son and will try to find out who delivered the letter to you". Baineth sighed and nodded. She had to think and wanted to be alone with her thoughts. The fact that the king could read her thoughts, made her feel uneasy once again. Thranduil kissed her knuckles briefly and brought her back to her chamber. 

Baineth had to admit that the king's confession had changed the way she looked at him. But she could not stop loving him. She was now on her way to the king's chamber. This time alone. She had told her maids to wait in her chamber for her return. She lifted her hand and knocked on the large doors, awaiting the king's permission to come in. The doors flung open and Thranduil stood in the doorway. He smiled at her, seemingly surprised about her unexpected visit. Baineth lowered her eyes shyly and the king noticed that her cheeks flushed slightly "Why are you blushing"? She did not reply but walked past him into his chamber. The doors closed and Thranduil turned around to her. Baineth placed her hands on his tunic above his chest. Her hands ran up and down before she began to unbutton his tunic. Thranduil eyed her compassionately. The king placed his hands above hers and stopped their movements. Then he lifted one hand up and placed a kiss on her knuckles "I respect your desire, but I do not have time for this now. I must attend a meeting". Baineth lowered her eyes and sighed. Her face clearly showed uncertainty and disappointment. Thranduil observed her. Baineth was going to take a step back, when his hand took hold of hers, pulling her close to him. He kissed her brow "I will fulfill your desire tonight. But now you must go". Baineth nodded and gave him a weak smile before she left his chamber. When the doors closed Thranduil sighed heavily and rubbed his temples with his thumbs. No word could express how much he wanted to fulfill her desire right now. But she had come in a most unfitting time. He left his chamber to attend the meeting.

\------

Thranduil leaned down to her, his thumb caressing her cheek "You look beautiful." Baineth smiled weakly and held back her reply when she saw the honesty and love in his eyes. She was speechless. He claimed her lips in a kiss and carefully sucked her lower lip into his mouth. He ran his tongue along it and bit it gently. Baineth body twitches involuntarily and she moaned softly when she felt his hands on her body. The king broke their kiss and cupped her breast with one hand, kneading it before he sucked on her nipple. A almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips but he had heard it. He let go of her breast and his hand moved downward towards her navel. He circled it a few times with his finger before he went lower. His fingers brushed over the soft and warm skin of her sex and his slid a finger through her labia, spreading her wetness along her folds. His eyes had captured hers and he watched the arousal reach her eyes, clouding them beautifully in the light of lust. A small victorious grin crossed his face and he gave her a small peck on her lips which were slightly reddened from their kisses. Baineth breath was faster now as she anticipated his touch. She yearned for it, had done so all day. Her desire for him had burdened her throughout the day. But now he had kept his word and had come to her to do her bidding. She did not feel that she had controlled him. Baineth felt that he respected her, and loved her enough to fulfill her request. Thranduil began to circle her pearl with one finger while he brought his other hand behind her head. Baineth looked straight inside his eyes and shivered when he entered his finger into her inner sex "My king..". Thranduil shook his head and silenced her with a brief kiss "Sssh! Don't speak. I know your desire, let me prepare you nicely today. Shall I"? His eyes glistened with anticipation and she nodded. He rubbed her soft spot and she rolled her hips gently while she bit continuously on her lower lip. Thranduil kissed her and his tongue pressed against her lips. Baineth parted hers and he slid his tongue inside her hot mouth, savoring the taste of her. He applied more pressure on her sweet spot and Baineth moaned into his mouth before she broke their kiss. She was breathless "I assume you are ready for me" he said in a growl. Baineth trembled with anticipation when he lowered himself onto her. He moved her head and began to lick and suck on her neck. She smelled so good, it aroused him even more. He entered her slowly, eliciting a long moan from her mouth. When he was deeply embedded within her he stopped and claimed her lips in a longing kiss before he began to move. Baineth met his slow thrusts and moaned time and time again when the head of his shaft brushed over her sweet spot which had become highly sensitive. Baineth looked at him "Can you do it harder"? Thranduil stopped to move and smirked at her "You want me to do it harder"? She blushed deeply and nodded "And faster". He slowly slid out of her inner heat until merely the tip of his shaft was inside of her. Then he slammed himself inside her, making Baineth clung onto him desperately. Thranduil thrust inside her feverishly. He could not help but growl out repeatedly as he took her savagely. Baineth was a bit surprised but enjoyed him and his treatment much. He endeavored greatly to please her and was soon rewarded for his efforts. Baineth climaxed hard under him, taking him over the edge with her. Thranduil chuckled when he finally slid out of her "I do hope so that I have succeeded to please you tonight". Baineth smiled shyly back at him and nodded "I am very pleased, my king". He took her hand and laid down next to her. His lips pursed when he kissed her knuckles. Baineth could not help but yawn deeply "Thank you". Thranduil arched a brow at her "There is no need to thank me. I have enjoyed myself equally, you know". She smiled happily and he pulled her close. Thranduil felt the movement of her body lessen and soon her breath was calm. Baineth had fallen asleep. 

The next morning Baineth awoke with a headache, a truly unusual suffering to elves. She felt dizzy and unwell. Fimiel eyed her curiously before she stepped back to make way for Tauriel who brought a cup of water "My lady, please drink this". Baineth sipped on the water once and placed the cup on her bedside table. She sat up and swayed forwards. Tauriel caught her "My lady, please lay down again". She turned her head towards Fimiel "Go quickly and call the king". Fimiel rushed out of the chamber, smiling happily. Within a minute the king walked inside Baineth's chamber. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge, taking Baineth's hand within his "Are you unwell? Tell me how you feel". Baineth smiled exhausted "My head hurts and I feel dizzy". Thranduil furrowed his brows and leaned closer and whispered sensually into her ear "I might have overdone it last night". She smiled and shook her head "No, you didn't". The knock on her door announced Annúngilon arrival. Fimiel had called for him on request of the king and together they walked into the chamber "My king, with your permission I will ask the maids to leave us alone". Thranduil nodded and Tauriel and Fimiel left the chamber. Annúngilon sat on the other side of the bed and began to examine Baineth while Thranduil caressed her hand and watched him with concern. Annúngilon's body tensed and he looked at the king and then at Baineth "My king, this is..... not possible! I don't understand". Thranduil furrowed his brows "What are you talking about? Speak"! When Annúngilon 's words reached the king's ears, they caused his heart to flutter within his chest "She is with child". Thranduil stared at him while Baineth gaped at the king in shock. The king let go of her hand and touched her tummy. Annúngilon moved the king's hands further down and Thranduil concentrated. There was no mistaken, Baineth carried his child. Happiness mixed with anger and he gave Annúngilon a fiery glance. He snarled "How is this possible? You had given me a special mixture for her. You said that it was especially for her needs. How can you explain this"? Thranduil's happiness of fatherhood was covered up thickly by anger. He did not want his subject to know that he broke the rites of the elves, but the result was there - thanks to his healer. Annúngilon shook his head. He had turned visibly pale "My king, there is no mistake from my side. It is impossible for her to be with child if she has taken the herbs daily. Has she"? Thranduil nodded "Of course she has! There is no excuse, the result is here". His healer eyed Baineth with worry "As I had said already, you can't blame it on the herbs. Perhaps it is the desire of the Valar". Thranduil scoffed and decided to keep his rage for later. He did not want Baineth to believe that he was not happy. He cupped Baineth's face within his hands and kissed her brow "Do not worry, we will get through this". Baineth finally sobbed "How shall I explain this to my parents"? The king nuzzled his nose against her cheek "I will take care of that myself. This is non of your concern". He turned to Annúngilon "Go and find an excuse what she suffers from. I wish her to be at peace for a few days. Then I will speak to her parents". Annúngilon nodded and left the chamber to make arrangements. Thranduil was shocked by the turn of events, but his old elvish heart could not be restrained by the negative emotions for too long. It was soon filled with bliss.


	28. Nothing else matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence.

The rays of the early morning sun illuminated the sewing chamber in a warm light. Lhinniel broke her gaze from the horizon and brought her attention back to the robe which she was weaving. Her fingers brushed over the warm and soft fabric and she sighed. It was hard for her to keep her mind focused, but she had to stay calm. After all she did not want to show her true emotions. She gasped when a cold shiver ran down her spine. Lhinniel stood up slowly and turned around. She bowed to the king who stood not far from her. She had not heard him enter the chamber, but had sensed his presence "My king, Camaenor has not arrived yet. If you wish..." Thranduil did not allow her to finish the sentence. His gaze was stern and his expression stiff "I have no need of Camaenor. I have come to see you". Despite the feeling of uneasiness in her heart, Lhinniel blushed slightly "How may I serve you my king"? Thranduil eyed her intently before he spoke "I have come to warn you". Lhinniel shook her head slightly "Warn me of what, my king"? Thranduil scoffed "Don't pretend. I have known your mind and your deepest desires since the day when we met for the first time". He fell silent and Lhinniel blushed heavily. She lowered her gaze and eyed the king's leather boots with great attention "I have not given you permission to look away from me". Lhinniel swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eye. A noise on the corridor announced Camaenor's immediate arrival. The king stepped closer to her "If you dare, to harm what is mine, the consequences for you will be far beyond all torture and horror which you can ever imagine. You will beg for death before I'm done with you"! 

"My king, what a pleasant surprise"! Camaenor had walked into the chamber and had seen his king "I did not expect your visit today. How may we serve you"? Thranduil gave Lhinniel a deadly glare before he turned around swiftly "I have come to see how your work progresses". Camaenor bowed to his king and lead Thranduil to the other side of the chamber. Lhinniel felt faint hearted and sat down on her chair. The king's threat had scared her. But was she willing to give up what she wanted the most? Was it worth living, if she could never have him"? 

Baineth sat on her bed. She had been feeling cold over the past few days. Her hands were placed her tummy which was still flat but now she felt the life inside her clearly. She had felt it that day when the healer had discovered her pregnancy, but at that time this feeling had been unknown to her. The king had not yet talked to her parents. Annúngilon had confirmed that the fëa was blossoming with the protection of her body and Baineth was glad. Fimiel walked into her chamber with a cup of tea. Baineth took it gratefully and drank it "My lady, I am glad that you are feeling better". The maid sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Baineth drink her tea. Baineth eyed Fimiel closely and wondered if Fimiel knew that she was with child. Fimiel's eyes shone with a kind of joy which Baineth had never before seen. When Baineth had emptied the cup, she handed it back to Fimiel, who left the chamber for the night. It did not take long until the king arrived. He wore no more than his morning robe and made himself comfortable on her bed. He pushed her night gown up and his hands ran over her soft tummy "Soon you will begin to grow. He placed a kiss on her navel. I am planning to enjoy you plenty before your womb has grown too big for love making". Baineth blushed fiercely and pulled him closer into a kiss.  
Thranduil had made himself comfortable next to her, and Baineth pulled the blanket over her body. She felt cold. Certainly the autumn winds were fresh at this time of year, but tonight her body seemed strangely cold. The cold crept into her body, making her feel unwell "What is it"? The king noticed her shivers. Baineth smiled at him "I do feel cold these days". Her eyes showed worry and the king tried to ease them "Annúngilon told me that this might happen. Because you are not yet fully grown, this pregnancy is unusual. But do not worry, I have enough blankets and wood to keep you warm throughout the winter". He smiled at her lovingly and kissed her temple before he continued to stroke her tummy with his large and warm hand "Due to the circumstances I am considering to marry you before late summer. I want to marry you as soon as possible". Baineth turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him. He smiled at her "Trust me. This is best for all of us. Apart of this, the council will surely demand it". Baineth smiled worriedly "My parents will be outraged". The king snuggled himself into her back and kissed her cheek "Don't worry about that. Your parents love you. I believe that your parents will forgive you easier than they will forgive me. They might be angered with me. But your pregnancy had begun after our betrothal. That might make things easier for us". Baineth snuggled up against his chest and soon fell asleep. Thranduil felt a bit disappointed, but then he had expected it. Baineth tiredness would increase according to Annúngilon's words. He held her hand within his own and slowly warmed her hands up. Then he left her bed and closed the balcony before he added more wood on the fire in the hearth. 

When Thranduil had found out that Baineth was with child, he had sent a message to Lord Elrond, informing him about Baineth condition. The king was worried as she was quite young for being with child and he requested Elrond to come to see her. The Lord of Imladris arrived in the evening in the woodland realm. Thranduil met him at the main gate and took him into his study where they discussed about possible dangers which the pregnancy could bring "Your worries are certainly justified, but I think that she is not too young to bear a child. Still dangers are there for her and the unborn fëa within her womb". The king listened to Elrond wide eyed. Elrond pondered deeply about the situation before he spoke again "The child will be born next autumn". He looked straight into Thranduil's eyes "I can take her to Imladris, where I can look after her". While he had spoken Thranduil had begun to shake his head vigorously "No! No, no, no! I don't want that! I will not send her to imladris"! Lord Elrond nodded "I understand you. But you must chose what is more important to you. Do you wish to be close to her, or do you wish for their safety? Apparently you can't have both". Thranduil remained silent and Elrond continued to speak "I can not guarantee that I can keep her safe. And I can not guarantee for you child's survival if there should be complications. But I have experience, and if there should be problems, I might be able to save her or both of them". He eyed the king intently who had lowered his gaze to his entwined hands. Thranduil sat silent for a long time "I don't want to be separate from her. But I want their safety". Elrond silently nodded and awaited the king's decision "If I let her go with you, I wont see her for a long time. Surely could I visit her, but that's not enough. I need her by my side". He looked up to meet Elrond's eyes which gazed back at him with wisdom. The Lord of Imladris smiled kindly at the king "You don't need to tell me. I have bonded myself. Absence of a spouse tortures not only our body but our fëa. Her absence will become an obstacle on your path. You will become darker again". Thranduil frowned at Elrond's words. How dare he say that? But Thranduil knew that he was right. It would be incredibly hard to cope with Baineth's absence. But what if she stayed and he would loose her? Or their child? What if there would be complications during her pregnancy"? Thranduil mind was burdened with the decision he had to make. It was almost unbearable and Elrond could tell by the expression in Thranduil's face. Finally the king shook his head and sighed heavily "I will let her go with you to Imladris". Elrond nodded slowly "This is a very wise decision. Please know that you will always be welcome at any time to visit her. My people will make Baineth feel loved and cherished. I have no doubt about it". The king leaned back in his settee "When are you planning to take her away from me"? He disliked Elrond's reply "Tomorrow. The sooner the better. Her parents should accompany us and remain in Imladris until she gives birth. Can Malfinnor leave his position in your council for a year"? Thranduil nodded "Certainly. But I have not informed them yet that their daughter is with child". Elrond looked at the king with great surprise "You have kept her in her chamber for a week? And you did not tell her parents about the pregnancy"? Thranduil felt guilty "I did not want to share the news". Elrond sighed before he smiled "This is alright. I might have done the same. But you should be careful with her parents. Don't burden a relationship with has only just begun". Thranduil smiled bitterly "I guess I have done so already". With the decision made Thranduil had to still inform Baineth about the necessary decision he had made without consulting her. He was sure that she would not like it. But her parents would be by her side. Thranduil planned to send Legolas with her. He shifted nervously on his settee and felt uneasy in his heart and fëa. Something was not right. 

Suddenly Tauriel burst inside the study. The king, visibly startled by her rude intrusion rose up to chastise her, but had no chance to speak "My king, please come immediately! My lady, she is in great pain"! Thranduil and Elrond left the study together in a rush. The way to Baineth's chamber seemed endless and the king cursed repeatedly on the way. They found Baineth lying on their bed. Elrond knelt on the bed next to her and examined her while Thranduil sat on the other side. He held her in his arms. Baineth looked alarmingly pale and the king could feel her pain in his own body. Elrond's words hit him hard "She is loosing the child". The heart in Thranduil's chest sank and he tightened his grip on her. He had many fears, but this was the worst. He was not ready to give up his child, under no circumstances. But it seemed that their fate made a different turn. It slipped out of his hands and he could do nothing to stop it. Elrond sent the shocked Tauriel to fetch Annúngilon. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, still she felt that precious time was lost. When the healer arrived together with the maid, Baineth had begun to bleed already and her sobs were piteous. Elrond tried all in his might to stop the inevitable. Annúngilon looked at the king "You must leave us alone with her". Thranduil shook his head but Elrond's words were final "Get out"! The king was shocked by Elrond's harsh words. He hesitantly let go of Baineth and walked out of her chamber. He understood the urgency of the situation and if Elrond sent him out in such moment, there must be a reason. But he fought with his conscience. Was it right to leave Baineth's side in this situation? Had he made the right decision to leave? 

The swirling wind blew fine rain drops in Thranduil's face. The king stood motionless on the balcony and stared out into the night. The rain was visible to him even in the darkness of the moonless night. He had spent an unbearably long time outside Baineth's chamber, waiting with a tormented heart for news of her and the fate of their unborn child. Annúngilon had brought the news which he dared not believe. He had walked back into Baineth's chamber and found that she was sleeping. Still in disbelieve he touched her belly to feel the presence of his child, which against all odds was still present within her womb. They had stopped the bleeding. Relieve soothed his tormented heart and the king laid down next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm protectively around her body. He ignored Elrond, who spoke to him with urgency. Not intentionally, but his fëa needed the comfort and closeness of hers and that of his child and he found it in this moment. He became indifferent to everything around him and he took what he needed the most - her presence. 

Hours had passed and the king, being assured that Baineth's and the child's fëar were at peace stood now on the balcony, trying to calm his still agitated heart and emotions. He was wet, but he could not care less. He even believed that the cold of autumn affected him. Had he shivered from the cold, or from the thoughts of the fate which they had almost faced? Thranduil's body tensed when he heard Elrond clear his throat behind him. He looked over his shoulder at Annúngilon and Elrond who stood near him "I wish for a moment of solitude". Annúngilon approached the king cautiously "My king, we must speak about this incident urgently". Thranduil furrowed his brows "Can you not give me a moment of peace"? Elrond shook his head "No! We should not waste a single moment. This is far too important". Thranduil growled and eyed Elrond with anger. Elrond did not care about the king's apparent anger. This was more important than the king's needs "We believe that this incident was not an natural one. The force with which her body acted, was out of the ordinary". Thranduil furrowed his brows "What are you implying"? Annúngilon said "We believe that someone has done this purposefully". Thranduil worried and his glance traveled to Elrond who nodded "We believe that someone tried to end her pregnancy. If it was done by magic or something else we can't tell yet. But there is no doubt that something was done, what made her body reject the life within her womb". Annúngilon saw the worry on his king's face "That's why we had decided to take her to the healers ward. Lord Elrond has made a protection for Baineth. We hope that no magic can touch her. The king stared at them in utter disbelieve. Who was capable of such hideous deed? A deep growl vibrated deep within his chest. An elleth! No ellon could commit such hideous deed! But how had it been done? While the king was lost to his own thoughts, Elrond pondered about the possibilities "It must have been someone, who knew that she was with child. The magic or whatever was used had the aim to make her loose the child. We have no doubt about that. The question is who knew that Baineth is with child"?  
Thranduil shook his head. He thought about the letter and was greatly worried about the turn of events "I can't answer your questions right away. The maids might have known it. But then, Tauriel apparently didn't. Thranduil seemed tired and the elves pitied him. His mind began to spin around possible attackers. Lhinniel came to his mind, but what how could she have done this? How could she have known that Baineth was with child? He could not tell, but the urgency to find the culprit burned him greatly. He looked at Elrond "Will all be well with Baineth and our child"? Elrond sighed heavily "I do hope that all will be alright now, if no one will interfere. That is why it is so urgent to identify her attacker. If it was done by magic, the same method could be used again at any time. If this were the case, Baineth would be in grave danger. As Annúngilon had mentioned already, I have made arrangements to protect her from dark magic. But I feel that we should move her from the healers ward back into her chamber as soon as possible. We did our best, now she must be protected. It does not feel right to keep her there any longer". 

The light of the flickering candles bathed Baineth pale skin in a faint golden light. Her body, especially her womb was covered by different herbs and leaves to protect her from magic. Elrond had worried greatly about her condition and the fact that he could not figure out how the attacker had worked, made him take extra precautions. The heavy smell of the herbs lingered in the air. The silence of the night was broken when an almost unnoticeable sound disturbed the silence. The door to the healers ward opened and a cloaked figure walked inside. Slowly and stealthily it approached the bed in which Baineth was asleep. It stopped at her bedside and a slender hand brushed over Baineth's cheek and caressed it before it wandered downwards, feeling the energy of the fëa within her womb vividly. It was beautiful, it was a wonder of nature, a true blessing of the Valar. But this life was not meant to be, at least not within Baineth's womb. It should have been in her own womb. Lhinnel's expression darkened. Her eyes fell a last time on Baineth's sleeping face, before she pulled a dagger from underneath her cloak. Her hands shook slightly when her fingers curled around the short hilt. A deep breath helped her to calm her shaking body. She found strength in her hate and with a swift move raised the dagger, bringing it down at her victim with all hatred and envy she had ever felt.  
Before the blade could collide with Baineth's body, she was flung violently against the nearest wall. Lhinniel whimpered involuntarily when she saw the king's murderous gaze. He held her dagger within his clenched hand and Lhinniel could not remember how he had taken the dagger from her. Lhinniel's memory was blank. Thranduil approached her slowly "Have I not told you about the consequences which you would face if you betrayed me? If you would hurt what was mine"? She was speechless. He grabbed her by her neck ruthlessly, making her almost choke. His voice came as a hiss "It was you"! Thranduil's entire body and his fëa were filled with wrath. He pointed the tip of the dagger against her belly "Perhaps you want to get a taste of the pain which you were about to inflict upon my wife"? Lhinniel tried to stop the tears which flowed from her eyes. All was lost and she understood now that she would have never had his love. He was forever bonded with Baineth. There was no hope. Nothing and no one could ever change that. Even if she would kill Baineth, the king would follow her to the undying lands. She twitched when the tip pressed painfully against her belly. The king's eyes were filled with madness and wrath. Suddenly he withdrew from her. His expression more sober "I have promised you a slow and painful death and I am going to keep my word". Her dagger disappeared in his tunic and she sighed when the king created more distance between them. Lhinniel walked slowly towards him, her hand fumbling with her robe. Then, to Thranduil's horror Lhinniel jumped towards Baineth's bed with yet another dagger in her hand.  
Lhinniel felt how the king's hand grabbed hold of her wrist just as she was about to stab the dagger into Baineth's womb. She was pulled around and felt the king's weight press against her body. Her eyes met his which were merciless and cold. She could feel nothing else but the excruciating pain within her own womb. The king's eyes shone with brutality and fury, sparkling with the light of death. Lhinniel gasped when he removed the dagger from her womb "Does it hurt"? The king appeared to smirk, or was that madness in his eyes? Lhinniel's hands shook and she felt her knees weaken. Thranduil grabbed her roughly "Give my regards to Mandos, if you should ever get there". He stabbed Lhinniel straight in the heart, watching with satisfaction as the light of her life left her eyes. There was no torture needed. All he wanted was Baineth safety and that of his child. Nothing else mattered more to him. He did not care about his promise to make her beg for death. He would end this madness once and for all. Thranduil stabbed her again, and again, and again. Her blood began to spread not only onto her and Thranduil, but also on the bed and the floor, coloring everything it touched red.


	29. Darkness can fester in multiple hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violence.

Annúngilon stepped forward to stop his king but Elrond held him back as he watched on in mild horror as the king stabbed the lifeless body of the elleth repeatedly "Give him a moment". Annúngilon was in disbelieve and watched on as the king raged over the lifeless body. Finally Elrond himself grabbed the king's wrist to stop him. Lhinniel's warm blood ran down Elrond's hand when he pulled Thranduil away from her. Lhinniel's body slid down onto the floor. Thranduil saw her lifeless body lying on the ground and dropped the dagger before he left the healers ward without a word. 

He locked himself into his chamber. His mind was aching as was his head. The king did not bother cleaning himself but sat down in his chair in front of his fireplace. The low flames that danced above the wood resembled his wrath which seemed at times to lessen, before it flamed brightly yet again. The twitching in his right arm reminded him of his deed. He had killed her. A justified deed, as she was about to murder his wife and unborn child. A truly hideous deed. Inconceivable amidst elves, but the darkness in that elleth had been worse than he had expected. It had governed her mind and heart. The king sat and watched the flames dance, his jaw still clenched painfully. Thranduil's mind raced with all kind of thoughts. Pictures flashed through his mind: Baineth, innocent as she was in the beginning, wiping the blood from his chest in the healers ward.. them together in his bathroom, her flushed skin underneath his, the lust in her eyes, being replaced by fear when she had brought him the letter. The sadness and anger in her eyes when she had heard about the orcs in the forest. Baineth lying in bed, vulnerable... the dagger which shone deadly in the candle light. Blood, a lot of blood..... Thranduil's eyes wandered towards his right hand. It was covered in blood, which slowly began to dry in the heat of the fire. He had killed today to protect Baineth. But would she understand it? Would Baineth understand that he killed the elleth because of his love for her? He was ready to kill anyone who would dare to threaten his wife in any way. But would Baineth see this as his strength or as his weakness? Many times had they spoken with Baineth about Bereneth and her fate. And he had promised Baineth to never do such a deed again.  
Thranduil heard a sound and his gaze became deadly. Who had dared to enter his chamber? Legolas walked through the hidden door which slammed shut behind him. The princes gaze was furious as was his expression "Why do I hear from Tauriel that Baineth has almost lost her child? Your child"! The king gazed into the flames, ignoring his son. Why had Tauriel informed Legolas? How dare she interfere in his personal matters? Legolas approached his father "DON'T YOU DARE ignore me"! The princes voice boomed through the spacious chamber, leaving his father seemingly unmoved. Legolas was infuriated by his father's indifference "I was talking to you, and when I speak to you, you will listen to me and you will answer me"! 

The king was troubled enough, but his sons insolent behavior could not be tolerated any longer. Thranduil rose from his chair and turned towards his son. He frowned as he was taken aback by what he saw. Legolas aimed his bow and arrow right at him, ready to shoot. The prince looked his father straight in the eye "I had enough of your secretiveness! First you don't tell me about Baineth, and now this! I tried to forgive you because I know that you have suffered much, but not telling me that she is with child, is unforgivable! What else is there what you won't tell me? Am I not your son? Who am I to you"?

The pressing questions of the prince lingered in the chamber, waiting to be answered. Thranduil eyed his son who had tears in his eyes. Legolas anger mingled with great desperation and horror when his gaze traveled lower and he beheld his father's dreadful appearance. Thranduil did not notice his son's glance. He stared at the arrow which was still aimed at him. Legolas was ready to shoot him. Thranduil sighed and turned around, sitting down in his chair. The flames still danced in the fireplace but to Thranduil they appeared colorless. The warmth of the fire did not seem to reach him anymore. He was cold. 

Legolas lowered his bow and watched his father silently. He felt his father's deep pain. Legolas was always left out when it came to important information's. But why? Why didn't he speak with him about what meant most to him? Was it due to fear, that his son might not accept it? Or did his father care so little about him? Legolas could not answer his own questions. From his position he could see his father's hand, crusted with dry blood. Legolas set his bow and arrow aside and grabbed a chair instead. He put the chair near his father and sat down on it. They sat silently for some time before Legolas sighed heavily "We need to talk. Otherwise, this will lead to nothing good".  
He looked at his father who sat motionless in his chair. The princes glance wandered to his father's hand and he wondered whose blood it was "If you will not talk to me...." Legolas was interrupted by his father's words "Apparently I am not capable to deal with you my son, and now I have a wife and another child on the way". The king's expression was doubting and Legolas replied hesitant when his father remained silent "But she is happy by your side, and the elling..."

Thranduil shook his head "How can she be happy by my side? I withhold information's from her, knowing well that this causes her to worry. She found out that her husband has murdered an defenseless elleth with whom he had an illicit relationship with. I promised Baineth to never commit such kind of murder again. Tonight I have killed yet another elleth. That happened only days after I had promised her that I would never do such hideous deed again. I have sworn to protect her. But tonight she almost lost our child because I had failed to offer her the protection she needed and deserves. Baineth almost got killed because I have not acted proper when Elrond had warned me. I should have banished Lhinniel from my kingdom the moment when Elrond warned me about her. But I wanted to be a better elf. I wanted to improve myself. I wanted to show that I was willing and able to change myself. Because I, I, I, I, it always was only about me. And that is unlikely to ever change. Because of my faults my wife went through so much suffering. I will always defend her with my life and I will kill anyone who comes between us, or threatens to harm her. I will always remain myself. Nothings ever going to change"! 

Legolas swallowed hard as his father fell silent. His eyes lingered on his father's bloody hand. He suspected that it was Lhinniel's blood. The prince furrowed his brows and placed his hand on his father's. Thranduil's eyes wandered from the flames to his son's hand which touched his own "Ada, there is no shame to protecting Baineth by all means. Even if that means that you must kill another elleth. You have done nothing wrong tonight. You have done your duty as husband to your wife, as king to your subject, and as ellon to an elleth. As father you have protected your defenseless child. The child within her womb is also your subject, and an innocent elf. You have done exactly that, what was expected of you. I would have done the same. The light which shines through you nowadays shines brightly because you have changed - greatly, and for the better. Your words sound as if you are dark and lost. But you have acted differently. Before you had acted out of selfish motives - or whatever it was I can't tell. Today you have acted out of love. If someone threatens to take from us what we love the most, we will be fierce, no matter at what cost. Darkness can not only be found in the enemy. Sometimes it is found within our own ranks. If that is the case it matters what we do with the darkness within us. Do we let it become a part of us or will we acknowledge its presence and control it. You ARE controlling it today. And I am sure that everyone can see your struggle. We will always protect what we love. And I'll always be on your side when it concerns our family". The prince stopped to speak and his eyes were doubtful "Are we a family"?  
Thranduil looked at his son and nodded "Yes, we are a family, and will always be". Legolas smiled at him "Then we should start to act as a family". The king frowned but nodded. Legolas returned his attention to his father's bloody appearance "Go and wash yourself, otherwise Baineth will be shocked when she wakens. She has been brought back into her chamber and you should be by her side". The king moved his fingers and the blood began to crumble off his skin "Yes" was all he said. Thranduil stood up and walked over to his bathroom. He stopped midway and without turning to his son he said "Legolas, we will have a real conversation when this situation is over". He proceeded to the bathroom and the princes smiled disappeared when the door closed. His father had killed another elleth? And he had had a illicit relationship with her? The prince was worried. This was truly intense. Legolas wanted to know the details. At least his father was willing to talk about it later.

\------

Baineth gazed over the king's land and towards the horizon. Large tears escaped her weary eyes and rolled down over her reddened cheeks. She sobbed and lowered her gaze onto the roof of the forest. She had awoken not long ago in her chamber. Despite Tauriel's request to remain in bed and to rest Baineth had gotten up and stood now on the balcony. She needed to breathe. Baineth felt the presence of the fëa within her womb and was glad that the Valar had saved its life. Baineth was troubled that the king was not with her. It disappointed her greatly. She furrowed her brows. Fimiel's words must have been true. She had sinned by breaking the sacred rules and laws of the elves by untimely uniting with the king. They were not even married and now she was with child. His child. And the child had almost died. Baineth heart cramped in her chest at the mere thought of it. She held on to the railing tightly. Devoured by pain and guilt, she found no solace. Fear and pain ate away Baineth's heart. She had never felt so lonesome in her entire life than she felt here in this very moment. The king had been so kind to her, but now when she really needed him by her side, he was not there. She was alone with her misery. 

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, a flicker of hope was in her heart that the king had finally come to her. But her hopes vanished when she beheld Tauriel. She bowed "My lady, I will go to the healers ward to bring your medicine". Tauriel left Baineth alone in her chamber. Shortly after Tauriel had left, Baineth heard another voice "My lady" Baineth saw Fimiel who bowed low and mustered Baineth from head to toe "I have brought your tea". She handed Baineth the cup and waited. Baineth stared at the tea and sighed heavily. She handed the cup to Fimiel "Please take it back. I don't wish to drink it". Fimiel stood motionless "But you should". Baineth shook her head and placed the cup onto the floor. Fimiel seemed angered by her rejection. She approached Baineth slowly and stopped when she stood by the railing, only a hand reach away from her. Fimiel leaned sideways against the railing and said "I had told you that it is a sin to unite with an ellon before marriage. Despite my warning you continued. You almost paid a high price. Is it worth it"? Baineth was confused "What are you talking about"? Fimiel mustered her disapprovingly from head to toe "Did you think that you could fool me? It was obvious that you enjoyed intimacy with our king. And for the fëa which almost left you last night", Fimiel shook her head "It can not tolerate the sin which you and the king did each and every night".  
Baineth sobbed loudly and fought back a cry which threatened to escape her mouth. She leaned with her back against the railing. Fimiel watched her for some time "I know it hurts. But there are different ways how we learn. Yours is the painful way". Baineth looked at Fimiel, seeing her features unclear due to the veil of tears which left her eyes "How do you know that I almost lost my child"? An evil grin played on Fimiel's lips "My sister had been with child once. I have noticed the signs immediately, even before you knew that you were with child. I had in fact awaited it since some time". The maid eyed Baineth thoughtfully "You are alone with your pain, aren't you? He left you alone. With the king not by your side, what are you going to do"?  
Baineth sniffed and wiped her tears away "He will come to me soon". Something within the furthest depths of her fëa told Baineth that she was in grave danger. Her eyes traveled inside her chamber, towards her door. Would she reach the door if she would run now? She felt very weak. Baineth moved slightly and found Fimiel standing between her and the balcony door. The maid had noticed Baineth's glance and Fimiel would make sure that Baineth would not escape her "Where do you wish to go"? Baineth swallowed hard. The maids voice sounded unusually cruel. So cold and threatening. Fimiel grinned at her before her expression turned evil again "Too bad that you love him so much. And he returns your love". Baineth furrowed her brows "Why do you care"?

Fimiel hissed "I envy you. Ever since I had begun to serve you, I had hated you. The letter about Bereneth's death had come to you through me. I have watched you closely, the foolish king himself had given me that command. I tried to poison your mind continuously, but despite my sincere endeavor I did not succeed. Then I mixed a potion into your nightly tea, which counteracted the herbs which you took to avoid pregnancy. I wanted you to be with child. My plan was soon successful. You were soon with child and I wanted to make sure that you would loose your child. The poison was in your tea last evening, and you drank it willingly. You almost murdered your own child"!  
Baineth sobbed uncontrollably and tried to find support in the railing by grabbing onto it with her shaking hand. Fimiel's eyes were filled with dark hate "My plan would have been successful if not for that fool Elrond. He apparently managed to stop the poison. Despite all my endeavourer, your love for the king never faltered. Because your love for him is so real and deep. But I tell you, that you know nothing of love! Love is fierce. You do everything for love. You kill for love. The king has left you alone, and before he can come back and continue to love you, you will leave him. You will go, and never come back". 

Baineth saw madness in Fimiel's eyes and shook her head. Her pain was partly replaced by anger "I will not leave him and you can't force me to do that". Fimiel stepped closer to her and smiled evil "I knew that you would say that. But that's not your decision. I have made that decision for you. You will certainly leave this kingdom now, but in a different way than you think". Fimiel eyed the tea cup which Bainteh had placed onto the floor "If you reject to drink my poison...." She looked Baineth straight in the eye.  
Baineth eyes widened and her heart fluttered fearfully when she saw Fimiel approach her. She tried to fight but was far too weak to succeed. The elleth was incredibly fast. A terrified cry escaped Baineth's mouth when she was pushed forcefully against the railing. Baineth's body turned upside down and slid over the railing into the abyss. Fimiel gasped loudly when she watched Baineth fall, it was so.... painful..... Baineth was filled with fear to a degree, that she became instantly oblivious to her surroundings. Her senses were filled with fear of death. Everything went black, there was no memory, no pain, nothing.


	30. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for making you wait for a whole week!  
> Originally I had planned to update last weekend but I was unexpectedly asked to work :(  
> Now I am still working overtime and this chapter is all I managed to write. Perhaps the next update will come faster.

Fimiel pushed Baineth forcefully over the railing. Her terrified cry did not touch her heart. Another cry echoed into the distance. Fimiel gasped, feeling a stabbing pain within her chest. Had that cry been her own? Her trembling hands grasped the railing and her gaze fell on Baineth who dangled in the air. It were Tauriel's hands which held on to her desperately. Fimiel leaned sideways against the railing and saw the tip of a blade which stuck out of her chest. Her blood spread quickly, coloring her dress red. Someone had attacked her from behind. She turned her head over and saw Dinalagosseth. Her glance was as deadly as was her posture. The elleth approached them. Fimiel could not give up the darkness which had festered within her heart. She saw Tauriel who was trying to pull Baineth to safety. The glimmer of hate in Fimiel's eyes was so obvious that Dinalagosseth rushed towards Fimiel, trying to stop her before she could get her hands on Tauriel. Fimiel grabbed Tauriel and flung herself over the railing, trying to pull her down with her. Dinalagosseth grabbed her friend with one hand and Fimiel with the other. The treacherous maid would not escape the king's wrath. Fimiel struggled against Dinalagosseth grip but to her dismay was being pulled up again. She hit the ground hard and groaned in pain when she did. Baineth lay already on the ground nearby, breathing very shallow. Tauriel leaned over her and chanted elvish mantras, trying to bring Baineth back to consciousness, back into the light.

The boundless darkness was still as death. Nothing existed within it. As if darkness personified had appeared, looming, demanding, devouring. Then it became heavy as if it intended to crush Baineth to death. It welled against her body and fëa, aiming to sweep her away into nothingness. The coal-black darkness was broken by a silver light which appeared in the far, far distance. It came closer by each unconscious breath she took, until it surrounded her entirely. That's when the words took shape, becoming audible even to her. Baineth's mind began to fill with the sound vibration which brought light into the numb space which had begun to devour her fëa. The feeling to fall, the fear, the pain, they all returned mercilessly in full force, hitting her with unbound fierceness. Then a small but profound feeling began to well through her body, soothing her fëa as it began to pulse steadily within her. It was so strong and pure that it overpowered the darkness which had remained until now. Tauriel smiled softly when Baineth's eyes slowly fluttered open. She stroke Baineth's hand affectionately while with the other she stroke her brow "It's over. You need no fear no more my lady, it's over". Baineth acknowledged that she had heard Tauriel by nodding her head slightly before she closed her eyes in exhaustion. 

Fimiel groaned when she felt a rope being tied harshly around her wrists. Dinalagosseth fastened the rope on the railing to prevent the elleth from escaping into her death. Fimiel's heartbeat had slowed down considerably as the pain raged through her chest wildly. She watched on as Tauriel examined Baineth while Dinalagosseth ran towards the door. Despite of all her attraction for her king Fimiel really did not want to see him right now. His wrath was what she feared the most. But could she escape it?  
Dinalagosseth opened the door and ran into a terrified king who pushed her harshly back into the chamber. Thranduil approached the balcony with long strides and saw Baineth lying on the floor. Fear had raged within his fëa so thunderously, that he had had no hope left to find her alive. Whatever had happened to his wife, must have been deadly. Nothing else could cause his fëa so much fear. He reached Baineth and knelt down next to her. Thranduil cupped her face with his hands and relief flooded his entire being when he felt the life within her. Then his hands began to roam over her body, searching for a wound. There was none. The king shared a glance with Tauriel who assured him "My lady was not injured". The king placed one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees and carried her away. No matter what anyone would think or say, nothing and no one would separate them ever again. 

When the king had left, Fimiel opened her eyes. She felt an approaching dread. To to her surprise she saw the prince standing in the door of the balcony. His gaze was deadly and Fimiel swallowed hard, hoping secretly that he would take her life now. To her dismay he spoke to Dinalagosseth without breaking his threatening gaze from her even once "Call for a healer and make sure she will not die tonight. My father will certainly want to keep her alive - for now". Then he walked up to her and inspected her wound. A smile crossed the princes face. The elleth had been injured with one of the dagger's which he had hidden in the chamber. His endeavor had not been in vain. Legolas looked at the guards who stood ready and nodded. They approached Fimiel and took her away.

\------

Thranduil had just finished to dress himself and was about to leave with Legolas to Baineth's chamber when a dreadful feeling haunted him. His fëa was being drained of its energy. The fear within him was so strong that it seemed to paralyze his mind and body. He knew instantly that Baineth's life was at risk, and he dared not to hope to find her alive. His own fëa had still not recovered from the shock but Baineth's fëa seemed peaceful. Too peaceful for his liking. Thranduil looked up at Elrond and Annúngilon who both stood next to the bed "I don't understand. Are you sure that all is well with her? With them"? Elrond and Annúngilon both nodded. Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed "Trust me, everything is well. Apparently there is nothing you need to fear" Thranduil pulled Baineth even closer against his chest feeling her heart beat clearly. It gave him security.  
They had gone through so much that he could not believe that all would be over now. Thranduil's expression darkened. Who could tell which other elleth pursued such evil goal? Once Fimiel would be healed enough to speak, he would find all the answers he needed, even if he had to use torture to make her speak. The king was startled when he felt Elrond's hand on his shoulder. The elf smiled at him "You have suffered along with her" was all he said. Elrond began to give Thranduil the same treatment which he had given Baineth before. Thranduil's body tensed before he consciously tried to relax it. He sat on his large bed and cradled Baineth within his strong arms which he had wrapped around her body. Her steady breath soothed his nerves. He leaned down and his lips brushed over the heated skin of her forehead before he pressed them firmly against it, kissing her. He marveled at her strength. Elrond was right. He had to be strong for Baineth and their unborn child. The king was exhausted by the amount of stress he underwent these days. It felt like war. No, it was worse than that. Somebody had tried to take away his wife from him. His beloved, who had become a part of his own fëa. A part of him. Someone had tried to destroy the subtle life within her womb. A cold shudder ran down the elven king's spine. He would have never imagined that he would have to witness such hideous deeds. And never would he have thought that it would concern him personally.  
When Elrond finished he sighed heavily "You both were very lucky so far. But you should not play with fate any longer. I will take Baineth to Imladris and because Legolas will be with us, you can be absolutely assured of their safety".  
Thranduil disliked the matter of fact tone in Elrond's voice. He stared at him silently. Had the elf gone mad? Did he seriously believe that he would let Baineth leave now? After all what had happened? No! Baineth would not leave his side! Never again! Thranduil ran his fingers through Baineth's disheveled hair and kissed the top of her head from time to time while he thought about the madness surrounding them. Could it possibly get worse? The king was not sure but would not risk his wife's life and that of his unborn child again. The road to Rivendell was not safe enough and his chamber would be the best place to keep Baineth safe, allowing his child to grow within the shelter of her womb. 

Legolas returned to his father's chamber after making sure that Fimiel was looked after and well guarded. He approached the bed on which Thranduil sat. He did not hesitate but voiced his concerns right away "We can not be sure that this is the end. Lhinniel is dead and Fimiel on the healers ward, being guarded as we speak. Once her wound had healed well enough to guarantee her survival, we will interrogate her. Perhaps she worked with Lhinniel, and maybe another elleth is involved". Thranduil nodded as if in thought "We will get the answers which we need, and then I will take my time with her".  
Legolas and Elrond shared a glance before Elrond sighed heavily "Thranduil, you can't kill her as you have killed Lhinniel. Fimiel has committed treason when she tried to kill your child. That's why you will have to address to the council, where her punishment will be decided. You have killed Lhinniel in the moment when she tried to murder your wife. But you did not catch Fimiel in action". Thranduil scoffed "These kind of things were not done since the time of Doriath. There is no need for this. I will take care of her". Elrond gazed at the king sternly. Thranduil was obviously mad but had to start to think straight. Yes he was the king but that did not gave him the right to discard certain rules, especially after he himself had broken many of them. Elrond cleared his throat "You have a wife, with which you are officially only betrothed! She is with child - with your child! You will have to explain this and many more things not only to her parents, but to the council, to your subjects. You have broken many rules. You might even see your own punishment be decided by your own council. There will be many questions which you will have to answer. And those questions will not be of a friendly nature. It is time you handle this situation as a mature elf and as a king". Thranduil was highly angered by Elrond's words. He tried to control the rage which raced through his every vein. That elf did certainly overstep his borders today. His gaze fell on Baineth's peaceful face the moment she stirred in his arms. Thranduil reminded himself of his goal, which was to become more peaceful. Elrond's words were true. He knew that it might get uncomfortable for him. Thranduil decided to remain silent. 

Legolas sat down on the bed and looked at Elrond "What do you suggest"? Elrond eyed Baineth for a long time before he spoke "I suggest that you speak to her parents instantly, while Legolas and me will watch over Baineth and protect her. Galion must go and summon the council immediately. You must meet them after seeing Baineth's parents". Thranduil groaned out but had to admit that he had no choice. He did not want to do it. His place was with Baineth. But he had to try to do some damage control. Many would be greatly shocked because he had broken the rules of the elves. He felt the glances of the elves on him and eventually sighed heavily "Alright then". He groaned out once again and looked at Galion "Go now and summon the council. But before that, call Baineth's parents and ask them to come to my study at once"! Galion left the chamber and Legolas got up from the bed "Ada, I will go to the healers ward. Once I am done I will return to watch over Baineth together with Elrond".  
Thranduil was surprised by his son's sudden change of mind but Legolas explained his reasons "Tauriel and Dinalagosseth said that Fimiel tried to poison Baineth. If she had poison in her possession, she might still have it. We want to be sure that she survives, don't we"? Thranduil furrowed his brows and nodded eagerly "Send Tauriel and Dina to search Lhinniel's and Fimiel's chambers. We might find hints to what they did and to who else might be involved in their plan". Legolas walked out of the chamber together with his father, who began to walk hesitantly towards his study. 

Elrond sat down next to Baineth and placed his hand above her tummy. He marveled at the strength of the fëa within her womb. It was truly unusual that the fëa was still present. He had known a few elleth's, which had lost their child in this stage of pregnancy by going through less stress than Baineth had gone. Mirkwood would be blessed by a strong heir, which was after all not too unusual. Its father was strong and apparently its mother as well. Elrond smiled at Baineth and was glad that she would join him in Imladris and escape the trouble the royal court would see now.  
It was no place for her. It would get highly uncomfortable for Thranduil and Elrond would not say it out aloud, but it was what Thranduil actually deserved. 

\------

Malfinnor and Úllothel walked in direction of the king's chamber "Do you have any idea what the king wants from us"? Malfinnor shook his head "I suppose he called for both of us because it concerns our daughter. The last time when the king called me at an unusual time he informed me that he wished to marry Baineth". Úllothel seemed worried but remained silent. They walked into the king's study and sat down in chairs opposite the king's desk. Thranduil eyed them for a long time before he sighed heavily " I want to speak to you about your daughter".  
Malfinnor noticed the king's concern "Are you not satisfied with her"? Thranduil smiled weakly "Oh, I am more than satisfied with her. She fulfilled my every desire. How can I be not happy"?  
Baineth's parents did not understand their king's words and smiled happily. Thranduil sighed deeply "Baineth is with child". Malfinnor and Ullothel looked at each other shocked.  
Malfinnor turned to the king, his voice was tempered "Whose fault is that"? The king sipped on his wine before he cleared his throat "First I thought it was Annúngilon's fault. But now I know it's Fimiel's fault". Malfinnor was flabbergasted "It's a maid's fault? What is that supposed to mean"? Thranduil leaned against the backrest of his chair "Fimiel mixed a potion into Baineth's tea every night and that's why she became pregnant". Malfinnor was utterly confused. He shook his head emphatically "My king, that's not possible. One can get pregnant only by physical union". The king nodded slowly, looking him straight in the eye "Yes, indeed". Thranduil rose his eye brows and Malfinnor felt greatly angered "Who gave you the right"?  
Thranduil let out a small sigh "Your daughter. After... much persuasion". Malfinnor clenched his hands to fists while his pale complexion slowly blushed due to his fierce anger. Úllothel placed her hand on her husband's fist and tried to calm him down "How shall I interpret -after much persuasion- "?  
Thranduil understood Malfinnor's wrath and respected it "I have lain with your daughter for the first time long before I had spoken to you about my desire to marry her. I understand your anger. But I have not only requested your presence today to tell you that she is with child". He paused for a moment before he coudl continue "I must also tell you that Lhinniel and Fimiel tried to kill my wife". He stopped and closed his eyes, pain and regret clearly visible on his face. Malfinnor's anger was overruled by fear "Where is my daughter now"? Thranduil sighed and opened his eyes again "She is in my chamber. Elrond protects her. She is healthy and safe". Úllothel did not need further information's "Fimiel and Lhinniel? Where are they? I want to see them"! Malfinnor nodded but their king shook his head "I have killed Lhinniel before dawn. She tried to stab Baineth while she was sleeping on the healers ward". Úllothel was deeply worried "Why was she on the healers ward"? Thranduil sighed heavily "Because Fimiel gave her poison to drink, aiming to kill our unborn child". Malfinnor and Úllothel saw the pain in their king's eyes. Thranduil decided to explain them in full detail what had happened. After all he had been dishonest from the very beginning. Baineth's parents had a right to know what had happened. 

It went quiet in the study and the silence that followed was heavy. Thranduil had ended his narration and was still waiting for Baineth's parents reaction. A knock on the door disrupted the silence and Galion peeked in "My king, I ask for your forgiveness, but the council members have waited in the council chamber for hours and rumors have begun to spread in the palace". Thranduil nodded and eyed Malfinnor who mustered him silently. He finally sighed heavily "You have made many mistakes. With our daughter, us, with all your subjects who believe in you".  
Thranduil knew the severity of his misdeeds all too well. Baineth's mother stood up "Let us go to the meeting. I want to decide the fate of Fimiel. And I want to see my daughter"! Without waiting for their reply she walked out of the study. Thranduil looked at Malfinnor "I am sincerely sorry. My faults are numerous. I will accept every punishment which is given to me, but please do not take her away from me. I am indeed capable to protect her. I hope that you will give me a chance to prove that". Malfinnor sat silently, watching the king for a long time "I have said to Baineth once that you would never make a mistake. I was absolutely certain that you would never fail us. Because I believed in you". Silence fell and Thranduil burned in the angered gaze of Malfinnor. The king's heart was filled with a type of fear which he had never felt before. The lump in his throat grew in size with every minute that went by in silence. The council was one thing. But Thranduil he feared the decision of Baineth's parents.  
Malfinnor eyed his king sternly. Such a faulty elf! Deceit! Revenge! Malfinnor tried to control his thoughts and emotions which ravaged his fëa and mind. It was very hard for him. The sight which he beheld was truly unique. His king had been rendered powerless by the most unlikely weapon imaginable - Baineth. His king could loose all of his power because of her. What a possibility... Malfinnor's mind raced with numerous ideas. His king had survived many battles. But now he could be so easily defeated. Anger fueled again in Malfinnor's heart. How could his king dishonor his daughter? How could he betray their trust? Malfinnor could eliminate his king if he took away him what kept him alive - Baineth. A simple and easy task - no one would object if he decided to do so. Malfinnor had more power than any other elf in middle earth in this moment and he knew it. It was a strange and unknown feeling. Power felt so good. He had never hoped to achieve such a position. And how? Due to an error of his king. His king was vulnerable. A sight which he had never seen before. It made Malfinnor feel mighty.  
Baineth's father mustered the king attentively while a feeling which he had not known before began to awaken in the core of his heart. Such a strange occurrence. A small light flickered in Malfinnor's eyes and the king noticed it immediately. Thranduil's heart pounded hard in his chest as Malfinnor began to speak.


	31. Elvish bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize to you for a delayed update. I work a lot at the moment.  
> Thank you for your patience.  
> Since this story is about Thranduil and Baineth, I decided not to write too many details about the council meeting. I hope that nobody minds.

Thranduil fumbled with his gown while he listened nervously to Malfinnor's words. Baineth's father was awestruck but his expression did not show this kind of emotion. His voice was low and calm "Your faults are indeed numerous. And I despise the way how you have ensnared my innocent daughter into the impure web of lust and desire." 

The king swallowed hard and hated the pause which followed these words. It appeared to stretch endlessly and caused him to feel insecure. He hated that feeling. How had it come to that? Would everything end here and now? The king's eyes narrowed slightly and his brow furrowed as he awaited Malfinnor's next words. He would never admit, but the sweat on his palms was a witness of his fear. Baineth's father could read Thranduil's emotions clearly. His king was like an open book to him and he marveled about this change. Never before had he had such a open view into the king's mind and emotions. Malfinnor might have expected it. But he had never thought seriously about it.  
It all seemed surreal to him. The nature of the elves was different than that of other beings and Malfinnor experienced it now first hand. Something new and surprising, somehow refreshing in his age - it was truly welcome. It was a change from which he had known that it would happen one day, but he had never expected it to be so profound. He leaned forward, his voice now calm and free of anger  
"Yet I understand you. I can't say the same for my wife though. Her opinion in this matter might differ greatly from mine. But know that my good will does not excuse your deed. Yet I understand very well why you have chosen this path."  
Malfinnor paused and lowered his gaze to his hands which rested on the king's desk. He did not see any good in punishing his king in the way his mind had dictated him. After all Thranduil had ruled the kingdom faultlessly for thousands of years. But he had wronged his daughter greatly. Malfinnor suspected that he himself might be partially responsible for that. His strict rule and control might have driven Baineth into this situation. Had she trusted him, she might have confided in him when the king had approached her. His anger had tried to rule him now, but there was something much more precious than those dark emotions. Malfinnor concentrated on that feeling inside him and a small smile appeared on his lips. Yes, the king, his king was now his son-in-law. No matter how strange this fact was, it felt good. There was no way that he could deny it without uttering a lie. And that was all that mattered.  
Malfinnor's fëa had begun to form a bond with the king, what was common amongst elves in such relations. He just had never really thought that it would happen. And never in his farthest dreams had he thought that the king would become his daughter's husband. Not until the day when Thranduil had expressed his desire openly. And even then it seemed inconceivable to him. Malfinnor's eyes met the ones of the king. He found uncertainty in them, fear and hope. He smiled briefly before his mood was once again serious  
"I understand that we have to attend a council meeting." 

Thranduil nodded visibly relieved and surprised at the same time. They rose from their chairs and Malfinnor sighed deeply  
"No matter what the council will decide, know that I will support you in matters which concern my daughter. And that includes all incidents which have occurred in this situation. I would harbor darker feelings for you, if you would have spared Lhinniel's life." 

Malfinnor's expression was agitated and he obviously tried to calm himself before he arched a brow at the king  
"There is something else." 

Thranduil's posture stiffened when he saw her father's stern expression  
"The details of your.... romance.... should remain within the family." 

The king nodded slowly and they began to approach the door of the study. He had no interest to share those parts of his private life with anyone, especially not with his council members. Thranduil hoped that he would be able to avoid that part of questioning. 

The elves which had assembled in the council chamber awaited the arrival of their king. Rumors had begun to spread about certain events and the usually quiet elves appeared to be greatly excited. With the king's and Malfinnor's arrival the elves sat down on their seats and the noise in the chamber quickly faded into a deafening silence. Thranduil took his seat and met the eyes of every elf present before he began to speak  
"I have summoned this meeting, to inform you about recent incidents which have taken place without your knowledge." 

Thranduil reflected upon his next words before he uttered them  
"First, I have married my Baineth by consummation and as a result she is now with child." 

Some elves began to mumble and Thranduil heard some shocked gasped amongst the hushed voices. He ignored them all and continued to speak  
"Second, my wife and our unborn child were attacked three times within a few hours. The aim of those attacks was to murder them. I have killed the first culprit, which was Lhinniel, daughter of Arodeth and Tharion. I have taken her life by my own judgment when I had caught her in the act as she tried to stab my sleeping wife. The second elleth is Fimiel, daughter of Eryniel and Mírdor. She is severely wounded but alive. Both have abused my trust and misused it in the most horrible manner." 

The king leaned against the backrest of his chair and sighed inaudible  
"You may ask your questions now."

Thranduil fell silent and listened for several minutes into the silence which had spread in the chamber. When nothing was said he looked over to Dimaethor who appeared to be deeply shocked. He nodded towards his eldest council member  
"Dimaethor will lead this discussion and the questioning." 

A deeply disturbed Dimaethor rose slowly from his seat having difficulties to collect his own thoughts.

\------

Legolas stood outside the council chamber and waited. His usually calm mood had been replaced by impatience and nervousness. No one had left the chamber once his father had entered it. The moon light in the sky would soon be replaced by the first rays of the rising sun. He worried what the council might decide. Having begun at noon, this meeting seemed to be more difficult than the prince had anticipated. There might not only be a punishment for Fimiel. His own father might face the wrath of the council. Legolas had not heard about the outcome of his father's conversation with Baineth's parents. Only that it had lasted for hours. The prince paced up and down the narrow corridor and his mind raced wit different thoughts.  
Baineth had woken up many hours before and Elrond was by her side. Legolas little brother or sister was doing well and the prince was immeasurably grateful that he or she had survived the stress. Elves were sensitive beings and Legolas was sure that his sibling would be very strong. To withstand such trouble in the early stages of pregnancy showed great resilience.

"How is my wife?" 

Legolas was startled and turned abruptly when his father suddenly spoke. He looked at the king with concern. Thranduil seemed greatly troubled. Legolas replied and tried to read his father's reaction carefully  
"She is doing well. Both are doing well." 

Thranduil nodded and walked past his son without another word. Legolas knew that the council members would soon come to a decision. They would now discuss the situation. His eyes followed the king who went towards Baineth's chamber. Legolas decided to follow him slowly. His father's steps were unusually short. Just before Thranduil reached Baineth's door he stopped

"Does she know"?

He turned towards Legolas, his expression filled with concern. The prince knew what his father meant  
"Yes. Elrond told her about Lhinniel's death. But not too detailed. She knows how you took her life, but not what you did afterwards." 

Thranduil saw a new emotion in his son's eyes and could not read it. Did Legolas despise him for this deed? It had brought him peace to kill Lhinniel. But he had been out of his mind when he had disfigured her lifeless body. Thranduil nodded slowly, acknowledging his son's words  
"I do not wish to be disturbed by anyone. Should I be called upon by the council you may knock". 

He walked into Baineth's chamber and Legolas positioned himself outside the door.

 

The king's glance fell upon the Lord of Imladris who left the chamber quickly. The air in the chamber bore Baineth's scent and Thranduil's senses felt instantly relieved. He approached her slowly. His heart and fëa feared her rejection and his eyes searched within her eyes for a hint of her emotion. Baineth sat motionless in the armchair by the fireplace and answered his gaze by the same searching glance. His expression and posture confirmed her suspicion. He worried. Baineth had been thinking for hours about Lhinniel's death. Elrond had told her that Thranduil had stabbed her, but she knew that this was not all. Something else had happened what the elf refused to tell her. She watched as the king approached her slowly. Her soft voice broke the silence "It is not your fault." 

Thranduil furrowed his brows and sat down on another chair which stood but an arm length away from her. Baineth's words had surprised him. The king looked at her questioningly and waited for her to speak. She sighed heavily and lowered her eyes to her fingers which toyed with the blanked that covered her legs and womb  
"I am responsible for her death." 

The shocked king sat up straight. How could she think like that? Baineth looked at him and Thranduil saw guilt shine brightly in her beautiful eyes. He got up and knelt by her side, cupping her small hands with his while he never broke their gaze  
"Do not speak thus! You know that this is not true." 

Baineth smiled weakly and shook her head, a small tear escaped her eye and rolled over her pale cheek  
"I know of what I speak of. And my words are true. Do you remember the day when Camaenor and Lhinniel came to my chamber? The day after the attack in the passages?" 

A cold shiver ran down Thranduil's spine. Of course he remembered that fateful night. How could he forget? But he did not understand the context  
"Yes, I do remember this moment of our life." 

Baineth remained silent for a long time before she spoke again  
"Do you remember how bad I felt when they visited me?" 

Thranduil nodded silently. Baineth sighed and her lips appeared to tremble. He felt great agitation coming from her fëa and his thumbs caressed her small fists which he held within his hands  
"Today I suspect that Lhinniel knew of my wound. On that day she grabbed my arm repeatedly. Always exactly where my wound was. She caused me intolerable pain."

Baineth gazed into his eyes "I almost fainted due to pain." 

Thranduil stared at her in disbelieve  
"Why.... How...?" 

Then his expression became stern and his voice was demanding  
"Why you told me nothing about it?" 

Baineth watched his anger rise through her tear filled eyes and smiled sadly  
"Because you are, who you are. Because your wrath is feared by many, even by me. I feared your wrath. I believed the elleth to be unknowing about my wound and..... I feared that you would punish her severely for this. I believed her deed was innocent. One day, weeks after that incident had happened I pondered if I should tell you about it. Ultimately, I decided against it because I was afraid that you would be very angry with me." 

She watched how his thumb caressed her knuckles and Baineth sighed heavily. A hot teardrop fell onto his hand. The warm touch of the king's fingers on her jaw line caused her to shiver momentarily. He tilted her head up and leaned in to kiss her cheek. His hot breath brushed over the skin before he whispered into her ear  
"It's still my fault. If I were not so capricious, all this would never happen and you two would have been safe." 

Baineth leaned her head to the side, making their cheeks touch. He felt her hot tears on his face and pulled her into an embrace which both of them needed much  
"If I promise that I restrain my anger, will you promise me that you will never again withhold something of such great importance from me?" 

She remained silently for a long time before she nodded. Her wordless agreement was all he had wanted. It was more than he could have wished for. He sighed deeply before he spoke  
"I'll make you yet another promise. You are not only my wife but also the future queen of this realm. I promise you that I will share everything with you. I'll withhold no knowledge. Whatever you want to know, you shall know." 

Baineth's eyes widened. Had he really just said that? A beautiful and honest smile played on her lips and she tried her best to hide it. She had not expected that he would ever change his mind on this matter. Thranduil's eyes were fixated on her mouth, whose corners twitched upwards wanting to express her innermost joy. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. Her lips parted slightly and Baineth pressed her lips onto his. His breath hitched and his large hands ran up and down her spine before he grabbed her upper arms gently. Baineth's fingers ran through his silver blond hair before she placed her palms on his head, pulling him closer to her. His tongue poked against her lips and she allowed him to explore her mouth as he wished to. Thranduil pulled her onto his lap where he held her close. She straddled his lap and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. Baineth was breathless but Thranduil could not bring himself to end the kiss. His need for her was deeper than anything he had ever felt. He had almost lost her and that's how he kissed her. A deep and longing kiss, passionate and yet gentle at times.  
Her hands pressed now firmly against his chest and he began to smile, giving her finally room to breath. Baineth's eyes were slightly hooded and the smile on her lips was truly infectious. Thranduil smiled widely at her and kissed her brow repeatedly before he sat her back onto the armchair. Baineth leaned against the backrest and he leaned forward to cover her with the blanket which now lay on his own lap. She seemed tired but there were no signs of trauma or anxiety visible. He shook his head slightly while his hand cupped her cheek again  
"Your recovery amazes me." 

Baineth smiled and gazed at her husband silently. He tried to read her thoughts but to his surprise he did not succeed. Baineth placed her hand above his and brought it up to her mouth, kissing it "Our child is responsible for that." 

Thranduil's expression was confused  
"What do you mean by that?" 

She sighed, her gaze lowered to her belly  
"When I was in the darkness, Tauriel tried to bring me back to the light. It was a slow process. But I finally heard her. The light came but could not enter into my heart and fëa. The darkness inside of me remained nevertheless. It was finally dispelled by the strength of my child. Its energy and life force pulsed through my entire being, making the darkness wane."

Thranduil was utterly flabbergasted  
"I have never heard of such incident before." 

Baineth shrug her shoulders and shook her head  
"Neither have I." 

The king smiled  
"If our child has such ability now, I wonder how powerful it will become once its born." 

Baineth sighed silently and shook her head  
"It is still there, and that's what counts." 

Thranduil nodded and he freed his hand from hers, caressing her tummy with his large and warm hands. Baineth brushed over his cheek with her fingertips and her small finger ran over his lips. He used the opportune moment to kiss it.  
"Have you been up all night?" 

He eyed her curiously and Baineth nodded  
"Yes. I sensed your tension." 

The hint of a smile appeared on his lips and he shook his head in disagreement  
"This is not good. I'm sorry that my inner tension has kept you awake." 

She leaned forward, curious to know what was going on  
"Tell me of the meeting! I want to know what happened there!" 

The king shook his head  
"I won't burden you with these things." 

The surprise and disappointment on her face quickly changed to determination  
"I want to know it and you'll tell me." 

He sighed after hearing her demand. He had given her a promise. Now he had to stick to it.  
"The council is angered. They consider my mistakes to be too gross for my position. I was not sure where all this would lead to until your father spoke." 

Baineth's eyes widened by the mentioning of her father  
"What did my father say?" 

Thranduil clasped her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. His voice faltered as he spoke  
"He mentioned my first wife, Elien." 

Baineth had never heard much about her and searched his face for emotions. They were strong and raw. Thranduil sighed deeply  
"Your father is a good diplomat. He does not hold his position in my council without reason. But I must admit that today he surprised me with his skill. He is very strong minded if he wants something - you know yourself too well. It appeared to me that his determination has not only convinced my council, but also your mother. The question in the end was rather what will happen next, not, if what I did was right or wrong."

Thranduil sighed heavily  
"But the council is not happy about Lhinniel's death. They accept the fact that I killed her, but they don't accept what I did after ..... I...." 

He lowered his gaze and Baineth felt the tremor which ran through his body in the palms of his hands which held hers  
"They despise my deed. I don't want to say what I did. Not now and here, not in your condition. Never."

He looked into her eyes and the understanding and acceptance which ran deep within them made him sigh deeply with relieve. She would not ask him and he was grateful for it  
"They will decide upon Fimiel's punishment. Until then I am free to be with you." 

He smiled softly  
"And with our small elling." 

His fingers ran once again over her tummy and he leaned closer and placed a kiss upon her dress just above her navel. Baineth's fingers ran through his hair and she enjoyed his presence and touch. Thranduil cradled her face in his large hands and claimed her lips in a deep and longing kiss.  
Together they sat in the armchair. He leaned against its backrest and Baineth snuggled up in his lap. His strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and his fingers caressed her tummy while she rested her head on his broad chest. The air was chilly and the dew which rested on the flower tendril outside her window glistened in the sun light. The countless silver droplets slowly began to evaporate as the sun rose higher in the sky until they disappeared entirely. Baineth's thoughts had long left the present and were now lingering in the past.......

 

++++++++++

They walked quietly into the forest after they had exited the tunnel. Being careful not to disturb the peaceful surrounding each of their steps were made cautiously. Baineth felt the heat of Thranduil's hand on her skin which had enveloped her hand protectively. She followed him silently through the night, passing by countless bushes which were heavily laden with wild berries. Autumn was close and the air bore the scent of the star light. The light of the full moon fell through the large branches of ancient trees. Baineth peered upwards to catch a glimpse of the stars from time to time when the roof of the forest permitted it. She tripped and fell over an protruding tree root and was caught by Thranduil as he slung an arm around her waist quickly, holding her securely against his body. He whispered  
"Mind your step".  
Then he placed her safely on her own feet again. Baineth blushed slightly and fixed her eyes on the forest ground. The soft moss had become the last resting place of wild berries which adorned the ground along with leaves and pine needles which tried to penetrate the thin sole of her boots. Her mind had become absorbed with the forest and she ran into Thranduil when he stopped all of a sudden. Baineth looked up at him in surprise and he hushed her  
"Shhh, look over there."  
He pointed his finger at a small lake not far from them. Baineth gasped soundlessly when she saw hundreds of glow worms flying above the calm surface of the water. Their tail-lights flashed and their lights made the atmosphere appear magical. The corners of her mouth curved up into a smile and Baineth glanced at the king briefly who had fixed his eyes onto her scene in front of them. She held her breath, watching him, wondering what it was that he felt in this moment. He seemed so peaceful. She had rarely perceived him that way. He noticed her glance upon him and turned his head towards her, offering his hand to her yet again. Baineth touch was gentle and her fingers brushed over the palm of his hand before their fingers entwined. He pulled her forward and they slowly approached the lake. When they reached the shore of the lake, he let go of her hand. Thranduil unfastened his sword and leaned it against the large oak tree which stood at the bank of the lake. The king began to undress himself without a word and Baineth stared at him wide eyed  
"Are you enjoying it?"  
He smirked at her when his silver tunic slid over his shoulders, baring his muscled back. Baineth failed to answer his question and could not help but touch him. Her fingers ran over his back, tracing up and down his spine before she placed her palms onto his skin, feeling his muscles flex under her palms as he continued to undress himself. He was so strong and yet his skin was soft as silk. She was taken off guard when he turned around to her. His nimble fingers opened the laces on the back of her dress and he pulled them open, slowly baring her shoulders, cleavage, breasts.... His gaze wandered lower as the dress slowly fell down onto the mossy ground. His hands ran over her curves before he rested them the small of her back. Thranduil pulled her close and her body shivered as she felt his hot body press against hers. His lips lingered on hers before he took a step back  
"Let us swim."  
He took hold of her hand and they slowly stepped inside the cool water. Baineth swam a few rounds before she climbed onto a small rock which reached out of the water near the center of the pond. She gazed around herself in wonder. The usually shy glow worms did not seem to mind their presence. It seemed to be the opposite. She found herself being surrounded by hundreds of small lights. She glanced over to the king who gazed at her  
"Why are they not afraid of us?" 

He gave her a smile and swam over to her. Thranduil reached her side and he placed his arms on her upper thighs while he rested his chin on them. He gazed up at her  
"It's the place. Nothing bad can happen here." 

Baineth arched a brow at him and grinned, believing him to jest  
"And why is that?" 

Thranduil gazed up at the many lights  
"There is a legend about this place. It says that many, many millennia ago Varda came to middle earth. The legend says that she lived here." 

Baineth arched both brows at him  
"Here in this forest?"

Thranduil shook his head  
"At that time, this forest did not exist. But the legend says that Varda planted the first trees which are the center of the forest which you see today. Varda blessed them with eternal life." 

Baineth became doubtful  
"Eternal life?"

The king nodded but remained silent. Baineth pondered over his words  
"This would explain why the trees are still alive despite the darkness which has enveloped this forest. So this is not only a story, it is true?"

Her eyes widened and he smiled seeing her innocence shine brightly through her beautiful orbs.  
"Yes. It is a true story. My father heard it when he was very young. That's why he wanted us to settle here. He believed that if we lived here, we would be safe. After Doriath fell....."  
He paused and Baineth saw pain in his face  
"After ...that..... he wished nothing but peace for us. He trusted that Varda would protect us if we would live here." 

Baineth watched him intently  
"Do you believe that she has protected you throughout all those years?" 

Thranduil bit on his lower lip and hesitated before he spoke  
"When I was young, I lived my fathers dream. I believed that she would protect us throughout the greatest evil. When the darkness crept into this wood I began to doubt the tale and of her protection. I lived thousands of years here and I recall forbidding the servants to share the history of this forest, and that of Varda with my young son. I had lost my believe in this legend." 

He remained silent and Baineth pondered over his words. Thranduil sighed deeply and looked her straight in the eyes  
"Today I am sure that Varda, or let us say her magic and blessing has never left this forest. The darkness which has infested it, has outwardly destroyed the forest, but it could never destroy its life force, the fëa of the forest." 

He looked up at wide eyed Baineth. Thranduil chuckled softly. Baineth appeared to him as no more than a young elling who was sitting in one of the nightly legend classes. She had still not lost her youthfulness, her innocence. He secretly hoped that she would never fully grow. Life would mature her. She would be forced to grow up and leave those innocents traits behind as soon as she would take her position as the queen of Mirkwood by his side. Thranduil sighed and shook his head. She yelped when he pulled her into the water  
"Let me show it to you." 

He swam with her to the western side of the lake where the water was the deepest  
"Look into the water." 

Baineth smiled and stared downwards, her gaze penetrating the waters surface. First she saw nothing but then she gasped. Her hands reached down and her fingers tried to touch that what should not be there. Baineth looked at him and Thranduil explained  
"The legend says that Varda created this pond. It is said that a star fell into this place and created the crater. What you see is an underwater spring. It's nothing unusual in middle earth, but this water has the color of pure star light. It is said that it has special powers." 

Baineth was totally amazed  
"You have the greatest treasure of all in middle earth." 

He chuckled and approached her  
"Yes, indeed. I have you. There is no greater treasure for me." 

She laughed and he silenced her with a kiss. Thranduil picked her up and carried her to the bank of the lake where he laid her down onto soft moss which covered nearly all the surroundings. Her breath trembled in anticipation as she knew what would follow. He was over her immediately and smiled at her predatory. Baineth grinned back at him before she pouted playfully. Her pouting lips parted as he lowered himself onto her. His heated skin on hers set into motion an avalanche of desire which raced wildly through her body. Her shaking breath touched his face and he kissed her lips briefly before he began to trail kisses across her cleavage. Baineth arched her back slightly off the ground and buried her hands in his wet hair which tickled her at times as they hang loose over his shoulders. Thranduil licked and sucked on her breasts lasciviously and she could not help but moan sensually. He found himself lying between her legs which she had spread unconsciously, being filled with strong wanting for him. His hot tongue ran along her collarbone before he claimed her lips passionately. Their tongues danced and he intertwined their fingers, placing their hands above her head which rested on the soft moss. Thranduil lifted his body slowly up and began to rub his hardening arousal on her. She was wet and ready for him and he moaned deeply into her mouth when he felt her physical reaction.  
Baineth body trembled with anticipation and her heart was pounding in her chest which heaved with each excited breath that she took. Her body reciprocated to his touch obediently and he liked it. He wanted it. And he needed it. He positioned his shaft at her entrance and entered her teasingly slow. Her lips trembled and her eyes asked him to fulfill her burning desire. Baineth clung onto him and he began to move within her. First slowly, stretching her until her body accommodated the size of his shaft smoothly. Then he picked up his pace, pumping into her faster driven by his own desire. His lust for her was raw and urgent and she felt his passion clearly in each of his movements.  
The feeling of her hot and tight walls around his pulsing length brought him utter satisfaction. He wished to spend an eternity with her like this - just making love. He felt her body tremble under him, ready to release her lust fiercely. Thranduil began to move more precisely, letting his length tease her soft spot repeatedly. He felt the intensity of her lust for him become almost intolerable, even for himself. He drove into her with demand and the orgasm washed over her violently, making her whole body tremble. Her inner muscles squeezed around his shaft, enveloping it firmly. He let go of the control which he had tried to maintain and followed her into a harsh and much needed climax. His hot seed spilled into her and he began to slow his thrusts. His heart raced and he swallowed hard, trying to regain control over his weakened body. With their hands still intertwined he gave hers a light squeeze, trying to receive her attention.  
Baineth opened her eyes and saw the satisfied king grinning down at her. He glistened from sweat and she freed one of her hands from his grip and ran her fingertips over the pale skin of his face, catching small pearls of sweat which threatened to fall. He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly. Baineth felt his strong heartbeat on her breast as he pressed himself firmly against her, his skin still sweaty from his endeavour to please her. Baineth's hands ran down his back and she grabbed his shoulders to which she clung. She squeezed the muscles of her inner sex around his shaft as she felt it harden yet again within her. His eyes swam with lust and he lifted his body off of hers slightly, before he began to thrust inside her again........

 

++++++++++

Baineth startled when the knock on the door repeated, this time more loud than the previous time. Thranduil stroke affectionately over her upper back  
"That was a wonderful memory." 

She looked up at him and blushed heavily. Before she could speak their lips collided and he drew her even closer against his body  
"I sometimes linger in that memory too. But my memories differ from yours greatly. You perceive things differently." 

She shook her head slightly. Was her mind such an open book to him? Thranduil smirked at her, his eyes glistened with joy  
"If your condition permits it, we shall enjoy each other tonight." 

Baineth reply was a gentle kiss which she broke abruptly when she heard another knock on the door  
"This is my son. I have to open that door finally." 

He stood up and placed Baineth onto her feet before he kissed her forehead tenderly 

"I will see you tonight, if not earlier." 

His lips brushed gently over her knuckles, his kiss almost imperceptible. She watched him stride away, approaching the door swiftly. Legolas stood in the hallway, behind him Dimaethor appearing somewhat worried. Baineth managed to overhear a part of the words which were spoken before the doors closed, bringing silence into the spacious chamber of the king. She sat down in the armchair and curled into a small bundle. The council had made its decision and the meeting would soon be over and she would meet her parents in no time. Baineth dreaded this meeting but she found hope and courage in the king's words. Her father had spoken out in their favor and had apparently defended them. Her hands rested on her tummy and Baineth broke her thoughts to concentrate on the energy within her womb. The almost unnoticeable sound of a door opening startled her. She heard faint footsteps approach her. Her heart fluttered fearfully and she peeked cautiously over the armrest, angst clinging firmly onto her heart.


	32. Fate takes its course

"Whom did you expect?" 

Elrond's warm and soft voice eased the tension in Baineth's body. She sighed relieved and settled back into the armchair. Elrond reached her side and stroke her brow softly, trying to sooth her. She had been horribly frightened and he pitied her.  
"It's better to be too cautious than to be too careless. Preparations will be made for your safety. Then you need not worry anymore. Thranduil will have plenty of time until your child is born. When you return to this realm all will be ready and...."

He broke his sentence abruptly, when he became painfully aware of what he had just said. He gazed into Baineth's eyes which stared back at him filled with concern. Her voice was low and audible irritated  
"When I return from where?" 

Baineth furrowed her brows when Elrond did not reply. She sat up and tried to get an answer from Elrond by staring at him with great concern.  
"What were you talking about?" 

Elrond sighed heavily. The king would be wrathful once he heard of this. But what had been said could not be undone. He sat down in the chair next to hers and sighed heavily  
"The night when in arrived in this kingdom, I had spoken to the king. After much discussion I suggested to take you to Imaldris where I would take care of you and your unborn child. Due to your young age Thranduil fears for your safety and that of your child. After reasoning with him, he agreed to allow you go to Imladris with me." 

Baineth gaped at him and was left speechless. Why had Thranduil not spoken to her about this? Did he want that Baineth would not have to worry, after all that had happened? Maybe he just did not know how to inform her about the decision which he had made without her? Baineth was unsure of the king's motives. Her glance fell on Elrond and she sighed with disappointment  
"I did not know about this. The king did not tell me anything."

Elrond placed his hand over hers and smiled  
"The king may be very old, but he has much to learn in relation with others." 

Baineth nodded and she closed her eyes for a moment. The mere thought that she would leave the woodland realm distressed her. But it was true, to be pregnant in her age was truly unusual and she understood the king's concerns all too well. She herself had often pondered over these things. Baineth inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She glanced at Elrond who still sat by her side  
"I consider it better if I wait until he will speak to me himself about his intention." 

"That will be very wise." Elrond gave her hand a squeeze and stood up, looking down at her with a smile

"And what would the future queen like to eat today?"

Baineth appeared thoughtful  
"What's on the menu?"

"Anything you like." Replied Elrond. 

Baineth smiled shyly, being surprised by his words  
"Anything I like?" 

He nodded and smiled broadly  
"To become the queen means not only to assume great responsibilities. It comes with certain advantages. One of them is that you can choose anything you like, and the elves in the kitchen will prepare it for you, if the season provides it." 

Baineth leaned against the backrest and closed her eyes. Anything she liked? She opened her eyes and smiled happily. 

 

Thranduil was on his way back to his chamber and Legolas followed him hastily through the winding corridors. The meeting had ended hours ago but his main advisors had stayed behind to converse with him in confidence. Thranduil had hated the thought first, but against all his expectations it had proven very useful. A smile crossed his face when he neared his corridor. He turned the corner and was surprised to see Elrond waiting outside of his chamber.  
"You are supposed to stay with my wife!" 

The king's unkind voice startled Elrond who turned around to him. The tone in Thranduil's voice did not please him and he replied to him wearily  
"Her parents are with her now and I found it just right to give them some privacy. I hope that my decision did not diminish the trust you have in me and in my judgment." 

Thranduil almost rolled his eyes with annoyance  
"No, I'm afraid not. How long have they been here?" 

He came to a stand still when he reached Elrond's side, his brows arched high as he awaited his reply.

"They entered your chamber about three hours ago." Elrond said with a glance at the prince. 

Thranduil nodded and was about to walk into his chamber when Elrond stopped him  
"Don't you think that you should give them some time - alone?" 

The king's fingers ran along the door handle which he was just about to press down. He hesitated. Should he give them some time alone? Thranduil pondered briefly before he turned to Elrond  
"No. I see no need for this. She is my wife and her parents are part of my family now." 

Having said that he glanced at his son briefly before he walked inside the chamber, followed by Legolas and Elrond. 

Baineth smiled happily when she saw Thranduil. Úllothel noticed the light in her daughter's eyes when he appeared and got up to bow to her king. Thranduil had reached the bed with a few long strides and with a wave of his hand said to Úllothel  
"That's not necessary. Keep that for official gatherings." 

Baineth's mother was surprised by the familiarity with which the king spoke. Thranduil sat down on the edge of his bed and took hold of Baineth's hand. To his pleasure they were warm. His thumb caressed her knuckles and he gazed into her eyes  
"We will wed in a month's time. Tomorrow I will sent invitations to Galadriel and Celeborn. Once they reach these halls, we will marry." 

The smile on her face was heartfelt and she looked up at her father, who gave her a reassuring nod. Elrond cleared his throat  
"You can marry earlier." 

Thranduil looked over his shoulder at him, his expression stern  
"We should not wed before Galadriel is here." 

Elrond nodded and walked around the bed where he stood opposite the king  
"I know this. But you can let me deliver the message and marry in a fortnight." 

The king pondered long over Elrond's words while he continued to caress her knuckles. Finally he gazed at Baineth who awaited his reply as much as everyone else  
"Alright, You can deliver the message and let me know when they will arrive so we can start the preparations for the wedding in time." 

Elrond seemed to be very happy with the king's consent. But Thranduil did not want to waste time with questioning him. He did not hesitate and requested the elves to leave the chamber. He had other things in mind than discussions. He had come to satisfy his wife. Baineth looked at Thranduil with curious eyes 

"How will Elrond deliver the message to Galadriel so quickly?" 

Thranduil chuckled. Everyone knew about the way Elrond and Galadriel communicated. But apparently Baineth was the only one who didn't  
"They can speak to each other through their minds."

Baineth' eyes widened  
"And why did you doubt?" 

He kissed her knuckles  
"What have I doubted?" 

Baineth smiled at him

"You have been reluctant to accept Elrond's offer."

Thranduil leaned closer to her  
"I did not doubt my dear. I was simply wondering why Elrond wants our wedding to take place sooner than planned. He never does anything without a deeper reason." 

Now Baineth leaned closer to him  
"And what is your suspicion?" 

Thranduil smiled and shrugged his shoulders  
"I don't know. The only thing I know is what I want to do with you now". 

Her cheeks reddened, and the sight of it aroused him. She longed for him as much as he also longed for her. Baineth crawled over to him and sat in front of him. Sitting on her knees she placed her hands on her upper thighs and looked into his blue eyes which appeared to darken slightly. His breath seemed to get faster as his gaze traveled from her flushed cheeks down her neck, collarbone to her cleavage. He reached out for her. His hands traveled around her body, brushing slightly over the soft fabric of her dress. The silken laces of her dress were opened quickly and he began to bare her slender shoulders. Baineth watched as his eyes darken even further. His tongue ran over his lips when he bared her breasts and a shiver ran down her spine. Anticipation grew and she reached out for the buttons of his tunic. She leaned closer and her fingers began to unbutton his tunic while he grabbed her waist. His touch on her bare skin caused Baineth to tremble.  
He was slightly taken aback when she pushed the tunic over his shoulders with such eagerness that he almost lost his balance. Baineth pushed his tunic over his elbows and wrapped her arms around his torso in order to pull him closer to her. Her nipples brushed over his chest when she claimed his mouth greedily. Thranduil groaned deeply and removed his tunic completely. He held her close, feeling her fingernails scratch over the skin of his back. They deepened their kiss and his hot and wet tongue pressed inside her mouth where it ruled over hers. The electrifying touch of each other drove their senses almost insane. Baineth fingers found his belt buckle and she opened it hastily as Thranduil pulled her dress down, baring her bum. He squeezed her cheeks before he ran his hands over them. Baineth pulled him up and removed his leggings in the process.  
She moaned when he pushed her back onto the mattress before he removed her dress entirely. As the dress slid over her feet she sat up and grabbed hold of him, pulling him down onto her. Baineth desired him to a level that almost frightened her. He himself was wild with need and Thranduil grabbed her by her waist to pull her further down the mattress. His lips sought hers and he claimed them with dominance. Baineth felt his hands which roamed over her bare skin, sometimes stroking, sometimes grabbing onto her flesh with lust. He nibbled on her lower lip before he sucked it into his hot mouth. Her body twitched when he bit her rather hard. The taste of blood on his tongue caused him to slow his passionate approach. He had hurt her. Thranduil stopped instantly but the look into her eyes calmed his worry. They were clouded with lust and he kissed her again, this time not less passionate but he refrained from using his teeth.

Thranduil did not think much about his next move. His arousal was deep and his length throbbing wildly with need for release. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, nestling himself between her thighs which appeared to tremble. He entered her without further delay. Baineth wrapped her arms around his strong neck and she pulled him downwards when he entered her inner heat. Their lips collided when he began to thrust inside her. Baineth placed her feet onto the mattress and met his thrusts with no less passion. He moaned loud and deep as he pushed his length repeatedly inside her. The desire within Baineth's body had build up rapidly and she struggled to control the movements of her body. She arched against him and Thranduil felt how her inner muscles clenched around his pulsing length. Her hot breath met his and he closed his eyes, concentrating on his movement and the lust filled waves which emanated from her being. Baineth first began to shiver, then the throbbing within her body became almost intolerable. She felt incredibly hot and her body began to tense. Her breath became irrationally fast before her toes curled and her head arched back into the pillow. She moaned out her pleasure harshly and her legs trembled violently as her inner walls gripped his shaft with demand. Thranduil trembled. He let out a long growl when he found his own release. Her female muscles milked the last of his seed out of his length and he collapsed on top of her, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm around his shaft.  
They clung to each other, both feeling somewhat defeated by the force nature. It was Thranduil who gained control first. He turned his head and licked along her jaw-line until he reached her lips. She tasted salty and yet sweet. Her skin was silken soft and now heavily blushed by her endeavor. Baineth opened her eyes and claimed his lips in a kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. 

 

The night progressed slowly and Thranduil caught his eyes wander to her sleeping form time and time again. Baineth slept soundly in the large bed which sat on the wall. They had made love for a few hours and his thoughts traveled between their love making and the words which she had spoken to him today. Thranduil took two large gulps of wine and leaned back in his chair. His brows were furrowed deeply as he stared at her. Baineth had failed to tell him about Lhinniel and the mistreatment. And why? Baineth had feared his wrath. His wife had feared him. Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed heavily. She had once even openly admitted that she feared sometimes. But he would have never expected that this fact would endanger her to such degree. His face fell as he thought deeply about the sadness of this fact. Thranduil placed the goblet onto his desk and rubbed his forehead with his hands while he could not stop to look at Baineth. Many things in their relationship were different than he wanted. But while he knew that some of them he could not change, there were some he could alter. Her fear towards him was certainly something what he could change - if he would act accordingly. He sighed again and tilted his head to the side wondering if it was his imagination or whether he actually could see that her belly appeared larger.  
He rose from his chair and approached her. His fingers ran over her skin and he covered her quickly when he felt her cold skin under his warm fingertips. Thranduil pulled the blanket up under her chin and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Baineth sighed in her sleep and his thumb caressed her cheek which was still slightly flushed. They had enjoyed and longed for each other tonight to a degree which was new even to him. His appetite for her embrace had been almost intolerable..... insatiable. But she had become too tired to continue. Thranduil could have spent all night in her arms if she had not been so tired. Thranduil sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair which was heavily disheveled.  
It would be unwise if he acted too kind and too soft. After all he was the king. No one would take him seriously anymore, when he would suddenly change significantly and would be too kind. But he might try to behave different when he was with Baineth alone. It was actually not her silence which had endangered her, it was his temper which had done so. It was time for changes. Thranduil stared at the ceiling and pondered about his present life. He wondered how much his life would change once his child was born. His gaze fell onto Baineth and his expression saddened. Would his child grow up as Legolas had done? A hint of desperation appeared in his eyes and he rocked his head from side to side. Guild spread through his conscience and Thranduil was suddenly no longer sure if he should be happy at the fact that his wife was with child. What if he would fail? Baineth was young and innocent. But he had seen traits of a warrior in her. She could be strong and determined like she had been on the day when he had pushed her aside. The day she had been wounded in the passages. The memory of that incident brought even more guilt into his conscience and Thranduil closed his eyes in frustration. Baineth would not tolerate it if he would not treat their child the way she expected it. She would be right. He sighed deeply. Her inner strength would aid her as a queen. But what if Thranduil would have to face it someday? He had to change himself. Now more than ever. But he was unsure if he would make it. The fear of failure entered into his heart at this moment and would not leave him for a long time. 

Elrond had to try one last time it  
"Do you think this is a good idea?"

The king's fingers ran over the white gems which lay in the small wooden box. They felt cold but their beauty warmed his heart. He glanced over to Elrond while he closed the box with a flick of his hand and handed it to the guard which stood near him  
"Why you doubt my decision? I know very well that the dwarf are greedy. But I am paying good - better than others. Apart from this there is no one else who can deliver what I want. No one except the dwarfs." 

Thranduil picked up the scroll which lay on his desk and handed it to another guard. His stern glance fell on them  
"Deliver this to Erebor. Make haste as time runs short." 

The guards bowed low and left the king's study in a hurry. While Thranduil sat back down in his chair behind the desk, Elrond could not help but sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and shook his head, mourning silently what was to come. He had seen the future and there was nothing more he could do to change it. His council had fallen on deaf ears as the king had repeatedly ignored his hidden warnings. Thranduil would face major challenges in the future. Elrond had tried to avert the fate to the extent that he was allowed to. But apparently fate should take its place in the life of the king. Elrond wondered how the king would master the future. Baineth's presence in his life had changed him greatly. But Elrond felt almost sick with worry, knowing what would happen. He worried not only for Baineth and her child, but for all the inhabitants of the woodland realm  
"Galadriel and Celeborn will leave Lothlorien today at nightfall. They will travel light and will reach your halls in ten days." 

Elrond watched Thranduil thoughtfully and awaited his reaction. Thranduil looked up from the scroll which he had been reading  
"Inform Galion about the details. He will arrange for the necessary preparations." 

The king fell silent and Elrond could not help but ask  
"What about the female guards?" 

"What about them?" The king's voice was harsh and clearly agitated  
"They will return to their respective homes. I no longer need them." 

Thranduil remained silent and stared angered at the scroll he was reading. The Lord of Imladris got up and left the king's study. Elrond had seen into the future what had caused him great concern. And there was no doubt in his mind that the king himself was aware of his son's interest in Tauriel. Thranduil suspected a romance what made him angry. But Elrond knew better. Their fate would be different. 

Once the door had closed Thranduil threw the scroll onto his desk and got up from his chair. He walked to the window and looked out over the forest. The female guards... why was Elrond asking? Of course he might need Tauriel's skills in Imladris. But Elrond was much to clever to ask useless questions. What if.... what if he had seen something what the king had noticed already? Thranduil's mood darkened further when he recalled the gaze, with which Legolas stared at Tauriel. He was obviously captivated by the elleth. The king's fist hit the carved window frame and he clenched his teeth. No matter what his son felt or imagined, this would never happen!  
Thinking about his son he was painfully reminded of the fact, that he still had to speak to him. He growled softly as the thought crossed his mind. His fingers traced over the oaken wood and he sighed. He heard someone fill his goblet with wine and he turned his head to look over his shoulder  
"Go and tell my son that I shall meet him tonight here in my study." 

The maid put the jug of wine on the desk and bowed to her king before she walked out of the study to find the prince. 

 

Thranduil stood at the door of his balcony and looked out through the wet glass. It had been raining all day long and he thought about the conversation which he would have this evening with his son. His body tensed momentarily when he felt Baineth's hands. She hugged him from behind and rested her hands on his chest. He felt how her cheek pressed firmly against his back and he took one of her hands within his and kissed it 

"I called for my son. I can't avoid this conversation any longer." 

Baineth smiled and nodded, rubbing her cheek against his back in the process. The silence which had followed his words was broken by her question  
"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" 

His brows furrowed and he wondered if she meant something certain or if it was but a simple question of hers. He shook his head slightly  
"No, there is nothing to discuss." 

Baineth sighed inaudible but he noticed it the way her body moved. He turned around and picked her up in his arms, carrying her over the the settee which he had placed in front of his fire place. She was often cold - a side effect of her pregnancy and she spent most of her time near the fire. He placed her onto the settee and covered her with a blanket. Baineth nuzzled her head into the pillow and looked up at him. His fingertips ran along her jaw-line and he brushed them over her lips. His calm expression tensed when a knock from the door interrupted their moment.  
He looked over his shoulder and allowed the doors to open. Elrond walked in. He was pleased to see Baineth resting. He approached them, while his gaze was fixed on the king. It was time to talk "Don't you think that it s time to address certain topics? Your wedding is coming up and the weather worsens with each day that passes by." 

Baineth knew immediately what Elrond was speaking about and acted as if she did not understand. She eyed the king attentively. Thranduil clenched his teeth and shot a fiery glance at Elrond  
"No! I will not discuss this!" 

Elrond shook his head  
"Within a few weeks the weather will have become wintry on high-pass. If Baine..." 

The king's voice thundered through his chamber causing Baineth to wince  
"She goes nowhere! Baineth will not leave this halls!" 

Thranduil stood now intimidating close and eyed Elrond with hot temper. The Lord of Imladris remained unperturbed despite the rude behavior of the king  
"I thought that we had discussed that it would be better for Baineth to stay with me until the child was born. You had agreed to this."

Thranduil's eyes were on fire and his voice fierce  
"Yes, I had agreed." 

The king hissed through his gritted teeth  
"But I have changed my mind! She will not leave my side! But you will stay here with us until our child is born!" 

Baineth gasped in shock and her gaze traveled between the king and Elrond as she awaited worriedly what would happen next. Elrond was very calm  
"You will force me to stay here if I decide to return to Imladris without her?" 

Thranduil seethed with anger  
"Just stay! Don't make me force you to remain with us!" 

Elrond eyed the king silently for a long time before he left the king's chamber without another word. Thranduil followed him with long strides. When he reached the doors the king shouted to his guards  
"Make sure that he does not leave my halls without my permission. Should anyone aid him in leaving my realm, he will be executed!"

The king's doors slammed shut and Thranduil leaned his forehead against the hard and cold wood. Under no circumstances would he let Elrond go! This situation had happened at a very inconvenient time. Galadriel would preach to him and he despised her chastisement as much as he hated her advise. But what happened had happened. It could not be undone. Thranduil thought about possible means which Elrond might find to leave his halls. Thranduil's fist slammed against the door and he tried to breathe deeply to calm his anger. The silence in the chamber reminded him painfully of the fact that Baineth had overheard his rather fierce behavior. This was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. He took a step backwards from the doors and risked a look over his shoulder into her direction. She was not there.


	33. The tide is turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas to you all!  
> Here's a new update. Unfortunately I have not so much time to write at the moment, so it takes a little longer. This story is now slowly coming to an end.

He turned around and his gaze searched his chamber for a sign of her - nothing. Thranduil sighed heavily and approached his bathroom. He opened the door and his eyes wandered through the spacious chamber. He sighed frustrated. His long strides brought him to his wardrobe which he opened forcefully. It was empty. Where was she? His balcony door creaked. A breeze had moved the door. She was outside! He walked fast towards the door and opened it fully with one swift move. The cold wind blew rain into his tense face and his glance fell on Baineth. She had wrapped a blanket around her body. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her chin rested on them. Baineth seemed greatly distraught. Thranduil sighed and stepped out onto the balcony. The rain soaked his clothes in no time but he did not care. She should not stay here. He knelt down next to her and caressed her cheek with his hand. She was cold and absolutely wet!

"You must not sit here. It's too cold for you in any condition." His voice was filled with concern.

Baineth looked up at him and sighed heavily "I would like to be alone for one moment." 

Thranduil nodded in understanding "If you want this, I leave you alone. I promise it! But first come in and warm yourself." He did not wait for her agreement but picked her up bridal style and brought her directly in the bathroom. There he began to undress her. He removed first her blanket and then her dress until she stood naked in front of him. His gaze searched the bathroom as if in thought and he lead her over to a small stool which stood in the corner. Baineth sat down on it and he picked up a bucket, filling a smaller bathtub with the water from the hot pool. When the bath was filled, Baineth came over and lay down in the tub. Thranduil brought the stool and sat on it. He watched her silently. Neither of them spoke a word. Baineth closed her eyes and Thranduil could not help but watch her. When her skin was deeply reddened by the hot water, Baineth started to relax. Thranduil inhaled deeply and spoke. 

"I admit that I was too furious. If Elrond was in my place, he would do the same." 

Baineth opened her eyes and looked at him. His face bore the same stubborn expression which it always had when they discussed something and Thranduil believed that he was right. 

"Would he chose to keep someone against his will in Imladris?" She asked.

Thranduil nodded eagerly "An ellon makes other decisions than a elleth. You can't judge me for what I have done. I have acted according to my nature. Your nature as female is different than mine." 

Baineth scoffed but said nothing. 

Thranduil continued "Whether you agree to me now or not, I will not change my decision."

Her silence angered him slightly. He decided to accept it and moved the stool closer to the bathtub. Baineth gaze followed him as he cupped water in his palm. Thranduil began to wash her hair, ignoring her gaze for the entire time. His fingers ran through her wet hair as he rubbed the soap into them. Baineth could not help and close her eyes. His touch brought her great peace. A smile crossed his face when her expression relaxed. When her hair was washed, he massaged her scalp. Thranduil sensed the inner peace which filled her being and ended the massage. For a moment he cupped her cheek with his hand and his thumb caressed her face. Then he sat up straight and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did so Thranduil sighed softly.

"I only wish to protect you and our child. It would not be possible for me to live if anything happened to you." He lowered his gaze "And I can't bear the thought to be separated from you."

Baineth stared at him through her large eyes and sighed "I understand. But I don't like the way you treated Elrond and I like your anger even less."

Thranduil nodded "Will you forgive me, nevertheless?" 

She furrowed her brows and looked at him through her beautiful large eyes "Yes.!

Thranduil smiled relieved before he glanced at her worriedly "Should I go now?" Thranduil asked and hoped, that Baineth would say no. 

Baineth eyed him silently for a moment before she reached out to him. She held his hand with her own "No. I don't wish to be alone. I want you to stay with me." 

He smiled and remained with her.

 

The king tapped the base of his goblet on his desk. The somewhat aggressive tapping sound penetrated the silence of his study. It might not have been the best idea, to invite Legolas tonight.  
But in the morning the king's mood had been different. Now he was annoyed. He hoped that Legolas would not come. To Thranduil's dismay his son knocked on the door. Legolas walked inside and Thranduil knew that this conversation would be not pleasant. The prince stopped before the desk of his father. His stance was solid and his arms were folded firmly over his chest. 

"What makes you think that you can keep Elrond against his will here?"

Thranduil arched a pissed brow at his son. How dare he talk to him with such a tone?  
"Elrond, as well as his whereabouts are non of your concern, my son. Despite he has not uttered his desire to leave my halls."

Legolas disagreed and shook his head agitatedly "You have no right to forbid Elrond to return to Imladris. You may be the king, but you can't rule over the Lord of Imladris in such a manner. You are destroying our relations here in middle earth. Galadriel will arrive soon and you better change your mind before her arrival otherwise...."

"Otherwise what"? The king's voice dripped with poison when he rose from his chair "Otherwise what my son? What can they do? Nothing! They can do nothing! They are helpless. Galadriel will preach to me and then what? What can she do? Nothing!"

Legolas stared at the king wide eyed, ready to reply but his father spoke first "They can't do anything. And I won't change my mind about your concerns. No matter what you say, no matter what you do! Elrond stays! This is my final decision!"

Legolas interrupted him "But you do not have the right ..."

"I have EVERY right! I am the king!" Thranduil's thundering voice echoed through his study and silenced the prince "I have every right my son. I am the king and I am the husband of Baineth and the father of the child within her womb. I have every right to make arrangements for their safety. Even if this means that Elrond remains with us!"

Legolas stood motionless. He was not sure whether he should say it, or whether he should better be quiet. "Ada, but...".

Thranduil shook his head emphatically "There are not buts!"

He approached Legolas slowly "Tell me my son, if you were in my place, if you loved someone, would you risk her life? Would you sent her away to Imladris? Would you expose her to unnecessary danger?"

Legolas mind was flooded with images and thoughts. He thought of Tauriel and he knew, that the answer to his father's question was no. He saw his father, fierce and determined as he tried to protect what he loved. The king made Elrond remain in the kingdom to protect Baineth. Legolas mind wandered back to Tauriel and he knew that he would do the same if need be. He would even lock up Tauriel in the dungeons if he had to. The princes gaze showed more emotions than he was aware of. Thranduil knew that Legolas was thinking of Tauriel and it almost made him mad with anger. Legolas was not aware of that. He shook his head and said

"No. I would not endanger her."

He gazed at his father doubtfully "I understand your point. But our relation to Imladris and Lothlorien will suffer because of the decision you have made."

Thranduil scoffed and shook his head "So what. I will not risk Baineth's life to ensure good relations with Elrond and Galadriel." 

Silence fell between them and Legolas reflected upon his father's words. Thranduil studied his sons appearance and with a motion of his head towards the door he said "You can leave now".

The prince could not contain how surprised he was "What about the reason why you had called for me? We were going to speak about other things."

The king's posture stiffened and he gazed at his son with sternness "This must wait." 

Legolas nodded and turned around to leave the study. Thranduil watched his son leave and sighed. Legolas seemed to understand his decision but he was not happy about it. The disappointment in his son's face was very obvious when he had sent him away. Thranduil still owed Legolas an important conversation. 

 

The next evening Thranduil found Baineth in the bathroom. He watched her for a few minutes unnoticed. Baineth looked over her shoulder at him. He sat down on the stool and could not take his eyes off her. She looked so attractive when her skin was flushed. He remembered the day when she had been in his bathroom for the first time. He licked his lips and got up from the stool on which he had been sitting. He began to open the buttons of his tunic and said 

"I hope that you don't mind to share my pool with me?" 

Baineth smiled and swam to the farthest end. Her elbows rested behind her on the edge of the pool while she created small waves with her outstretched legs. Thranduil reached her quickly and his expression became calm. He spread her legs and stood between her thighs. He placed his large hands on her waist which appeared more shapely than before. His grip confirmed that she had gained weight. Just a little but still enough for him to notice. Thranduil leaned closer and kissed her lips briefly. She bit on her bottom lip and he smirked at her 

"Do you remember your first bath in this pool?" 

Baineth nodded and yelped when he lifted her up. He sat her on the edge of the pool and rested her legs on his shoulders. 

"Wait!" 

Her body stiffened but he grabbed her legs before she could remove them from his shoulders. 

"What are we waiting for?" His voice was smooth as silk. She failed to reply and he began to trail kisses up her thigh. He noticed how her lips trembled when he approached her womanhood. Thranduil placed one of his hand on her shoulder and pushed her slowly back against the wall. Baineth eyes shut and her mouth opened in a soundless gasp when she felt his hot tongue run through her folds. Baineth's hands ran through his hair and she grabbed it harshly when his tongue flicked over her pearl. Her low and sensual moans sounded through the bathroom and encouraged the king to go on. He rested his hands on her hips and his fingers dug deep into her flesh as his own arousal deepened. He circled her pearl with his tongue before he ran it down her folds. Then he pursed her pearl with his lips and sucked it in and out of his hot mouth. Baineth arched her back and her eyes widened involuntarily as he forced a orgasm from her body. Her legs shook and Baineth clutched his shoulders, pressing him to her. He smiled against her skin and kissed her left breast. Baineth body shivered. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Thranduil cupped her breasts with his large hands and his fingers played with her nipples. They were hard and rosy, ready to be pampered by him. He licked over them and claimed one of them with his lips, sucking and licking it. Her hands found his hair again and she pulled him closer to her. His mouth was hot and wet and it felt so good on her skin. His tongue ran through the valley of her breasts finding her other nipple. Baineth wriggled under his touch and began to slide over the edge of the pool into the hot water. Thranduil shifted his loins forward and Baineth slid down onto his hard length. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and stopped him when the head of his shaft had penetrated her inner sex. His eyes were lust filled and hooded while tremors of lust ran through his entire body. Baineth smiled innocently and his smirk disappeared and was replaced by a predatory expression. Before she could speak, he drove into her by pushing her against the wall of the pool. Baineth's moan was overruled by his own moan which was deep and aggressive. Thranduil backed her against the wall and took her standing up. His thrusts were deep and fast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slung her arms around his strong neck. They moaned together as he thrust them with immense power towards their release. His blood roared through his veins and he tried to hold back his orgasm. Then her female muscles gripped him and he buried his shaft deeply within her when he climaxed, letting his seed erupt within her. His chest pressed firmly against her full breasts and his heart stuttered as he tried to calm his breath. Baineth let go of him and found herself wrapped up safely in his embrace. He held her close and they remained like this for a long time. Finally Thranduil loosened his grip on her. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and nuzzled his nose into her wet hair 

"We should go to our chamber before anyone misses us." 

All she could do was nod. He lifted himself out of the pool before he reached for her hand, pulling her out. Thranduil dried her wet skin carefully before he dressed her in a morning robe. His glance followed her when she left the bathroom and began to dry himself. She looked slightly different. A tiny bit fuller at her waist, hips and breasts, if that was possible at this stage of pregnancy. A insignificant change which made her all the more attractive to him. He smiled to himself when he walked inside their chamber. His eyes scanned the chamber and to his surprise he found her on the bed. His suspicion was soon confirmed when he heard her calm breath. Baineth was sleeping soundly, covered by many warm blankets. He sat down on the edge of the bed near her and caressed her forehead tenderly which was the only part of her face which was visible. He blew out the last candles in the chamber and laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her body which was warm and soft. She must have been so exhausted that she had not even dressed herself. He kissed the tip of her ear and her body twitched. Thranduil rested his head next to hers and inhaled her scent deeply while he awaited the morning. She smelled different. He had noticed it a few days ago. Elrond had told him that it was normal that she bore a slightly different scent. After all she was not alone anymore. Not alone he thought and his large hand ran down to her tummy. He enjoyed to feel the energy of his child. It was truly a miracle. He wondered how she perceived their child. He was somewhat jealous that he could not experience their child first hand as Baineth did. But when he thought of the birth, he gave up such thoughts fast. Thranduil kissed her ear and held her close. Baineth would have to go through a lot of pain within the next year. But he would not leave her side. 

 

Legolas knocked on his father's study and waited. To his surprise, the door opened immediately. The king approached his desk and sat down on his chair.

"I have spoken to Baineth already. I will leave the palace for a short while. She will be in the care of Elrond. I am riding for Erebor to pick up the necklace which I had ordered for my wife. While I am gone I want you to take over my duties. The council has been informed and they have received instructions accordingly. They will know what to do if unexpected situations occur. They will guide you if need be. See that the preparations for my wedding are in progress and await my return three days before the ceremony."

Legolas remained silent for a moment before he inhaled deeply.

"There is no need for you to ride to Erebor". He said

Thranduil arched an amused brow.

"I must ride to Erebor to pick up the necklace."

The prince took a few steps back and eyed his father with an tense expression.

"Ada, as I have said already, there is no need for you to ride to erebor."

Thranduil tried to analyze his son's expression. His mind began to wonder what his son's words meant. He straightened his posture and was about to speak, when Legolas raised his voice once more. 

"The jewels which you sent to the dwarfs, lie safely within my chamber."

Shock spread over the king's face.

"How dare you?" Thranduil's voice dripped with venom as he took a few steps toward his son.

Legolas made his own motion and his face neared that of his father.  
"How dare YOU? Once these jewels belonged to my mother. How can you dare to give them to another elleth? No matter what happened between you and my mother, you have no right to give away what was hers. I will not allow it! This is my last word!" 

Legolas turned on his heel and left his deeply shocked father behind. The door closed and the prince stopped and stayed outside the study for a moment. He waited to see whether his father followed him. He did not do it. The prince's heart rejoiced momentarily before it sank in his chest. He began to walk towards Elrond's chamber.

 

"I know it hurts, but believe me when I say that you have made the right choice". Elrond said. He placed both hands on Legolas shoulders and tried to comfort him. He could not believe that Thranduil had given way. Legolas had been his last resource to change the future. Even if it was only a partial change, it had been worth it. Elrond had revealed Legolas the future. 

The prince approached the small balcony which was attached to Elrond's chamber and looked out into the night sky. His heart ached but he had seen no other way. The dwarfs would have cheated his father. The rage of the king would have come to no end. Baineth would have suffered along with her child and the entire kingdom. Thranduil would have closed the gates. Tauriel would have remained in the kingdom. But she had to leave this kingdom quickly. Legolas would arrange this. No matter how much would miss her, he could not see her suffer. He would make sure that she would never meet the dwarfs. Even if this fate lay still many years ahead. Legolas was determined to change her fate. He sighed heavily and walked out of the chamber without another word. Elrond's gaze followed the prince and he sighed heavily when the doors closed. Legolas had done a noble deed. The prince had certain motives and Elrond knew that Tauriel was one of them. Legolas decision would change much more in the future than he expected. But Elrond had withheld this information. Not everything in the future could and should be changed.


	34. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the long wait. A long hospitalization and a constant ill health have made it not possible to me to continue to write. I hope that you like this chapter. If my health allows it, I hope that I will update more frequently.

Thranduil was highly irritated. The elves prepared for Galadriel's arrival and the king had no interest to spend his day with her. He would listen for hours to her council. As noon approached the news reached him, that the Lady of light would arrive. Thranduil strode reluctantly towards the large gate to welcome them. Galadriel rode in on a large white horse followed by her husband Celeborn and a generously large host of elves from Lothlorien. They crossed the narrow bridge one after another and the king welcomed them to his palace. Galadriel had spotted him first and pondered, what she knew from Lord Elrond already. She had seen a lot within her mirror but Elrond had given her more information's, of which some surprised her greatly.  
The elves dismounted their horses and walked further into the palace. Thranduil was greatly surprised when Galadriel uttered the desire to take rest after their long journey. During her previous visits the king had sat in his study, where he had listened to Galadriel's lectures for countless hours, before he had been able could persuade her, to have a rest after her journey. But this time was different. He watched with surprise when they followed Galion, who lead them to their chambers. Thranduil huffed and made his way to the large halls where the preparations for his wedding were progressing nicely due to his son's strict supervision. 

*****

"You saw it coming and you did nothing?" Galadriel's voice was filled with surprise when Elrond nodded. Galadriel eyed Elrond thoughtfully "Why did you not return to Rivendell while you had the chance?" 

Elrond smiled "I can see the future as you know. Not only ,Thranduil's and Baineth's but mine as well. I want that their child will be born healthy. Baineth will need much support. I want to be there for her. She is the future queen of this realm and I desire to give her the knowledge which she will need in the future. Many things will happen and her choices will influence the future of many. Besides, the child within her womb will listen to my words too. And as we know, Thranduil's heir will play a significant part in the future."

Celeborn leaned back and sighed heavily "What about Arwen and Imaldris? Aren't you worried?" 

Celeborn's question made Elrond's mood sorrowful.  
"Lindir is in Imladris and he will take care of everything. My heart longs to see Arwen. I wish that she will live in peace and I want her happiness. That is another reason why I will stay here." 

Galadriel looked at him intently, "The peace you speak of, stands on the edge of a blade. Much can and will happen in the future. Many things are uncertain, yet some things can not be changed even if we want to. All our endeavor might prove futile, if but a single pawn will go astray. The price to pay for the peace for which your heart longs for, might be much higher, than you are ready to pay." 

Elrond's expression had saddened while he had listened to Galadriel's words. He himself had foreseen a future for his daughter. Elrond leaned against the backrest of the settee on which he sat and sighed sadly. 

"My heart has always longed to sail to the undying lands. I want to be whole again. But I feel responsible to remain here. To insure the peace for middle earth, me and Arwen must play our part too. We must linger here. If we should win peace, I know the price which I must pay for it. And when I will finally sail to be reunited with my wife, my heart still won't be whole, because it is meant to remain broken forever."

Silence fell and the three elves sat together each of them lost to their own thoughts. After a while Elrond smiled amused.  
"Legolas has prevented that the jewels reached Erebor."

Galadriel's brows arched "Has he?"

"Yes indeed." The small smile on Elrond's lips disappeared and his expression saddened once again. "I know I should not have done this, but when the king repeatedly ignored my hints, I shared with Legolas my vision of the future. The prince was deeply disturbed. He stopped the guards who had the jewels before they could leave the woodland realm."

"You have done right". Galadriel said. 

Celeborn nodded "Does Thranduil know, what Legolas has done?"

Elrond smiled "Yes. When Thranduil was about to ride to Erebor to pick up the necklace, Legolas told him, what he had done. Legolas claimed the jewels for himself, as they had once belonged to his mother. He said that his father had no right to gift them to another elleth. The prince dared much but he was rewarded. Until today his father did not object."

Galadriel nodded, "That is truly unusual. The king has changed. The elleth has a good influence on him and his child will too. Let us hope that their future will be bright."

Elrond nodded, "Will you give shelter to Tauriel? I know that Legolas will opt for Lothlorien. He will say that Imladris is too close to the woodland realm, apart of that, the dwarfs will travel through Imladris on their journey."

Galadriel smiled at Elrond, "Yes, if she wishes to stay in Lothlorien, Tauriel will be more than welcome. But what will the prince say to her? Tauriel was raised in Imladris."

Erond sighed "Well, Fimiel is still here. To Thranduil's dismay the council has decided, that she will be banished. The king demanded her execution. The king's council has expressed their desire, to meet with us after the wedding. They will request us to accept Fimiel in one of our realms. It will be best if you will speak first and welcome her to live in Lothlorien. I will then suggest, that Fimiel should be watched. That should satisfy the king. We will appoint Tauriel as the guard and she will go to Lothlorien." 

Galadriel and Celeborn agreed to Elrond's suggestions and they spent their time, discussing details. 

*****

Baineth stood before the mirror and looked at her reflection. The dress fit her perfectly and made her pregnancy clearly visible. Úllothel clasped her hands together in excitement and smiled broadly.

"You look beautiful, my child. I'm sure the King's breath will falter as soon as he will see you."

Malfinnor put his hands on Baineth's shoulders, smiling at her.

"You look stunning," he said before he kissed Baineth's forehead and hugged her.

Baineth leaned her head against Malfinnor's chest and closed her eyes. She could not believe that she would marry the king the next night. Thranduil had been unusually relaxed in recent days and she wondered why. Baineth sighed. No matter what the reason was, she hoped that Thranduil's good mood would last long.

Camaenor cleared his throat and Malfinnor took a step back from his daughter. A maid began to open the laces of the dress while Malfinnor's and gently stroked Baineth's belly.

"In less than a years time you will know what it means to be a mother," he said affectionately. 

Baineth smiled nervously at her father, who cupped her cheek with one hand, "Are you afraid?"

She pondered over his question. 

"Not really. In the beginning I was afraid. Thranduil has changed and I hope that it is a permanent change. I feel safe and loved." 

Úllothel helped Baineth to dress and they were leaving the sewing room to return to the king's chamber. 

*****

Legolas watched his father as he adjusted his robes a last time. Everything was ready and the elves awaited the king's arrival. Despite Baineth's reluctance, the king had denied her desire to celebrate their wedding in small style. It would be celebrated as that, what it was - the wedding of a king and his future queen. Legolas had been busy the last days to supervise the final preparation. Now the time had finally come.  
Thranduil turned to him and could not hide his satisfied grin. He would finally do what he should have done from the outset. And that was to marry Baineth. He approached his son. 

"Are you ready Legolas?" 

The prince nodded, "Do you have a ring for Baineth?"

Thranduil nodded and opened the small box which he held in his left hand, revealing a small golden ring. It looked rather simple and the prince began to clasp a small object nervously in his palm while he stared at his father thoughtfully.  
"I did not want to give away my mother's jewels. Although I like Baineth and accept your relationship, it would have been wrong in my eyes."

Legolas fell silent and Thranduil stared at him, his gaze filled with guilt.  
"It is alright. It was my selfish desire, which made me forget about your right to your mother's jewels. What you did was correct and please know, that there are no bad feelings from my side."

Legolas shuffled his feet and sighed heavily "Ada, I wanted to... give you something." 

He opened his hand and revealed to his father a ring.  
"Elrond has forged it secretly. I hope you like the style and design." 

Thranduil reached out for the ring, studying it silently before he gazed into his son's eyes.  
"You did not have to do that. I have understood and respected your motivations." 

Legolas smiled, "I'm happy. The silver is mine and the jewel of my mother. I hope that the ring fits Baineth." 

Thranduil stepped forward and embraced Legolas, who in his turn wrapped his arms around his father's broad back.  
"It will. It surely will, my son." 

Galion knocked carefully on the open door.  
"My king, your wife will arrive first at the great hall, if you do not hurry."

Thranduil smiled at Legoals and together they left the chamber to go to the hall.

*****

"Why am I so nervous?" 

Malfinnor and Úllothel laughed amused at Baineth's question.  
"Because everyone is nervous on their wedding day," Úllothel replied.

Baineth scoffed as she walked down the grand staircase in front of the large hall.  
"I bet the king isn't nervous. He is far too old to get nervous." 

Malfinnor tightened his grip on his daughter's arm and chuckled  
"Believe me when I say that he is as nervous as you are. I saw him this morning and his nervousness was clearly visible." 

They stopped and Baineth looked a last time at her mother and father before she nodded to the guards, who opened the grand doors. Her heart faltered when she gazed first into the large hall which had been beautifully decorated. Her breath trembled while they walked inside. Baineth mind was blank from panic and her father lead her towards the center of the hall where the king awaited her. The warmth of her father's hand left her before her hand was instantly enveloped in the warmth of the king's hands. He raised her hand to kiss her knuckles. Baineth gazed into the Thranduil's eyes which seemed to be warmer than usual, happier and she spotted a deep and calm peace within them. She inhaled deeply and a beautiful smile played on her lips, indicating that all was well. 

*****

The feast was long over and the elves enjoyed wine, dance and lengthy conversations. Baineth sat next to the king at the head of the table, who had not once let go of her hand, since she had entered the large hall. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she turned her head to look at him. Thranduil smiled at her mischievously before he leaned closer to her, "I am planning to leave the festivities with you within the next hour. Is that alright with you?" 

Baineth's smile widened and she nodded her agreement while she bit on her lower lip. They got up and walked through the large hall. Thranduil conversed with the elves while Baineth stood next to him and listened to the different conversations. They would leave the hall soon and Baineth blushed slightly when she thought about what would happen next. She felt his gaze and she looked up at him for a moment. Thranduil leaned down to her and whispered into her ear.

"Have patience my dear. I will satisfy your desires once we are alone." 

Her blush deepened and Baineth tried to hide her flushed face from others. Finally they began to walk towards the large stairs, while the king spoke to his advisors occasionally, giving them last instructions. The air was cooler in the corridors which lead upwards. Baineth shivered and Thranduil wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as they walked. They went further up in a part of the palace in which Baineth had never been. She looked at the king questioningly before she noticed the guards which stood by the entrance of a narrow corridor. They bowed to them and let them pass without a word.

"Where are we going?" Baineth's voice was lowered as she did not want the guards to hear her speak.

"This is the entrance to the marital chamber." He glanced down at her and grinned briefly, "We have used this chamber before. But we used the secret passages to get here. Now we have every right to use it whenever we like." 

A small light shone in his eyes and her heart pounded faster when she spotted it. He loved her and she loved him. Baineth sighed inaudible when they stopped in front of the door. Thranduil opened it and together they walked into the small chamber. It had been beautifully decorated. The air bore the scent of jasmine and many candles had been lit, which illuminated the chamber in a warm light. Baineth walked toward the small fireplace and stared at the flames for some time, which danced merrily. Then her gaze began to wander through the chamber. She remembered the times which she had spend here with the king. She stared down at her womb and she placed her hands protectively over it. Baineth smiled and wished that she could stop time. This moment was very special. She looked at Thranduil who stood nearby, watching her attentively. He looked so peaceful and happy. A smile graced his face and she wished that he had always been like this. But then, if that had been the case, things would not be the same. Baineth was not sure if she would love him the way she did. A broad smile appeared on her face and he approached her slowly. Thranduil wrapped her into his arms waist and held her close while kissing the top of her head. 

"It seems that I have been waiting for this moment for ages," he said.

She simply nodded but remained silent. Baineth's body tensed momentarily when he began to shift his weight from one leg to the other. First it were tiny steps, but then Baineth was absolutely sure, that it was a dance. Thranduil had not danced with her that night at the festivities. But now she felt his hand on her waist while the other found her hand, enveloping it protectively in his. Baineth was a clumsy dancer. She let go of her worries and fear and let him lead her. As their movement became more and more fluid, she gazed up into his eyes. He gazed back at her, his eyes filled with love and affection. He smiled gently and continued to dance with her. It seemed as if time had stood still and Baineth finally broke their eye contact when their movements began to slow down. She rested her cheek on his chest and heard his heart beating peacefully within his broad chest. Baineth closed her eyes while he continued to move around with her slowly. It was special. Something what she had not expected. Baineth totally relaxed and he embraced her protectively and placed kisses on the top of her head from time to time. He stopped when they stood near the fire place and held her in his arms. The warmth of the fire brought her great pleasure. Finally Baineth lifted her head from his chest and met his loving gaze. She smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss him. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and his gaze traveled over every inch of her face which was so beautiful. Her cheeks were fuller and the skin shone with life. The pregnancy made her more and more beautiful with each day that passed by. Thranduil kissed her lips before he began to open the laces of her dress. 

As he bared her shoulders and breasts she slid out her arms from the sleeves and began to unbutton his tunic. It was a different style and the buttons were tricky to be undone. Yet he waited patiently as Baineth struggled. She looked up into his eyes and giggled when she was half way done. His fingers traced over her collarbone before he tugged the hair back over her shoulder. His index finger traced over her cleavage and he stroked her nipples which were of rose color. Her skin was warm and silken and he leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder. His hot breath on her bare skin caused Baineth to shiver and he elicited a moan from her mouth when his hot tongue traveled over her skin, up her neck until he reached her ear. He held her waist with is hands and began to lick along her earlobe, taking the tip of her ear into his hot mouth. Baineth pushed his tunic over his shoulders down to his elbows and arched her body against his. Her hard nipples brushed over his chest when she pressed herself against him as she moaned. Thranduil played with the tip of her ear until her breath was more than just excited. She was deeply aroused. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the bed. Baineth sat up and began to unbuckle his belt while he stood over her, watching with anticipation. She licked her lips and leaned forward but he stopped her. Before she could touch him he grabbed her hands and looked down at her, his gaze filled with love and warmth. "No," he said. Baineth crawled further onto the bed and he followed her. He pulled the covers back and Baineth settled comfortably on the bed, eyeing him with expectation, "Why not?"  
He smiled and lay down next to her, "I won't begin our marriage that way." His fingers ran over her cheek and he wrapped his hand behind her head pulling her close. His kisses were gentle. When he pulled back to take a good look at her she asked, "And why not?"  
Thranduil's smile almost vanished, "If this would be our first night together, I would never ask you to do this." His expression was kind of funny, "It actually began like this," he said with remorse, "But back then I did not love you."  
The atmosphere was suddenly weird and he understood his mistake. Thranduil cleared his throat and looked at her with a warmth which she had never before seen. "I meant to say, that I learned to love you." To his relieve Baineth smiled at him. She ran her hand over his chest and said, "I know our story. That is not new to me." He smiled then and stopped her hand from roaming over his chest, bringing it up to his mouth to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"Just imagine that this IS our first night. It won't be hard because I am going to treat you like that. I will treat you as my queen." Having said this, he rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her. He kissed her gently and began to trail kisses along her jawline, down to her chin. He sucked and nibbled on her neck before he kissed over her cleavage. Baineth moaned out when he began to massage the tips of her ears with his fingers. His lips found her nipple and he licked over it, savoring the taste of her skin. His hot tongue circled her nipple and Baineth moans filled the silence in the small chamber. Suddenly he sat back, eyeing it with great longing. "You look beautiful," said Thranduil with a husky voice as he grabbed her lower thighs and spread her legs slightly. He lifted one of her legs and kissed her ankle gently. Baineth smiled at him and enjoyed the feel of his hot breath on her skin. From the inside of her ankle, he began to trail kisses upwards. Gentle and loving kisses. Their eyes met as he kissed her lower leg. When Thranduil kissed her knee, his kisses had become passionate. He nipped and sucked on her skin while he stroked her trembling thigh with one hand. Baineth's face was flushed while the waves of desire rolled through her body. Her trembling hands reached for his strong shoulders and she tried to pull him closer. It was in vain. Thranduil looked at her mischievously before he placed tender kisses in an agonizing slow manner above her knee.

His tongue poked out and gently licked her skin, tasting her. Baineth trembled with lust. She had abandoned her idea to pull him closer and her fingers were now buried in his hair, which she pulled unconsciously. Thranduil groaned softly, his hot breath brushed the inside of her thigh as he could no longer ignore her yearning. His lower lip trembled and he continued to caress her silky skin. Baineth breathed excitedly as she felt his warm hands on her buttocks. She arched towards him when she felt his breath on her femininity. His tongue ran through her folds and spread them to give him access to her pearl. Then he took her pearl in his hot mouth and began to slowly suck. She let go of his hair and grabbed the sheets, which she held in her clenched fists. Her head fell back and she moaned repeatedly while he continued to pleasure her. His tongue circled her pearl before it traveled lower to the entrance of her womanhood. His tongue slid slowly into her heat while he began to stimulate her swollen pearl with his finger. He found a comfortable rhythm, which caused Baineth to moan incessantly. Her entire body was trembling with excitement. Her muscles began to tense and she closed her eyes. Thranduil withdrew his tongue from her heat and he inserted a finger into her, while his lips searched greedy for her pearl. Baineth arched her back off the bed and let out a long and sensual moan when he began to suck her eagerly. He felt her inner muscles begin to contract around his finger with which he massaged her soft spot. She wriggled under his touch and tried to move away from him. But he did not let her. He sucked her all the way through her orgasm until her moans became steady once again. 

Thranduil reached down and touched his throbbing length, stroking it firmly, before he finally released her pearl. Baineth opened her eyes which were heavily hooded. He smirked at her when he saw her raw lust shine in them. Thranduil's eyes wandered over her body, wondering how to please her next. But Baineth had other things in mind. She sat up and before he knew it, straddled his heated lap. She lowered herself onto his pulsing length. Thranduil groaned out in a predatory manner and grabbed her by her waist, pushing her onto the mattress before he lowered his body cautiously onto hers. He felt her inner heat around his shaft, her silky and hot skin, bare against his, her breath on his blushed face, her swollen abdomen pressed against his, which was flat and muscular. Thranduil felt utterly fulfilled and began to thrust inside her steadily. Long strokes, not too slow and not too fast. Her arms wrapped around his strong neck and their gazes met. They looked into pools of lust and bliss, passion and care, love and happiness. Baineth closed her eyes and allowed him to lead their lovemaking. She did not see the satisfied grin which played on his lips, the vivid gleam of pride and power which flickered in his eyes. He had her exactly there were she should have been from the very beginning. Alas, had he appreciated her from the beginning. He banned those thoughts from his mind and joined her in the bliss of sensual pleasure.  
Her tight inner walls, clasped desperately around his length, which moved in and out of her with passion. She opened her eyes and beheld him. Thranduil's hair hang loose down, covering his cheeks, a few strands stuck to his sweaty skin. The others tickling her cleavage as he moved passionately above her. His eyes were hooded and his gaze intense, firm and determined because his goal was right ahead of him. His facial muscles tensed visibly and he parted his lips, allowing a quiet but deep moan to escape his light pink lips. Baineth cupped his face with her hands and returned his gaze. The heated pressure within him penetrated her own tender body, causing her to shiver fiercely. He stepped over the barrier between them and let her share in his lust for her, something she greatly desired. The pulsing need within him, echoed loudly through her body, which responded by surrendering its own lust and desire. Baineth's body tensed rapidly and her toes curled, as her fingers dug deeply into the flesh of his muscular shoulders. She was about to arch her head back into the pillow as he silently forbade her to do so. Baineth groaned out loudly and Thranduil joined her as they found their release together. Her moan was silenced by his greedy lips which claimed her mouth passionately, as if it was their last kiss. His fingers roamed through her disheveled hair before he held her close. His hot seed still spilled inside her womb, which carried his child and he could not stop his body from quivering as he realized, that he held perfection in his hands. His lips claimed hers less passionately until he brushed his lips tenderly over hers. "I love you", he whispered with a husky voice, before he slid his tongue into her mouth to rediscover his territory once again.


	35. You remind me of your mother

Large feathery snowflakes swirled through the air, adding yet another white layer on the forest. The icy wind made them dance to its will and transformed the woodland realm yet again to a beautiful wintry world. Baineth did not notice the snowflakes which fell onto her face where they quickly melted away. Small droplets ran down her cheeks, where they mingled with her tears. She inhaled sharply when she felt the king's arms which wrapped protectively around her body, "I knew I'd find you here," he said. Thranduil nuzzled his nose in her hair and inhaled its jasmine scent. Baineth leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. 

"Why are you crying," asked Thranduil. 

A smile graced her lips and her gaze traveled towards the horizon.

"The seasons pass quickly. In the next winter I'll be a mother," she said, her voice low and sad.

"This fact seems to sadden you," he remarked, his heart suddenly filled with concern.

Baineth nuzzled herself against him and shook her head.

"What is it then," he asked, "Are you scared?"

"No. But I am grateful that the Valar have blessed us thus." 

Thranduil shared her emotion. For an elf it was the highest joy to be blessed with a child. He had never thought to be blessed thus again. Against all the expectations which he had had, his hands were now resting above many layers of furs and fabric, which protected Baineth's protruding womb from the bitter cold of middle earth's winter. And he could perceive it, the presence of his child. Thranduil pulled her closer and enjoyed the silence of winter with her.

"I also feel deep gratitude," he said, before kissing the top of her head. "I never thought that I would be blessed with a wife. What to speak of another elling," he said while his hands stroked over her belly. "I will be a father."

"You are already a father," Baineth remarked, knowing the territory in which she went with this statement.

Thranduil winced and his gaze traveled towards Erebor, which loomed over the trees in the distance. Baineth had felt his movement and perceived that his mood had changed dramatically. But Thranduil was trying to control it. Baineth smiled and awaited his reply, which came sooner than she had expected. 

"I have not valued my son as I should have done," Thranduil said calmly, his guilt was clearly audible.

"Its never too late to appreciate what we love, don't you think?" Baineth asked and looked over her shoulder at him. Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows and returned her gaze. 

"Nevertheless, there are things which you can not amend," he said. 

"That may be. But how can you be sure about that when you have not even tried it? Legolas is willing to forgive you. The question is, can you forgive yourself?"

Thranduil's eyes widened and he stared at her silently. After a moment of deliberation he swallowed hard. "I don't know." 

"Maybe the time has come to find the answer?" Baineth looked at him questioningly and Thranduil remained silent, his gaze now fixed upon the horizon. 

"Legolas is waiting for you. The conversation which you two are meant to have, should take place before your second child will be born. You should not wait any longer. It will bring you inner peace if you speak with your son. You will find his forgiveness and it will help you to forgive yourself. That is essential. Otherwise history might repeat itself and your next child will suffer as Legolas has."

Her last words were filled with a hint of bitterness and his gaze had long reached her again, as he contemplated on her words. He knew that it was necessary to talk with his son. Thranduil knew that it would be unwise to begin another father-child relationship while he had not worked on the problems which he had with Legolas. His body tensed and he turned his head towards the steps which approached them quick. He knew it was Legolas. For over two thousand years had he heard his son walk this earth. Legolas strolled along the narrow pathway leading up the hill above the king's halls, expecting to find Baineth. He was very surprised to find his father there too.

"I did not expect to find you here, ada." Looking at Baineth he smiled "I have brought you this," he said and handed her a small crystal bottle.

It was warm and Baineth accepted it gladly. Her body was very sensitive to cold, and she warmed her cold finger with the bottle before opening it. Baineth drank the warm infusion and felt instantly warm and well.  
"Hmm," she hummed and smiled at the prince, whose gaze had fallen on Erebor. He wore his usual green attire and a warm cloak. The only weapon he bore were his knives, fastened securely on his back. His long hair hang loose, except of the three braids. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his lips set into a thin line. Nowadays the guards of the woodland realm had not much work to do because the forest was covered with a thick blanket of snow. It was one of the coldest winters since the elves resided in the woodland realm. Legolas had been on patrol thrice this week and had returned each time with the same tidings. Everything was in order. There were no abnormalities.

Baineth took another sip and felt a little less comfortable when Thranduil loosened his grip and stepped away from her. Legolas startled when his father placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked at him in surprise.

"Let us go to my study. The time has come to talk," Thranduil said. 

Baineth smiled as she watched them leave. She sighed and a satisfactory smile spread on her lips. Finally, she thought, finally Thranduil decided to do the right thing. She was proud of him, as she knew that he had struggled long and intensely to finally make this move. She returned her attention to the wintry landscape. It soothed her immensely to see the snow fall. The world appear friendlier. But the quiet of the moment did not fool her. Baineth knew that this season would pass quickly and the next season would bring news of the world, its wars and its troubles. Winter was just a short period of time in which all appeared peaceful. But it was only superficial. Once the snow melted, middle earth's problems would soon catch up with them once again.  
She pulled the cloak tighter around her body. Thranduil had promised her a walk through the forest. Baineth longed to see the forest. She wanted to step outside the halls and feel free. But Thranduil had not yet fulfilled his promise, and so she waited. He permitted her to use the narrow path above his halls, to take short strolls. Of course, under constant supervision. Baineth knew that there were guards on the steep slope above her. She did not mind their presence, but would prefer a walk through the woods in the company of her husband. Thranduil could take as many guards along as he desired. Even if he'd take his entire army, she would not mind. As long as she would be allowed to go out into the woods.  
Baineth looked up when Elrond cleared his throat.

"Its time to return into the warmth of your home, my queen." 

Baineth scoffed "Don't call me 'my queen'," she said slightly annoyed as she walked over to him. Elrond turned and began to walk with her. 

"It is your position in this realm," he said with a smile. 

Baineth disagreed, "We agreed, that when we are alone, we will NOT speak to each other formally," she reminded him with a lightly scornful tone. 

Elrond chuckled, "As you wish, Baineth."

She was content that he had relented and they entered the safety and warmth of the woodland halls. 

\-----

Thranduil swirled the red wine in his chalice and smirked amused. 

"I had my problems to get along with the situation," he said. 

Legolas furrowed his brows and took a large sip of wine before he spoke. 

"I thought it was easy."

Thranduil chuckled. 

"It is never easy, my son," he finally said as he placed the chalice on his desk.

"But that is not my fault," Legolas said with an accusing tone.

Thranduil suddenly became serious and nodded, "No, it was not your fault. I am glad that you are my son. I am very proud of you. I just lacked the courage to admit that I had made a mistake."  
He pondered briefly, "You are the result of an error, which I had made a long time ago. And therefore, it is absolutely wrong to say that I have made a mistake. Do not you think so?"

Thranduil looked at Legolas questioningly. The prince was sitting opposite his father, with brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend his father's words. 

"Why did you leave me alone," Legolas finally asked.

Thranduil cringed when he heard the question of his son. His gaze fell on the chalice and he looked at the dark red liquid thoughtfully. After a long moment of silence, he looked at Legolas. His son deserved to know what his problem was. Although Thranduil found it terribly, admitting that he had a problem. It was like a weakness. 

"I can not say that my relationship with your mother was a mistake, because ultimately you're a result of it." Thranduil was silent for a moment before continuing, "You remind me of your mother. That's the reason."

Legolas frowned, "I remind you of my mother," he asked in surprise.

"You're in appearance, more like me. But you have certain qualities, which your mother had. You have her passion and her strength. Her compassion and determination. Every time you smile, I see your mother in front of me. You've the same sparkle in your eyes as your mother had, when she laughed. Probably I preferred that no smile came across your lips. And I'm known to have been very successful in it." He paused briefly, before he continued. "My euphoria for you, dwindled when you were getting older. Over the years, you started to show your inner strength, which were equal to your mother's. Things became complicated for me and I decided to distance myself from you. I believed then that this was the right thing. Sometimes it seems easier to reject what we do not like, instead of being brave and learn to cope with it. I distanced myself from you, because I did not want to be constantly reminded of your mother."

Legolas looked surprised at Thranduil and pondered over the words of his father. He had always wondered what the problem was. But he had never suspected something like this.  
"Is that why you do not let me share in your life," he asked curiously.

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, my behavior towards you always has the same origin."

"But I do not think I will change because of it. That's unlikely." Legolas sat for a moment, lost in thought and said nothing. Then he looked at his father, "I am satisfied with myself. I will not change because of you."

Thranduil was immensely proud when he heard Legolas' words. "I do not want you to change yourself because of me. I'm the one who needs to change. Otherwise, I'll have problems with Baineth," he said with a grin. "She looks so inconspicuous, but I know that she will not accept my failure. Especially when it concerns our child."

"The Valar have certainly had a reason for bringing you and Baineth together," Legolas said, "It is not as bad as I had expected," he said finally and stood up, "I've heard enough. I can live with what you said, and I try to be forgiving," he said before he turned and left the stunned King behind.

Thranduil sat befuddled in his chair and watched as Legolas closed the door. He was alone and the silence seemed uncanny. Was it over? Thranduil had imagined this conversation to be different, rather difficult. He realized that he had misjudged his son. He reflected for some time about their conversation before he got up. He knew exactly where he would find Baineth at this time. A grin crossed his face when he left his study.

\-----

Baineth rested on a pile of pillows and blankets which were spread out in front of the fire place. She stirred when she heard rustling nearby. Thranduil rummaged though a pile of scrolls which lay on the low table in the corner of their chamber. 

"How was your conversation with Legolas," she asked drowsy. 

Thranduil huffed and smirked at her, "Different. And not as bad as I had imagined it," he said calmly. 

He walked over to her and knelt down, giving her a peck on her lips.  
"It was good. Much easier than I had expected. My son is after all forgiving and intelligent. He comes after me," he added, his expression smug and proud. 

Baineth laughed and nuzzled her nose against his thigh. He stroked her hair and bend over to trail kisses along her earlobe. 

"You have slept," he said before he nibbled on her earlobe. 

Baineth gasped and cupped his face in her hands. 

"Are you well rested to spend time with your husband, my love?"

She pulled him closer and claimed his lips in a kiss. Thranduil moaned and his hands began to roam over her body. He fumbled on her dress, which he pushed up above her thighs, baring her womanhood to him. Thranduil broke their kiss and smiled smugly at her before he loosened the laces of her gown. Her breasts came into view and he kissed them once before he rid her of her nightgown. Her body had become soft and curvy from being pregnant and he touched her hips, digging his fingers deeply into her soft body. A moan escaped his lips and he gazed directly into her eyes. Her face was blushed heavily and he wondered why. 

"Why are you so shy," he asked. 

Baineth bit her lower lip and diverted her gaze to the fire. Thranduil arched a brow and wondered what was going on. She was behaving strange lately. Then he noticed that she tried to pull a blanket over her body. He placed his hand over hers and stopped her from doing so.

"I desire to see you," he said, his voice showing first signs of arousal. Before she could reply, he had thrown the blanket far away, placing her comfortably on the furs. He laid down next to her and began to roam her body with his hand, stroking her, touching her, feeling her curves again and again. It was a pity that her pregnancy would end in the late summer. It was too soon. Baineth began to unbutton his tunic. He sat up and slid it over his shoulders before he rid himself of all other clothes.  
Naked and with a great yearning for her, he pulled her closer to him. Feeling the heat of her body against his skin gave him shivers. He loved their evenings by the fireplace. They were special and extremely fulfilling. His hot breath brushed along her ear and neck as he rubbed himself against her, arousing her deeply. Baineth grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both out of breath. 

"Tonight, I want you on all fours," he said with a husky voice. Baineth smiled and brought herself in position. Thranduil shifted and positioned his body just behind her. He leaned over and pressed his chest against her back. Her skin was heated from arousal and he smirked to himself as he began to rub his hard length through her folds.  
Baineth let out a groan of delight when she felt his shaft and she moved backwards to push gently against him. Thranduil began to circle her pearl with his finger while he used his other hand to caress her hardening nipples. She began to move rhythmically and moaned when he ran his hand down her body, pressing her bum firmly before he returned to caress her breasts. Thranduil shifted forward so that his length moved between her thighs, causing them to tremble when he brushed the head of his shaft repeatedly over her swollen pearl as he moved back and forth. Baineth clasped onto the fur on which she knelt and closer her eyes while her body shivered with yearning for him.  
Finally Thranduil nestled the head of his shaft against her opening before he penetrated her slowly. But only as far as the tip of his length. Baineth groaned in frustration and pushed backwards but he had expected her to do so. Teasing her pearl yet again, he held her in position, while he bit his lower lip. The heat around the head of his shaft was driving him insane and he fought off the desire to thrust inside her madly. Instead he let go off her pearl and grabbed her hips firmly. So soft, he thought, as he marveled once again at her new curves. Then he fulfilled her yearning and penetrated her fully.  
His slow, short movements, elicited moans from her mouth what encouraged him to continue for some time until his own longing for release demanded fulfillment. He reached around to circle her pearl with his finger and Baineth arched her back, being not able to hold back the accumulated pressure of her lust. She moved with his rhythm, her buttocks slapped loudly against his hips as he quickened his pace. They were both close and he knew it. With a few powerful strokes he brought them simultaneously over the edge. Baineth collapsed and rested her forehead on her arms, breathing heavily.  
She chuckled when he licked and nibbled in her neck. Thranduil began to caress her sensitive and swollen pearl once again. She turned her head and looked at him through hooded eyes. Thranduil placed kisses onto her shoulder and pushed her onto her back. Baineth smiled at him as she watched him shift towards her, closing the distance between them. He ran his fingers through her inner folds and watched with pleasure as lust began to flicker in her eyes yet again. Thranduil claimed her lips in a heated kiss. His tongue poked against her lips, demanding entrance. Then their tongues danced in rhythm with his finger which circled her pearl incessantly. She moaned into his mouth before he broke their kiss. 

"Look at me," he demanded and she obeyed him wordlessly. The smirk an his face slowly faded away as lust washed over his features. Baineth had reached down and was stroking his pulsing length rhythmically. Thranduil closed his eyes and moaned sensually, as the fiery pressure of lust build up within his loins once again. 

"Look at me," said Baineth in a demanding tone, surprising him greatly. He obeyed without second thought and he gazed deeply into her eyes, which had become pools of lust and yearning. His breath came out in short gasps as he began to move with her, feeling the intense heat of sensual pleasure spreading rapidly through his body. He growled fiercely when he came and rubbed her pearl intensely, wanting to return the favor. Baineth arched her back off the floor when the orgasm claimed her senses and mind. He grabbed her with his free hand and claimed her lips in a feverish kiss, muffling her moans.

When they regained control over their senses, they both laughed and held each other in an embrace. His hand reached out for a blanket and he covered her shivering body before he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Look at me," he said, mimicking her voice. He chuckled, "I haven't had enough," he said smirking.

Baineth smiled at him wearily, "Then you should better hurry before I fall asleep," she said yawning heartedly.

She had not tell him twice. He was above her immediately. She placed her hands onto his hips and made herself a little more comfortable. Thranduil kissed along her collarbone before he nuzzled the underside of her breast and savored the taste of her skin. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he caused her body to arch upwards. His hot tongue circled her nipple before he began to suck on it carefully. She had become more sensitive to such kind of touch as result of her pregnancy and he was cautious because he wanted to bring her pleasure. Her moans assured him that he was succeeding in his endeavor. Thranduil released her now reddened nipple and moved upwards, trailing kisses through the valley of her breasts until be began to nibble and suck on her neck. Baineth's fingers dug deep into his back as she tried to pull him down unto her. He kissed her and he murmured against her lips, "Patience, my love, patience."  
Thranduil put his forehead on hers and Baineth's arms wrapped around his neck, while her legs parted. He surrendered with pleasure and his chest pressed against the new fullness of her breasts. His throbbing shaft pushed against her entrance and she hooked her legs behind him, resting her heels on his bum.  
With a swift motion he entered her heat. Baineth squirmed against him as he began to move his pelvis against her. This thrusts were greedy and deep, causing her to shiver under him, as the pleasure he gave her was almost unbearable. Thranduil lowered himself further onto her, supporting his weight with his elbows, being careful to not press too hard onto her swollen womb. His thrust became slower and he shifted his body slightly to another angle. The result was audible. Baineth moaned as his fullness brushed her soft spot with each of his strokes.

He smirked briefly before he continued to concentrate. The fire in his loins demanded release but he refused. Instead he slowed down and thrust slowly into her. Long strokes which sent waves of lust through her body, infecting him with the same yearning for release. Thranduil surrendered and arched his back as he began to thrust inside her feverishly. He let out a guttural moan when he reached his climax. Thranduil collapsed onto her, gasping for air. The rhythmic contracting of her muscles around his shaft answered his unspoken question, if he satisfied her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. Baineth felt his heart pounding in his chest, which pressed firmly against hers. She ran her fingers through his disheveled hair and kissed his cheek. 

"I don't mean to spoil the moment," she said softly, "But your weight is making us feel rather uncomfortable."

Thranduil's eyes widened in realization and he moved his body off of hers immediately. Baineth inhaled deeply and she stroked her belly affectionately. Her gaze fell on Thranduil, who eyed her intently. The blush on her face went unnoticed as her face was heavily flushed from their love making. She reached for the blanket and quickly covered herself. She rested her head in his arm, snuggling up to him. He held her close until her breath was calm.  
Thranduil hoped that her tiredness would end after she had given birth. He held her close in his arm but he still missed her sorely while she slept. Thranduil kissed her temple and pulled her closer, resting one hand on her womb. He wondered how his life would change with the arrival of his son - or daughter. Thranduil circled her bellybutton with his finger and lifted the blanket slowly to gaze at her body. She was a beauty. Too bad that a pregnancy lasted only for a year, he thought, as he covered her again. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and waited for her to awaken.


	36. A time to celebrate, a time to rejoice

Baineth shivered and was glad that Thranduil had insisted that she dressed warm. Too warm, she had thought at that time, when she had stood in their chamber. Thranduil had dressed her layer upon layer in warm clothes. She had begun to sweat but now she was glad that he had insisted upon it. Her breath was visible in the frosty air. Baineth stepped cautiously over the long bridge as they crossed the river which was flowing outside the woodland halls. Thranduil held her hand securely, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders as he lead her over the long bridge. Baineth gazed down as she heard the snow crunching under their feet. The white carpet of winter sparkled in the sun like countless tiny crystals. Baineth looked up into the blue sky, which was visible through the barren tree tops. Her heart raced from excitement. Thranduil had promised her to take her into the forest. But she had not dared to hope that he would actually do it, while she was with child. It had been a pleasant surprise when had visited her unexpectedly during the morning, announcing, that they were going to take a walk. A walk in the forest, she thought as her gaze roamed the wintry scene before her. Lost in thought and marveling at the beauty of nature she had forgotten that she was not alone.

"Shall we go," Thranduil asked, after looking at her marveling expression for some time. 

Baineth looked at Thranduil and nodded eagerly. He lead her down the small path, which was no longer visible and then began to walk into the forest. A deep and soothing peace entered her being as they walked through the silence. She understood that he walked into the direction of the small pond where they had bathed last year. Quietly they walked through the forest. When they reached the pond, Baineth's senses had been accustomed to the silence and she rejoiced in the winter season, as she had never done before. She startled when Thranduil suddenly stopped and embraced her. His hands ran over her body, finding her curves even through her warm clothing. His fingers dug into her body as his heart rejoiced in her presence. Baineth was very much aware of his touch. His fingers dug through her clothes into her soft hips and she felt very uncomfortable. She took a tiny step backwards and turned away from him. She tried to free her body inconspicuously of his hands. Thranduil's smile vanished and was replaced with a small frown. She blushed. But it wasn't that kind of blush which he usually saw when he came to her. Or at least he had thought so. This was different. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. They hooked their arms and continued to walk. In contrast to the silence of the forest, their steps seemed loud. Slender branches of young trees peaked out of the white blanket which had covered the entire forest. Large icicles reflected the images of the forest as they shone and sparkled in the rays of the winter sun. Baineth reached out to touch one of them, but was not tall enough. His hand reached above hers and Thranduil broke an icicle off a branch, handing it to her. Baineth pulled off one glove and took the icicle. A small pool of water formed slowly in her palm as it began to melt. She looked over her shoulder, startled by a sudden sound. A heap of snow had fallen off a branch, causing it to sway up and down in the air, relieved to have lost at least some of its burden. 

"It is so cold," she said softly, looking him in the eye. "But the silence that has enveloped the woods, warms my heart." 

Thranduil smiled and indicated her with his head to go further. Baineth dropped the icicle in the snow and pulled her glove back on. They walked amongst the trees, which were frostbitten. The snow seemed to muffle most of the sound, making Baineth very conscious of the sounds which they were making. Baineth looked amused at Thranduil who grabbed the ribbons of her cloak and laced it tighter. As they continued their walk, Thranduil ducked his head from time to time to avoid the snow laden branches of the pine trees, which bend downwards by the weight of the snow.   
They walked through the snowy forest, always hand in hand, while they sometimes talked to each other.

"Why are you grinning," Baineth suddenly asked him.

Thranduil looked at her and tightened his grip on her hand, but said nothing. They went up a small hill. There, Thranduil stopped in front of her and turned around. He was much taller than Baineth but now she had to literally look up. Suddenly there was tingling in her stomach. A unique feeling of desire and longing spread through her body. She constantly stared at him. Words were superfluous. They understood each other anyway. He bent down to her and pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Baineth answered his kiss and stood on her tiptoes. With some reluctance he let his tongue slide over her lips. Baineth parted her lips and they kissed deeply. They parted from each other and went a little further on, before they turned and slowly began their way back. A proud stag crossed the their way and Baineth raised an eyebrow when he bowed to them briefly, before he went on. Baineth was puzzled, but Thranduil took her hand and walked with her to the place where the stag had been standing. He crouched down, pointing his finger at the tracks, which the stag had left.

"Would you have recognized his tracks as such," he asked her.

Baineth squatted beside him and shook her head.

"No, I've never been in the woods during the winter."

Thranduil put his arm around her shoulder and began to explain tracks of various animals, by drawing them with his forefinger into the snow. When he had finished, he rose and offered her his hand.

"Come on, now I'll test your knowledge," he said, when he helped Baineth up.

Together they went through the forest and Baineth tried to read the different tracks in the snow. They made a relatively large detour and spent more time in the forest as Thranduil had planned. Eventually, he was very satisfied, and led her back toward the palace. She looked up at the sky. The light left the forest slowly. Gray clouds now covered the sky, while the wind had begun to blow. The wind whispered in the branches of the trees, which had begun to sing a song of their own. The sounds were very clear and Baineth suddenly felt sad that the silence had ended. Thranduil pulled her closer to him when he noticed that she shivered.

"These clouds bring snow," he said, before they went on.

Baineth's attention was now on the ground and she stopped abruptly when she discovered new tracks in the snow. She did not know them.

"And what animal made these marks," she asked with curiosity.

Thranduil's eyes widened.

"Legolas!" Thranduil's voice was suddenly concerned.

The prince hurried to his father, which pointed wordlessly into the snow. Legolas knelt down and examined the tracks. Baineth watched the situation calmly, but noticed the tension that had built up in her husband at the moment when he saw the tracks.

"Let's go," said Thranduil and took Baineth's hand protectively in his. He walked briskly and Baineth had some difficulties to keep up with him.

"What was that," she asked anxiously.

Thranduil looked over his shoulder and Baineth did the same. Legolas followed them and Baineth saw more guards. Baineth had known that they had not gone into the forest alone. But the fact that they were now obviously guarded, distressed her slightly . A sigh escaped her lips and she followed Thranduil, who led them home quickly.

\-----

Baineth was out of breath. Her fingers fumbled impatiently with the hooks of her coat, which were difficult to open. She became more and more impatient as she began to sweat. Thranduil cupped her hands with his and pushed them aside.Then he began to open the hooks. He pushed the coat over her shoulders and laid it over a chair before he freed Baineth of further unnecessary clothing. Then he led her over to the fireplace and they sat down on the settee. Thranduil took a warm blanket and threw it over their legs. Then he put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and began to stare into the fire. The silence between them was ended by his words.

"These were the tracks of a warg," he said.

Baineth was very aware of the worried tone with which he spoke and snuggled closer to him.

"Legolas was on patrol in the forest, this very morning. These tracks were new."

"But we were not alone, and not in danger. Nothing happened. Certainly they will follow the trail," asked Baineth and looked at him.

Thranduil looked at Baineth surprised.

"The fact that a warg was near the palace, doesn't frighten you," he asked.

"No," Baineth answered. "There are guards - and walls. I know that there is much evil in this world. And I am grateful that you have not withheld the truth from me," she added.

Thranduil pulled her closer and began to open her braid. Then his fingers brushed incessantly through her long silky hair until she fell asleep. Thranduil's expression darkened slightly as he thought about today's incidents. After all, Baineth was not scared, he thought. Thranduil kissed her head before he stood up and placed her comfortably on the settee.

\-----

Thranduil's study was dimly lit with candles. Shadows danced merrily on the bright walls when a sudden breeze threatened to extinguish the flames. Thranduil did not notice the restless flickering candles. He sat introverted behind his desk. His forehead was furrowed and his eyes closed in concentration. He was searching for the truth. The blush in his wife's face had amused him for a long time. But today he had noticed that Baineth was not shy. She was ashamed. Thranduil had never noticed, as he usually encountered her in their chamber, where the light of candles made it impossible to see the difference. How could he miss this little detail? But today he had seen it clearly. Baineth was ashamed. But why? It was currently not possible to read her thoughts. Thranduil had rare access to her emotions. Elrond had told him that this is normal and that he would not have to worry. After the birth, everything would be as before. But Thranduil did not intend to wait that long. He was looking for the answer. And he wanted it now. Thranduil's frown deepened when he finally opened his eyes. He had finally been able to catch a glimpse of the inner life of his wife. And he was not amused. 

"Baineth," he muttered as he got up to go to her.

Legolas was puzzled when he saw his father, as he came out of the study.

"I thought you were with Baineth," he said, surprised.

"She's asleep. Therefore, I retired for some time."

"Does she know about the warg," the prince asked cautiously.

Thranduil nodded, "Yes. I should no longer withhold these things from her," he said. "What's the news," asked Thranduil expectantly, as he lifted one eyebrow.

"The warg was killed. We followed his trail and found him near the small pond."

"Was he alone," asked the king.

"Yes, but we will leave tomorrow morning and search a larger area. The weather's too bad to do this now."

Thranduil nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Was it all what you wanted from me?"

"Yes. Everything else can wait," replied Legolas.

"Please notify Galion that I do not want to be disturbed for the rest of the day under any circumstances. I have to clarify something with Baineth."

"All right," said Legolas, before he walked away.

\-----

Thranduil knew that Baineth had awoken some time ago. She pulled the blanket over her shoulders when he came into their chamber. Thranduil approached the settee and smiled warmly.

"This is not necessary," he said with a voice that was filled with affection.

Baineth gazed at him.

"Um, I'm cold."

Baineth's attempt to lie to him, failed, because Thranduil already knew the truth. He arched a brow and sat down on the settee. Thranduil's hand slid under the blanket, searching for her hand. Once he found it, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Thranduil understood now, that Baineth felt ashamed of her curves. But there was no reason.

"You must not hide from me," he said with a soft voice.

Baineth wanted to say something, but he spoke first.

"You're always been a beautiful elleth, and nothing will ever change that. Ellyth have - naturally - a slender build. But if they are with child, their usually slender body blossoms to new beauty. This is a time to celebrate, a time to rejoice. The life within you, shapes your body anew. For the arrival of our child. Every inch of your skin, every curve which is now filled with a new subtleness and softness, will give not only shelter to our child, but bestows even upon myself unlimited bliss. I think, alas, too soon this will come to an end. Too soon the time will come, when you bring our child into this world and the beauty of this blooming body will dwindle within the blink of an eye, until there remains only a memory. A beautiful memory that will bring me joy forever. Your body will return to its original state, a tender flower, whose beauty will twinkle in the rays of the warming sun rays for all times."

He leaned closer to her. 

"Please don't refuse me this pleasure which I will surely not experience often in my eternal life. Please let me be a part of this wonder."

With his free hand he reached out and caught a tear which rolled over her blushed cheek. Baineth sniffed, her lips were trembling. The tension in her face eased, she gave vent to her feelings and began to weep freely. She cried tears, which Thranduil could not read, but he felt that her emotions were despite her tears, calm. He tried to connect with her again, as he had done before, when he was in his study. 

"I love you," she said with a trembling voice.

Thranduil claimed her lips in a tender kiss and when he released them, he kissed away her tears, which were rare soon. Baineth sighed deeply and gave him a smile.

"Thank you. I feel much better," she said while she brought their entwined hands up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. Hershoulder was bared and Thranduil placed a kiss upon her skin. Then he whispered into her ear. 

"I love you too". 

Baineth gazed at him through warm and kind eyes. 

"Let us eat and retire for the night," Thranduil suggested.

"Have you no more obligations," she asked, surprised.

"No, he replied, before he got up and left the chamber briefly. It was not long before Thranduil and Baineth sat at the small table in her room and ate. Baineth was tired and yawned loudly. Thranduil chuckled und reached over the table, covering her hand with his.

"I hope you can stay awake for a few more hours," he said lightly amused.

"A couple of hours," she asked him with disbelief.

Thranduil rose and walked over to her.

"I would not let you sleep, if you were not with child," he said, while stroking over her protruding belly.

Baineth lay in bed and tried not to fall asleep, what was very difficult. Thranduil took too long in the bathroom and her eyes closed finally, when she was overwhelmed by fatigue. Thranduil smiled when he found asleep. Carefully he lay down beside her in bed. His mouth sought hers and he kissed her softly. Silent he put his arm around her small soft body and pulled her to him. Baineth opened her eyes when she noticed his presence.

"You took forever. What did you do?"

He chuckled and kissed her passionately while he pressed his pelvis repeatedly against hers. Baineth moaned into his mouth as he began to undress her, his fingers, brushing teasingly over her heated skin. Baineth felt how his delicate hands wandered up her arms, strayed over her shoulders to her neck, and then slid down at the sides, until they came to her bum. He pressed her gently against his pelvis. He tilted his head and kissed her deeply, while he rubbed his pelvis against her. Baineth moaned sensually, her fatigue had been replaced with a deep longing. She nestled rhythmically against him and Thranduil grabbed her bum solidly and pressed her closer. His erection throbbed painfully between her thighs. His sweaty skin rubbed against hers and increased their longing for each other. Thranduil couldn't control his hunger any longer. She spread her legs and he lowered his body onto hers. His lustful breath grazed her face which contorted with lust as he entered her with eagerness. Thranduil claimed her lips greedily and left her no space to breathe. His hot and wet tongue pressed inside her mouth and their tongues danced. Baineth clasped his shoulders with her hands and her eyes begged him to devote himself to her lust. Gladly he fulfilled her wish. Baineth moaned, feeling his length slowly pushed further into her. Her hot walls clasped his shaft firmly and Thranduil groaned when they started to move together in rhythm. His strokes were deep and demanding and Baineth moaned steadily as she struggled to keep up with his heated rhythm. As her strength waned, he hinted her to hold back. He continued to move within her eagerly. Baineth feet ran up his thighs until they came to rest on his bum. She felt his muscles flex below her hands, which rested on his back. Thranduil's pupils were heavily dilated as his body throbbed with intense lust. He kissed her cheek chastely, before nuzzling her neck. His hot breath, brushed her ear and gave her shivers. Baineth lay back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the pressure of pleasure which build up within her steadily.

She enjoyed his masculine scent, his strength and the feeling of security when she was near him. Her chest still heaved with effort and her hand wandered to his hips and she pulled him down. Thranduil smirked and moved faster and deeper, pounding into her hungrily. His hips pumped rhythmically and Baineth lifted her head up to kiss him again. Thranduil gasped in surprise before he placed his hand behind her neck to hold her close. He nibbled on her bottom lip before his tongue slid once again inside her mouth as his thrusts slowed down. He stopped his movements, taking her into an impassionate kiss. Thranduil groaned as he tasted the sweetness of her lips and mouth as their tongues swept over each other. Baineth thighs trembled with need as she felt his pulsing length deeply embedded in her inner core. She squeezed her inner muscles around him and Thranduil moaned into her mouth before he broke their kiss. He chuckled and began once again to thrust inside her. He quickened his pace and Baineth brushed one last tender kiss across his lips. Now Baineth body started to throb. The need to find release grew to immense proportions.

"Please," she said, her voice thickly covered with lust.

Thranduil nodded and arched his back, thrusting inside her feverishly. His endeavor initiated a wave of lust which swept violently through her lower body. Thranduil perceived it immediately as her body was gripped by tightness. Her feminine muscles gripped his length demandingly, and his heart stuttered. Thranduil let out a masculine growl of satisfaction and thrust into her again. He erupted and spilled his hot seed into her womb. He rocked his body as he came and Baineth growled her pleasure when she too, climaxed. Her legs were trembling and she clasped the bed sheets as she moaned. Thranduil slowed his movements and stared at her. She looked exhausted and tired, but very satisfied. He supported his weight with his elbows and wiped the sweat from her brow. Slowly he slid out of her heat and her inner walls reluctantly let go of him. Thranduil lied down next to her and caressed her knuckles before he placed feather light kisses on them. Then his fingers glided over her sweaty body and he reached out for the blanket, covering them, as they lay snuggled up against each other, breathing hard. Baineth smiled against his skin. Lying enveloped in his embrace, everything felt safe. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent until she fell asleep.


	37. A son or a daughter?

Baineth startled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Thranduil had looked everywhere for her until Galion had sent him in the great library. He looked over her shoulder, on the map which she studied.

"Are you making plans to travel," he asked amused.

Baineth ran her index finger over the map and stopped at Dale. 

"Dale is relatively close. Can we go there," she asked hopeful. 

"Certainly. But first you have to give birth. Later we will visit Dale."

Lord Elrond lives not too far away," she said, while tapping her finger at the point of the map which was marked as Imladris. "And Lothlorien," her finger brushed over the parchment and stopped at Lady Galadriel's home, "Lothlorien seems to be easy to reach, no mountains just a long straight road."

He smiled amused and placed a kiss on her ear. 

"True indeed," he said, "But the roads are not safe. Therefore, our trips will have to wait." 

"Till when," she asked and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Until the roads are safe," he replied, giving her a peck on her cheek. 

Baineth furrowed her brows and straightened up. She turned to face him. 

"Until the roads are safe," she asked, her voice filled with doubt. 

He saw the expression on her face and tried to suppress a smirk that was about to appear on his lips. 

"The roads have never been safe. At least that's what Elrond told me. You promised me, that we would visit Imladris and Lothlorien some day," she reminded him.

Thranduil smirked and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body.

"And we will, once the roads are safe."

"But that could take forever," she said with a voice, filled with frustration.

"We live forever," he replied teasingly.

Baineth groaned and buried her face in his tunic. Thranduil stroked her head and his fingers played with her silken hair. A long sigh indicated that she had accepted his decision - for now. It pleased him. They had all kind of discussions because his wife, the queen of the woodland realm, began to think independently. He could no longer make decisions without consulting her. And when he made decisions independently, they would afterwards talk for hours. Loving discussions, that's what Thranduil called it. Thranduil made Elrond responsible for this new development of his wife. The Lord of Imladris was taking care of Baineth's health and of that of their unborn elling and apparently taught her much about her position as a queen and about the world beyond the palace, which she has never before seen. Thranduil did not mind at all. First he had been surprised by the change. But then he found great pleasure in it. If Elrond would continue to teach her, Thranduil would not have to worry anymore if he would have to leave his kingdom. Baineth would in a position to take care of the kingdom herself. He was proud of her. Their discussions amused their subjects and were apparently largely entertaining. He had overheard hushed conversations between their subjects recently, which expressed their joy about their king's and queen's public exchange. 

Thranduil kissed the top of her head and his lips lingered there for a moment. He froze and held her closer when he felt something unmistakably. He released Baineth from their embrace, who smiled at him happily.

"When did it start," he asked, as he felt euphoria rise within his ancient soul.

"Some time ago," she replied, her eyes shining with happiness.

Thranduil placed his hand on her womb and waited. Nothing. He looked rather disappointed and Baineth took his hand and moved it further to the left side of her womb. 

"Here, he or she is quite active today."

Thranduil struggled to hold back a tear when he felt the kicks of his child. A short laugh escaped his lips and he pulled Baineth in another embrace. 

"This must be celebrated," he said, as he lead her out of the library. 

The elves of the woodland realm celebrated that night with a generous feast, for their king had for the first time felt his child's physical presence. 

\-----

Baineth stood on the balcony and gazed over the forest. The sun shone but its rays were not warmth enough to melt the snow. She inhaled the fresh morning air deeply and growled quietly. Her head was heavy and she felt slightly dizzy. To the king's dismay she had allowed herself a glass of Dorwinion wine at the celebrations last night. She had drunken no more than three sips, or had it been four? She could not even remember. Baineth became immediately dizzy and Thranduil had grabbed her goblet, while eyeing her with great displeasure. He announced to the elves that whoever gave her wine while she was with child or under two hundred years of age, would suffer ... um... something truly terrible. Baineth chuckled at the memory of her enraged husband. Even Elrond had lectured her lengthy this morning. But Baineth had been preoccupied with her headache. Elrond had eventually given up when he realized that she did not pay attention to him. Baineth heard the door closing rather loudly and prepared herself to meet her husband. He had been extremely moody all night long.

Thranduil noticed the open door and walked straight to the balcony. His temper flared up when he understood that she was outside. He calmed down significantly when he noticed the thick blanket which was wrapped around his wife. 

"I would rather see you in our bed, than standing out here alone," he said sternly.

"I am not alone," she replied and turned to look at him. 

Thranduil placed his hand behind her back, leading her back inside their chamber. 

"I am waiting for the spring. My heart longs to see the lush green forest," she said, "When will the time come, that the warm rays of the sun end this long winter?"

Baineth sat down on the bed and Thranduil sat down beside her. 

"Spring isn't far away. A week, maybe two, then your desire will be fulfilled, he said to calm her, "But my heart does not long for the spring. If I could stop time, I would forever linger in this moment," he added while eyeing her curvy body with a heated gaze.

"How can you desire to linger in this moment, she asked curiously, "Don't you desire to see your small elfling born?" Her brow was furrowed and Thranduil smiled. She looked very attractive when she did so.

"Oh yes, I do long for that moment in our life's. But," he paused and his gaze returned to her shapely curves, "As you know, I have other motives."

Thranduil took hold of her hand and enveloped it in his. His mood changed and his heated gaze became stern.

"You must always behave exemplary. Especially in front of our subjects. Fortunately they were not offended by your small misstep last night. They found it rather amusing."

"The entertaining part were certainly your threats, " she mused, while she leaned her head against his chest.

Thranduil chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you still feeling dizzy," he asked concerned. 

Baineth nodded wordlessly and closed her eyes. His large hand stroked her arm and he slowly pulled her backwards. 

"I wish that you will stay in bed today," he said, lifting his index finger up to undermine his words. "Stay here and rest. It's better for you and for our child, which has tasted last night my favorite Dorwinion wine, thanks to its mother's carelessness." 

Baineth made herself comfortable while Thranduil sat near her, leaning back against the headboard, reading a book. 

\-----

Elrond gazed at the prince rather thoughtful before he rose from his chair to walk to the balcony. 

"I understand your concern. But you should take into consideration, that Baineth is still too young to know of this. The time will come, when she must be informed. Otherwise the situation could create a rift between her and the king. But you must wait. Let her be a mother and let her be the queen. You will know when the time has come. You will feel it in the air, just like your father. The change will unsettle him. When that happens, you can inform Baineth."

Legolas sat silent in front of Elrond's small desk and pondered over his words.

"But will it be right to confront her with facts when it is too late to change anything? Is it right to give her no time to prepare?"

Elrond turned around to look at Legolas who looked at him worried.

"Yes. Bainteh is strong, but a elleth nevertheless. She would worry too much and that would be bad for her mind. Let her be strong now. I have noticed that Baineth is more practical if she is spontaneous. If she is given too much time to ponder deeply about decisions, her vision gets clouded. This should not happen. Because ultimately, you Legolas, will leave this kingdom. You must be there for your sibling and be a teacher. That is essential. Once you have left the woodland realm, the knowledge which you have passed on to your sibling, will remain. And that is how it's supposed to be."

"And Tauriel," Legolas asked.

"You may tell Baineth about her. But not before the time of change has come. She should know about Tauriel and the fate which is connected to her and the dwarf - and with yourself. She will reign this kingdom without Thranduil at times. She should know. And you must tell her. I won't be with her then. So its important that she knows. And remember that your father knows nothing about it. And so it should remain."

Legolas leaned back in the chair and his gaze traveled over to the window. Soon spring would arrive and he would once again be busy protecting the borders of the kingdom. But this time it would be different. Now he would not only protect the king and his subjects. Now he would protect a queen and his sibling.

Legolas looked at Elrond. 

"Will I have a brother or sister," he asked with burning curiosity.

Elrond smiled broadly. 

"That my dear Legolas, you will find out in the late summer, when Baineth will give birth."

But why can't you tell me," Legolas asked, being rather disappointed by Elrond's lame reply.

"Because its not supposed to be known. Not all things should be known in advance. Sometimes it will bring additional hardships along. But I can tell you this, if you look at the situation with a sober mind, you will know the answer." 

\-----

Camaenor entered the chamber and smiled at Baineth.

"My queen," he said, bowing.

She waved him over and he sat down on a chair which stood beside the settee near the fireplace.

"I have made something and wanted to show it to you," he said.

Baineth's eyes widened as he laid a small bundle on the table and opened it. A mixture of happiness and pain washed over her face as Baineth looked at the clothes. It was a tiny leggings and a green tunic, next to a little dress. Baineth's fingers brushed gently over the soft cotton from which the clothes were made and looked up at Camaenor.

"So small, will my child be so small," she asked tearfully.

He smiled and nodded and watched as Baineth's finger brushed over and over again over the clothes, while tears of emotion rolled down her cheeks. She was deeply touched when she realized that she would soon be a mother. It still seemed so unreal. Despite her pregnancy she had not been able to really imagine how much would change in a few months time.  
Two strong hands touched the shoulders and Baineth looked over her shoulder at her husband, who smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he sat down beside her on the settee. Thranduil took the leggings and tunic and put it on one of his thighs. Then he took the dress and put it on the other thigh. Baineth leaned her head against his strong shoulder and eyed the clothes.

"I could not say what I would rather have, a son or daughter," he said thoughtfully.

Baineth smiled and rubbed her nose against his shoulder.

"I want both," she said.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

"I will certainly take care of this, even if it was to take ten thousand years, and a hundred sons or a hundred daughters. You shall be happy and have both."

Then he looked at Camaenor and nodded gratefully. Thranduil had instructed him to make these clothes, hoping that it would help Baineth to realize the changes which would happen. Camaenor smiled softly and bowed before leaving the chamber.

"Why you always blush," asked Thranduil, "Camaenor is our confidant servant. Moreover, everyone knows what we do behind closed doors."

Baineth groaned and tried to hide her flushed face.

Thranduil chuckled and put his arm around her.

"As you get older, you will not be ashamed. Now you're still young. You're factually the first Elleth that is with child at such young age."

"Do you have to remind me," she asked embarrassed.

Thranduil nodded "Yes, of course. And if we already talk about this issue," he paused and pulled her into his lap, "I have an idea of what we could do next."

Baineth smiled and Thranduil claimed her lips in a sensual kiss, as he began to undress her slowly.

Thranduil pulled her dress over her body and discarded it on the floor. Baineth shivered slightly as his hands grazed the skin of her shoulders, arms and cleavage. His eyes followed her hands as she reached out, beginning to unbutton his tunic. She slid it over his broad shoulders and he leaned forward, as she freed him of his clothes. Her fingers brushed tenderly over his skin and she met his eyes as she felt his heartbeat under her fingertips. He was excited as she was. Baineth's fingers traced over his torso, downwards and played with the bulge in his leggings. She smirked as she elicited a hiss from him. She opened his belt buckle and found her target. Thranduil groaned out in delight as she began to squeeze his length, which began to grow in size against her palms. He cupped her face with his large hands and he pulled her into a feverish kiss. His lips left hers and he placed kisses along her chin, down her neck. He nibbled, kissed and licked her sweet skin. Baineth moaned and squirmed in his arms as he licked over her collarbone. He leaned her backwards and Baineth gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulders as he claimed a nipple between his lips. She began to roll her hips against his and felt his fully grown length, pulsing hard against her pearl. She moaned out and their eyes met yet again. He yearned for her, his eyes giving away his lust.  
He pulled her up and her finger tips brushed over his sensitive tip. It was slightly wet and she knew that he was ready to take her. It aroused her that this powerful elf, a king, hankered so strongly for her affection. She smiled suddenly as she noticed his stare. Thranduil's hands which had clutched her waist, ran now lower and he grabbed her bum, lifting her up slowly. A moan elicited deeply in his throat as he lowered her onto his length. Baineth embraced him and pressed her soft breasts against his chest, which rose from excitement as he slid inside her warm and soft body.  
Thranduil cupped her face with one hand and gazed deeply inside her eyes, which were flooded with lust and longing. He claimed her soft lips in a brief kiss before he clutched her waist with both hands. Baineth began to move and he quivered at the sensation her movements caused him. She cupped his face with one hand and slowly pushed him backwards. Thranduil leaned his head against the backrest and closed his eyes, quivering and moaning as she continued to move up and down his throbbing shaft.  
Baineth leaned forward and kissed his strong neck before she concentrated on her movements once again. The way how he breathed, how his hands held onto her flesh possessively, the way he moaned sensually when he grinded her pelvis down on him, caused her own lust to flourish within her continuously. She grabbed his shoulders and her grip tightened as she felt him approach his climax. 

"Look at me," she whispered, when she felt that he had almost reached the peak. 

Thranduil opened his eyes and stared into hers, and giving in to his bodies yearning, he climaxed. Baineth slowed down her movements, being rather exhausted. He gazed at her through hooded eyes. His fingers grazed over her cheekbone before they slid down her cheek. His finger ran over her lips which were so alluring. Then he placed his hand behind her back and grinned mischievously. 

"My turn," he said smirking, before he pushed Baineth onto the settee.


	38. Mine

The river outside the halls of the woodland realm roared deafeningly under their feet. Baineth looked excited ahead into the green forest, while holding Thranduil's hand and together they crossed the bridge. The forest shone with a fresh green. Countless spring flowers stretched their heads toward the sky, greedy to catch some sunlight.

"May I," asked Baineth, looking questioningly at Thranduil.

He shook his head firmly.

"No. Absolutely not!"

Baineth looked disappointed at the ground. She wanted to walk barefoot through the fresh grass. She enjoyed his touch as his hand brushed over her cheek.

"Shall we go for a walk," he asked.

She nodded eagerly and together they went out into the forest. Baineth had to wait a few weeks before Thranduil allowed her to leave the protection of the halls. Legolas and the guards had patrolled the forest every day for two weeks. Now Thranduil was sure that there was no danger for Baineth. She looked up into the treetops which shone in a fresh green before she breathed in the fresh air. It was heavenly. Spring had started a month later. It was now end of April and Baineth's womb had grown in size. They would not go far, both knew this. Thranduil led her directly to the small pond where they sat down. Galion, who had accompanied them, gave Thranduil a small basket, which Baineth eyeing curious.

"For the small," Thranduil paused and looked at her womb, "Or big appetite," he said with a grin.

Baineth hit him gently on the arm and they both giggled. Camaenor was busy adjusting Baineth's dresses due to her increasing abdominal girth. Thranduil fed Baineth and they enjoyed the spring, which was arrived with full force in the woodland realm.

The walk in the forest in the spring should be the last for Baineth. After returning home, she complained that her lower back was really hurting and ever since Elrond permitted her only short walks within the halls. Thranduil had made an uproar, but Baineth had understood the situation herself very well. She did not want to risk that their child would be born prematurely. Therefore, she obeyed all her husband's requests.

In mid-June Baineth began to feel quite uncomfortable. The heat made it worse. Most of the time she spent in the lower part of the forest kingdom, in a small chamber, which had been prepared specially for her. It was sparsely furnished, with only a bed and a nightstand. Every evening Thranduil carried her back to their chamber, where he took care of her needs. Legolas was often absent, but every time he returned, he came to Baineth and put his slender hand on her growing belly and talked to his sibling. Elrond smiled in amusement as the prince seemed more excited, than his father.

July began quietly, without major problems, but in the middle of the month, the woodland realm was attacked by orcs. So great in number that Thranduil picked up the sword and led his son and the guards into battle. Baineth seemed calm and collected and waited patiently for his return. But when Thranduil returned home late at night, her embrace showed something else. She held him close without speaking a single word. Despite her solid grip, her hands were trembling and he felt the pace of her heart, which pounded excitedly in her chest.

Thranduil kissed the top of her head.

"You were brave," he whispered in her ear.

Then Baineth began to cry, while Thranduil held her in his arms to give her support.

 

The following weeks the guards patrolled the realm more extensively. Legolas left the halls of his father reluctantly. His heart was torn, he hesitated because he was concerned to miss the birth. It was on a warm morning when he returned from a night patrol that he found Galion at the entrance of the hall.

"Lord Elrond says that you should pause your duties at the borders for the time being."

Legoals' eyes lit up immediately.

"Is it time," he asked excitedly.

Galion smiled happily.

"Not yet, but Elrond expects that it could begin at any moment. Your father wants you to take over a part of his duties, in the event that the birth should take longer. The Council of the king awaits you."

Legolas nodded enthusiastically and followed Galion. He was glad that he would spend his time from now on in the halls of his father.

\-----

Baineth turned from one side to the other and groaned. She spent her days lying in bed, to go to the balcony, and lie again. She worried about the birth and wished she were not pregnant. The next moment, she could not wait anymore and wanted to hold her child in her arms. A pain in her back bothered her so much that she laboriously turned back to the other side. It did not help. No matter what she did, she felt uncomfortable.

"Is that normal," she asked her mother, who was sitting on her bed.

Úllothel smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Oh yes, that's normal. I have spent days like this before you've finally decided to be born.

Baineth rolled her eyes and rolled on her back. She looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I hope this does not continue for days."

"Are you afraid," asked Úllothel.

Baineth chewed her lower lip and thought about the question.

"Um, I have to admit that I am scared of the pain," said Baineth softly.

Úllothel took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"But these pains are only temporary. They will pass and then you will hold something so wonderful in your arms, that you'll eventually forget them."

Baineth tried to smile.

"Your words do not help much," Baineth replied honestly.

"But your mother is right," said Malfinnor, who had recently entered the chamber.

"Of course she had pain, but when she finally held you in her arms, suddenly nothing else mattered. There was only you and nothing else."

Baineth gazed at her father in surprise.

"And what about you? You were not there when I was born?"

"Oh yes, I was there too, but your mother suddenly had eyes only for you. You know, we were relatively old, and had not been blessed with a child. Your mother had given up hope when she suddenly realized that she was pregnant with you. It was the best moment in our lives. At least until the day on which you were born. She did simply not seen me. At least for the first hour of your life. You have no idea how long that hour seemed. To me it was an eternity. When I held you in my arms at last, I understood your mother all too well, because I never wanted to let go of you. It was hard for me to share you with your mother."

Baineth wiped tears from her face and smiled.

"And how did you reach an agreement?" She asked curiously.

Malfinnor looked at Úllothel meaningfully.

"Well, as is the custom, the king visited his new subjects after their birth." Malfinnor grinned and shook his head. "The king was already in the chamber and knew of our plight. He approached me and I handed you to him. The king looked at you and said...".

"Mine," said Thranduil suddenly with a possessive tone.

Baineth started and looked at him in surprise. She had not heard him coming.

"What did you say," she asked, puzzled.

"I said that you are mine," Thranduil said with a grin as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"I had no idea that you remember this incident," said Malfinnor surprised.

Thranduil chuckled. "When I began to meet your daughter, I remembered. I found it, lets say, quite amusing as I understood that she was really mine."

"How do you feel," asked Thranduil, while he carressed her hand.

She sighed loudly.

"Very uncomfortable," she answered truthfully.

"Soon you will remember this time with joy," Úllothel said, standing up.

"We leave you alone now," she said, before she left the chamber together with her husband.

Baineth sat up with Thranduil's help.

"Did you really say that," she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I had meant it as a joke. I never joke with my subjects. But your father had been my adviser in the council for countless years. And I knew him and your mother quite well. On the day when I remembered this situation, I wondered whether it had merely been an accidental event, or the will of the Valar."

Baineth looked at him curiously.

"And what do you think about it today?"

Thranduil smiled at her.

"You know that in our life much has a deeper meaning. Both, words and deeds. I have claimed you literally as my own. With this mindset I have then - jokingly - taken you into my arms. It was not serious, but the words and the deed still remains the same. Yes, I believe that I have thus influenced our destiny if not sealed it."

\-----

Thranduil sat after breakfast in his council chamber with his advisers and discussed trade agreements with the Dwarves of Erebor. To his surprise, Legolas refused strictly to agree. The Prince was known that he was always very open minded toward other races. But his sudden change of mind surprised not only the king.

"What is wrong to make a contract with the dwarves," Dimaethor asked, shaking his head.

"Ada," Legolas turned to his father, "I advise that you have no dealings with the dwarves. It is not good."

Thranduil paused and stared at his son. Legolas, of all his subjects and councilors it was his own son who urged him against the decision to make trade with Durin's folk.

"Why are you suddenly against it," asked Thranduil.

Legolas stepped closer to his father and spoke in a hushed voice.

"It will bring nothing good."

"Do you know something I do not know," Thranduil asked suddenly. Elrond's presence had perhaps brought more into his halls, as Thranduil liked. Predictions of the future were something Thranduil disliked. Especially when they came from Elrond or Galadriel.

Legolas' silence spoke volumes, but strangely, Thranduil was not upset. He saw something in his son's eyes, what he did not want to know. Legolas knew of the future, or at least a part of it. And if Legolas was against a trade agreement with Durin's folk, Thranduil would refuse any offer of the dwarves, no matter how good it be.

"I reject their proposals. No more arguments on this matter," he added as Dimaethor stood up and opened his mouth to speak.

Annúngilon suddenly entered the council chamber.

"My King, it's time."

Thranduil's heart stopped for a moment. Then he looked at Legolas, before he hurried from the chamber.


	39. And thus forever

Thranduil hurried along the corridors. Today, the last hallway seemed to drag on endlessly. When he arrived at their chamber, he hastily opened the door. Baineth sat on their bed and looked very pale. He rushed to her side and gently stroked her hair that was disheveled. The fear and anxiety which could be seen in her face, was also evident in her touch. Baineth clung with both hands on his tunic and buried her face in its soft material.

"What's your prognosis," Thranduil asked Elrond, who was standing at the side of the bed.

He shrugged.

"I can not say anything because Baineth does not allow me to examine her. But she is definitive in labor."

"Baineth," Thranduil said softly, "I'll change my clothes, and then Elrond will have to examine you." He cupped her hands and loosened her grip gently.

Thranduil went to his closet and got rid of his royal clothes. Shortly thereafter, he returned to their bed. He wore leggings and a comfortable cotton tunic which was quite large. Thranduil held a dress in his hand, which he had brought for Baineth. He helped Baineth to stand up and undressed her before he helped her to get dressed again. Baineth lay down and Thranduil sat beside her on the bed. He allowed Elrond to come. Baineth winced and tensed when Elrond began to examine her. Thranduil ran his fingers through her tousled hair and kissed her forehead before he looked what Elrond did.

"So far everything is well," said Elrond, "Baineth should relax, this may shorten the birth process."

Thranduil, who held Baineth's hand in his, looked at their intertwined hands. Her grip was firm and almost painful.

"She's tense," Thranduil said, looking worriedly at Baineth.

"I know," replied Elrond, "Try to help her to relax. I'll give you privacy as long as possible. I wait in the corridor. If you need me, I'll come. We will inform Úllothel and Malfinnor."

"No," Baineth replied irritably, "I do not want anyone here!"

Elrond and Annúngilon looked at Thranduil, who nodded, agreeing that her parents had to be informed.

His glance wandered to Baineth which lay in bed with her eyes closed. Now and then she grimaced in pain and tightened her grip on his hand.  
The first two hours passed relatively quietly, but then Baineth became angry. She asked to get up and began to move restlessly between the balcony and the bed on which she sometimes sat down briefly. Thranduil did not like her behavior but he preferred not to discuss in front of her. After some time of walking Baineth was less angry. The pain was worse though, but the constant movement seemed to help her. Thranduil began to walk to and fro with her.  
The warm September sun shone down on them, and he enjoyed the moment of silence before Baineth softly moaned and set again in motion. He admired her, because he had imagined it worse. But who knew what was to come. She drank water, but refused to eat. Even Thranduil was hungry, caused by hours upon hours of walking back and forth. But Baineth insisted to eat nothing.

"Stop," Thranduil said suddenly and Baineth looked at him furious.

"I'll call Elrond and he will examine you now. Then you can continue as you want."

Baineth began to object, but Thranduil had already reached the door. Elrond and Annúngilon entered the chamber and Thranduil convinced Baineth with a few words to lie down. Reluctantly, she lay down on the bed and Elrond examined her again.

Baineth groaned in pain.

"Can you do it faster? I want to get up."

Thranduil took her hand and looked at her pityingly.

"It hurts less when I walk," Baineth begged him, "Let me get up, please."

Elrond rose from the bed and looked at her happy.

"I think that your child will be born before sunset," he said joyfully.

Thranduil smiled in relief, but Baineth became very angry.

"Before the sun sets, before .... ," she tried to get up and accepted Thranduil's help only briefly. Then she pushed him aside and went grumbling to the balcony. "Before the sun sets," she growled desperately, looking up at the sun which stood high in the sky. That would be difficult hours.

Thranduil accompanied Baineth all afternoon, back and forth they went until Baineth suddenly stopped.

"I'm starving," she finally said, looking at him desperately.

Thranduil was relieved. He sat her on the bed and brought a tray of fruit, which stood next to the door. Thranduil took a strawberry and handed it to her, which she gratefully accepted and eagerly ate. He looked pleased as she ate the fruits almost completely.  
Then she started walking around and he followed her again. But now Baineth was slower than before, and her pain seemed to grow steadily stronger. After half an hour she was suddenly ill. She bent over and vomited on the stone floor of the balcony. Thranduil stroked her back while he watched as her stomach emptied completely.  
Then he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, where he washed her. He helped her to change the dress and called Elrond. Baineth's face was twisted with pain as she lay in bed. Thranduil sat at her side, Elrond examined her, Baineth's parents sat on the edge of the bed and maids ran quickly to the balcony to clean it. But Baineth had had enough.

When Elrond had finished, she did not even hear what he said. She stood up with Thranduil's help. Baineth had no more strength to walk. But to lie down, brought her great agony. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her gently, while she leaned her cheek against his chest. So they stood, he remained silent, while Baineth moaned through her contractions.

"Would you like to stand on the balcony," he asked her, but Baineth just shook her head wordlessly. The pain was excruciating and she was looking for relief and security. Baineth searched and searched and found it finally in Thranduil's fëa. They were alone again and Thranduil felt a pain in his fëa whenever Baineth had contractions. It hurt him in his soul. He knew that he had finally found the right elleth. When Legolas was born, he had felt nothing of that sort. It was the connection between his and Baineth's fëa, which made up the difference. A deep peace entered his fëa and he held her closer to his chest.

\-----

Legolas approached the chamber of his father and looked questioningly at Elrond.

"How long this will take," he asked with deep concern.

"I hope that the birth will take place today," Elrond replied, "Baineth is very young and her body needs longer than I expected."

"How is she," the prince asked cautiously.

"She is suffering greatly, but your father is with her."

Legolas sat down on a chair of which stood in front of the chamber.

The cool night air blew through the hall as the door opened suddenly. Elrond had seen already many births and immediately knew that it was time. He went with Annúngilon into the chamber, who closed the door behind him. The time passed slowly. Legolas and Malfinnor paced up and down the hallway while Úllothel sat silently on her chair. Nothing remained hidden from her elven ears and she leaned back in relief as she knew Baineth had finally made it. A tear of gratitude rolled down her cheek.

\-----

Baineth's hands trembled incessantly as Elrond handed her her newborn son. She cradled him in her arms and could not turn her eyes away from him. He was much smaller than she had imagined, light as a feather and seemed so fragile. His fine silver blond hair stuck to his head, which was gently caressed by the loving hand of his father. Thranduil placed a kiss on Baineth's forehead and smiled happily.

"You were very brave," he said affectionate, "I admire your strength and endurance."

His newborn son's fingers curled around his index finger on which his marriage ring sat proudly. The silken baby skin rubbed against his skin and Thranduil felt blessed. The boy looked very similar to Thranduil, but he had Baineth's nose and eyebrows, making him look beautiful and kind. The tiny elfling sucked on his fingertip which he had pulled toward his mouth.

"Are you hungry, my tiny prince," Thranduil said and glanced at Baineth, who eyed them affectionately.

Baineth smiled wearily and gazed back at her son, who was searching for something. His open mouth brushed repeatedly over her thin dress, which clung to her sweaty body. Thranduil opened the laces of her dress, as he had done so many times before. But this was different. His deed was motivated by a particular love which brought him great bliss. Slowly, he bared her breast and helped his tiny son find his mother's nipple. Baineth gasped as he began to suck on it. She looked at Thranduil who admired the sight. He noticed her gaze and cupped her cheek with his hand before he leaned down to kiss her.

Together they lay on the bed, eyeing their son who drank his mother's milk until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Thranduil looked in Baineth's eyes and stroked her cheek.

"Today is a wonderful day."

Baineth smiled at him, unable to speak.

"I feel blessed," he said, as he stroked a few strands of her damp hair out of her face. "Not only because we have a healthy son, but because I know that I really love for the first time."

Baineth tried to hold back her tears.

"For the first time," she said, as she expressed her own feeling.  
"And thus forever," added Thranduil before he kissed her.


	40. Míron

Legolas held Míron firmly in his arms while his young brother tried to catch the snowflakes that swirled through the air. He pulled the hood deeper in Míron's face to protect him from the cold. Míron looked Legolas defiantly and pushed the hood entirely from his head. Legolas chuckled and pulled the hood over his brother's head. Míron raised his hand again and stopped when he saw Legolas' forefinger which was pointed at his face. 

"The hood remains on your head. Otherwise, we will go immediately into the palace."

Míron pouted and devoted his attention to the snowflakes, which he tried to catch with his tiny hands. Legolas smiled, enjoying these moments with his brother to the fullest. The timing had been absolutely perfect. During the winter months Legolas had less duties, and he could spend a lot of time with Míron.

"Aew, aew," Míron suddenly shouted excitedly and pointed his finger at a small bird, which had strayed into the palace garden in search of food. 

Legolas took a piece lembas bread from his pocket which he had brought for Míron and walked slowly toward the bird. The bird flew into a bush and looked at the two elves. Legolas broke off a small piece lembas and gave the larger piece to Míron before he crumbled the rest lembas in his palm. Then he stretched out his arm.  
Míron's eyes widened as the bird sat on Legolas' hand and began to pick up the crumbs. His thin lips curled into an o and he watched in awe as the bird devoured everything before he began to chirp a jolly song. Slowly the little prince began to chew on his lembas as he watched the bird which had now flown on a branch. He sang a moment before he flew away. Míron looked after the bird and yawned.

"Let me take you to your mother," said Legolas, before they left the palace garden.

 

"Ada, ada! Aew!"

Thranduil looked at his sons, which entered his chamber. He got up and went to meet them.

"Have you seen a bird," he asked, enjoying the light of joy that shone in the eyes of his youngest son.

Míron was so innocent and knew nothing of the darkness which tried to spread in Middle Earth. Thranduil was determined that it would remain for as long as possible like that. 

"Aew, aew," Míron cried again when his father took him in his arms. 

Thranduil threw the squeaking Míron in the air and caught him in his arms. He continued until Míron screamed continuously with delight. Then Thranduil pressed him firmly against his chest and kissed Míron's forehead before sitting down with him on the settee in front of the fireplace. There, he began to undress him.

\-----

The winter months brought a lot of snow to the woodland realm, so that Míron was soon a pro in catching snowflakes. In the early January he began to walk and Legolas took him daily to the palace garden, where his little brother was trying to fight his way through the snow.

In mid-February Legolas found Elrond and Baineth alone in the chamber. Elrond had stayed in the woodland realm since Baineth had been sick after Míron's birth, which is very unusual for elves. He had agreed to stay with them, to make sure that he was there, if he would be needed. To everyone's delight, Baineth was feeling very well. Only their fatigue was noticeable.

"It's normal," said Elrond, as he handed Baineth a glass of water, "Míron is still very young. Each mother with a young child makes this experience."

She nodded exhausted and her glance fell on her husband, who entered the chamber. Míron shouted with pleasure when he saw Legolas. Thranduil sat him on the floor and Míron ran quickly over to Legolas. They took two tiny wooden swords and began to fight. Thranduil watched the fighting with a frown. He did not like what he saw.  
Baineth smiled at Elrond who gazed at her with surprise.

"It does not bother you," he asked quietly, "that Thranduil shows his displeasure openly?"

Baineth shook her head as she watched Legolas and Míron.

"No, I do not mind," she whispered that Thranduil could not hear her. "We can not hide him in the palace forever from the world which surrounds him. At some point, the world will catch up with him and he will have to face its dangers."

She smiled when she heard Legolas scream. Míron had hit him on the shin and then threw himself with all his strength against his brother, who fell onto the floor. Together, the two princes continued fighting on the ground. 

Late in the evening when they were in bed together and Míron tossed restlessly in his sleep, Baineth sighed loudly. Thranduil stroked her face with his fingers and stopped at her lips. Baineth kissed his fingertips and looked at him.

"My heart rejoices, seeing our son. But he is growing so fast. Legolas can not wait for Míron to grow up. But my heart already misses our small Míron."

Thranduil nodded in agreement and looked at Míron, who lay like a wall between them.

"I understand you but know that he will always bring you much joy, no matter whether he is small or large, Míron will always be a source of joy to you."

Baineth smiled and closed her eyes. She was hopelessly exhausted and longed for nothing more than sleep.

\-----

Six weeks later

"Hmm", hummed Baineth as Míron sucked on her breast. She was tired but happy. Míron still kept her awake most of the nights but with Thranduil's help, she usually managed to catch some hours sleep throughout the day. Thranduil ran his fingers through his son's hair and leaned down to place a kiss on Míron's cheek, which moved as he sucked greedily on his mother's breast. 

"It seems to me as if Míron will be stronger than Legolas," he said slightly amused.

"Why do you think that," Baineth asked curiously.

Thranduil chuckled and pinched Míron's cheek playfully, who then bit down on Baineth's nipple. 

"Ouch," she exclaimed and looked slightly incensed at her husband. 

"You knew that he would do that," Baineth said reproachfully.

Thranduil smirked at her and apologized immediately. 

"I'm sincerely sorry. But I could not resist."

"Míron has a much greater need to eat, than Legolas had had. That means, that his body will grow faster. He will probably be stronger than Legolas."

"You wish," said Legolas, startling them both. 

"I did not hear you coming," said Baineth, being surprised by his early visit. 

Legolas smiled and sat down on the other side of the bed. He stole a glance of Míron, who drank with eagerness. 

"Although I must admit that he is a glutton," he mused, smiling amused at witnessing his brother's hunger. 

Míron was now seven months old and would soon eat only solid food. 

Legolas stroked Míron's head affectionately as he watched him with great eagerness. 

Thranduil smiled as he witnessed the light which shone in his eldest son's eyes. He had never see anything like it before and was glad, that Legolas experienced this kind of joy. In his mind, Thranduil imagined his sons together on the training ground. Legolas was showing Míron how to wield the bow and arrow. He lifted his younger brother's elbow up, to bring it into the proper position. Míron aimed the arrow at the target. The arrow flew and Thranduil wondered in this moment, if Míron would hit the mark or not. He leaned back against the headboard and watched his wife sleeping. His young son was cuddled up in her arm, which she had wrapped protectively around his small tender body. 

Another tender flower, Thranduil thought as he eyed Míron. 

His a gaze shifted to Baineth. Her face twitched at times during her dream filled sleep. He sighed and stroked over her hair which was heavily tousled. She had had another long, sleepless night with their son. Thranduil's gaze shifted towards the balcony and towards the horizon. The first light of dawn appeared in the sky. 

Legolas cleared his throat. He had been staring at his father for a few minutes, a grin spread across his face.

"This is for you, ada," he said, as he pulled out a scroll from underneath his tunic. 

Thranduil noticed immediately that the seal had been broken. Had Legolas opened it?

"Elrond asked me to give it to you when the time is right." 

Thranduil took the scroll and eyed his son questioningly. Then his gaze fell onto the scroll. 

"When the time is right," he asked.

Legolas grinned. 

"Yes. Elrond has long left our borders behind. If his journey was without incidents, what I hope, then he must arrive in Imladris this afternoon. The time is right." 

Thranduil pondered briefly over his son's words. 

"The scroll has been opened," he remarked, his gaze meeting that of his son. 

Legolas stood up and eyed his father with great happiness. 

"Elrond once said to me, that I would understand my siblings gender, if I looked at the situation with a clear mind. That's when I knew, that I would be blessed with a brother." 

Thranduil gazed at Legolas with interest. Elrond seemed to have been busy during his stay in his halls, he thought to himself.

"Well when Elrond left the realm, he gave me this scroll. He said that I should only pass it to you, after a week had passed. I asked him why, and he smiled, saying once again, that if I looked at the situation with a clear mind, I would understand." 

Legolas gazed at Míron and Baineth, who were both asleep. 

"On that day, I took the scroll to my chamber, pondering the entire day and night about the meaning of Elrond's words. Then, when I understood what he had meant, I wanted to be absolutely certain. I decided to read his message." 

Legolas bit on his lower lip and stepped backwards. 

"Ada, I will leave now and give you some privacy."

Legolas walked quickly toward the door,unsure, whether his father would rejoice, or, be overpowered with rage toward Elrond. The prince knew, that Thranduil would have never let Elrond leave his halls, if he had known the facts.

Thranduil eyes wandered to the scroll and he furrowed his brows. He removed his arm from Baineth, who sighed in her sleep and opened the scroll. He began to read.

 

*****

My dear friend 

As much as I enjoyed your hospitality during my stay in your halls, Imladris and the elves inhabiting it need my presence too. Please forgive me for having used a concealing spell. I had my reasons. But believe me when I say that I will return before your next child is born. I'll see you again soon.

Elrond

P.S.  
Please tell Baineth that it will neither take a thousand years, nor a hundred sons to be blessed with a daughter. 

*****

 

Thranduil's eyes widened and his gaze floated over to Baineth. He lifted the blanket off of her body and his trembling hand touched the silken skin of her womb. There was nothing. Thranduil closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he broke the spell which Elrond had successfully laid upon his wife's womb without his knowledge. His heart fluttered and his ancient fëa stumbled joyfully through a wave of bliss. Baineth was with child. He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes, his smile never leaving his lips.

Legolas slowly stepped backwards into the corridor, closing the door of his father's chamber quietly. He strolled happily towards his own chamber, where a small bow rested against the wall, which he had carefully crafted for his little brother. Elrond had outwitted his father. Legolas grinned broadly as he walked inside his chamber, closing the door. He took the bow in his hand and checked it one last time, while his mind drifted away. What he could make for his sister? A princess, he thought wistfully. What except for a big brother who protected her, would a princess really need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of 'Obedience to a king'. I want to thank all of my readers. Thank you for your encouraging words and that you have read this story. I hope you had as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. I have written some things in this story, which I could use to write a sequel. But I do not know yet, if I'll write one. Should I do it, I'll add the information as another chapter to this story.


	41. Sequel

Hi there,

I just posted the sequel to 'Obedience to a king'.

The story is called: 'Stars can't shine without darkness'.

I apologize you did had to wait for so long.


End file.
